Unraveling
by sincerely MAR
Summary: "I simply sat there, my head leaning on his firm chest and his arm around my waist...and when my eyes, tired and heavy, finally fluttered shut there was a moment when I knew that my life had just begun to unravel."
1. One

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Part One:  
_One_

I always prided myself in the fact that I wasn't scared of anything when I was little. From grumpy Mr. McKinnon's ferocious bulldog to the "haunted" manor two streets away from my block, I didn't fear a thing.

That is until I was eleven years old and taking my very first flying lesson at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only then did I realize, after my broom jumped straight into my hand once I shouted up, that I had a fear of heights.

"Mount your Brooms everyone!" Madam Hooch had said once everyone managed to get their brooms in their hands.

I, along with a blonde girl next to me, was one of the actual few who managed to lift and grab hold of the brooms the first try. I was surprised really, thrilled in the fact that I, the Muggle-born, could do this task so easily while others struggled to even get their brooms to move.

It was once I started to actually mount my broom, and grip the handle the way Madam Hooch had shown the class earlier, that my confidence quickly disappeared. In its place a lump formed in my throat and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

Back then, I never once climbed a tree in my life, or gone rock-climbing, or did anything that actually set me off the ground. My mother was completely paranoid in the welfare of my brother and I. Anything remotely dangerous she disapproved. That included being more than two-feet off the ground.

Needless to say, flying was very new to me.

Practically trembling, when Madam Hooch said to kick off the ground hard and keep the broom steady, I gulped audibly, and half-heartedly obeyed her orders. I was practically about to vomit my little eleven year-old guts out when I timidly tapped the ground beneath me with my foot and held onto that broom handle for dear life. But in all honesty, I really had nothing to be afraid of.

Once I kicked off the ground, I immediately rose a few feet in the air. And as I levitated, my nerves began to inch away and were replaced with delight.

Flying, I found, was incredibly wonderful, exciting to say the least. And I loved every minute I spent away from that solid, stable foundation of ground I had spent my entire childhood on.

"Okay now, ease back down! Careful there." I heard Hooch say from below me. I glanced beneath me, surprised at how far up I had gone, but at that point it didn't bother me at all. What did bother me was that I couldn't go further, couldn't see how far I could go into the blue expanse above me before stopping.

I slowly and reluctantly leaned forward on my broom, inching closer to the ground and landing lightly on my feet. I was disappointed as I stood there, now that I knew how it felt to be on that broom, I never wanted to be off it.

As class continued, I waited eagerly for Madam Hooch to permit me to mount my broom again, because the feeling I got from being on a broom, even just hovering a few feet in the air, gave me a feeling that I had never experienced before: exhilaration and freedom.

xxx

A scream from the distance to my left and a warning of an incoming bludger to my right, awoke me from my reverie in time to duck a zooming bludger aimed straight at my head.

"Oi!" I yelled looking about already seeing in my mind the two redheaded blubbering idiots laughing their asses off at my expense.

My eyes landed not on Fred and George Weasley but on Oliver Wood a good distance away from me clutching a beaters bat in his hand and looking extremely pissed off.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I shouted out as Wood made his way towards me. "That thing could've hit me!"

"Good." He said a frown on his face. At what he was so upset about, I had no bloody idea. Maybe some bloody Quidditch psycho decided to off him too.

"_Good_?" I echoed incredulously. God, what the fuck was his problem?

"Look I wouldn't have done it if – what in Merlin's name are you doing out here anyway, Staunton? It's been over an hour, and you haven't caught the bloody snitch once!" He bellowed in my face once he reached me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, because honestly he had no right to shout at me much less throw a bloody bludger at my fucking face.

"Right then," I said as I narrowed my eyes, hunched my shoulders, and threw my long hair back. If he wanted a fight, he'll damn well get one.

"It is six o' clock in the bleeding morning. I am hungry, sleepy, it is bloody cold and – " But before I could finish my little tirade my hair flew abruptly to my face momentarily blinding me. I clawed at it and held my hair into a ponytail with my hand before it could attack me again.

"And my hair is getting messed up with this bleeding wind!" I continued gritting my teeth, "So I am terribly sorry that my Quidditch abilities aren't up to par right now!"

Wood, not at all impressed with my little speech or the state of my hair, just glared as he hovered on his broom.

"One," he said raising a gloved finger at me, "I am your captain Staunton." He said, ignoring my eye roll and disgruntled snort as he raised two fingers this time. "Two, you are the team seeker. _My_ team seeker. And three, as _my_ seeker that is part of _my_ team that _I_ am the captain of, that tone of yours isn't acceptable when speaking to me."

My eyes were angry slits now as I copied Wood mockingly. "_One_," I spat jabbing my index finger in his face. "Don't talk to me like I'm a two-year-old. Two, I bloody well don't give a damn that your moronic self is captain. Three, because you make a horrible captain. Four, _why?_ Because you won't let _your_ team have a normal practice in normal weather at a normal time!"

Wood narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm warning you Staunton. Keep on talking to me like that, and you _will_ regret it." He said forcefully.

I rolled my eyes, not taking him at all seriously in the slightest. "Bring it on you Scottish wanker." I replied dryly.

He glared at me; his cheeks flushed red from anger and the cold. He gripped the beaters bat he still had in his hand even more tightly making his knuckles turn white. It kind of looked like he was contemplating whether or not he should hit me across the face with it. But after a minute or two his grip loosened and the expression he wore on his face turned from angry to surprisingly even.

"Fifty laps round the pitch on your broom and by foot," He ordered, "A hundred pushups and sit-ups and today after practice I want you to stay behind and clean the broom shed and organize the Quidditch supplies _without_ the luxury of your wand." He said calmly a big fat smirk on his face that I usually associated with that little Malfoy git.

My mouth dropped. "You can't be serious? No ones cleaned that shed in ages. I'll miss breakfast by the time I'm finished doing everything!" I said.

But he just hovered there on his broom his arms crossed, that stupid smirk growing impossibly wider. "Then you better get a move on."

And with that he started to fly away, probably to go and yell obscenities at someone else undeserving, but he stopped halfway and flew towards me again.

"Oh, and by the way you were right." He said and I raised a suspicious eyebrow. "That hair of yours is a nightmare." He said, actually having the nerve to make a face at it. "Looks a bit like a banshee's would right now. Might I suggest tying it back or better yet cutting it, it might cost us a game in the future with it flying wildly about and blocking your search for the snitch."

By the time he flew away again I was seeing red, my nasty temper flaring as I gripped my broom handle tightly in my hands. I focused my narrowed eyes on Wood's retreating back and I honestly was about to go over there and tell him exactly where he could put his last name, until I saw it, gold and glittering in the distance.

Jaw set, I zoomed forward on my broom and easily caught the snitch, but I didn't stop there, I flew towards Wood, my beloved Quidditch Captain, and when I was close enough, with all my might, I chucked the snitch at the back of his head.

He whirled around, immediately already knowing who the culprit is, but I was already diving towards the ground, the freed snitch whizzing past me.

I landed with a great thud on the grass and marched towards the locker rooms, hearing my name called out questioningly by some of my teammates and my last name being screamed out by my captain. I ignored them all and threw the locker doors open and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing one of those Tail-Twig Clippers.

Once I reached the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyebrows were knitted together, my face was set in an angry scowl, and my hair _wa__s_ completely dreadful. I resembled a banshee alright.

This thought only made me angrier as I took out my wand from the pocket of my tracksuit trousers and with much difficulty transfigured the pair of clippers into scissors. With one look at my long dark tresses I put the dull blades to my hair and cut it, all of it, off.

Once I finally figured I should stop taking my anger out on my hair, and there was a good pile of brown strands on the floor, I stole one last glance at my reflection. My eyes narrowed, I was so fucking ready for Round Two.

"I am going to bloody kill her, jinx her to oblivion!" I heard Wood yell once I emerged from the locker rooms. Fred and George Weasley were both holding a seething Wood back with much difficulty seeing as Wood's obviously bigger and stronger than the both of them combined. While Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell tried in vain to calm him down.

I silently walked towards them roughly dragging my broom behind me, my head held high as I eyed the bane of my existence. Round Two was about to commence. But once Wood saw me and my butchered hair his facial expression turned from absolute loathing to complete bewilderment, completely banishing the idea of another fight.

Noticing Wood wasn't struggling anymore the whole team turned their attention away from him and focused it instead on me. All their eyes widened as they eyed my butchered locks.

"Fucking hell Charlie, what' you do to your hair?" Alicia exclaimed, always the first to speak out.

I ignored her and walked straight up to Wood, and everyone knowing me and my (read: _nasty_) temper backed away slowly.

"Did I cut enough off for you?" I spat out once I was eye to eye with him. (More like eye to chest. Curse my midgetness.)

He just stared down at me, completely at a loss of what to say. Now it was my turn to smirk at him. Without waiting for his reply I kicked off the ground, hard, and started to do my fifty laps.

xxx

I didn't fight with Wood anymore after that practice or speak to him or even remotely acknowledge him. This annoyed Wood to no end during Quidditch sessions. But whenever he would start to yell at me or something I would just fiddle with my hair, twirling it around my fingers or raking a hand through it. This would effectively shut his trap up leaving me to search for the snitch in peace.

I was actually quite surprised it had worked the first time I had tried this tactic, but I guess even an evil spawn of Satan could possess such feelings like guilt.

I could not use this weakness against him as much as I would have liked to, however, because it was already almost the end of October and the first game of the Quidditch season was coming close by. This caused our evening training sessions to double while the weather was becoming colder and wetter. Not only was I tired almost every night when I came back after a practice but also cold, dripping wet, and completely covered in mud.

But, I couldn't complain because I really, and I mean _really_, wanted to win that bloody Quidditch Cup this year. And I wasn't the only one. The whole team's become completely focused and determined, especially Wood seeing as this is his last year in Hogwarts, therefore his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup.

It must honestly suck to have all that pressure on you. It almost makes me feel bad enough to forgive Wood for being such an insufferable little ass all the time. _Almost_.

"Bloody hell. If we don't win the cup this year, I'll Avada myself." I said one night to Katie after a particularly grueling practice. I was splayed out on my four-poster-bed completely spent.

She groaned in agreement and collapsed on her own bed. Already in her pajamas and blonde hair wet she looked as worn out as I did but that didn't stop her from pulling her books slowly out of her schoolbag so she could start on her homework.

Always put together that one is.

Katie Bell and I have been best friends ever since our first day at Hogwarts when a dim-witted boy on our boat wanted to dive into the lake and see if there really was a giant squid down there (honestly, how thick can you get?). We both hoisted him up before he could fully submerge himself in water and drown, and we've been attached to the hip ever since.

There are three things that come to mind when you meet Katie, pretty, charming, and smart, all in one package. A complete goody-two-shoes to say the least. The fact that we're best friends comes out as a complete shock to some people, mostly because Katie is known widely for her sweet as sugar personality and I'm known for my…not as sweet one.

Not that I'm a bitch or anything. I mean, I'm nice enough when it comes down it. But there are some exceptional cases when someone just pisses the hell out of me and I struggle to keep my cool. I mean, is it really my fault people can be so daft?

Main example: Oliver Wood. Our fights and arguments are notoriously infamous here in Hogwarts. Which mainly has to do with the fact that Wood and I can't help but blow up at each other within two minutes of us being together. Thus, naturally, we make for great entertainment when Hogwarts is out of its usual scandalous gossip.

"I'm off to the loo." I informed Katie, finally gaining the strength to get up off my lazy bum and finally take a bath.

Katie nodded in acknowledgment, barely paying attention to me as she focused on the latest transfiguration homework in front of her, something I haven't even started yet.

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. As I closed the door behind me I leaned against it as I sighed heavily. Honestly, Quidditch will be the death of me.

I made my way to the bathtub while peeling off my dirty Quidditch clothes.

Usually, members of the House Quidditch teams use the locker room showers after practices. However, I was the only one of the Gryffindor team to not use them. Sure I ended up coming out of the lockers smelly and gross but as nutty as it seems, I prefer relaxing in a tub of warm water then standing in a communal shower stall. Plus, hot water was practically non-existent there (honestly in a school of Wizards you'd think they could figure out plumbing) and so the showers were basically only good for the unbearably hot summer Quidditch sessions.

I turned the bathtub faucet all the way to the right immediately feeling the steam from the scalding hot water spilling into the tub. As I waited for the tub to fill up I glanced at the mirror to my left after I undressed completely, studying my haggard reflection.

Well, nice to say I've had worse days. Not that I'm ugly. I mean I knew the basics: I was entirely too short for my age (five-feet and not growing) but it's not like I could get mistaken for a first year…usually.

At least my face had lost my baby fat a long while ago. My eyes were almond shaped and a rather boring dark brown. My nose was straight and a good size, not too small or too big, with faint freckles, barely noticeable sprinkled across the bridge that appeared out of nowhere one summer and hadn't gone away since.

I raised a thick brow and then the other. I wrinkled my freckled nose and pursed my lips, which I was oddly proud of, even though they weren't especially seductively pouty or modelesque, watching as my reflection showed me how my actions looked like.

A loose curl fell in front of my eyes, bringing my attention away from my face to my hair. I ran a hand through my tangled and knotted tresses, pulling back the dark brown wayward curl. My hair was once so long it almost reached my elbows, but now, thanks to the most recent Oliver Wood versus Charlize Staunton Fights, barley reached my collarbone.

My new haircut though, as I looked more closely in the mirror, was quite flattering on me. It framed my face nicely and in a way it made my cheekbones look more prominent making my face appear older and more mature. Which in my opinion was a vast improvement, on what I now realized was a rather childish appearance.

Too bad the rest of my body wouldn't catch up. I looked down at my chest. Yeah, unimpressive to say the least.

I leaned away from the mirror, only just realizing I was being ridiculous scrutinizing myself. Even with my lack of bodacious curves I knew I was attractive, at least blokes seemed to like me well enough.

"You look lovely."

I jumped back, startled. I had forgotten the mirror was enchanted and therefore could talk.

"Erm, thanks." I said more than a bit creeped out. Even though the mirror was clearly feminine and not a real person I still feet embarrassed that I was standing in front of it, stark naked, checking myself out.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Welcome to AIWMLU, revamped! This fic now goes by the simple name: Unraveling. Tres simple no?  
I do apologize to everyone who is still with me (hehe, if anyone is still left that is) but I've been suffering from the worst case of writer's block ever, and then there was senior year of high school and trying to get into the college of my dreams, and blah blah blah All in all, it's been a busy year.

But now I give you Unraveling Version 2.0!  
I took out all the stuff that I just wasn't feeling anymore (music stuff) and went more in depth a little in narration and all this only took a week, two cartons of fruit popsicles, and a big batch of red-velvet cupcakes!  
Also it will be in parts! Starting from Charlie's fourth year till after Hogwarts.  
So, all I ask is your honest (nice?) opinion via review!  
Cheers!

_MAR_


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Two_

With all the extra Quidditch practices and homework piling up it was a huge relief to find out there was a Hogsmeade weekend scheduled for Halloween.

"Just in time too, I have to buy ink and some parchment. Can you believe I've already run out? Honestly, the workload they give us in this school. I haven't even had enough time to – Charlie? Hellooo? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Leanne, I'm listening to you." I heaved a sigh, giving up on trying to ignore Leanne's droning, and closing the Herbology book I was pretending to read. I turned my attention to the ever hyperventilating girl beside me. She was quickly pulling her straight brown hair into a braid, tugging it tighter and tighter as she went into all out Leanne Panic Mode.

I rolled my eyes. "Bloody hell, _relax _Leanne! This year's only just started!"

"For you maybe, but I've had to deal with a crapload of work since day one!"

"Well, what exactly do you want me to say? I even told you it wasn't a good idea to sign yourself up for all those extra classes." I said to her while we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "But nooo, you decide you're suddenly that Hermione Granger girl, and you bite off more than you can chew."

I rolled my eyes again as I saw Leanne pout.

"I mean, honestly, Muggle Studies? Why in Merlin's name did you take that for? You could've just dropped that and taken Care of Magical Creatures with me and Katie."

Leanne immediately stopped pouting and snorted. "Right, like _I _would want to deal with a bunch of Merlin-knows-what kind of monsters that Hagrid must've dug up for this year. I swear that class was the absolute worst last year, and even then it was a different teacher. Who knows what kind of creatures _he'll_ introduce to us."

My eyes hit the ceiling but a smile was forming on my lips. Leanne's theatrics no matter how annoying, could be funny sometimes.

"Come on. Hagrid's nice." I defended.

"Yes and he's also like ten feet taller than me! And just because he's nice doesn't mean the creatures he'll have will be. That slobbering dog of his is already a menace!"

I almost laughed out loud as I remembered what she was talking about.

It happened when we were in our first year, on the very first day we arrived at Hogwarts no less. The majority of people had already gotten off the Hogwarts Express and everyone was lining up in front of Hagrid who was telling us all to hurry up. He had Fang, his pet boarhound with him, which for a puny eleven-year-old can be quite intimidating, at least for Leanne he was. No sooner did Leanne get off the last step of the train than Fang immediately set his eyes and nose on her. In a flash the dog began to run towards her. Leanne, like the drama queen she is immediately thought Fang was going to attack her and let out a shriek just as Fang reached her and began licking her with a curious fondness. It was clearly not a big deal; it was a laugh actually, to the rest of us anyway. But, Leanne was distraught, even when Hagrid finally managed to get Fang off of her. That's how she and Katie became friends. Katie was the only one nice enough to comfort her.

Anyway, to this day, Leanne claims she's 'traumatized' and refuses to go anywhere near Hagrid or Fang.

I bit back a laugh for Leanne's sake as we finally reached the Great Hall.

"Well, what about Divination?" I said changing the subject. ""You could've dropped that too. It's a bunch of rubbish anyway." I said as I spotted the only two empty seats left in the Gryffindor table. Of course they had to be across from the Weasley twins.

Leanne let out a scandalized gasp. "Divination is not rubbish!" She exclaimed taking a seat.

I snorted. "Yeah, well, Trelawney sure is." I said ignoring the bright smiles Fred and George flashed me when I took my seat. They were up to something, as usual. You could immediately tell from that glint in their eyes.

Smartly choosing to not get myself involved in another one of the Weasley brothers' pranks I reached for a blueberry muffin swatting away the twin's attempts to give me what looked like a piece of candy wrapped in a brightly covered wrapper. "Besides, since you didn't want to drop that class, that's one more subject you'll be studying for next year."

"Ugh, the O.W.L.s!" Leanne moaned, covering her ears. "Don't even remind me!"

"Pfft, the O.W.L.s are rubbish anyway." Fred said sneaking one of those candies in his hands onto an innocent first years plate.

"Says you!" Leanne exclaimed before turning back to me with a panic expression on her face. "We'll be taking it next year and if this year goes by as fast as last year, then the O.W.L.s will be right around the corner!"

Good god, I don't know how much more of this I can stand. Honestly, Katie picked the worst time to skip breakfast. Where was she anyway?

Reading my mind, George said with a knowing smile on his face, "She said she'll meet you in Herbology, she forgot to finish one of her essays so she'll be in the library until classes start."

"Well then, I'm off to the library!" I said, jumping up quickly, bumping my knee rather hard on the table in the process causing some goblets to tip over.

I've created a terrible mess and my knee's starting to hurt like a bitch, but there's only so much of Leanne I can stand. I mean, it's not that I don't like Leanne, I actually do. One of my best mates actually, it's just that sometimes she can be a complete pain in the ass with all the whining she does. But I guess she even knows she complains a lot. So, when I do walk out on her in the middle of her dramatics she doesn't take it to heart.

I wobbled out of the Great Hall, looking like a complete tool and made my way towards the library. I looked down wincing as I saw there was already a huge bruise forming right on my kneecap. I turned a corner, eyes still glued to the ugly discoloration on my legs, glancing up only when I heard someone else's footsteps, but it was too late. I had only looked up, my eyes meeting with a very handsome face, for a brief second before proceeding to crash into said handsome person and falling flat on my bum.

"Oof!" I let out. Not the most intelligent thing I've come up with, I agree, but I was still trying to piece two and two together to see how exactly I ended up on the floor.

"Oh, Merlin, sorry," Came a voice from above me. "I didn't mean to – I wasn't looking where I was going – are you alright?" All of this came out in a rush and in a smooth deep voice.

I looked up from my position on the floor and was greeted with the sight of – Oh my – Cedric Diggory bending down, swooping up my fallen textbooks, straightening up, and reaching an outstretched hand towards me.

I took it and he helped me up while I winced. Great, now I was going to have a bruise on my ass that matched the one on my knee.

"I am sorry." He said again dropping my hand and handing me my books. He glanced at me with an embarrassed smile.

"No worries." I said reassuring him with a smile of my own. Who could stay mad at a face like that? Not me, I tell you. "No serious damage or anything."

Cedric, with his perfect smile still in place, studied me for a moment before a look of recognition appeared on his face. "Hey, your Charlize right? Charlize Staunton?"

"Charlie." I corrected.

"Right. You're on the Gryffindor team…" He paused staring at me with a wider grin forming on his mouth. "You know, I've actually wanted to meet you for the longest time."

"Really?" I inquired, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, you're an amazing seeker."

Huh. Cute and knew talent when he saw it. I liked this bloke already.

"Thanks. Your not too bad yourself." I replied honestly. Seriously, anyone who can make the Hufflepuff Quidditch team look less of a joke than they actually are was bloody brilliant in my book.

I heard footsteps coming toward us and before I could say something else, I glanced behind Cedric and saw Katie coming into view, two heavy looking schoolbooks in one hand and a scroll of parchment in the other. Her eyes widened when she saw who I was with and then the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

Oh God, I'll never hear the end of this.

"Well, bye Diggory." I said to him just before the bell rang signaling that it was time for classes to start. "Nice to finally meet you." Flashing him a final smile before I hurriedly made my way towards Katie.

"Yeah, you too!" He called after me as I grabbed Katie's elbow dragging her away towards Herbology.

Katie isn't much of a gossiper, but I knew even she wouldn't be able to contain her delusional girly self with what she saw. Plus, it didn't help that she was a complete and hopeless romantic.

"It's not what you think he bumped into me, well crashed is more like it, and he was just helping me up. So don't go and work that overly romantic imagination of yours and create some sort of elaborate story to sugar-coat what you just saw." I said all in a rush before she even opened her mouth.

Her eyebrows rose higher at my frazzled speech and her smile grew impossibly wider as she studied me. Her eyes were practically _glinting_. Oh, dear Merlin.

I rolled my eyes. "Katie," I said seriously, "No."

She laughed and broke free from my grasp, skipping happily in front of me. I rolled my eyes again, but followed her anyway.

"So…" She said finally turning to face me again. "What would our Captain say if he saw you fraternizing with the enemy?" She said before erupting in sickeningly girlish giggles.

I repeat I will _never_ hear the end of this.

xxx

"In the 1600's, during the Goblin Rebellions, the number of Muggle persecutions increased immensely," droned Professor Binns in his wheezy voice.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness at the sound of Binns' voice. Honestly the way he talks on and on, it's like some kind of freaking lullaby. I can never stay awake in his class and neither can anyone else.

I heard a soft snore from Katie to my left while I drowsily looked over at Leanne to my right. She had a quill in her hand and was splayed over a roll of parchment, ink smudged on her cheek. Everyone else around me, were more or less in the same position.

I glanced at my watch lazily. Thank Merlin, only a minute of this to go.

"So much in fact that the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was created in 1692. This decree stated that – " Professor Binns continued just before the bell rang and everyone was startled awake. A round of "Thank Merlins" and "Oh my Gods" were said as everyone started packing up their things.

"I can't believe I fell asleep again, I should really start paying more attention to this class, or at least start to take notes before I fail my O.W.L.s." Katie told me as we fought our way out of the crowded classroom. God, you wouldn't think we were all asleep a few minutes ago with the way we were struggling to get out of the dusty room.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Leanne." I whispered to her grinning as I stole a quick glance at Leanne in front of us. Katie just shook her head at me disapprovingly, but a small smile crept onto her face.

"God." I let out, as we finally escaped the mass of students and stepped into the crowded hallway.

"Hey look, the twins are coming." Leanne pointed out once we began walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

I looked towards the direction she was pointing, and true enough, Fred and George Weasley were running towards us their arms outstretched in front of them slapping innocent bystanders on the face going in the opposite direction.

I groaned. "Quick, let's go the other way."

Katie smirked. "Too late." She said as Fred and Gorge reached us.

"Look Fred, our fair maidens have survived the treacherous clamps of – "

"History of Magic." I finished in the dullest tone I could manage.

George immediately dropped his hands and harrumphed. "You're always ruining my fun Charlie." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look George, couldn't this totally be a slow a dance?" Fred said from next to us engulfing a struggling Leanne in a bone-crushing hug and starting to swing her wildly from side to side.

"No, you look like your holding her hostage. Let her go!" I said to him while Katie giggled behind me. Honestly, couldn't they go and harass someone else?

It was Fred's turn to harrumph as he let go of a grateful Leanne.

"You're always ruining our fun Charlie!" the twins said together. They pouted and tried to pull off a puppy-dog face but ended up with a cross between constipated and demented.

I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions, "Stop that, you look ridiculous. Seriously, what do you want? I'm too tired to deal with you two and dinner's starting soon and I am _starving_."

"Can't we see you lovely ladies without having a motive?" Fred asked me.

I snorted. "Oh come off it."

Fred and George harrumphed again but gave up. "Oliver's scheduled a last minute practice tonight. He wants us on the pitch, _now_." Fred said pulling off a fairly impressive imitation of Wood on that last part.

"You're kidding me right?" I said before Katie could say anything.

"Uh, noo." George said slowly, as if he were talking to a five year-old.

"But we've already had four bloody practices this week!" I cried in frustration. Jesus, I might as well have stomped my foot.

"What is he trying to do, kill us so we don't have to play against Slytherin?" I went on, not caring in the slightest that now I really did sound like a five year-old. "I expect he thinks that's a bloody good idea from all the shit he's been putting us through!"

"Blimey." Fred and George said synchronically at my tantrum.

Okay, whatever, they can judge me all they want, but look I'm functioning on an empty stomach here. If there's no fuel, everything's a no-go. And that especially includes one of Wood's _stupid _practices.

"You know what? I'm going to go to dinner and then I'm going to go upstairs, have a nice bath, and go to sleep. Because today is Friday, quitting time, the weekend. And tomorrow is Hogsmeade. So if Wood doesn't mind ever so much, I'm not going to practice tonight." And with that I walked away towards the Great Hall, leaving all four of them behind.

Ok, so I'm acting like a total brat and just whined my ass off to Fred, George, Katie, and worst of all Leanne (can you say hypocrite?) But honestly why does Wood have to go and piss me off when I'm starving my knickers off? It happened that week when I threw that snitch at him (I didn't have any breakfast) and now he's trying make me go to practice with no dinner. Well I think not.

I entered the Great Hall with a scowl on my face scaring some underclassmen in the process as I plunked down hard on an empty seat, which I quickly regretted since my ass _still_ hurts from earlier today. Ignoring the pain I started putting enormous piles of food on my plate, shoveling food in my mouth with determined ferocity much to the amazement of some first years around me.

Why does he have to pull a surprise Quidditch practice out of his ass anyway? We are more than ready to beat Slytherin silly, my muscles aching from this week's practice proves it.

My mouth was already full but I tried to stuff a large peace of steak in there. As the food went down my stomach, my belly became satisfied, but with very bite I took, guilt started to eat at me.

Ugh, so yeah, I'm being utterly ridiculous right now. I mean, by the looks of it I'm the only member of the Quidditch team in here eating dinner. I can't really eat while the rest of the team slaves away, that's not fair at all.

Grr. I hate when my self-conscience gets to me.

Right then, I'll just swallow my pride and my bitchiness and go…apologize to Wood (insert me cringing) and go to practice.

I swallowed one last bit of steak and got up, ready to do the Walk of Shame all the way down to the pitch. But before I could even take a step I saw Wood enter the hall, narrowed eyes sweeping the room before him slowly, like a predator searching for his prey.

I grimaced once he spotted me. God, where were all the constant freakishly tall people who shield me from view all the time? Now when I actually need them they're fucking nowhere to be seen. Freaking typical.

I wonder how mad at me he is. Judging by the way he's stomping his big feet towards me looking fit to murder, I'd say pretty mad.

Whatever, that's nothing knew. I'm almost _bored_ with our constant fighting.

"You." He spat, once he finally reached me. "Outside. _Now_."

And when I didn't move – okay, no matter how much I fucked up, you can't honestly expect me to respond, when you talk to me like I'm your bitch – he proceeded to grab my wrist and drag me out of the Great Hall.

Oh no, not without a fight you won't.

I pulled back from him as hard as I could forcing him to a stop. He whirled back annoyed, and entirely too prissy-faced.

"Listen," I began as nicely as I could, all the while trying to break free from his death-grip. "I know you're not in the greatest of moods, but would you mind if – "

Oh man, if looks could kill.

"Okay." I backtracked quickly as Wood continued to fix me with his steely gaze. "Look, I know I shouldn't have – "

"What the_ fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Well that's not very nice. But, I'll allow it since I guess – I do deserve it.

"All you've been doing since the season's started is to piss me off and fool around. But if you think I'm going to let you ruin my chances in winning the Quidditch cup this year-"

Wait. "_What?_" Was all I could say, because honestly I have been killing myself during practices to find that snitch faster and faster.

"You are so bloody lucky we can't find a fucking replacement for you now, you don't deserve to be on the team anymore."

Now that was_ completely_ out of line.

I clenched my teeth, gnashing them together, biting back my anger before I could say something I'd regret. I tilted my head up, narrowing my eyes, until they formed two furious slits, staring Wood down. He wouldn't break of course. He wasn't like the other idiots who crossed paths with me. No, he was a whole new species of stupid. He wouldn't back down, because he thought he could win this fight.

Over my dead fucking body.

Behind Wood's enormous brain-dead head, I knew we had the attention of every student in the hall, possibly even the teachers'. We weren't exactly talking in hushed tones, much to the delight of the majority of Hog wart's entertainment crazed students.

Another Oliver Wood versus Charlie Staunton Fight, Round Five-Hundred.

Damn it, I should've let him drag me out into the corridor. That way no one can see or hear him when I separate his ginormous head from his body with my bare hands.

I haven't said anything to Wood. I just glared at him, daring him to do or say anything else.

"What," he said, "going to shave your head now?" He sneered mockingly.

A growl emitted from deep within my throat and my free hand immediately reached up to his face to give him a good slap.

He caught my hand easily with his free one (bleeding keeper reflexes) and that ugly smirk of his reappeared on his face again.

"Let go of me. Now." I warned him absolutely livid.

He just kept smirking. "Or you'll what – Umgh!"

Wood immediately let go of my hands and stepped back from me, tears in his eyes and clutching his – oh mother-freaking yeah – you guessed it. I kneed him right in the baby maker for all I was worth.

I heard laughs around me and shocked gasps from all his adoring admirers and fans as I stood there gloating, reveling in the fact that I had an audience to witness the demise of Oliver bloody Wood.

But alas, my victory was short-lived since karma caught up to me right then.

"Miss Staunton, what in heaven's name are you doing?" I heard someone say sternly from behind me.

Oh, _shit_.

"Really, have you no shame at all? Resorting to Muggle violence, right in front of your peers and esteemed professors?"

"Professor McGonagall, I – " I started, whipping around to face her.

She stared me down, but unlike me, she had the experience and ability to transform me into a red-handed, puddle of nerves, without even raising her wand.

"I…" I trailed off. God, she was good. Age hasn't stumped her ability to make me pee in my pants every time she fixes that stony gaze at me.

"I am strongly disappointed in you for displaying such crude behavior. To think, I believed that my house would never resort to displaying their arguments in front of everyone in the Great Hall. This kind of behavior, Ms. Staunton deserves twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention should be in session for you."

Oh, bullocks.

The last time and only time (well until now) I had detention was in my second year when I was still naïve enough to help Fred and George with one of their pranks (they blew up a toilet for Ginny who so badly wanted to go to Hogwarts that year.) Usually I smartly talked and connived my way out of situations like these but I was already proven to be an accomplice in the twins' scheme so I had to endure the consequences.

Not surprisingly, that detention I had to serve with Filch was hell. (He kept on muttering something about how back in his day I would be hanging upside down by the shackles in the dungeons if I tried any of that foolish stuff then. Ugh, psychopathic, creepy, little booger.) And after that I swore to myself I would never get a detention, ever again.

Well look how that turned out.

I braced myself for what my detention was going to be, imagining piles and piles of dusty grimy trophies to be shined by hand or worse, another day with nutty Filch. The horror.

"But," she continued looking down at me, a glint in her eye, I didn't know she was capable of having. I mean, she was always strict, but never _cruel_. "I'll leave your punishment to Wood, since it is his…" She coughed before continuing. "_Body part_ you have injured. I suspect he will give you what you deserve for such foul behavior." She said turning her disapproving gaze away from me and looking about our audience. "Now who would be so kind as to escort Mister Wood to the Infirmary?"

About a dozen binty cows raised their hands, eyeing a still grimacing Wood lustfully.

If were it not for the serious situation I was in, I would have laughed at how desperate and horny girls my age were nowadays, but instead I stood there in complete shock.

Oliver Wood. Oliver bloody Wood. Oliver _mother fucking _Wood was going to give me detention

_Fucking hell_.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Three_

"Come on Staunton, you can aim better than that!"

That is the biggest load of bull of course. I have the worst aim ever, which is naturally why I didn't try my hand at being a chaser.

"That one didn't even reach me! Are you even trying?"

Yes, Wood I am bloody trying. I've been bloody trying for the past bleeding hour.

That's right, I've been playing chaser for a full freaking hour and will continue to do so until I get a quaffle past Wood and into a goal post.

Before this I was a keeper which I was also complete shit at and after a while Wood gave up trying to get me to catch the quaffle instead of instinctively dodging it.

After that I was a beater which I actually quite enjoyed, let me tell you (I now know why Fred and George take so much satisfaction in beating a bludger at someone).

I was a beater for only a short time though, since Wood finally accumulated enough brain cells that weren't focused on Quidditch to realize that I shouldn't exactly be wielding a beaters bat during the detention he was giving me on a Hogsmeade weekend (not the brightest crayon in the box that one is.) Plus I kind of accidentally, on purpose missed the bludger and hit him across the head instead. Mind you, I did it as gently as I could hit a abnormally large and heavy bat. Who knows how many detentions I would have gotten if I gave him a concussion (come to think of it, it would have been well worth it.)

Anyway, he took away my beaters bat and replaced it with a quaffle, which led me to my current predicament.

I brought back my arm as far as it could go and flung the quaffle with all my might towards one of the goal posts.

Go in, go in, _good lord,_ please go in.

Wood lazily flew to the flying quaffle and easily caught it in his hand.

I cursed and muttered all the obscenities I knew.

Wood just sneered at me. "What was that Staunton? What did you say?"

"Fuck you Wood!" I screeched, flipping him off for good measure.

Bu that didn't even faze him, he just whistled a happy little tune as he weaved his way through the goal posts like he was taking a stroll through a fucking little garden.

Bloody Prat.

Ugh, I can't believe I even have to play every bleeding position in Quidditch. Wood explained it had something to do with working together and teamwork and how by playing all the positions I'll see how hard the others have to work every practice.

Whatever, I don't know. I was spacing out the entire time.

Like you can really expect me to pay attention to this twit.

I took a pointed glance at my watch, trying to get a rile out of Wood (if I had a detention with him might as well use the time usefully and piss him off) realizing grumpily that it was about the end of the first Hogsmeade trip. I groaned as I watched the sun begin to set. If I kept on missing I would be here well into the night, which meant no Halloween Feast. And there was no way in hell that I was missing that.

With renewed energy, I aimed for each of the goals, one after the other. Not one of them went through.

I yelled in frustration. What the mother-fucking hell! I can't do this! I throw like a prissy little girl! How am I ever going to get a bloody quaffle in?

Ugh, stupid Wood and his stupid amused smirk. Just because I can't put a freaking ball in a freaking hole doesn't mean anything. Hell, I'd like to see him try to do half the things I come up with that wins us every game that's not in his little playbook. I am a bloody great seeker damn it!

"I'm fucking awesome!" I screamed at Wood, narrowing my eyes as a smirk formed on his smug face.

"You'd be more 'fucking awesome' if you got a quaffle past me." Wood sneered.

Oh, well screw you too.

Anger and frustration boiling in the pit of my stomach, I clutched the quaffle tightly in my hand. Without thinking I escalated high above Wood and the goal posts. Once I reached an adequate height I look down to see Wood looking back at me, confusion on his face. I took this as my que to dive down gathering speed, the wind whistling in my ears.

Wood, still watching me, widened his eyes. When he saw I wasn't slowing down and aimed straight for him he scrambled away like the pansy little girl he was just before I pulled sharply out of the dive. He probably thought I'd gone mental or something,

Au contraire.

With no keeper to guard the goal posts I had a clear path to victory. Wood, with wide eyes, realized this too but he was too late, I had already flown as close as I could get to the middle hoop and with one last triumphant look towards Wood, whose expression was mixed between bewilderment and awe, I tossed the quaffle in.

After a moment I heard the satisfactory thud as the quaffle hit the ground.

I had to fight the urge not to maniacally start laughing my head off instead I was content with expressing my deep gratitude by raising my arms to the sky, leaning my head back, and shouting a very relieved and enthusiastic thank you heavenwards.

xxx

"Mmm." I contentedly sighed as I finished my second helping of chocolate gateau. I licked my fork happily, catching the eye of Wood to my far right. I made a face at him, gloating.

He glared at me, but didn't say anything as he stabbed at his own dessert.

Merlin, what a sore loser.

I cheerfully finished the last of my divine French chocolate cake and watched in gleeful satisfaction as Wood merely continued to kill his. Oh, how victory is sweet.

"I think someone's had a wee bit too much chocolate." Katie said in a sing-song as she just only started her dessert. "You've been looking particularly chipper since your detention."

"It's brilliant to have finally managed to pull one over old Wood." I replied smiling widely.

Katie giggled. "How much do you want to bet he's going to turn that stunt you pulled today into a play?"

I snorted. "Yeah, once he finally gets over the fact that I, the girl who has the worst aim in the history of Quidditch, managed to get a quaffle past him, he'll be all over that." I said helping myself to some more cake.

"Merlin Charlie! That's your third piece of cake!" Leanne exclaimed. She had been unusually quiet during the entire feast up and now I figured out why as she watched jealously as I put my fork to my dessert again to take another bite. Her plate was empty.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my god, Leanne. Tell me you're not on one of your diets again."

Leanne didn't say anything as she continued to eye my dessert like a person who hadn't eaten in days.

"She's sworn off sweets." Katie informed me shaking her head at Leanne. She was just as annoyed as I was with another one of Leanne's Diet of the Day. Jesus she wasn't even fat!

"You should have seen her in Honeydukes." She whispered, she shook her head again, as if there were no words to describe what had happened. Not a first when it came to Leanne.

I shrugged at Katie. "She'll crack." I whispered back. "She always does."

And true enough, as soon as the words left my mouth, Leanne groaned in exasperation.

No willpower, that girl.

"Oh! I can't take it anymore!" Leanne said dramatically giving up her Diet of the Day and practically throwing herself on the cake, serving herself a large piece.

"See?" I said turning back to Katie, who had the same amused and weary expression on her face as I did.

"What about that diet Leanne?" I teased picking up my fork again.

"SCREW DIETS!" Leanne screeched her mouth full of cake.

Katie and I burst out laughing and then immediately busied ourselves with our dessert when Leanne shot us a glare. Hiding our amused faces from Leanne and her chocolate rampage, we giggled into our desserts.

"ARE YOU BLOODY JOKING?"

Just before Leanne could really dig her hands in the chocolate gateau, it magically disappeared. Not leaving a single spec for the crazed Leanne.

I laughed out loud at Leanne's shocked expression. Like she really couldn't believe that she had spent the majority of the feast chewing on celery…oh and a carrot.

"Oh, come on," I said getting up and dragging a still dazed Leanne from her seat, "Before we get stuck being the last ones out." But the rest of the Gryffindors and the other houses were already piling in front of the Great Hall door.

I sighed. So much for beating the crowd.

Thanks to Leanne we were in the back, even behind the first years. It would take ages for us to reach the common room.

We began a slow ascend up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, trailing after the other Gryffindors, laughing and chatting animatedly with each other. It wasn't till we were in the corridor to the Common Room that we realized the whole floor was jammed with students.

"What's going on?" Leanne asked no one in particular as the crowd of people before the portrait became thicker and thicker. "Why's no one going in?"

"I think something's happened." Katie said from beside me. She was standing on her tip-toes to look over an insanely tall seventh year.

Since I couldn't peer over anyone's shoulder no matter if I stood on my tip-toes, I started to push my way through the throng of people, Katie and Leanne close at my heel.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." I heard Percy Weasley say in a sharp voice.

I had finally reached the front of the crowd glancing at Percy's alarmed face first. Next to me Katie gasped. I looked questioningly at her but she paid no attention to me, her blue eyes wide and transfixed on the wall before us. I looked back and sucked in a breath.

"Bloody hell." I let out.

Right there, in front of me was the portrait, but the Fat Lady was gone. In her place, however, were vicious slashes running across the portrait, chunks of the painting now completely missing, while some of the canvas was littered on the floor.

I stood there mesmerized, not really taking in all the commotion around me, my eyes glued to the tarnished portrait.

I finally snapped out of my reverie when I saw the headmaster and professors had arrived. They were speaking to Peeves the Poltergeist who was floating midair, smiling widely as if all of this was entertaining to him. Knowing Peeves and his penchant for wreckage and worry it probably was.

"He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see," I heard Peeves say to Professor Dumbledore, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

xxx

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the doors to the Great Hall behind him.

As soon as he left, the entire hall erupted in chatter. All the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins…well maybe not the Slytherins, began to merge with the Gryffindors, and our house was more than excited to fill them in on what had had just occurred.

Honestly, people shouldn't look that eager. I mean, what they were talking about wasn't like the usual scandals Hogwarts students passed around, this was dangerous.

I said this aloud as Katie, Leanne, and I moved through groups of people, dragging the conjured squashy purple sleeping bags along, as we tried to find a spot to settle down.

Leanne shrugged. "Sure it's not the happiest piece of gossip, but it is a lot more thrilling than another round of Who Snogged Who the other night."

"You only say that because you were subject to one of those rumors once…_Rumors_." I said smirking as I made quotations marks with my hands at that last part.

Leanne whipped around to face me, her eyes wide and face turning a beet red. "You promised you'd never mention that again!" She exclaimed looking wildly about her to see if anyone was listening in.

I walked past her, "All I'm saying is_ coughNevilleLongbottomcough_." I said into my hand.

I turned around to glance back at Leanne, laughing. She was frozen in place her cheeks still red, and her eyes still wide.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh, I'm just joking around Leanne." And when she continued to stare, I looked to Katie exasperated, "Katie explain to her I was just having a laugh." But Katie too was staring at me, only she had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

"What are you guys on about?" I asked confused.

"Charlie! Hey." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around.

_Oh._

It was Cedric Diggory, looking down at me, a grin on his face, that made my friends so loopy.

"Diggory! Hi."

"Cedric." He corrected flashing me his pearly whites.

Good lord this bloke was good.

I smiled back. "Cedric." I repeated, quickly glancing back at Leanne and Katie, who were still behind me, their expressions the same.

Cedric noticed them too and smiled in acknowledgment. "So, do you lot know what happened just now?" He asked nodding to the people around him. "Everyone's been saying something about Sirius Black."

"Oh, yeah. He attacked the portrait to our Common Room." I told him, feeling the eyes of my two best friends burning holes though the back of my head.

Cedric's eyes widened. "Merlin. Are you guys alright?"

I smiled reassuringly. "We're fine. Everyone was at the feast when he allegedly came. They're searching the castle for him now."

Cedric nodded. "He's probably already gone if that's the case. If all the professors are out there looking for him, the smart thing for him to do is to take off."

I shrugged. "Who knows? He used to go here, right? Maybe he knows a secret hidden passageway or something of that sort around the school where he could hide. I mean, how did he even get here in the first place?" I suggested.

He let out a low whistle. "That's a scary thought." He said. From behind him, someone called his name, but he didn't even look back, just put a hand up to signal he'd be there in a second. "But I'm glad you're alright." He said and then looking back at Katie and Leanne (I had almost forgotten that they were still there), "That all of you are alright." He added.

I smiled. "Thanks Cedric." He really was sweet. "Anyway, we should really find a spot soon." I told him, hearing Percy call for lights out.

"Yeah, of course."

I flashed him another smile, grabbing my sleeping bag off the floor and turning back to Katie and Leanne.

"I'll see you later?" Cedric inquired.

My eyebrows rose and I glanced back at him. From the corner of my eye I could see Katie's smirk grow wider.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said.

With a final wave, Cedric went back to his friends and I resumed looking for an empty spot for the three of us. I studiously ignored Katie, her smirk looking a little bit too Oliver Wood-ish for my liking. I turned to Leanne, but she was just gaping at me, her face filled with awe.

Bloody hell, I couldn't tell who was worse.

"The lights are going out now," Percy barked from somewhere in the hall, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

We finally settled down at a secluded corner, right before the lights went off.

Leanne, finally snapping out of her stupor, turned to me. "Since when do _you_ know _Cedric Diggory_?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Katie beat me to it. "Since yesterday," She giggled. "They were canoodling in the hallway."

I snorted. "What does that even _mean_?"

Katie ignored me. "I think he fancies her."

Leanne gasped. "D'you think so?"

Katie nodded. "Why else would he add, 'see you later?" She said.

Was she barmy? "Maybe because he'll actually see me…later?"

"Right. Because he fancies you."

Leanne nodded her head energetically, as if all this made sense.

They were barking mad.

"Alright," I started, raising the purple fabric of my sleeping bag up around my head blocking my peripherals and in turn the two girls on either side of me. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you later, in the morning," I continued, "Oh, oops, hope you two don't think I fancy you now." I finished sarcastically.

They both giggled, but didn't say anything else as they nestled further into their own sleeping bags. A few minutes later I heard the steady breathing of both Katie to my left and the gentle snoring of Leanne to my right.

I sighed, trying to get comfortable. I was more awake than ever. The whispers around me were fewer and quieter, the sound of snores drowning them out.

Above me the enchanted ceiling was dark and cloudless some stars sprinkled here and there winking and twinkling at me. I studied them, from the brightest to the ones were you had to really squint your eyes to see, counting each and every one my eyes came across. I must've reach a hundred by the time my eyes finally gave out and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Haha, totally stole that line about "see you later" from _Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging_! Sorry! But that movie's boss.  
Cheers!

_MAR_


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Four_

During the next few days as the weather became worse Wood worked us harder than ever before that not even the possibility that Sirius Black (who did indeed escape that night) could up and kill us all during a Quidditch session could divert him from his determination (obsession). And as the match came nearer Wood's determination (_obsession_) grew.

It reached its height when Wood told us we weren't playing against Slytherin.

"We've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing against Slytherin and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their styles quite different. They've got a new captain and seeker, Cedric Diggory –

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie erupted in giggles.

"What?" said Wood frowning.

"Nothing." All three of them said together, looking in my direction and then giggling again.

I rolled my eyes. Figures. I wouldn't be surprised if Katie told the whole bloody school.

"I don't know why you're worried Oliver Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Charlie caught the snitch in about five minutes, remember?" Fred said.

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly.

Gosh Wood, thanks ever so much for believing in me.

Not.

"Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong foot us! We _must_ win!"

Holy shit, Oliver Wood's finally cracked.

"Wood, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_."

Except Wood didn't calm down, at least not right away, but when we finally did manage to calm him down thanks to Angelina's breathing exercises, he let us go for the night, and Katie and I made our way up to the Gryffindor Common Room to finally relax.

"Are you okay, you look a little pale?" Katie asked, once we were seated in one of those cozy armchairs in front of the fire.

I sniffed. "I think I'm coming down with a little cold or something, nothing serious." I told her.

She nodded and started to flip the pages of one of her romance books.

Katie has a whole stash of them underneath her bed. Embarrassing really, but she doesn't see it that way, and I quote, "I'm spreading the love!" Queue eye roll.

"You know, I have a feeling Cedric's going to ask you out next Hogsmeade weekend." She said suddenly.

I just stared at her as she idly flipped another page reading the words there. After a while, though, she looked up at me.

"Maybe if he asks you before the game and you say yes, he'll be too busy being head over heels in love with you to catch the snitch."

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, how does she come up with these romantically deluded thoughts of hers?

"That is about the stupidest thing I have ever heard," I told her in the most disinterested voice I could manage. It wasn't hard to pull off. This subject was getting really old.

"Besides I don't need Diggory to be head over heels in love with me to catch the snitch before him."

"Yes, yes, everyone knows you're the best seeker Hogwarts has had in a long time, no need to get big headed."

I smiled and threw a pillow at her. My aim was completely off and it landed nowhere near to where she was seated.

"No wonder it took you ages to get a quaffle past Wood, you do have the worst aim ever." She said teasingly before tossing the pillow unto a chair. "And here I thought you were just being modest."

I made a face at her.

"Well, I'm off to the library," She said gathering her things. "I have loads of homework to catch up on. You coming?"

I shook my head. "I'll get to it later. I think I'll just rest a bit."

I heard the portrait open and close as Katie made her way out of the hole and into the hallway.

I looked around me; the Common Room was unusually empty today. There were only a few people scattered here and there, chattering or playing gobstones. When my eyes landed on the far corner of the room, I saw Wood seated at a table, numerous pieces of crumpled parchment surrounding him.

He was scribbling ferociously on a piece of parchment tugging violently at his hair. This sparked my interest and I walked over to him, wondering what he's working so hard on.

Once I reached him I looked down at his parchment. Surprise, surprise, a Quidditch play. I looked from the play back to him but, he was still writing on his paper completely oblivious to his surroundings. I snorted. Can this boy be any more of a Quidditch Nazi?

My snort made him look up from his work.

I expected him to snap at me and tell me to sod off or something along those lines but instead, to my great surprise, he said, "Oh good, you're here, take a seat, mind the ink."

I just stood there shocked. I mean, Oliver Wood just asked me to spend time with him.

What the _fuck_?

Wood looked up at me as if I was mentally retarded and gestured towards the chair next to him.

I didn't know what else to do but sit down, so I did, albeit a little suspiciously.

Once I seated, Wood immediately began to ramble on and on about the different type of Quidditch plays he was making up for the Hufflepuffs. The fact that this little 'conversation' sounded very much like one of his pre-Quidditch practice meetings, made me go into a sort of stupor. It's not like I could help it, I've tuned out Wood during the whole three years I've been on the Quidditch team, it's a habit.

"And that maneuver you did during that detention, you know the one that got the quaffle past me? I hate to say it, but it was absolutely brilliant. We couldn't use it against Slytherin, because you know they play dirty, but with Hufflepuff, they won't know what hit them. But the thing is none of my chasers are as fast as you, so I don't know if this could really work. But I guess we can give it a try. What do you think?"

My elbow slipped off the table and I jerked up, breaking out of my daze.

"Erm, sorry didn't quite catch that."

He narrowed his eyes at me. Ah, there's the Wood we all know and hate.

"I said that I was thinking we should do that maneuver you did during detention, but I can't decide which chaser is better for the job." He repeated testily.

"Oh, well that's easy," I said. "Alicia should do it."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well, think about it, Katie's better at strategizing and Angelina's got the best accuracy out of the three of them, but Alicia's got speed. If anyone can pull off a wild dive, it's her."

He looked at me impressed.

"I guess your inattentiveness can do us some good sometimes Staunton."

I scowled at him and stood up. No way was I going to sit here and allow this ungrateful son of a bitch Quidditch Nazi to spew insults at me.

"You're bloody welcome," I spat out, "And don't ever say I didn't do anything for the team."

I walked the length of the common room and pushed open the portrait and climbed out walking to where Katie was in the library. At least _she_ appreciates the help I give her.

Ungrateful son of a bitch Quidditch Nazi.

xxx

The day before the match, the weather was a disaster. The winds were violent and the rain pounded hard onto the grounds, never stopping. And as the weather worsened, so did my cold.

By the time I walked into Transfiguration in the afternoon my throat was hoarse and I had a killer headache. The fact that Wood kept coming up to me between classes to give me tips didn't at all relieve my stress ridden head.

"Diggory's got a very fast swerve so you might want to try looping him." He had shouted after me as I hurried away from him in the corridor earlier today.

"Wow, you look horrible." Leanne told me once we were seated. We were partnered up, and our task for the class was to transfigure a hedgehog into a pin cushion. We still hadn't gotten it right, due to my constant sneezing.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "You're the best."

Leanne ignored this. "You're not getting any better are you? Do you think you can play tomorrow in your condition?"

I almost choked on a cough. "Of course I can play!" I exclaimed a little too loudly as McGonagall shot me a stern look from her desk.

"Still, it's best to go to Madam Pomfrey before you get even worse and get everybody sick."

I rolled my eyes at her again.

"I'm not going to get you sick Leanne, besides if I do go to Madame Pomfrey she'll go all nutty on me and won't let me play tomorrow."

"What if it's something serious?"

"It's not." I said right before sneezing.

She looked at me smirking. "Of course not."

xxx

The next morning I awoke with my head pounding, my nose dripping, my throat aching, and my stomach in knots.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Katie asked me as she emerged from the bathroom, already dressed in a baby blue jumper and jeans. Apart from her the dormitory was empty.

I groaned and stumbled out of bed my legs feeling like jelly.

"Not so loud," I said quietly, the sound of her voice making my head pound. I gripped my bedpost tightly. I felt so weak all over that I could barely stand correctly.

Katie rushed towards me and put a hand to my forehead. She withdrew it quickly. "Merlin, you're burning up!"

"Not so loud," I repeated wincing and walking slowly towards the bathroom.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, and then realizing her mistake, she lowered her voice, "Charlie, do you really think you can play like this?"

"I have too!" I moaned sounding very much like Leanne.

"Charlie! Honestly, you can't even walk properly!"

"I'll crawl!" I groaned as I finally reached the bathroom door, and went inside.

I heard Katie's muffled voice behind the door as I sank to the floor.

I looked up, pushing my limp curls out of my face, trying to judge the distance between where I was collapsed and the tub.

Fucking hell, since when was it so far away?

I tried getting up, but my legs wobbled beneath me and I had to sit back down. I glared at the tub a few feet away from me, bleeding tub.

Since I couldn't walk, I got on my hands and knees and crawled. Yeah, I actually fucking _crawled_. But when I reached it I didn't even have any more strength to take off my clothes and actually take a bath.

"Bloody hell! I screeched, except with my sore throat and man-voice, it sounded like a cross between a gurgle and a hippogriff's mating call.

From outside the bathroom I heard Katie's concerned voice.

I groaned. "I'm coming out." I informed her, giving up on the bath completely. I crawled back to the door finally reaching the knob after many failed attempts to grasp it.

Katie gasped when the door finally opened to reveal me on the floor, miserable.

Pathetic was an understatement.

She helped me up. "Charlie, you're in no condition to play today!" She told me.

"Condition, commotion!" I said and Katie looked at me worriedly. Great, not only was I sick to my stomach, I was also delirious. I mean, what the hell did I just say? "I'm playing! Whether you like it or not!"

I separated from Katie, and opened the door to the common room. I looked down, ugh stairs.

I turned back dejectedly to Katie giving her a pathetic look for help and she huffed but took my hand anyway.

When we finally reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall both Katie and I were out breath. Once I sat down I immediately put my head down.

"What happened to you two?" Angelina asked across from me sounding concerned, always the mother hen of the team.

"Charlie can barely walk, and I had to practically carry her down here." Katie answered tiredly.

I lifted my head from the table and tried to smile at her but it came out as a grimace. "Sorry Kat." I apologized.

"Are you alright?" Angelina asked me.

"Fine." I said unconvincingly as I fought a cough.

Neither Katie or Angelina looked convinced.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to you!" So charming that Alicia.

"I'm fine." I repeated shooting an annoyed look at Alicia who had just taken a seat next to Angelina.

"Sure as hell don't look like it." Alicia said picking up a muffin from the basket in front of her.

I ignored her and began to stand up slowly. Katie looked over at me and asked where I was going.

"The field. I kind of need a head start." I said, although this was true, the real reason was that I wasn't going to stick around for Wood to come over and see the state I was in before the game. Who knows what he would say.

I shook my head when Katie offered to come with me. Instead I began to make my way out to the Quidditch field by myself, with the pace of a paralytic snail.

I finally arrived at the locker room out of breath and totally winded, to add to the humiliation, the rest of the team arriving only minutes after me, even though I've left a considerable amount of time before them.

As the rest of the team started getting ready, putting on gear and slipping into their scarlet robes, I just sat on a bench leaning against the wall, my eyes closed.

The sound of the locker room opening made me open my eyes. I let out a deep breath. Wood was here.

"Okay team," He addressed us tugging at his hair, even though it was already sticking up in different directions "The weather's bad out there. You ready? Chasers?"

"Ready Captain!" They said in unison.

"Beaters?"

"Aye aye Captain! Fred and George said together.

"Seeker?"

"Ready." I croaked from the bench.

"Staunton!" Wood shouted finally noticing me. "What's wrong with you?" He said once he fully studied me.

Katie informed Wood about my current state as I rubbed my temples then tried to pull on my robes while still seated.

I was putting on my shin guards when I felt someone walk up to me and put a hand to my forehead.

Thinking it was Katie I closed my eyes and leaned into the hand, feeling the coolness of it ease the throbbing a bit. It was only when I opened my eyes that I found myself looking at Wood instead.

He took his hand away from my forehead, a deep frown etched on his face. He began to pace quickly in a circle in front of me, running a hand through his disheveled hair forcefully tugging at it.

"Oliver, I don't think Charlie can play." Katie said gently. "She looks like she's about to – "

"Vomit." The twins said together making a face "Ewww."

"Oliver the game's going to start soon." Angelina said worriedly.

I got up with much difficulty and grabbed my broom while the whole team stared at me.

"If we call it off now, we automatically forfeit." I said.

Alicia nodded. "She's right."

"Which means we lose before even playing." I continued. "And I _don't_ want to lose." I said determinedly. "I'm an athlete. I can get past a stupid cold."

The team still didn't move unsure of what to do, instead they all looked to Wood for orders. He stared back at them and started fidgeting. He opened his mouth then closed it, making an odd gulping sound.

"Let's get out there." He said finally.

Relieved by Wood's decision, I started to follow the rest of the team as they made their way outside but Wood grabbed my elbow pulling me back.

"Can you play?" He asked me his face and voice serious.

I looked up at him, "Yes." I said just as serious.

He nodded and let me go. We walked out onto the Quidditch field together, the rain already wetting my hair entirely. I heard the sound of thunder rumbling overhead drowning out the cheers coming from the filled stands. The wind was so strong that I actually staggered into Wood.

He held me up firmly, not looking at me as he frowned deeply. We approached the Hufflepuffs from the opposite side of the field. Cedric Diggory moved forward to shake hands with Wood, as it was custom for the captains before a game. As they shook hands Cedric looked over Oliver's shoulder and smiled at me. Wood looked over too, saw me force a smile back and turned back around to face Cedric, glaring at him.

The captains went back to their spots. Oliver's face was stern as he mounted his broom.

And then Madam Hooch blew her whistle, finally starting the game.

I pushed off the ground as hard as I could and rose in the air swerving slightly from the harsh winds. I almost lost my balance but I gripped the broom tighter between my thighs zooming further up. I squinted into the rain trying to find something gold and glittering but even with the goggles I had on all I could see was a bunch of red and yellow blurs below me.

The rain pounded hard soaking my hair and robes thoroughly. I shivered violently but continued circling the pitch trying to find the snitch in the gloomy weather. Even though it was early morning, the pitch was as dark as if it were already night.

As I sped forward, I dodged a bludger last minute. It zoomed passes me and with a loud thud hit someone else. I looked behind me trying to make out in the thick rain who it was but it was impossible to tell whether it was someone from my team or the Hufflepuff's.

By then I had given up entirely on following the game, putting all my focus and attention on finding the snitch. My headache was getting worse every second and the sooner I find the snitch the sooner I could get the hell out of this rain.

I lost track of how many times I flown across the field dodging bludgers and people alike as there was still no sign of anything gold and glittering in the air.

By the time the first flash of lightning came Madam Hooch had blown a whistle, I could barely hear. I was flying down near the edge of the field when I saw Wood motion to come down to the ground.

I landed sloppily, splashing mud all over my Quidditch robes. I unsteadily made my over to the rest of the team who were huddled under a large umbrella.

"I called for time out!" Wood roared at us in order to be heard over the rain and thunder.

My headache hadn't gotten any better but worse and with the sound of Wood yelling his lungs off it had sent my head berserk. It was literally like drums pounding away inside my head.

I looked over at Katie who had just come over. She had a painful looking bruise on her cheek.

I opened my mouth to ask her what happened but I found that it hurt to talk. I cleared my throat to ease the soreness of it but it only burned more. Shit even my chest hurt as my breathing became even more haggard.

"We're fifty points up," Wood began, "But unless we get the snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." He looked at me hard when he said this but I merely wiped the snot coming out of my nose on my sopping sleeve.

I heard a shrill whistle signaling that our break was over and we had to get back in the game.

"Okay, team, let's got for it."

I kicked as hard as I could off the ground and rose well beyond everyone else.

My entire body was numb, and my breathing was becoming more labored. I wiped my hair away from my eyes feeling my skin in the process, it was blazing hot.

Come on, come on, come _on_. Where the_ fuck_ is that bleeding snitch?

There was another clap of thunder above me followed by forked lightning as another bludger was aimed straight at me. I ducked quickly but my hands slipped from the handle of my broom causing me to drop a few feet.

"Staunton!" I heard Wood yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Staunton, behind you!"

I turned around wildly and saw Cedric rise in the air chasing a tiny speck of gold, the snitch.

Shit!

I threw myself onto the broom handle, flattening myself against the broom to make it go faster as I zoomed towards Cedric and the snitch. The icy cold rain going the opposite direction from me whipped at my face leaving it stinging.

I was almost behind Cedric now, my speed escalating, but then, suddenly, a wave of cold swept over me. I shivered and took my eyes away from the snitch and looked down.

There below me were at least a hundred dementors.

My head started to pound faster and faster. _Throb, throb, throb_. The pain was so excruciating that I came to an abrupt stop on my broom and clutched my forehead.

Through my fingers I could see Cedric closing in on the snitch, so I rushed forward on my broom again, even though my insides felt like they were heating up, and then freezing down.

It was then that my eyes began to flutter close, and I could feel myself lose my grip on my broom. And then, all of a sudden, I was falling through the rain and mist.

I watched the sky as I fell, dark and gray with the occasional shock of light from the thunder and lightning. I focused on it for as long as I could before I slipped past consciousness and everything turned black.

xxx

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought she was dead for sure."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

I slowly opened my eyes and was immediately greeted with the sight of Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Leanne, and the twins.

They were all dripping wet and the team was covered in mud.

I tried to sit up but I collapsed back down. Every inch of my body ached.

"Don't try to get up again Charlie, you're still ill." Angelina said.

"What happened?" I asked blinking up at them and realizing that I was in the Hospital Wing.

"You fell off," Fred said, "must've been – what – fifty feet?"

"We thought you died." Katie said white and shaking.

"I told you to go to Madam Pomfrey yesterday, didn't I? She said your cold worsened into a fever over the past few days because of the weather and overexertion." Leanne told me. "Your conditions are so bad that not even multiple doses of Pepperup Potion will do you any good."

"I blame it all on Oliver." Alicia said. "If not for all those scheduled practices during all those storms this wouldn't have happened."

I looked around me noticing said person was missing. "Where is Wood?"

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Typical Oliver Wood behavior, it shouldn't surprise me really, that the twat wouldn't bother to come and see if his seeker was alright even after she fell fifty feet or more in order to win the game. Which reminds me.

"So did they postpone the game? Are we doing a replay?" I asked anxiously.

No one said anything as they all exchanged glances with one another.

"Oh my god – oh _fuck_! We didn't lose did we?"

"Diggory got the snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Oliver admits it."

I groaned. This couldn't be happening. I had to stick out that entire bloody game only to lose in the end? How freaking unfair is that?

"It's not over yet," said Fred trying to comfort me. "We lost by a hundred points, so if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points." said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points-a margin of a hundred either way –

"Um, I think we best leave Charlie alone for a while, she needs a lot of rest Madam Pomfrey said." Katie said noticing the expression on my face.

The team along with Leanne trooped out, trailing mud behind them promising to come visit me again soon, leaving me alone with Katie.

"It's not your fault at all you know, no one blames you that we lost." Katie said comforting me. "You were ill and the fact that all those dementors were there made it even worse. And besides you weren't the only one who fainted, Harry Potter did too, right after you fell when a dementor got too close to him. But he left with his friends a little while ago. Dumbledore was absolutely furious about that."

"Why were they there anyway?" I asked, recalling that even in the midst of slipping out of consciousness, I had felt a sort of coldness, different then what I had felt being sick, worse, seeping through me. It felt like happiness had flown out of me, leaving only sadness and dread.

"No one knows. They're supposed to be protecting the school from Sirius Black. Not interrupting Quidditch games."

"Charlie!" Both Katie and I looked up from our conversation to see Cedric Diggory in dry robes and looking extremely worried.

Katie turned back to face me looking as surprised as I was. Her shock quickly turned into another one of her smirks though.

"Katie." I warned through gritted teeth. "_Don't_."

She laughed straightening up. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Charlie." She said smiling widely as I sent her death glares.

"Katie!" I called after her as she practically skipped off.

She merely gave a little wave before turning away again. "Cedric." She greeted warmly as Cedric past her.

"Hullo Cedric." I said when Katie had left. "What are you doing here?" I asked not bothering to hide my confused smile.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He said standing in front of my bed. He was already cleaned off, dressed in muggle clothes. He smiled at me showing all his sparkling white teeth and I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile back.

"But, shouldn't you be celebrating with the rest of the Hufflepuffs? I mean, you just won the first game of the season." I asked him.

He shrugged. "I wanted to check in on you first. That was a nasty fall."

"I'm fine," I said reassuring him.

"You know." He said edging closer to me stopping when he was beside my bed. "We should've had a rematch. I mean, I heard you were ill, and on top of that the weather was completebullocks –"

I shook my head. "Like Wood said, you won fair and square." I told him. "Congrats."

He smiled.

"Now, go and bask in the glory, it won't last, you know, since Gryffindor's going to beat you in the end." I said shooing him away from my bedside playfully.

He chuckled. "Alright I'll head off now."

I nodded. "Bye Cedric." I said, beaming at him.

"Bye." He returned walking away. Before he reached the door though he looked back to give me one final smile before disappearing into the corridor.

xxx

I woke up in the Hospital Wing in a coughing fit. Each time I coughed my head pounded slightly, but compared to earlier today I was feeling much, much better.

"Do you need some water or something?"

Holy shit. I grabbed the nearest thing next me, which happened to be a pillow and held it before me as a weapon.

"What are you going to do with _that_?"

"Shove it up your fucking ass! Shit Wood! What the hell is wrong with you, scaring me like that? Jeez – Mph, Mphh!"

"Merlin Staunton, why don't you wake up the whole bloody castle?" Wood said his hands over my mouth stifling my yells, his breath warm against my face.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he let go and sat back down on a chair next to my bed.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" I said grumpily wiping my mouth to get rid of Wood germs. I glanced at the empty and dark Hospital Wing, the only light coming from a lantern on my bedside table.

He looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Well it's not like you cared all that much back when the rest of the team visited me."

Wood shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, looking down at his hands resting on his knees "Well it was the first game of the season and I just wanted –

I raised an eyebrow. "I know. I fucked up, it won't happen again." I said cutting him off.

He looked up from his hands his own eyebrows raised at me clearly not expecting what I had just said. He coughed and cleared his throat again. "It's, uh, okay. It wasn't your…fault. There was, uh, a whole bunch of shit happening. Today was a mess."

I snorted. That was an understatement.

"So," Wood continued. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Minor injuries, Pomfrey patched me up in no time." I told him. "She said I'll be out by Sunday. And don't worry I'll be well enough to go to practice next week." I added knowing full well this was on his mind. He wasn't hard to read after all, the bloke's mind was always focused on number one priority: Quidditch.

"Excellent." He said getting up and heading for the door. "Well I guess I'll see you at practice then."

"Sure."

He walked to the door opening it, careful not to make a sound. Looking over his shoulder to look back at me, he nodded as a sort of acknowledgment then turned to face forward and shut the door behind him.


	5. Five

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Five_

"Ireland's pretty good. They're the team to beat this year for the World Cup. They really have the best chance in making it."

I nodded my head in agreement as I pulled my scarf higher around my neck in an attempt to keep the cold sting from the wind away from my face.

It was Sunday and I had just gotten signed off from the Hospital Wing. Cedric had come by just as I was about to leave and asked if I wanted to take a walk with him. Never mind the fact that winter was just around the corner.

This, of course, didn't stop me from accepting his offer. No matter what Katie said, I knew Cedric couldn't fancy me. He probably had a beautiful older girlfriend to go perfectly with his handsome older self. But I did like him, he was easy to talk to, and I already had a feeling we'd be good mates.

"Well, Bulgaria's got that bloke, Victor Krum? I heard he's bloody brilliant." I said.

"Yeah, I've seen him play summer before last. Excellent seeker."

I meant to nod again but instead I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Cedric asked glancing at me while I continued to walk next to him.

I snuggled the bottom of my face into the warmth of my scarf. "A little bit." I said my voice muffled from the fabric.

We were by the near frozen lake now as Cedric stopped walking and made to take off his cloak. I tried to stop him as he unbuttoned his cloak halfway revealing a snug fitting turtleneck.

"Here." He said trying to hand it to me. I just stared at it then at him. "Chivalry is dead." I stated simply and started to walk back towards the castle. But Cedric caught up with me, stopping me in the middle of my tracks, and then proceeded to place the cloak over my shoulders.

I was going to take it off, the cloak was too big for me, the ends of it trailing across the ground, plus this whole thing was just way to sentimental for my taste, but in the end I decided to leave it on, since Cedric was smiling down at me and it _was _warm.

"Don't want you catching another cold." He said a little smirk on his face as he watched me wrap his cloak around myself more tightly.

I made a face at him and he laughed as we made our way up the path back to the castle.

We were still laughing, when we entered the front hall as I showed him my prize winning impression of Wood stomping about, when we ran into Alicia, a bloke I didn't know trailing after her like a lovesick puppy.

I smirked. Typical.

Alicia looked shocked to see us together. But she quickly got over it, instead adopting a big smile.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking for you for ages! Haven't I Rich?" She said addressing the boy next to her. He merely nodded. I doubt he even heard a word she said. "Cedric! Wow, what were you two doing just now?" She turned to Cedric batting her thick long lashes.

Observe. Alicia Spinnet: petite, curvaceous, and ridiculously gorgeous. Her Achilles' Heel? Her blunt personality. Not many girls like Alicia for this, that and the fact that she is one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. But what she lacks in girlfriends, she makes up for in blokes. Example: the current fool presently drooling all over her.

I rolled my eyes. "We went out for a walk." I explained.

"Oh! Well that sounds just lovely." She said. Pouting her plump lips she turned to Cedric again. "You wouldn't mind if I steal your Charlie away though, do you?" She asked sweetly, turning on her full charm as she twirled a strand of her thick curly black hair around her finger.

"Not at all." He said glancing at me. "Sorry, didn't realize you needed her."

I looked over at him, his facial expression pleasant but not at all how blokes usually react to Alicia and her flirting.

"Well I do." She stated matter-of-factly slipping her arm through my elbow. "So, us girls will be going now alright? Rich you do know Cedric right?" she said remembering the boy next to her.

Rich, finally breaking out of his Alicia-induced daze turned to Cedric as if he just noticed he was there, which was probably the truth. "Diggory! My man! I didn't even see you there!" See?

"Tata boys!" Alicia called as she dragged me along with her as she hurried along the corridor.

I turned back shooting Cedric an apologetic look. He shrugged good-naturedly and waved goodbye.

I faced front again trying to free myself from Alicia's grasp, but she wouldn't budge.

"Alicia. God. You're cutting of my circulation."

She ignored what I said. Instead she stopped in her tracks and turned sharply to me. "How is it that _you_ managed to snag the sweet, the gorgeous, the _godly! – Cedric_ _Diggory_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for basically saying I suck." I said dryly.

"Seriously!" Alicia exclaimed her big indigo eyes widening as she tightened her grip on my arm. "He, like, never dates. And when he does it's always a little miss goody-two-shoes!" She added, a bit bitterly I couldn't help but notice. "And no offense, but you kind of act like a complete bitch sometimes."

Like I said, not everyone can handle Alicia's to-the-point-attitude. But she and I get along rather well, mostly because she doesn't take shit from anyone, other than Oliver (to his face) because and I quote 'he _is_ our captain' (pfft) and I respect that.

"I mean, I guess you_ are_ smart, and pretty –

"And I don't act like a bitch _all_ of the time." I added sarcastically.

Alicia studied me, mulling things over in her head. "I guess I _could_ see why he's going out with you."

"Gosh, thanks." I said rolling my eyes. "But the thing is we're not going out."

She looked surprised. "You're not?"

"Nope." I said resuming walking again.

Alicia followed me. "Then what is it you're doing?"

I shrugged. "Talking, laughing, hanging out."

"Hand holding, snogging, shagging?"

"God, no." I said shooting Alicia a look. "We're just mates."

It was Alicia's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't think mates look at each other the way he looks at you."

"What are you on about?" I asked, confused as we reached a staircase. I stepped unto it feeling it move beneath me, glancing back at Alicia.

She was looking at me like I was retarded. "Are you daft? The guy fancies the knickers off of you!"

I grimaced at her choice of words. "He does not fancy me." I said for what felt like the billionth time. "I've only known him for, like, a week."

"So? I've only known Rich a day." She said pointedly.

I frowned. "You're such a slut."

Alicia guffawed. "Am not!"

I laughed with her. "'Course you're not." I said making sure she saw my eyes roll.

"You're a bint!" She said slapping my arm playfully. "I swear if it was anyone but you who said that, I would've gone ape shit on them by now."

"Awww!" I squealed in an over the top girly high-pitched voice. "You love me!"

Alicia snorted. It was her turn to roll her eyes. "'Course I do."

xxx

It was a good thing Cedric and I were mates, because a few weeks after the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match, Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their game at the end of November. A mate was what he needed.

"Well, look at it this way: you did have it coming, if Ravenclaw hadn't beaten you Gryffindor sure would have."

Cedric looked up from the ground to look at me. "Is this supposed to cheer me up?"

"Sort of, yeah…no, not really…sorry."

Cedric chuckled.

Katie was right; Cedric did ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I agreed ignoring Katie and Alicia's smirks once I told them. I mean, it wasn't like he actually said 'do you want to go on a date with me?' therefore it doesn't count, right?

…

Whatever, I'm right.

"So…where do you want to go?" I asked looking up at Cedric and then rolled my eyes once I saw that he was yet again looking glum and pouty. Honestly, I never knew Cedric to be such a drama queen. It is just one Quidditch match, not the end of the bloody world.

"Alright, Honeydukes time." I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him along with me as I made my way into the shop.

Honeydukes was, as usual, crowded, filled with Hogwarts students. I pushed my way past them, heading to the shelves piled with Honeyduke's finest chocolate. I grabbed five boxes and put them in Cedric's hands. He looked surprised at the amount of chocolate I had given him.

Oh, I am just getting started.

I made my way around the store, Cedric following me as I picked up Fizzing Whisbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, levitating sherbert balls, Ice Mice, peppermint creams, exploding bonbons, and lots and lots of sugar quills.

"Are these all for me?" Cedric asked flabbergasted as he tried to balance the boxes I thrust in his hands that were now piled precociously in his arms.

"No silly, that one is for you," I said pointing to a bar of chocolate, "and the rest are mine." I finished motioning to the rest of the boxes.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the boxes then back at me. "I never knew you had such a sweet tooth." He said laughing.

I grinned up at him and shrugged sheepishly. "I'm deprived of it during the summer when I'm with my parents. I can't help it."

He grinned back, chuckling as I grabbed another sugar quill before I went and paid for my sweets.

I opened up my bag of goodies as soon as we left the shop, immediately grabbing a sugar quill.

"Why can't you eat sweets at home?" Cedric asked watching in amusement as I savored my sugar quill.

I shrugged. "My mum's not one to be fond of them." I said offering him a quill.

He took it. "So does she like banish them from you're house?"

I grinned. "Basically." I said. "It's a tough life Cedric old chap."

He smiled biting off the tip of his candy and I chucked the wrapper of my sugar quill in a garbage bin beside us before I got another quill out of my bag and unwrapped it.

"Deprived indeed."

xxx

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Cedric asked as we strolled aimlessly in the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade.

"Sure." I said and followed Cedric as he led the way. When he abruptly stopped I looked up expecting to see the crowded inn of the Three Broomsticks but instead I stood in front of a shop I steadfastly avoided: Madam Puddifoot's.

Don't get me wrong, I am quite sure Madam Puddifoot is a marvelous woman, but so help me god if I have to step one foot in that place. I mean, there's mistletoe hanging over the entrance for Merlin's sake!

I was about to call out to Cedric who was already at the door, but he disappeared into the shop before I could. Oh, bullocks.

I marched to the door and yanked it open, the mistletoe dangling above my head. I entered the cramped and steamy little tea shop where everything was filled with frills and bows. Ick.

The sooner I find Cedric, the quicker I could get the hell out of here I thought as I saw Cedric waving me over at the only remaining table across the room.

I maneuvered my way through the couples seated at little tables that were in very close proximity to each other until I finally reached him. "Um, I don't really-"

"What can I get you m'dears?" said a stout woman with a shiny black bun smiling a warm wide smile at us, Madam Puddifoot herself had arrived at our table to get our orders.

Before I could say anything Cedric said "One coffee please and…?" He trailed looking to me.

Ugh, how can I get out of this now without seeming rude?

"Tea would be fine, thanks." I said sighing as I plopped down on my pink colored chair admitting defeat.

Madam Puddifoot hurried away, accidentally bumping into a table where Roger Davies and a pretty brunette were engaging in a very heated snog, ruining there little saliva-exchanging fest.

The said Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain broke away from his date annoyed, but his face changed once he saw me. As he eyed me up and down as if I were a nice big chunk of Honeydukes fudge, the date looked on, shooting me malevolent looks. Bloody hell.

I looked away, disgusted as Davies proceeded to wink suggestively at me.

"Have you ever been here before?" Cedric asked, finally noticing the look of discomfort etched on my face.

"Can't say I have," I said pushing a doily away from me in distaste, "and I am happy to say I haven't." I finished still feeling Davies eyes on me.

Cedric turned pink. "Sorry," He apologized and I looked up at him confused. "Girls always seem to want to come here." He explained. "I wouldn't be lying if I said I don't really fancy this place either. We could leave if you want?" Cedric said right before Madam Puddifoot set down our orders on our table.

"Enjoy!" Madam Puddifoot said looking down at us expectedly with a wide smile.

Oh, the irony. I snorted and Cedric laughed, realizing the ridiculousness of our situation also. He shrugged his shoulders, _Why the hell not?_ And I had to agree, so we stayed where we were smiling at each other over our drinks as I ignored the sickening frou-frou of the shop and just focused on Cedric and his good company.


	6. Six

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Six_

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Katie said hugging me tightly for about the fiftieth time in the past twenty minutes.

I hugged her back, my arms already tired from the constant embracing. "Katie, you're going to miss the train." I said, letting her go. After one hug, Leanne abandoned the both of us claiming she had no patience for Katie's long goodbyes. She left with the other students going home for the holidays. There were only a few people, besides us that were still saying goodbye to friends.

Katie didn't move though. Instead she said, "You know maybe I just shouldn't go. I always go home for the holidays, it would be a nice change to stay here for once."

I gave her a look.

She and I knew very well that the last thing she wanted was to stay at Hogwarts while her entire family was staying over at her house for Christmas.

You see, Katie and her family are quite close, and she can never bear to be away from them for far too long. Right before the holidays she goes on and on about how excited she is about seeing them again, but when it's finally time for her to actually go home she becomes overly clingy and hesitant. It has something to do with her thinking that she's abandoning me by leaving me all alone in Hogwarts, but it's not like that at all.

To be honest, I kind of liked being alone sometimes, I was used to it.

"I don't think mum and dad would mind me staying, I would've only been home for a week anyway," Katie continued, "It's not like it's much of a difference if I go home or not. Besides I-"

"Katie." I said interrupting her rambling.

"Yes?" She said and then after seeing the look on my face, "Oh alright, alright if you want me gone so much I'll go!" She huffed.

She hitched her bag up her shoulder and hugged me again.

"Send your mum and dad and sisters my love." I told her.

"Alright." She sniffled. She actually looked a bit teary.

"Last call! Students need to board the train now!" Filch croaked from his position next to the doorway.

Katie let go of me and said a final goodbye and I'll miss you.

As she began to walk towards the doorway she stopped and turned back to face me. I saw her smile and then give a little wave and with that she was gone.

I turned around walking along a deserted corridor.

Actually, probably all the corridors would be deserted by now. Not many people would want to stay at Hogwarts when a crazed psychotic killer is on the loose. In fact, I should probably be worrying about my safety right now, wandering alone, all by myself. I'm a perfect target and completely defenseless.

Well, maybe not _completely_. All those wrestling matches with my brother and his mates could come in handy. Oh, wait he's a wizard. He could probably whip out his wand right then and there and Avada me on the spot, never mind any kind of muggle fighting techniques, I would never see it coming.

I glanced behind me just in case Sirius Black wasn't following me with a raised wand.

Nope. Nothing.

I fished into my robes pulling out a sugar quill (What? It's for snacking!) That was when I ran smack into something very very hard and fell to the ground reuniting my butt with the hard stone floors.

God, what is it with me and running into people?

Lying there, my first thought was 'Oh my god, its Sirius Black and he's come to kill me', but I pushed that silly paranoid thought away as I began to sit up. By that time the person who bumped into me had still not asked me if I was alright nor had that person given me a helping hand (not that I can't pick myself up, but, really, it's called manners).

As I looked up from my spot on the floor wondering who would be such an asshole as to not apologize when they very nearly killed a person with the force of their overly muscular body, who should I see but Oliver Wood, asshole extraordinaire, standing before me, hands on his knees gasping for breath.

"Did…Did they leave yet?" He wheezed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up, not even bothering to answer his question, a question that didn't even make sense no less.

"Wait! Where're you going?" He called after me. I ignored him and stepped onto a staircase. It began to move precisely then, but Wood managed to get on at the last minute.

"You know, it's really rude to ignore someone who asked you a question." He said panting again.

I snorted. Me? Rude? You must be bloody joking. "Do _you _know what's rude?" I spat turning to face him with a glare. Honestly, only he can get me to turn from content and calm to absolutely livid in seconds, this is exactly why everyone thinks I'm bipolar! "I'll tell you what's rude." I said not bothering to let him answer. "You crashing into me with your bionic Quidditch body and not bothering to apologize! _That's_ rude!"

Instead of flinching like people normally do when I yell (my voice raises to quite a few octaves) he just looked at me with a blank face, as if he really didn't remember what just happened two minutes ago.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He said after a while. He didn't look sorry at all. In fact, he looked like he was still trying to remember when he had bumped into me in the first place.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever." I said and stepped onto the first floor landing and walked up the steps to the second. I thought Wood would take a freaking hint and leave me the hell alone but he followed me up the staircases, one by one, in silence, being the stupid prat that he is.

"Did you want something?" I said whirling around to face him, an annoyed expression on my face.

He just looked back at me, bemused. Although what was so damn funny, I had no idea.

"I'm just trying to get to the Gryffindor Common Room." He said. He passed by me and pushed a tapestry aside revealing the shortcut to the common room that I was originally going to take. He had on a smirk as he held it open for me while I walked in. As the tapestry fluttered close darkness engulfed us.

"You know what's rude?" Oliver said as he walked in step with me. "I'll tell you what's rude." I clenched my jaw as he repeated the words I had said moments ago. "You not saying thank you when I held that tapestry open for you."

"Does your sole existence in the world only comprise of playing Quidditch and pissing me off?" I snapped.

"Why, is it working?"

I let out a disgruntled huff.

He laughed. "I'm only joking."

Oh, ha, ha, ha,_ ha_, how incredibly funny.

Not.

"I'm only being annoying because you still won't answer my question." He said, "Did they leave already?" He asked again.

I rolled my eyes. Oh please, just by existing you're already annoying. But out loud I said, "I don't know who 'they' is."

"My whole Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Oh, what am I, a Slytherin?

"They left ages ago. I was just saying goodbye to Katie before you crashed into me." I finally answered. Maybe if he got his answer he would leave me alone already.

Wood let out a groan. "You know, this is what I get for thinking I could trust my team when they said they would be staying here over the holidays. I can't believe they actually lied to my face and I believed them! Obviously I can't trust that lot."

I snorted. "Obviously you're an idiot. With the exception of Katie, who goes home every year, everyone else was planning on staying. But when you up and decided to stay too, they left."

"Why would they do that?"

I guffawed loudly, looking up at him to congratulate him on actually telling a good joke for once. But the expression on his face was completely serious. Huh, guess he couldn't be funny after all.

"Honestly Wood, how can you ask that?" I questioned, but he stared back at me with genuine confusion on his face. I sighed. "Everyone knows that if they stayed while you were here you'd take it as an opportunity to work us all to death." I explained to him.

"That is not true." He said pointing at me. "I would've just –

"Made us practice in the snow?"

"What's so wrong about that?" Wood asked. "It would give us a greater advantage over everyone else."

"Right, because there's always a high chance it's going to snow in May." I said sarcastically.

"Actually our next game is in February, where there _is _a high chance it's going to snow."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Fine, if you want an 'advantage' so much why don't you just schedule a practice when it snowing when everyone gets back?" I advised and then after I realized what I had actually said. "Don't you dare." I warned him, narrowing my eyes.

But Wood just smirked at me. "What a marvelous idea Staunton! I'll be sure to tell the rest of the team you thought of it."

"Wood." I growled.

He laughed, smirking one last time before he reached the end of the corridor, leaving me seething in the darkness.

xxx

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot strong love to keep you warm tonight._

Came the voice of Celestina Warbeck from an ancient Wireless I had found discarded on top of Sandy Filberts, one of the girls in my dormitory, unmade bed. I leaned back in my bed wincing as Celestina let out a shrill note.

I had tried changing the channel to something less irritating but the wireless was so old the knob wouldn't budge leaving me listening to Celestina's personal heartbreak.

Merlin, no wonder Sandy left this rubbish behind.

_Oh my poor heart, where has it gone? It's left me for a spell…and now you've torn it quite apart, I'll thank you to give me back my heart!_

I sat up from my bed abruptly and turned the volume down until all you could hear was a low murmur. There was only so much of her you could bear to listen to. Besides, all her screeching was giving me a headache.

I sighed as I stretched my arms above my head. I looked around me at the empty dormitory around me, from the messy beds of Leanne, Sandy, and Joyce Marie, and the neatly made bed of Katie's. I sighed again.

The only problem with being alone was that, even though it was rather peaceful, after some time you could become extremely bored.

As my eyes searched the room for something that would entertain me my attention fell upon my trunk at the foot of my bed where the wireless sat. Bingo.

Sitting up, I eagerly reached for the wireless and placed it beside me. Then, I opened my trunk, digging around my clothes and books until I reached the bottom for…Jackpot!

Oh sweet luscious chocolate, how could I ever live without you!

xxx

Twenty minutes and five Honeydukes finest chocolate bars later, I was a frantic, frenzied hyper-active mess. I could absolutely not keep still as I fidgeted around the dormitory.

Oh Merlin's pink lacy knickers, I really shouldn't have eaten all of that chocolate.

My hands twitched as I tried to sit on my bed. _Tried_ being the key word. After a millisecond I stood up again. This obviously wasn't going to work.

After a bit more fidgeting around, I realized it was about time to sober me up from my sugar-high. And I knew exactly the person for the job.

With much difficulty I made my way down the girl's staircase (couldn't run or else I'd have scared him off) and entered the common room.

There he was sitting on the big comfy loveseat in front of the fireplace going through his battered playbook.

I sighed long and heavily while energetically sitting down on a sofa across from him. Wood didn't so much as look at me. I tried again, making my sigh longer and louder.

No reaction.

No surprise there, all Wood ever really thinks about is Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch (gosh, what a mouthful)! You know it must be really boring to be him if all he ever focuses on is one subject.

Giving up on trying to get his attention from afar, I walked over to where Wood was sitting and plopped down next to him. He didn't stir.

"Wood." I said.

"…"

"Wooood." I said again drawing out his name when he didn't look up from his playbook. Finally after the third time of drawing out his name for what must have been ten seconds, he looked up at me with an annoyed expression. Which, then, turned to a questioning one once he saw the big silly smile plastered on my face.

"Is there something you want Staunton? Because as you can obviously see, I am busy." Wood said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I do want something." I said, my hands fidgeting only slightly, my sugar high finally decreasing with every minute.

"Well?" He asked after I didn't say anything else.

"I would like for you to answer a question for me."

Wood waited, but I didn't say anything else. He became annoyed again after a long silent pause.

"Staunton, I don't have time for this. Either ask the question or sod off."

Wow, an ultimate record for me. Three minutes in and Wood was already wound up. _Success_.

"Alright." I said pausing for dramatic effect and to aggravate Wood some more. "How much…wood, could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" I said in a rushed voice before bursting out into maniacal laughter.

Mind you, I did have _five_ bars of chocolate. I'm not exactly in my right mind.

…Don't judge.

Wood squinted at me as I wiped tears from my eye. "Take it easy on the sweets there Staunton." He said finally figuring out why I was acting the way I was. "Remember last time?"

Oh, do I. Third year, Leanne just had her heart broken for the first time (and not the only time; she has quite a bad taste in blokes). Needless to say we needed a ton of chocolate and other various sweets and moral girl support to cheer her up. But Leanne was so distraught and couldn't stop crying, so she only settled for the moral support (plus, she could've choked on a candy bar with all her bawling).

Basically, I couldn't resist the temptation, so I was the one who did all the eating, which included ten bars of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate, fifteen toffees, and about twenty-five sugar quills (well, it was a long night). A personal record of mine, but not really worth it since, I couldn't stop twitching for days and packed on a few pounds, both of which absolutely did not help me in the Quidditch area (which really ticked off Wood, let me tell you).

We sat there for a while, me trying to calm myself down, and Wood being the Quidditch maniac that he is and reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ for about the umpteenth time that year. At least he wasn't fiddling around with his playbook, the thing was about to fall apart. Actually so is his _Quidditch through the Ages_.

I surveyed the room, my hyperness gradually being replaced with boredom, until my eyes landed on a chess set.

"Hey Wood." I said. Wood grunted as a sign that he was listening, while his eyes darted from sentence to sentence.

"Let's play chess."

xxx

"Knight to E-5, check." I said with a look of triumph on my face.

My sugar high had finally died down allowing me to think clearly and thoroughly kick Wood's ass in chess.

Wood's eyes darted across the chessboard as he struggled over finding a place to put his king out of my knight's reach.

I tapped my fingers patiently on the table, completely confident. I set up the board so cleverly that there wasn't even a smidge of a chance Wood could win. Wood tugged at his hair muttering to himself, but still not moving any chess piece.

God, I am so good, and five galleons richer. I smirked. Wood should know better than to compete with me, especially when there is something on the line. But he is just so overly competitive. Practically, the only way I could convince him to play with me in the first place was by telling him that I could kick his ass in chess. To make it a little interesting, we both agreed to surrender five galleons to the winner.

Wood finally moved his piece, a bishop, to block my queen's attack. My queen ruthlessly disintegrated his bishop to a pile of marble pieces, again granting me access to his king.

"Check." I said again, not bothering to hide the smile forming on my face as I watched Wood tug even more forcefully on his hair while emitting a sort of growl of annoyance. He moved his king one square to the right in a feeble attempt to escape. My queen followed it, Wood glared at her with ferocity, as if by doing so she would magically crumble before our very eyes.

When she didn't Wood growled again as my queen started to examine her fingernails, bored.

"This is stupid." Wood said after a long silence.

I snorted. "You're stupid."

"_You're_ stupid!" He all but shouted.

"Really now? How old are you, five?"

He glared at me, but I just put a hand to my mouth yawning. The epitome of maturity I was.

"You know, you don't have to be such a sore loser." I said finally. "I haven't even won." I smirked. "Yet."

Wood's maniacally semi-bulging eyes moved back to the board, eyeing it with that same we-must-win-at-all-costs look he gets when it's a close Quidditch game.

"You are not going to win." He said determinately.

Pfft. Talk about deep in de-nile.

"Whatever, just make your move."

Wood moved his king another square over to the edge of the board, allowing me to surround his piece with my queen, bishop, and castle.

"Checkmate." I said a big fat smile on my face as my pieces beat the crap out of Wood's king.

At first, Wood looked shocked, his eyes bulging out even more. They looked as if they were about to pop out of his head any second (I actually wouldn't mind watching that.) But then, he made some sort of growl from deep within his throat and he put his game-face back on.

"Rematch." He said, "_Now_."

xxx

"That's it. I'm done." I groaned, the inevitable crash of my sugar high taking its toll on me.

"What?" I almost had you that last time!"

I rolled my eyes. "No Wood." I sighed. "No You didn't."

"Yes I did!" Wood insisted, shoving a chess piece directly in my face. I would've snatched it and thrown it at his fat head if my stomach didn't ache so much. "Just one more game!" He pleaded.

Bloody hell, you'd think the boy would want some dignity left after losing like _twenty _consecutive games. But no, he's far too competitive to even think about his pride right now.

I slapped his hand away. "No. I've beaten you every time we've played for these past _three hours_ Wood. Can't you just admit to yourself that you're not the best chess player in the world and move on?"

"Next game, you'll see, I can beat you." He vowed, not even tired after _three _hours of playing.

I'll say that again: _three fucking hours of chess_.

"No Wood, you really can't! We've been playing for ages now, this is getting ridiculous!"

"Just one more game."

"That's what you said the last time, and the time after that, and the time after that! We've been playing for basically the whole day."

"Hey, no we haven't. Remember I let you eat lunch _and_ I gave you a bathroom break." He said, as if he did me such a _great_ favor.

"You gave me ten seconds to pick some food up from the Great Hall before you dragged me back here. And, I was practically going to wet my pants before you allowed me to go to the loo! Which by the way, I still find it creepy that you actually wanted to go into the bathroom with me!"

"I had no choice! If you had a chance of being alone, you would take it as an opportunity to run for it."

"Well what do you expect?" I said not denying what he had just accused me of. "You've forced me to play chess with you this whole day, just because you can't even win one measly game! I mean, you call yourself a Quidditch Captain and you can't even strategize a way to beat me? Well I have had enough! I'm not playing anymore!"

"Just one more! And we're done I swear!"

I gave up on yelling then. My sugar induced hyperness was now completely nonexistent (which had been t_wo hours_ ago, by the way.) Merlin, I didn't even have the energy to gloat in Wood's face for all the games I had won, much less give him a good slap in the face. Honestly all I wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Fine." I gave in, rolling my eyes at the triumphant look on Wood's face. "One more game, _just_ one."

xxx

I woke up with a start. Above me a clock chimed, and I rubbed my eyes slowly realizing that the ceiling I was staring up at did not belong to my dormitory, but to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I sat up quickly and looked around me, except for me, the common room was empty. The room was dim, the last of the fire crackling, about to burn out. I glanced up at the clock still chiming. It was midnight. I raised my hands over my head, stretching my back out feeling my joints already cramping. Ugh, I was going to feel that in the morning. I put my feet to the floor about to make my way through the common room and to my dormitory when I stepped on something sharp.

I looked down, on the floor laid a chess set. I had just stepped on a chess piece: the king.

…

_Wait_. Chess set?

Suddenly it all came flooding back to me

Oh, that _prat_! That unbelievable _jackass_! First, He asks me to play chess with him again and again and again, for the whole damn day then he just leaves me here in the common room, not even bothering to wake me up while he goes on ahead and abandons me here on this lumpy couch while he cuddles into his soft, comfy, dormitory bed? _Bastard_!

I stood up from the couch, absolutely fuming as I crossed the common room in the dim light and marched up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories.

If he thinks that he can have a good night's sleep after making today a living hell for me, he is sadly mistaken. Look out bitch. I'm your worst fucking nightmare.

I climbed the steps two at a time until I reached the seventh year boy's dormitory floor. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly, but it didn't wake Wood up, who, as far as I could tell from the only lump occupying a bed, was the only seventh year Gryffindor boy to stay during the holidays.

Perfect.

I tiptoed inside the room, sidestepping objects that I couldn't see from the poor light on the floor (Merlin, these boys were messy) to the last poster bed near the window. The curtains were drawn aside revealing the sleeping form of Wood sprawled across the scarlet sheets of his bed.

Oh this was going to be good. I bent down, cleared my throat, and yelled as loud as I could straight in his ear. And let me tell you, I already yell pretty damn loud when I'm not even trying.

Wood sprung from his bed shit fast, completely alarmed, bonking his ginormous head on the low canopy post. It would've been hilarious if not for the fact that his right hand slapped me directly across the face in the process.

I gasped. "You slapped me!" I exclaimed, touching my cheek with my hand.

"Wha – uh – wait – what're you – Staunton?" Wood sputtered out confused and disoriented.

"You slapped me!" I repeated not fully comprehending what had happened either as all thoughts of revenge left my mind.

Shit. It actually stung. I mean, Wood doesn't have the daintiest hands in the world you know. God, I think it's even turning red.

Wood still looked totally bewildered, but he scrambled out of bed and took a step towards me with a look on his face that resembled - dare I say it! - concern. "Did I really hit you that hard?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! Of course not! I mean, it's not like _your hand is as big as my face_!" I said sarcastically.

"Does it hurt?" Wood asked, stepping towards me.

"I repeat: _Your hand is as big as my face_!" I said again slowly and loudly, as if I was talking to a retard or something…well, it _was_ Wood.

"Okay, uh, let me take a look." He said.

"No way." I said swatting his hand away with my free one - my other one was still touching my hot cheek.

"I just want to see if it's serious or not."

"No." I said stepping back from him as he advanced towards me again.

He took another step towards me, just as I stepped back. One step forward, then one step back.

"Honestly, I'm not going to hit you again!" Wood said sounding exasperated. He reached his hand towards me.

"How do I know for sure you won't – Aah!" I screamed out as I tripped and fell backwards against the lid of an opened trunk.

Wood reached out to me, trying to grab one of my flailing arms, but he wasn't fast enough I had already fallen to the ground. I landed on my side, since I tried to put my feet back on the ground after I tripped, in order to stop me from falling. Obviously it didn't work.

Feeling a sharp pain on my leg, I looked down to find that my ankle was twisted to the side.

"Bloody, shit, fuck!"

xxx

"I hate you."

"…"

"_I. Hate. You_." I repeated emphasizing each word by tightening my grip around Wood's neck. He let out a strangled cough as I did.

"If you kill me now, you won't be able to reach the Hospital Wing!" He choked out.

"I think I'll take my chances!" I said nastily.

I only loosened my grip a bit (keyword being a bit) by accident when Wood, while trying to break free from my death-grip, tripped over his own feet jolting me.

Wood sucked in a deep breath "Ahh." He said relieved.

I grumbled in response. "Could you please get a move on?" I asked him, annoyance evident in my voice.

Wood huffed, stopped, then hitched me higher against his back.

"Ugh, can we go any slower, huh?" I said after a minute more of walking. My ankle and probably my cheek were both swollen by now.

Wood shot me a glare over his shoulder. I scowled right back at him.

"I mean, how hard is it to carry little old me around?" I asked him and then yelped as he readjusted me on his back. I let go of his neck, instead I practically grasped his chest as I tried to right myself.

"Merlin," he said, "maybe if someone stopped pigging out like a sugar crazed, barmy lunatic, we would be moving a lot faster right now." Wood snapped.

I smacked him on the head. "Sod off. Maybe you're just not as hardcore as you think." I retorted, even though from underneath my hands I could clearly feel his hard chest flexing underneath his thin shirt from the strain of carrying me.

Wood snorted. "If I'm not mistaken, I do recall that you recently fell flat on your ass when you merely bumped into me."

I chose to ignore this comment choosing to slap him on the shoulder instead as a way to edge him on.

"I'm not a bleeding horse." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're going so slow!" I protested "Maybe if you went faster, I wouldn't treat you like one!"

"Believe me, when I say I'm going as fast as I can to get you off my back." Wood said peeved.

"The feeling's mutual." I retorted.

A moment of miffed silence ensued as we continued en route to the Hospital Wing.

I exhaled noisily as I gloomily beheld the corridor, glancing uninterestedly at paintings, tapestries, and other of Hogwarts' eclectic decorative artifacts.

"Oh!" I exhaled spotting a flight of stone steps ahead. "Wait! Take those stairs over there!" I said pointed it out to Wood.

"That's not the way to the Hospital Wing." Wood said dumbly.

I rolled my eyes. "I know it isn't you twit. Just go." I said kicking him on his thigh.

"Hey!" He complained, but begrudgingly followed my order. We entered a broad stone corridor. I momentarily closed my eyes from the sudden brightness coming from all the torches.

"Where are we?" Wood asked as he took in all the paintings of food hanging on the walls.

"Just keep going straight." I said ignoring his question. "There. Stop here."

We stepped in front of a gigantic painting of a silver fruit bowl. I reached out my arm, touching the painting with my forefinger, and tickled the large green pear resting on top the other various fruits painted.

"What are you – ?" Wood began, but stopped when the pear began to squirm until it morphed into a large green door handle. Before I could even reach the handle, Wood opened it before me, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Where are we?" Wood asked again, looking around in awe at the enormous, high ceilinged room piled high with pots and pans.

"The kitchens." I answered as he walked to one of the four wooden tables in the middle of the room. He pushed away some of its contents before setting me down on top of the table.

I sat there watching Wood in amusement as he took in his surroundings, not completely over his bewilderment. I heard some shuffling and footsteps and I looked down at a large group of house elves that had appeared in front of me and Wood, all wearing the same uniform of a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts' crest. They bowed and curtsied once they had my attention.

"Hey you lot." I greeted, as they all began to jump up and down excitedly. "Hi Miss Staunton and guest! We missed you Miss Staunton! What can we get for you Miss Staunton and guest?" They all said, practically in unison.

I laughed, smiling warmly at them. "I've missed you too! This is Wood." I motioned to him and the elves turned their attention away from me to Wood, their faces beaming up at him. He just waved a hand awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "Could I have two hot chocolates for us please?" I requested kindly.

"Yes Miss Staunton and Mister Wood, of course Miss Staunton and Mister Wood!" They squealed scurrying away hurriedly to make the drinks.

Wood watched in amazement as the house elves busied themselves with their work. He sat down next to me, his attention still on the elves. "How'd you find this place?"

"There are some perks to being friends with Fred and George Weasley, there are not necessarily a lot, but this is one of them." I explained. "I've been coming down here since my second year."

Wood nodded and I joined him in watching the house elves squeaking about the enormous kitchen. Realizing after a while that this was the first time Wood and I had ever had a comfortable silence with not a single iota of tension in the air.

Wood must've noticed this too, because he glanced at me, then at my leg. "You wanted to stop our trip to the Hospital Wing to get a cup of hot chocolate?" He asked me not unkindly.

I shrugged sheepishly, aware of how utterly ridiculous it seemed. "Oh, come on." I defended. "Like you haven't you ever tried their hot chocolate and had kittens on the spot?"

He raised an eyebrow, his expression amused, but with no hint of snark like I was used to. "I'm actually not a big fan of sweet."

I gaped at him. Was that even possible?

He laughed when I said this out loud.

Huh, I never noticed Wood's laugh before. (I tend to ignore someone and their laugh when their laughing _at_ me.) It's deep like his voice and it comes all the way from his chest so it was all rumbly. It was actually pretty nice.

"Thank you." I said warmly as a house elf handed me my steaming drink. She beamed up at me, her large green, tennis-ball shaped eyes filled with happiness. She curtsied as Oliver said his thanks when he was given his hot chocolate, holding the ends of her tea towel as she did so.

"Seven years in this school, and no one's ever told me about this place." Wood said, taking a sip from his cup. "Figures, the twins would be the ones to discover it…Honestly, I didn't even know there were house elves in Hogwarts."

"Who'd you think did all the cleaning and cooking?" I inquired.

Wood shrugged. "Dunno, I thought it was just…magic." He looked at me then, probably expecting some kind of witty remark or a retort from me.

But I remained silent mostly because of the fact that Wood just automatically thinks I'll spew insults at him whenever he opens his mouth. I mean, come on, the only reason I argue with him is because he starts it. I can be perfectly nice sometimes.

I sighed contentedly as I took a sip from my mug, the steam from the drink warming my face and my insides. I put down my cup beside me and leaned back on my palms. In another session of comfortable silence, Wood and I both watched as the house elves continued their various other chores.

I started to absentmindedly swing my legs, forgetting my injury. I hissed as the sharp pain from my twisted ankle jolted up and through my leg. Wood immediately glanced up from his cup to study my ankle. "It's gotten worse." He informed me. He took one last swig from his hot chocolate and got up. "Come one before it swells even more."

He stood in front of me, his back to me. "Alright," he said motioning his hands at me, "Hop on."

I raised my eyebrows but did as I was told. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and we both said our goodbyes to the house elves, who all waved cheerily at us

"Goodbye Miss Staunton and Mister Wood! Come visit soon Miss Staunton and Mister Wood!"

xxx

Of course Madam Pomfrey made a terrible fuss over my ankle, which only took about a minute tops to heal. Nutty, that witch is.

But thank Merlin I didn't have to stay there for the night. She would've made me too, if I hadn't talked her out of it. Bless my wits.

"Sooo…"

Wood glanced at me. We were almost to the common room now, judging by the loud snores drifting down the corridor.

"So," I repeated, "Uh…thanks, I guess. For you know, carrying me and stuff."

Wood cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure," he said a small smirk starting to form, "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. Just when I though he wouldn't get snarky with me.

We finally reached the portrait to the common room and I snorted loudly when I saw Sir Cadogan, the replacement for the Fat Lady. He was dozing off, his stiff armor preventing him from lying down. His obese pony looked as if it would topple over any minute.

Wood grinned at me "Oddsbodikins." He said loudly and clearly turning to the painting. And we both watched as Sir Cadogan woke up with a start.

"Yes, yes, alright." He said drowsily, too sleepy to do that annoying knight-in-shining-armor act he has going on (thank Merlin.) As soon as we climbed through the hole and the portrait closed behind us, we could hear his snores again.

"Well, g'night…Oliver" I said as we crossed the common room and reached our respective staircases.

Oliver turned back to me. In the near dark I could barely make out the surprise look on his face. But it was there.

I turned away from him climbing the stairs two at a time. From behind me I heard Oliver call, "G'night…Charlie."


	7. Seven

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Seven_

After the night I twisted my ankle, something…extraordinarily weird happened. Oliver and I…well, it wasn't by choice really, it wasn't like either one of us had anyone else to talk to, everyone was away.

Basically it was either die of boredom or befriend one another. And since I do value my life dearly, I picked the latter.

So now, I am friends/acquaintances/thing…with Oliver Wood

…

sooo _weird_.

"Yo." I said sitting down across from Oliver.

I had woken up late, so there were fewer people around the Great Hall than usual.

Oliver looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading (sports section, what else) and raised his eyebrows when he saw the clothes I had carelessly thrown on that morning in order to arrive in time for the last few minutes of breakfast.

My attire consisted of baggy sweatpants that dragged underneath my trainers and an old, worn college jumper of my dad's. My hair was piled on top of my head in a rushed attempt at a bun, but since it was so short some curls stuck out, practically making me look like I was just electrocuted or something.

So, Alright, I wasn't exactly the model of elegance at the moment, but it was better than what I had looked like when I had woken up.

I ignored Oliver as he continued to gawk at the mess I was, and began to pile loads of food on my plate. Oliver's eyes finally moved on from my attire to, unfortunately, the tower of food I had in front of me.

I don't know about you, but I think that it's quite rude to be gawking at someone while they're trying to eat. Honestly, you think people would've moved on from my eating habits, its old news. I've been eating like this since first year.

"You might want to watch what you're eating." Oliver said still ogling me. "Your broom won't be able to support your weight."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha, ha."

"I'm serious." Oliver said and true enough he had a stern expression on his face. But that's to be expected, he always gets riled up about Quidditch.

"Oliver, relax. I'm the lightest one on the team." I said.

"You won't be with the rate you're going. Besides, it's not your weight I'm worried about. With all that sugar and carbs you intake, it's not healthy."

I rolled my eyes again, but didn't say anything. Instead, I took a huge bite from my sausage.

"It's your fitness that's going to be at risk if you keep eating like that."

I snorted over my scrambled eggs. "I'm well fit Oliver."

But he shook his head as I grabbed another piece of toast. "You had _five _chocolate bars the other day."

"I was bored! And hungry! And it was _chocolate_!" I defended.

Oliver didn't say anything after that and I thought this stupid conversation was finally over. But as soon as I finished my piece of toast, Oliver snatched my plate away.

"Hey!" I protested my mouth full. "I'm not finished!"

"The Quidditch season's going to start up again soon. Stop being such a fat-ass."

I growled at him. Calling me fat was one thing, but taking my food away is a whole another. I reached for the plate with my hand, but fell short. Aggravated, I stood up, ready to climb over the bloody table for my damn food. But just as Oliver stood up too, suddenly the food on my plate and the remaining plates on the tables disappeared.

Breakfast was over.

"You're a fucking jackass." I said as I glared at him. Then, I began to stomp away, out of the Great Hall, without so much as a backward glance at Oliver.

Now let me fill you in on something. This type of talking civilly with one another, than getting into an argument, which results into either one of us stomping away, is sort of how our…um…'friendship' works.

Basically, it's like a never-ending cycle. And towards the end of it we randomly start talking to one another as if nothing had ever happened. Until the cycle repeats itself over and over again.

"Hey."

I looked up from my the _Witch Weekly_ magazine I was reading to see Oliver enter through the portrait and make his way over to where I was curled up on the couch. I nodded at him, the fight we had earlier completely forgotten.

"It's a conspiracy, I tell you." He told me once he pushed my legs off the couch making room for himself.

I raised my eyebrows. "What is?" I asked, raising my legs to my chest and hugging my knees.

"Potions." He said rubbing a hand over his face then tugging at his hair.

"Potions?"

"Potions." He repeated. "Snape's given my class loads of essays this holiday. One essay for each day we're not in his class being miserable. There's no way I'll be able to finish everything. It's like he knows he's given us too much work so that when we all come back he'll put us all in detention for not finishing it or something." Oliver said furrowing his eyebrows. And then as if having a sort of epiphany he said, "He's probably doing this because of _me_."

"_You_?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah!" Wood said confidently. "He probably thinks that if he gives me some detentions, Gryffindor won't be able to beat Slytherin in the next match!"

I squinted at him. Was this bloke for real?

"Newsflash Oliver. No one else's world revolves around Quidditch, except for you." I said to him, rolling my eyes. "So quit being so paranoid. He's given everyone the same amount of homework as your class. Besides, are you really stressing over Potions of all subjects? I mean, it has to be about the easiest class there is."

"How can you consider _Potions_ an easy class?"

I shrugged. "There's not a whole lot of thinking or exceptional talent that goes into it. All you have to do is put some stuff in a cauldron and stir it. A monkey could do it."

Oliver snorted. "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is." I insisted. "Basically all you have to do is follow directions. And if you do follow directions and your potion comes out alright at the end of the class, he can't touch you."

Oliver scrunched up his face. "I'll break his slimy nose if he _ever_ touches me."

I rolled my eyes again my attention back on my magazine. "It's an expression."

"Yeah well, not a very good one. And anyway, it's impossible to do the work right when he's constantly breathing down your neck."

"Says the person who yells at me every five seconds to ask if I caught the snitch yet in practice?"

Oliver ignored this. "And besides, if you haven't noticed I'm in seventh year. What I'm learning is way more advanced and complicated than what he's teaching you."

"Seventh year, fourth year, it's all the same. Like I said it's all about following directions."

"Which you're suddenly good at."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm still on the Quidditch team aren't I? If I couldn't follow directions I wouldn't have made it on the team, neither would I have been the top of my class in potions for four years in a row."

"Top of your class, really?" Oliver said looking astonished.

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm not only good for Quidditch you know."

"This is brilliant! You can help me then. Tutor me or something."

"Uh, I'm not really a good teacher." I said.

Oliver looked and me, then sighed. "Look I need all the help I can get. Can you _please_ tutor me?"

I raised my eyebrows. Well this is new, Oliver asking me all nicely for help. Could this possibly be the same annoying maniac of a Quidditch captain from before?

"I don't have an endless supply of patience you know. Either you do as I say or you're on you own." I said as my agreement to help him.

Oliver nodded, then coughed and gruffly said thank you.

Well, the good manners just keep on coming don't they?

xxx

I yawned and stretched as Oliver did the same. We'd been working for two hours straight now, and we managed to finish two essays. And let me tell you, it was definitely not easy.

Oliver was so damn stubborn. You don't know how many times I threatened to leave in order for him to do as I say. And even then he did so begrudgingly. It was like he was always doubting if I was right, even though in the end I _was_ right. _Every time_.

I guess he's just not used to seeing me excel in something other than Quidditch, which doesn't come out as a complete shock. It wasn't like we were buddy-buddy back then, or now for that matter. I still know next to nothing about him that didn't involve the subject of Quidditch.

"Two down –

"A whole lot more to go." I finished dropping my head down on the desk, exhausted. I had to admit, Snape's assigned a whole lot more work in Oliver's class than in mine. The two four feet long essays rolled up on the desk said so. Well, it was N.E.W.T. level Potions.

I know! Who would have thought Oliver was _smart_?

"We need a break." I said after a while, raising my head to look at Oliver.

"Agreed." He said, tugging at his hair and leaning back in his chair.

"Right then, to the kitchens." I said, standing up and gathering up my stuff from the table.

"We just had lunch." Oliver pointed out, but began to gather his things too.

"Uh, two _hours_ ago. Come on, I'm starved." I said hitching my school bag on my shoulder. "And I am more than craving for some leftover Christmas cake."

Oliver shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he followed me out of the library. "You're such a fat ass."

I rolled my eyes. "So I've been told."

We walked the corridors in silence for a while before Oliver broke it. "So what else are you good at?" He asked, catching my off-guard.

"What?" I said stepping away from a stream of mistletoe strung above us. I was all for the Christmas decorations that they put up every year, especially the twelve gigantic Christmas trees set in the Great Hall, but I was always wary of the mistletoes, from experience…well not_ my_ experience, but Leanne's. I shudder just thinking about it.

Oliver shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You said you were good for other things besides Quidditch. Like what?"

I glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't know. The only class I'm great at is potions really."

"So are you saying that the only things you're good at is a sport and the worst subject in the history of the universe?"

"Divination is the worst subject in the history of the universe." I corrected. "And what about _you_? What are you good at?" I asked.

"Quidditch." Oliver said simply.

"So are you saying that the only thing you're good at is a sport?" I said repeating him.

"Pretty much, yeah."

I laughed out loud, surprising myself and Oliver. (Who knew he could be funny?)

"Well that's good to know I guess." I said after a pause.

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "You won't see me coming to you for help on anything."

Oliver really smiled this time. "Except Quidditch."

I nodded in agreement. "Except Quidditch."

xxx

"Favorite color?" I asked shifting in the overstuffed chair right next to the fireplace. We were in the Gryffindor Common Room, back from the annual Christmas Eve Feast, with nothing to do except play twenty questions as we waited for midnight to strike.

Kill me now.

"Red." Oliver answered automatically in the same bored voice. He was stretched out on the loveseat, facing me, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

I smirked. "Gryffindor pride?"

He shrugged. "Blue too."

I thought for a moment. "For Puddlemere United?" I laughed. "Merlin even your favorite colors are based on Quidditch teams! Is there anything about yourself that doesn't involve the sport?"

Oliver finally opened his eyes, his face scrunching up as he really contemplated on it. Merlin, it looked like he was about to pop a brain cell for thinking so hard.

I stared expectantly at him. "I like…dogs?" He stated finally, albeit unsurely. "Yeah, I like dogs!" He repeated confidently this time.

I raised my eyebrows, amused. "Good to know you have affections for something other than your broom." He scowled. "Your turn." I said.

"Favorite color?"

I rolled my eyes. "I already asked that. Rules are you can't ask the same questions." I informed him for the millionth time since starting the game.

He groaned. "I genuinely want to know!" He said unconvincingly.

I stared at him deadpan. "Bullocks."

"Fine." He grumbled.

I waited in silence as Oliver tried to think of a question to ask me. There goes those brain cells exploding again.

As if a light bulb sparked in his brain he finally turned to me. "How come you stayed?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked. He really needed to work on making sense.

"At Hogwarts." He clarified. "You knew I was staying for the hols'. I thought you'd be the first one to sign your name up for the train home."

I faced him. "It's because I couldn't stand to be away from you." I said straight-faced.

"…"

I promptly burst out into laughter. "Oh shit." I said wiping a tear from my eye, still giggling a bit. "I crack myself up."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. "Seriously." He said. "Why'd you stay?"

I stopped laughing and shrugged nonchalantly. "I always stay at Hogwarts during the hols'."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked genuinely curious.

I sighed. "Because there's no point." And when Oliver still looked at me questioningly I sighed again and continued. "No one's home. My mum and dad usually go to Paris for the holidays and my brother is too busy with his girlfriend and studies." I pushed a wayward curl behind my ear. "He's going to be a doctor you know, my brother. It's like the muggle equivalent of a healer." I said feeling a rush of pride for my older brother Theo.

"Wait, so why don't you just join your parents on their trip?" Oliver asked.

"God! Since when were you so interested in my life?" I exclaimed laughing and when he didn't say anything I heaved a sigh. "Because I just don't want to go, alright?" I said realizing I sounded a little bit too defensive.

I could feel Oliver's gaze on me but I avoided his eyes, instead I focused on tending the fire with the poker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him start to say something, but I beat him to it. "My turn! So, have you always been a Quidditch Nazi?" I asked finally looking at him, making sure my face was indifferent.

My eyes widened, however, when I saw the way he was staring at me. His gaze was intense, his usually light caramel brown eyes, much darker. He had the same look of focus on his face that he had when he was thinking up a game strategy. I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. And then suddenly he stopped. He blinked, the intensity fading as his eyes went back to normal, and the crease on his forehead smoothed out.

"Yeah." He said simply, stretching his arms before casually placing it behind his again.

I looked at him confused, but then I realized he had just answered my Quidditch Nazi question.

I knew he had caught on to something when I got all defensive, but thankfully he didn't push the subject.

Huh, we could be friends after all.

"Thought so." I smiled at him. I grabbed a pillow from behind me and threw it at him.

It wasn't even going to reach him (read: worst aim _ever_) but his hand flew up, grabbing the cushion midair before it could land on the floor behind him.

He smirked, placing the cushion behind his head. "Hey, thanks, I was getting a little uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome." I said dryly.

We stayed in comfortable silence, and the next time I glanced back at him, his eyes were drifting close.

"Don't!" I exclaimed startling him awake.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "I'm tired Charlie." He complained.

"Suck it up! Don't be such a baby!" I said glancing at the clock. "Only one more hour to go."

Oliver groaned again.

I rolled my eyes. "Aw, is wittle ickle Ollie bear ready for naptime?" I mocked, adopting one of those annoying voices that people use when talking with little kids. God, I used to hate when people did that.

"At least I'm not staying up late so I can see Santa Claus." He retorted.

I felt my face heat up, glad that it took a lot for my face to actually turn red. "I always stay up for Christmas Eve." I said hotly. "It's tradition!" I protested when Oliver snickered. "Whatever." I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "If you want your beauty sleep go ahead upstairs but I'm staying down here."

I glanced at Oliver. He didn't move.

I hid a smile as I tuned back to the fire.

I didn't expect him to.

xxx

"Oh, she has _got_ to be joking." I said aloud looking down at the now unwrapped paperback in my hands. It was titled _Summer Lovin'_ and had a picture of a voluptuous lady clad in a skimpy swimsuit being carried by a shirtless man. There was a beach with the sun setting in the background.

It was Katie's Christmas gift to me along with some bars of Honeyduke's finest chocolate and a letter saying how much she misses me and hopes that I like her present and that she'll be back soon.

While I was opening her present (neatly wrapped in pale blue wrapping paper and tied with a pink puffy bow on top) I was half expecting something…well, I don't know not _this_. But I guess I should've known this was coming sooner or later. Katie was always going on about how I didn't have enough romance in me. I expect she thinks this is a good idea.

I flipped the book to read the summary in the back. It said something about love at first sight and a cheating husband and blah, blah, _blah_. I looked at the cover again. Oh my god. _Summer Lovin'_? Really? I don't think this is even a Wizard book; it looks exactly like one of those books I pass by in muggle bookstores under the section: Romance, back in London. How did Katie get a hold of one of these?

Ignoring the pile of still unopened presents piled on the foot of my bed. I opened the book reluctantly and began to read it, for Katie's sake. After all she _is_ my best mate and it _is_ a Christmas gift.

Twenty minutes in, I was practically puking from the stupidity and corniness of it all. I flipped through the pages reading bits here and there, not having the interest or the stomach to read the whole thing.

I finally put the book down a couple of minutes later, completely disgusted, when I read a very descriptive and graphic paragraph in which Eliza (the lead character) was locked in passionate intercourse for the last time with her beloved boy toy Jose.

Blegh. Yuck, yuck, yuck. The gushiness and mushiness I could handle (barely) but fervent lovemaking? Really?

God, if this is what true romance is like I want no part in it. Especially if it involves a perverted, pick up line giving, bilingual, island boy.

I pushed the book far away from me in distaste and fell back on my bed.

I sat up quickly, though, when suddenly there was a loud banging coming from outside the dormitory. I stood up, walking to the door, wondering who it was, and opened it. In flew Oliver in what looked to me like a brand new broom. Show off.

I looked on as Oliver circled me then the room. After doing two laps around the dormitory, Oliver finally landed with a thud in front of me. He was grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked, studying the broom. The tail twigs were perfectly straight and the handle was polished so hard it was practically gleaming.

"My parents." Wood said holding it up so he could admire it too. "They thought it was about time I get a new one."

"Well it definitely is better than your old broom. A Nimbus 2001 beats a Comet Two-Sixty any day."

"I know! It's the best broom available right now. Maximum acceleration, aerodynamically perfect... It's perfect." Oliver said still looking at his broom with loving eyes.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed plopping down on the cushy mattress. "What else did you get?"

Oliver didn't answer me, instead continued to look down at his broom.

"Oliver?"

No answer.

"Oliver!"

"Uh – What?" He said breaking his gaze from his beloved and turning to look at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Careful, you're drooling."

Oliver flashed a grin at me, his excitement just oozing out of him.

He walked across the room and sat next to me laying his broom carefully on the bed across us.

"What else did you get?" I repeated lying back on my bed and beginning to tear open a wrapped present from Leanne.

"Oh, a new broomstick servicing kit, a renewed subscription to _Which Broomstick_, a buzzer, anti-burglar alarm for my new broom, and a new copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_ since my old one's falling apart."

I snorted. I wonder why.

"Wow. Uh. That's a lot of Quidditch stuff. Is that really all you got?" I asked opening a box to reveal that inside it was cramped full of – Oh sweet mother of god – Honeydukes sweets: Leanne's gift.

I read the letter not surprised that it was filled with her complaining over the fact that it was incredibly hard to think of a present to give me. And that the only thing that came to mind was sugar. But it did say she missed me like Katie's letter did.

"I got some new quills, and clothes, and stuff." Oliver said in a much less interested voice than when he was telling me about his newly obtained Quidditch supplies.

I nodded, staring googly-eyed at all the sweets in my lap. Leanne is officially my favorite person in the world right now. And who said love couldn't be bought? Whoever thought of that never got an endless supply of _heaven_.

"Can I get some of that?" Oliver suddenly asked nodding at the box, already reaching an outstretched hand towards a sugar quill.

I snorted. "Fat chance." I said closing it shut. "Who was it that said just hours ago that I wasn't fit because of all the sugar I eat? Oh, that's right, _you_."

Oliver frowned at me but his expression turned to surprise one he saw - oh no - that blasted _Summer Lovin'_ book. And then he started to laugh uncontrollably for two whole minutes.

"I never knew you for – _laugh_ – for – l_augh _– for – _laugh, laugh, laugh_.

"I just sat there, arms crossed glaring at him. When he finally stopped I defended myself immediately. "It's not mine! Well, it is mine, technically. But I didn't buy it! Katie did! And she gave it to me for a Christmas present! It's not mine!"

He smirked at me still giggling a bit. "Whatever you say Charlie. Whatever you say."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I swear to god. One word to anyone and I'll – you have no idea how horrible I could make your life." I warned him.

Oliver's smirk just grew bigger. "I won't say anything if…" He trailed away, looking pointedly at the box of sweets.

I gasped. "But you don't even like sweets!" I protested.

"I said I wasn't a big fan. But I do help myself to some sometimes."

I glared daggers at him but had no choice but to say, "Fine." And I begrudgingly handed the box to him. "Just one."

"No, I think I'll help myself to more than that." Oliver said grabbing an entire handful of sweets.

I gritted my teeth and closed the box immediately before Oliver could get anymore.

"You know, it's really bad to eat sweets in the morning." Oliver pointlessly informed me, biting off a piece of chocolate.

"Whatever." I said gruffly turning away from him and clawing at the rest of my presents, imagining it was Oliver's face instead of wrapper I was tearing.

After opening the rest of my presents with Oliver sitting beside me lazily eating chocolate. I looked over my other gifts, laid out in front of me. Various Zonko's Joke Shop stuff from Fred and George (which is more for them then for me, since they know I don't do pranks so when they run out of their own supply of Zonko's joke stuff they come to me and take mine), some really nice colorful quills from Angelina, A skimpy top from Alicia (typical), and…nothing from my parents (also typical).

Whatever, it's not like I expected anything anyway. Besides I still have Theo's present to open.

I always saved his for last. He always gave the best presents.

I reached out for the last gift on my trunk. It was just a small envelope. I opened it and reached inside, pulling out his letter.

_Yo munchkin!_

_ Sorry I haven't been writing as much. Med–school's been absolute hell. Seriously, I feel like my brain is melting away. Ah, well. No one said it would be easy. Anyway, enough about my pathetically drab life, how's school going? Not getting yourself into trouble I hope. From all those stories you've told me before, I'll take that as a yes. Just don't get yourself expelled before summer alright? Or mom and dad will never let me take you…well, you'll see. They're in Paris still, by the way. They'll write as soon as they come back. So I'll see you in a few months yeah? Liz and Remy send their love. Merry Christmas sis!_

_Cheers,_

_Theo_

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I read the letter. I had to remember to write him back and pick a decent owl to deliver it. I knew the real reason Theo didn't write that much was because he was deathly afraid of owls, most animals really, he was almost as bad as Leanne.

I opened the envelope, turning it upside down. A small piece of paper fell out. I picked it up, turning it over. And promptly let out a scream.

"Wotsh?" Oliver asked his eyes wide in surprise and barely coherent with all the sweets he stuffed into his big fat mouth.

I jumped up letting out a scream again. "I have tickets to Stained Coasters!" I told him shoving the paper in his face. "_The_ best band of all time!" I hollered at the top of my lungs jumping up and down on top of the bed.

"Who?" Oliver said, looking at me as if I had turned loony.

"Stained Coasters!" I screeched, pumping my arms. I did a little jig, shouting out random lyrics to my favorite songs of the band.

Oliver watched me in amazement as he helped himself to more sweets. At this point I didn't even care if he cleared the whole box.

"Phew!" I let out as I finally stopped jumping and sat back down on the bed, exhausted. I stared at the ticket in my hand lovingly.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hmm?" I sighed still staring.

Oliver snorted. "Careful. You're drooling."

I finally glanced at him, making a face. "You wouldn't understand." I said. "They're _the_ best muggle band." I informed him. "They're totally underground. They almost never play and when they do it's near impossible to find out where."

Oliver nodded, biting into yet another sweet. "Who got it for you?"

"Theo." I replied cheerfully, placing the ticket back in the envelope and on my bedside table carefully. Oliver gave me a confused look when I looked back." "My brother." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah right. _Golden child_."

"What?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the envelope to look at Oliver.

"Nothing." He said. "It's just that's just what I got from when you told me about him."

I stared at him shocked. I had only mentioned he was going to be a doctor. How did he even?

"Honestly that explains why you're such an Ice Queen. You know, you're starving for attention because your parents pay more attention to your brother or something like that – Hey! Where're you doing with my broom?"

"I'm going to see if I can sink it into the vanishing step on the fifth floor staircase!" I snapped. I was fuming he had hit too close to home with that statement.

"You wouldn't!" Oliver bellowed a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

"Well, since I am the _Ice Bitch_… I might as well." I retorted and with that I ran down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

Chocolate may be sweet, but revenge was sweeter.

* * *

I'm still not sure about this chapter, mostly because I feel like it was too quick of a transition from enemies to friends? I made them sort of frenemies, but still...Ah, well. Tell me what you guys think!  
Oh! and sidenote: Liz and Remy, as introduced by Charlie's brother in his letter will be properly introduced in a later chapter!  
Also Stained Coasters is a figment of my poor band-naming imagination.

_MAR_


	8. Eight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Eight_

"Charlie!"

I turned around and I had exactly one millisecond to get ready for one of the many bone crushing hugs I would receive in the next ten minutes.

"I've missed you so much!" Katie said hugging me then letting go only to embrace me again.

"She's only just stopped with me a minute ago." Leanne informed me, rolling her eyes as Katie gave me another hug.

Katie ignored her. "Oh! I hope you weren't too lonely here all by yourself!" She exclaimed.

I hugged Katie back. "Not at all. How was your holiday?" I asked as Katie finally let me go so Leanne could give me a hug too.

"It was marvelous! _Everyone_ was able to come this year. That being said, it was awfully packed in the house, but it was so nice having the whole family together! Oh! By the way, mum and dad send you their love, as well as Trisha, Marsha, and Sophie! They said maybe you could come during the holiday next year. Isn't that fantastic?" Katie all but blurted out in one breath. This is what holidays did to the girl (read: delirious…ly happy.)

"Yeah sure…fantastic." I said as Katie proceeded to hug me again not noticing the fact that my voice wasn't filled with that much enthusiasm.

The truth was I didn't really think I was up to the prospect of meeting the whole Bell clan (honestly, they're almost up to par with the Weasleys number wise.) Staying an entire week with all those people related to each other except for me. How awkward would that be? And besides, it's not any family I would be meeting, it's the _Bell_ family. I mean there was a reason why Katie had such a sweet personality. Her parents and her whole family raised her to be that way because _they're_ that way. And my family is nothing like that. I mean, look how I turned out! I'm not exactly rainbows and unicorns.

"Oh, but enough of my rambling. How was _your_ holiday?" Katie asked and I didn't fail to notice the hint of concern in her voice.

"Um. It was good, fine…interesting actually." I replied vaguely, not really wanting to get into the mess of the past week at the moment.

Katie gave me a questioningly look, but before she could say anything, I turned to Leanne. "Leanne I swear, you know me too bloody well." I said smiling at her. "Brilliant present!"

Leanne shrugged acting nonchalant, but a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. "I know. Feel free to bow down and kiss my feet."

I snorted. "In all seriousness, if you give me another haul like that I just might."

"Fat chance! Like, who knew sweets could cost a fortune!" Leanne exclaimed. "And it took me bloody forever to find those limited edition Bertie Bott's jellybeans you're always going on about. I – I…" She trailed away as she stared dumbfounded at something behind me.

"What?" I asked as Leanne's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Oi! Staunton!"

I turned around to see Oliver jogging up to me.

Oh..._oh. _I raised my eyebrows at Leanne as I glanced back at her. Her blush disappeared and she shot me a what-he's-a-fitty!-look.

I rolled my eyes at her. Right. "Yeah?" I said, turning back around to face Oliver.

He stopped to catch his breath for a bit, a small flush across his chiseled features. He flashed me a grin. "Library. Now."

I scoffed. "What am I your bitch?" I asked crossing my arms. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. I'm your captain." Oliver said defiantly, crossing his own arms (Merlin, he loved to copy me.) "So come with me to the library so we can finish my last essay."

I rolled my eyes. "As you can obviously see, we are not on the pitch right now." I pointed out gesturing towards the corridor we were in. "Therefore you have no authority over me."

"Charlie." He said, his tone threatening.

"Oliver." I said matching his tone.

"Charlie, come on you promised." Oliver groaned, sounding very much like a little, bratty, five-year old girl. If bratty five-year old girls had as deep of a voice as he did.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, yes, alright. You go on ahead, I'll be right there." I said offhandedly, waving him away.

Oliver frowned. "Fine." He said finally, once he realized that pouting like an insufferable little priss wasn't getting him anywhere. "But hurry up, yeah?" He glanced behind me "Oh, hullo Katie. Practice this week yeah?...And uh hi Lina?"

I turned around. I'd completely forgotten Katie and Leanne were still standing behind me. Katie waved at Oliver before he retreated back down the corridor.

"Damn he's fit!" Leanne said wistfully staring at Oliver's retreating back before he disappeared around the corner.

"Leanne, he didn't even remember your name." I said shaking my head.

"He can call me whatever he likes just as long as he's not wearing anything but a quaffle." Leanne proclaimed wiggling her eyebrows and I proceeded to mock-gag. Actually, no, I'm pretty sure I vomited a little inside my mouth.

"What was all that about anyway?" Katie asked me, both of us ignoring Leanne and her demented fantasies.

"Oh, you know, just Oliver being a pansy." I said. "I'm just helping him out with his Potion's work. He's a right mess in that class, had to reteach him from the basic properties."

Katie raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Katie said. "Since when have you called Oliver, Oliver?"

I raised a brow. "That's his name isn't it?"

"Well yes, but you always refer to him as Wood."

I shrugged. "Things change I guess." I hugged Katie one final time. "Listen, I better get to the library before Oliver has a panic attack." I said giving Leanne another hug as well.

"Alright." Katie said, still looking at me with an odd expression.

I began to walk away in the direction of the library. "See you lot later at the Feast!"

They both nodded then waved.

"Oi! Tell Oliver my name's Leanne! And he can order me about _anytime_!" Leanne called after me.

There goes some more vomit.

xxx

"Oliver, honestly, let it alone." I said as the both of us walked alongside each other to the Great Hall for dinner.

But Oliver just continued to reread every paragraph on his finished essay, convinced that there had to be _some_ kind of mistake.

I rolled my eyes. He's such a perfectionist. It kind of reminds me of when we're on the pitch and he's ordering us about. Each team member always gets personal time with Oliver in order for him to scrutinize every move we make more closely. It's always: 'You're doing the move wrong Alicia, you have to be in formation with the other girls' or, 'Fred, George! Stop smacking each other with your beaters bat!' and my personal favorite, 'You're shitting me! What the fuck was _that_?'

Yeah, Oliver just saves the best for me doesn't he?

Anyway, he's forever trying to find something, _anything_, out of place. Whether it be a misplaced comma on an essay or an arm in the wrong angle during a play for the chasers. Either way, it's absolutely ridiculous and bloody annoying.

"That comma shouldn't be there." Oliver mumbled.

You see?

"Alright, that's enough." I said, grabbing the long roll of parchment from Oliver's unsuspecting hands.

"What – hey! Give that back!"

I shook my head at him. "We spent two sodding hours on this. It's perfect." I said rolling the parchment up.

Oliver frowned at me. "But the comma." He complained.

"No Oliver." I reprimanded as I rolled my eyes at his pouting and put his essay away in my schoolbag just in case Oliver decided to pull a fast one on me and try to make a grab for it. But Oliver didn't try to take it back. He just tugged at his hair rather violently and crossed his arms, refusing to look at me.

"Oh, lighten up." I said as noisy chatter from the Great Hall filled my ears, which was a great counterpoint to what the Great Hall sounded like earlier this morning. Everyone had come back from their homes and families by now and all of them were eager to catch up with one another over a nice big bowl of chocolate pudding. Now they have the right idea.

After scanning the crowded Gryffindor table for Katie or Leanne with no luck in finding them over the sea of heads, I led Oliver to an empty area at the very end of the jam-packed table.

"Here." I said, plopping down a great big helping of beef casserole on his plate once we sat down. He took a bite while I helped myself to some too.

"So did you hear about Joscelind Wadcock playing for Puddlemere United?" Oliver asked, no longer pouting as he dug his spoon into his food.

I fought an amused smile that was about to form on my lips. Once Oliver was done obsessing over one thing for a short period of time, he goes back to obsessing over Quidditch, always.

I nodded and swallowed the ooey gooey casserole in my mouth. "She was on the reserve team before this year right? She's awfully popular now."

"Yeah, she's a chaser. D'you know that new move she's taken to doing? The Wadcock Block?"

I stopped chewing to think as my mash potato-filled spoon was poised near my mouth. "Is it the one where she flies in a circle around the scoring chaser in order for her to block any opposing attacks from the other team?"

Oliver nodded.

I snorted. "That play is rubbish and it looks bloody ridiculous. Who knows what the bloody hell she was huffing when she came up with that."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at me as I continued to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"I think it's brilliant." He said. "And I was thinking we could try it out next practice."

"You're joking."

"The play works. I've seen it myself. She blocked two bludgers for the chaser, and those ten points scored helped them get out of a tie." Oliver insisted.

"So what you're saying is that we should get one of the chasers to fly in a circle and beat _bludgers_ at her?"

"Well if you want to put it that way."

I squinted at him. Was he for real?

"There's no other way to put it." I said incredulously.

"Well, maybe we could start off with quaffles first, they're not as hard…Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll start with the quaffles." He murmured deep in thought.

I shook my head and continued to eat. "You are raving." I told Oliver.

He turned to look at me and was about to say something when –

"Holy shit. Katie was right. You two _are_ friends."

Oliver and I both looked up and over our shoulders to see Alicia Spinnet, tanned (from her trip to Greece most likely), and in complete shock as she stared down at the two of us.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you two engage in a friendly conversation. What the fuck is that about?"

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to my food. Hmm…I could really go for some treacle tarts right now. Oh, wait, no, there's chocolate pudding. I'll have that instead. I could always nick the tarts from the kitchens later. I dug into the pudding dropping big spoonfuls into a bowl.

"Alicia, just the person I was looking for." I heard Oliver say from next to me. "Next practice get ready for – "

"I'm not doing the Wadcock Block."

I snorted into my pudding, and I turned in my seat to laugh mockingly at Oliver. He glared at me in return. "You have shit on your face." He said darkly and I reached up to wipe some chocolate pudding off the side of my mouth but didn't retort back, which really did show how our relationship had changed.

"So seriously, why are you two not blowing up at each other right about now?" Alicia asked as she walked to the other side of the table and sat down across from us. A third year bloke looked up from his food when she took her seat next to him and immediately started to hyperventilate as he gazed at her flawlessly tanned face. Merlin, Alicia had her own freaking fan-club.

"God, you act like we hated each other before or something." I said eyeing the third year still, empathetically. Ah, to be young and hormonal.

She scoffed. "Didn't you?" She said incredulously.

Oliver and I looked at each other. "More or less." We replied at the same time.

"Merlin, you even say the same thing at the same time now!" She said truly amazed, then adopting a sly tone she said, "Did you guys finally give into the sexual tension you had going on?" She twirled an ebony curl around her finger as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Vomiting. I am vomiting.

"You had a whole castle to yourselves for a whole week, might as well take advantage of it." Alicia went on completely unaware that Oliver and I were practically gagging over our plates. "What?" She asked finally noticing the disgusted looks on our faces. "Seriously spill! What happened?"

I shook my head and sighed. Alicia lived for gossip, and if she didn't get her daily dose of it she'd interrogate you without end.

"Nothing! It's like you said, we were basically the only ones here." I answered truthfully. "So we bonded or whatever. No choice really."

Alicia looked at us for a long time until she said, "Huh, I like the story in my head better."

I rolled my eyes at her and shrugged.

Alicia stood up then, glancing at the two of us with a rather bored expression now, "Well, thanks for the terribly unexciting story. Catch you later." She said as she finally went away, the third year staring longingly after her as she rejoined Angelina a little further down the table.

"Don't ask." I said to Oliver as he opened his mouth to say something. "I don't know why I'm friends with her either."

xxx

Classes started promptly the next day. And as the week progressed, and the homework began piling up again, you knew everyone had to be wishing that the holidays hadn't come and past.

It didn't help that, with the Quidditch season starting up again, Oliver had us practicing practically everyday of the week, day and night, showing no mercy as he made us do lap after lap, drill after drill, play after play. If I thought classes were bad, practice with the Quidditch Nazi was excruciating.

No, really. My butt hadn't stopped aching since Monday from being seated on my broom for so long. Not even the Cushioning Charm could prevent my ass from becoming so numb.

"That was the most mediocre practice I've ever seen from you lot." Oliver said grimly as he paced in front of us. No one said anything, not even the twins.

Oliver stopped pacing and faced us, his mouth a tight line. "Chasers, your aim was off." He said pointing to Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. "Bludgers were flying about, out of control." He continued, glaring at Fred and George. "And by far the longest time yet, for finding the snitch." Oliver finished staring me down.

I looked back at him defiantly. Okay, so I was a little off today…Alright, I was downright dreadful. No need to rub it in.

"Next week's the Ravenclaw and Slytherin match." Oliver went on, narrowing his eyes as he said, "We'll be going against whoever wins that game. But if we keep playing like this – We have to beat them next match to be in running for the cup. We _have_ to win." Oliver said determinedly as we all looked up at him in silence from where we were seated.

Oliver glared at us some more, as if threatening us with his eyes would make us do better next practice.

"Alright, team dismissed!" He barked out, stalking away to the boy's showers without another word as he slammed the door loudly behind him.

I, along with the rest of the team, got up from the locker benches and gathered our stuff, piling out of the locker room and into the harsh, cold weather of January together.

"Oliver was right." Katie said from next to me. "We _were_ terrible today."

Angelina nodded in agreement while Alicia shrugged. "So we had one off day. There's no need getting all riled up about it." She said.

I snorted. "Tell that to Oliver." I said.

"You know, I agree with Alicia. I bet tomorrow, we'll be the fantastically fantabulous Gryffindor team again." Fred said optimistically.

"Nah," George said, shaking his head. "Tomorrow'll be worse now that Oliver's all worked up. And I don't know about you, but trying not to hit a bludger at someone who's screaming profanities and orders in your ear is damn hard."

I sighed. George was right. Tomorrow's practice was going to be worse than today's. No one's going to be able to concentrate when Oliver's all nutty.

"Merlin, I wish Oliver would just cool it with the whole Quidditch thing, for once in his pathetic life." Alicia said grumpily.

Fred scoffed. "There's no way, Oliver would _ever_ – Unless…" He trailed off with a rather thoughtful expression.

We all looked up at him questioningly.

Next to him, George suddenly got a _Eureka!_ Look on his face. He turned to his brother. "Brilliant!" He said even though Fred hadn't said anything out loud. "But would he go for it?"

Fred scoffed. "What bloke wouldn't?"

"Oliver." George said simply.

"He'll go for it. Think of it like this…"

We all waited for Fred to explain, but he remained silent as George started to nod his head.

"Brilliant!" George repeated. "But we need backup on this."

"I concur." Fred said to his twin as they continued to walk up to the castle.

"See you lovely maidens later!" Fred said waving to us giddily.

"Yeah, and don't worry about Oliver! We've got it covered." George said equally enthusiastic.

Alicia, Angelina, Katie and I just stood in the same spot we stopped, completely confused.

"I _hate_ when they do that whole twin-mind-reading thing." Alicia said as we all began to walk again, giving up on trying to decipher the twins banter.

"What do you think they're up to?" Katie wondered out loud.

"No idea." Angelina said. "But knowing them, it's either something stupid, or incredibly stupid."

I snorted. Understatement of the century.


	9. Nine

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Nine_

"He's so handsome! And dreamy and smart and sweet and charming and – oh! He's just so wonderful!"

I rolled my eyes at Leanne's rather inaccurate description of Roger Davies. (Sweet? Charming? _Davies_? No. No way.) They've been together for about a week now and honestly, I don't even know how the two hooked up in the first place. One moment Leanne's all 'I'm so bloody fat! _This_ is why I don't have a boyfriend!', and then the next thing I know she's practically praising Davies for all his (nonexistent) 'gentlemanly' qualities.

"I'm meeting up with him later today, after dinner!" Leanne squealed excitedly. "At the astronomy tower! Isn't that romantic?"

"Yes, it's very romantic." Katie agreed, smiling amusedly at Leanne's glistening face.

I must admit, even though Davies is a full-on-prat, Leanne's the happiest she's ever been. I mean, she's cut down her complaints to only three a day. _Three_ a day! Now _that's_ a bloody miracle.

"Is this your first date?" Alicia asked as she leaned forward against the bathroom sink to inspect her makeup in the mirror. I stood off to the side with Katie, as she and Leanne prepped themselves up for their boyfriends.

Alicia, for her part, was going out with some sixth year Ravenclaw I didn't know. Which wasn't exactly a bad thing since I heard from the old Hogwarts rumor-mill that he was a complete serial dater, couldn't be with a girl for more than three days I was informed. But I knew Alicia. If a bloke couldn't be with her for more than three days she couldn't be with him for more than one. She was a big girl and could take care of herself what with her plentiful experience at that kind of stuff. It was Leanne I was worried about.

Leanne nodded enthusiastically, causing her to miss her lips as she applied lipstick. She wiped the color off her cheek. "But we've already snogged." She said all proudly, as if she was the first one to actually give Davies his first snog (I seriously doubt it.)

"Yeah? How is he?" Alicia prompted.

"Alicia." Angelina scolded, as she came out of a stall. "That's personal."

"Oh, that's okay Angelina! I don't mind." Leanne said to her. She turned to Alicia. "He is bloody amazing!" Leanne confided wiggling her eyebrows a bit.

"Huh, he changed his technique after all."

"What?" Leanne said, confused.

"Well, before he was the absolute worst – Ow! Ange, that fuckin' hurt." Alicia said as Angelina gave her a look.

"He was the absolute worst what?" Leanne asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Alicia said grouchily, rubbing her ribs where Angelina had elbowed her. "So he's a good snogger yeah?" She said changing the subject as Leanne still looked a bit suspicious.

A smile immediately lit up Leanne's face. "The best. Fourth year boys have nothing on him!" She gushed.

Alicia smirked at her. "If you think fifth year boys are good snoggers, wait till you see what sixth and seventh years can do. Holy shit, now _they_ are experienced."

I made a face, disgusted as Angelina said all exasperated, "Alicia, honestly! You need a filter for that trap of yours."

"What? I'm only telling it like it is." Alicia said unfazed. "Besides, you know better than I do that the older they get, the better they are." She turned to me and Katie and said in a stage whisper, "She's got a thing for older blokes you know."

"Alicia!" Angelina said, glaring at her, a small hint of a blush on her cheeks. Alicia laughed out loud. "Oh, alright, alright, I'll stop." She said blowing Angelina a kiss, who had her arms folded across her chest, an annoyed look still on her face.

Alicia turned back to the mirror, fluffing the ends of her curly black hair. "Can I use your lipstick?" She asked Angelina, glancing at her reflection.

Angelina sighed, but unfolded her arms and reached inside her bag. "Here." She said as she handed Alicia the tube. Alicia smiled at her, said thanks, and started to apply it to her lips.

Like Katie and me, Angelina and Alicia were complete opposites. But that didn't stop them from becoming best friends. In a way, they balance each other out. Alicia, being Alicia, is always out of control, from her big fat mouth to all those pathetic boys she dates, looking out for her is a nightmare. Thankfully, Angelina can put up with her shit, and manages to keep Alicia more or less out of trouble. And then there's the fact that Angelina's such an uptight mother hen all the time. It's actually a good thing that she's friends with Alicia since Alicia's the only one who can make her loosen up every once in a while. Their friendship benefits the both of them.

"Hey," I said turning to Katie. "Do you know the time?"

Katie pushed back the sleeve of her school robes to reveal her watch, "It's six o' clock." She said.

"Oh crap." I said reaching for my bag on the floor. "I gotta go."

Everyone turned their attention to me.

"Where're you going?" Leanne asked pressing her newly lip-glossed lips together.

"I said I'd meet up with someone at five." I told her.

Alicia looked at me knowingly, a small smirk on her lips. "Is this someone by any chance our dear captain mister Oliver Wood?"

I quirked my eyebrow. "Um, yeah. He wanted to run some plays by me. Oh God, I can't believe it's already six. He's probably having a fit right about now."

"Oh, well, by all means, don't keep him waiting." Alicia said, her smirk growing wider.

I looked questioningly at her then at Katie, Leanne, and Angelina. They all looked as confused as I was.

"Alright Spinnet. What are you on about?" I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Nothing." She said innocently, widening her indigo eyes for an added effect. "It's just you two spend an awful amount of time with each other nowadays."

"Yeah, so?"

Alicia shrugged, still keeping the innocent façade up. "So it kind of makes me wonder what you two are always up to. If you know what I mean."

Oh. _That's_ what she's getting at. Merlin, I thought we already went over this.

"You're such a cheap gossip Alicia." Angelina said shaking her head disapprovingly. Alicia just grinned cheekily at her.

"Wait." Leanne said, still puzzled. "I still don't get it."

I turned to her. "She thinks I'm shagging Oliver."

"Not shagging." Alicia corrected. "Merlin, you're too young for _that_. I just think there's something going on between you guys, with all the sexual tension and whatnot.

"Well, there's not. And we don't have sexual tension for the last time!" I said exasperated.

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "You're being extremely defensive." She informed me.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. "We're mates Alicia, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Like you're mates with Cedric Diggory?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I said curtly, picking up my bag from the floor and shouldering it. "Now if we're done with the Spanish Inquisition I have to go." I said as I opened the bathroom door ignoring Alicia's sniggering. "I'll see you lot later."

"Have fun!" Alicia called after me all innuendo-y like. I glanced back at her and flipped her the finger before the door swung shut behind me.

The corridor wasn't as crowded as when I first wrestled my way through the throng of people to enter the loo, but I still had to maneuver my way in between groups and couples as they went in the opposite direction. When I saw the twins round the corner, the same mischievous, evil little look on their faces my stomach sank. I really didn't want to deal with them right now. I dropped my head hoping my hair would cover my face but it was too short and they had already spotted me as they headed straight for me.

"Charlie!" They both cried out. They had stopped in their tracks once they reached me, but I kept on walking, trying to ignore them. (I am_ not _going to get involved whatever they were scheming and have my butt thrown in detention again.)

"Charlie!" They said again, completely unfazed as they started to walk in step with me.

I walked a little faster, doing my own little power walk, trying to get the twins off my back. I mean, I really don't have time for this. It's already – what? Six-twenty? I'm like an hour and twenty minutes late for meeting up with Oliver.

"Charlie!" The twins exclaimed for the third time, matching my speed. Before I could full on sprint, they both put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me back and effectively slowing me down.

"_What_?" I groaned.

They raised their eyebrows at me. "We just want to talk Charlie." Fred said.

"Yeah. No harm in a conversation right?" George said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" I grumbled, hoping they would just get on with it so I can decline whatever they were going to ask me to do and leave.

"Relationships." They said together.

"Relationships." I repeated, slightly confused.

They nodded.

"Oh! You mean Leanne and Davies?" I said. "Yeah, I know weird right? I mean, Davies is good looking and all, sort of, but, really, he's a downright prick. Leanne deserves way better than the likes of – "

"We're not talking about Leanne and Davies." Fred interrupted. "Although that is a match made in hell." He added thoughtfully.

"Oh." I said. "Than who?"

"Oliver." George replied.

"Oliver? But Oliver doesn't have – Oliver has a girlfriend?"

"Now, now, no need to get all jealous." Fred said.

"I'm not jealou –

"Oliver doesn't have a girlfriend." George said.

"Yet." Fred finished.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're going to find a lucky bird for Oliver. And you're going to help us." George informed me.

I stared at the two of them for a while, not saying anything, and the two of them eagerly stared back.

"You guys are idiots." I said finally and walked passed them.

They ran ahead of me then stopped in front of me, blocking me from going any further.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Let me guess." I said dryly. "This is the 'brilliant' ploy you've been cooking up for this whole week in order to get Oliver to back off on the team."

Fred grinned. "That would be correct."

"You guys are idiots." I repeated.

"But you haven't even heard our whole plan yet!" George said.

I rolled my eyes. "Do pray tell." I said dryly.

Fred ignored my tone. "We find the most compatible girl for Oliver. Get her to date him –

"Which won't be a problem since Oliver is_ sooo shagalicious_." George interjected, faking a falsetto at the last part.

"Then Oliver will magically fall in love with said girl causing him to stop tormenting us which leaves the Gryffindor team to live happily ever after. Ta-dah!" Fred finished enthusiastically.

I stared at him unimpressed.

"I said Ta-dah!" Fred repeated adding spirit fingers to the mix.

"If by magically, you mean you're going to give Oliver a love potion, then I'm totally out."

Fred dropped his grin "We'll only give it to him if he doesn't cooperate." He said.

George nodded. "The love potion is sort of a last resort."

I shook my head. "This is a stupid idea. Oliver isn't going to go out with anyone unless it's his broom."

"Which is why we need you to persuade him to go out with something other than his Quidditch supplies."

"Preferably female." George added.

"And we need help finding out what type of girl he fancies."

"Oh, that's one easy. She has to be made out of wood, with twigs up her ass." I said sidestepping them and continuing on my way.

I mean, honestly, of all the things they could have thought of, they had to think of _this_. God, Oliver would never ever go out with anyone during the Quidditch season. Actually, I don't even recall him going out with anyone _not_ during the Quidditch season.

"Think about it Charlie." Fred called after me. "Oliver'll be too busy with his lady love to order us around so much. No more dawn practices, no more canceled Hogsmeade trips, no more drills, you name it."

I walked slower, hesitating. The twins plan was absolutely ridiculous and wasn't going to work in a million years…but what Fred just said – it was so _tempting_. It makes me want to at least _try_ to make this brainless plan work.

…

Oh, what the hell.

"No ditzes or girly-girls. Quidditch obsessed is a must, as well as knowing how to ride a broom and play a little. She has to be spectacular in Potions, because Merlin knows how much Oliver sucks at it. And for the love of all that is good in the world she can _not_ be a fan-girl." I said turning around and walking back to the twins, fully realizing the mess I was getting myself into.

They grinned at me, an impish twinkle in their eyes as their smiles stretched across their entire face.

"Easy cheesy."

xxx

"Joyce Hatcher!"

"No, no, no, it's Joyce _Marie_ Hatcher. Remember, she always has a fit if you don't say her first and middle name together?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Joyce Marie Hatcher…Hmm, it does complete her name somehow."

"Quite right. Without the Marie, there's all this emptiness."

I rolled my eyes. God, I hate working with Fred and George. They have the attention span of a one year old.

"You know, our names flow really well." George said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we don't need all that middle name crap." Fred agreed.

"Mum did a really good job of naming all of us."

"Yeah, she did. Except Ron though, I mean Billius really? I think – "

"Can we _please_ get back to the subject here?" I said, exasperated.

"Oh, right." George said.

I rolled my eyes again.

"So, what do you think? Joyce Marie?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No. No way. She's been around too much."

Actually that's an understatement. Joyce Marie Hatcher is considered one of the best birds in school and is also another one of my dorm mates along with her best friend Sandy Filberts. Sandy is nice enough, but Joyce Marie is incredibly slutty. Unlike Alicia who's petite and curvaceous, Joyce Marie had that whole tall, model-thin thing going on. She had really pale skin and this straight, dark auburn hair. No need to say, she's a total hit with the blokes.

"She's been around at least ten times already. In circles really." I said.

"Squares!"

"Triangles!"

"Rectangles!"

"Ovals!"

"Rectangular Prisms!"

I looked at George weirdly, as did his brother.

"What in Merlin's name is a ractrangelar pirsm?" Fred asked.

"Rectangular prism." I corrected.

"It's a shape." George replied. "I read about it in some muggle school book dad has in his office."

"Drop it." I told Fred, who had opened his mouth to say something to his brother.

Fred thankfully listened to me, closed his mouth, and we entered the Great Hall together.

"Okay, Hatcher's a no-go." He said taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to him, immediately grabbing some roast chicken from in front of me while Fred and George turned in their seats in order to face the other tables.

"Hmm…What about Padma Patil?" George said eyeing the Ravenclaw table.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Mm, no. She's a bit high maintenance. And her sister's too much of a gossip." I said before Fred could recommend Parvati Patil.

"Penelope Clearwater?"

"Isn't your brother dating her?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm sure Oliver doesn't want his tongue anywhere Percy's been." Fred said.

I rolled my eyes. "And what's with all the Ravenclaws?" I asked.

George shrugged. "They've got the best-looking." He replied simply.

"How 'bout Marietta Edgecombe?" Fred suggested, also checking out the Ravenclaw girls.

"Ugh, no." I said, making a face. "She's a _complete_ bitch."

Fred raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I said licking some mashed potatoes off my spoon. "She is."

He didn't say anything as he and George continued to scour ours and the opposing tables for a suitable prospect.

"Cho Chang?"

"Too sensitive."

"Patricia Stimpson?"

"Too hysterical."

"Megan Jones?"

"Too weird."

"…"

"…"

"What? Is that all?" I asked turning to them after a long moment of silence. "There has to be more girls than that."

"You've rejected every girl we've come up with." Fred said.

"Yeah, what's with all this pickiness?" George asked.

"_I'm_ the picky one? You're the ones who're going for all the girls who have giant breasts."

"Nuh-uh. Megan Jones's got to be only an A-cup." Fred pointed out.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, but her ass makes up for it, doesn't it?" George said nudging his brother on the arm.

They laughed as I rolled my eyes a third time. Boys are disgusting.

"Can you, for once, be serious?" I said exasperated. "This _was_ your idea in the first place."

Fred frowned. "You're such a kill-joy." He said but turned around again anyway.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in entered several Ravenclaw girls, all chatting and giggling. I paid them no mind until Fred and George started poking me in the arms enthusiastically.

"Will you stop it?" I hissed at them.

"Annabel Lefevre!" They said together looking in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

"Who?" I said looking over my shoulder to see who they were going off about.

"Annabel Lefevre!" They repeated pointing.

"You know. Ravenclaw." Fred said.

"Skinny, very tall." George added.

"Yes, she does have quite long legs." Fred agreed.

"Quite." George said.

I looked over my shoulder, spotting her in the midst of her friends. I knew who she was but I've never actually talked to her or anything. She was three years older than me, a seventh year like Oliver.

"She's pretty." I commented.

And she was. Like Fred and George had said, she was very tall, almost as tall as Oliver actually. Her long wavy hair was a kind of strawberry blonde and she had pale skin with a natural flush to her cheeks.

"And she's smart." George said pointing out the obvious. I mean, she was in _Ravenclaw _after all.

"Can she play Quidditch?" I asked.

"Dunno." Fred said. "But I've seen her in all the matches. And I think that's a Puddlemere United scarf she's got on." He said nodding to her neck.

"Well?" George said waiting for my approval. "What do you think?"

I stayed quiet for a while, contemplating.

"She's gorgeous, she's smart, she's obviously into Quidditch and above all –

"She's _not_ a fan-girl." The twins both said together.

And that just about sold it for me.


	10. Ten

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Ten_

One giggle, a second giggle, another giggle after that, then an explosion of giggles erupted, all from a large group of horny, hormonal girls hanging out by the shelves behind me. God, where was Madam Pince when you needed her?

Honestly, these fan-girls are bloody annoying. It's like everywhere Oliver goes they have to follow. Whether it be the library, the Great Hall, or the Quidditch field. God, I bet they've even found a way to follow him into the freaking locker room showers!

I mean, this honestly wouldn't bother me so much if I wasn't with Oliver almost all the time. Aside from being in practice together, he's constantly asking for help in Potions since he really is the worst at it, and we occasionally eat meals together and hang out sometimes. And, I swear to Merlin, it's like all those girls constantly keep tabs on him because they are _always_ there.

Bloody hell, I don't even get what the big deal is?

So, he's decent looking…Okay, fine he's very decent looking. I mean, I _guess_ I can see why girls think he's so bloody handsome all the time. He's all tall and lean and toned and whatever else that make's a bloke's body fit. But, really, his short, 'luscious,' chestnut brown hair is always sticking in different directions since he can't stop tugging at it whenever he's either nervous or anxious. And he almost, _always_ forgets to shave so he's got that hint of a scruff all the time. But I guess that just adds to the appeal of the whole 'ruggedly handsome' thing he's got going on (Ick.) And, of course, you couldn't forget about his eyes, which could only be described as melting pools of sweet milk chocolate with hints of delicious caramel. Queue eye roll.

All in all he's up there with Cedric Diggory for the best looking blokes in Hogwarts. Actually some girls even think he surpasses Cedric, because of—drumroll please—The Accent. Which alright wasn't all that bad when it came it came down to it.

And okay, so the fan-girls didn't only like him for his looks. They're all gaga over him 'cause he's such a Quidditch star. I, along with everyone else, know that Oliver's good enough to become professional one day, but, honestly, he isn't yet. So get a grip.

"_Get a grip_." I hissed, whipping my head around to face the perverts. I shot them a threatening glare, but all they did was look taken-aback and offended and then went right on to being giggly and bothersome again.

I huffed and turned back to my books. "What?" I snapped at Oliver as he proceeded to look at me strangely with his eyebrows raised.

He shrugged and returned to proofreading his potions essay. Pfft, what a dork.

And you know what's the worst thing about Oliver's personal fan-club? That he isn't even aware he actually _has_ one. Honest, either the boy is used to a swarm of girls trailing after him wherever he goes, or he's actually dense enough to not notice. Knowing Oliver, it's probably the latter.

A burst of giggles once again came from behind me. Ugh, I think I'm just about to Avada myself. You don't know how glad I am the twins and I are setting Oliver and Annabel up. Then I won't have to deal with those nutty girls anymore. But the thing is it's taking longer than I expected. I thought we were just going to tell Annabel that Oliver 'fancies' her so she could ask him out, but, _no_, the twins wanted to be more subtle about it. I mean, really now, since when are the twins _subtle_? Whatever, I just hope this is done fast.

The sooner, the better.

"Alright," I said sitting up abruptly after another long round of giggles exploded along with a couple of high-pitched squeals. "I'm going to go."

Oliver looked up from his potions. "Where're you going?"

"Somewhere were _they_ aren't." I said pointing to the girls behind me. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Wait, I'll come with." He said grabbing the books around him too.

"Uh, I don't think so." I said shouldering my heavy school bag. "Why do you think they're here in the first place?"

Oliver just looked at me, a blank look on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Merlin, you're daft." I said before moving away from the table while Oliver juggled the books in his hands before following me out of the library.

"I thought I said not to come with me?" I told him as he fell into step with me.

Oliver shrugged. "You didn't tell me why I couldn't."

I opened my mouth to tell him all about how irritating his fan-girls where when I heard the said irritating fan-girls come out of the library. In search of Oliver. Of Course.

"Shit." I said, looking for a way out. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and took a sharp turn into a deserted corridor.

"Wha – ?"

I put a finger to my mouth, motioning for Oliver to be quiet as I peeked around the corner. The idiots were still there, looking about in a sort of desperation (snort.)

"Where'd he go?" I heard one of them say and I had to fight the urge not to laugh out loud at the look of pathetic disappointment on all their faces. Really now, it's only Oliver Wood! After a few more minutes of frantic searching with no luck they finally gave up and moved on.

I leaned against the wall behind me, sighing in relief. "You know, you should really set them straight." I told Oliver. "Ced – " I stopped abruptly. I shouldn't be saying Cedric's full name. Don't want to get Oliver all riled up thinking that I'm fraternizing with the enemy or something. "Tell them you're not interested." I rephrased. "They'll stop following you around if you do."

Wood knotted his eyebrows together in confusion. "They've been following me around?"

Bloody hell. This bloke is a moron.

I didn't answer him as I pushed off the wall behind me and, after double-checking the hallways, I continued walking to the Great Hall with Oliver trailing behind me. Just as we were about to round a corner, Fred and George leaped out from a statue of Gregory the Smarmy (What the hell are they doing in there?) and right about gave me a heart attack on the spot.

"Oh look George!" Fred said nudging his brother who was busy shoving a piece of worn parchment into his trouser pockets. "It's Charlie and Oliver! Hi Charlie and Oliver!" He continued as if we all really bumped into each other coincidentally.

George finally looked up, his eyes flicking down to my left hand for a second before raising his eyebrows at me. Confused, I looked down too and was surprised to see that my hand was still intertwined with Oliver's. I dropped it quickly.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said in a monotone as I avoided George's gawking.

"Wow, this really is some small school, huh George?" Fred said, capturing the attention of his brother.

"Quite. Of all the people we could've run into!" George agreed finally turning away from me. "Like let's say, I don't know, Annabel Lefevre?"

_Wow_. That's what they call_ subtle_?

I rolled my eyes at the twins but glanced at Oliver anyway, as did Fred and George, gauzing for any reaction Annabel's name signaled on him. But his expression was the same if not a bit weary (the twins have that kind of affect on people).

Fred and George, ignoring the fact that Oliver obviously had no idea who the girl was, stepped closer to him invading his personal space.

"Um." Oliver said, clearly uncomfortable "Could you guys back up a bit and not, uh, breathe on my face like that?"

"Speaking of Annabel," Fred said as he ignored Oliver's request and stepped closer. "She's quite fit isn't she? Nice rack and all." Fred continued motioning to his nonexistent breasts.

"Nice legs too, very long." George added. "Pretty sexy stuff there, huh?

I rolled my eyes again. They were going about it all wrong. Oliver's not going to be impressed with any of that stuff. If he wants that sort of thing he's got hundreds of girls as pretty and as (erm) well-_developed_ as Annabel, who practically throw themselves at him every day.

"Heard she's a Puddlemere fan." I told Oliver.

Now _that_ immediately caught his attention.

"Who isn't these days?" Oliver scoffed. "I, for one, have been a _real_ Puddlemere supporter for my entire life. Now all of a sudden everyone's claiming that too just because they're on an unstoppable winning streak." He blabbed on. "Destined for greatness is what I've always said. But no one believed me!"

"We don't question you're loyalty to Puddlemere Oliver." I said rolling my eyes for a third time.

"What we _do_ question is your lack of attraction towards the female population." Fred said.

"Mate," George began seriously. "You need to get laid."

"_What?_" Oliver and I said together, with a disgusted voice on my part.

I mean, I thought we were setting Oliver up with an actual girlfriend not a _booty call_.

"You're a virgin at seventeen my friend, that's unhealthy." George went on.

Pfft. Yeah, right, like the twins get any action.

"But," Oliver said confused. "I'm not a virgin."

Wait, what? "_What?_" I said again.

"I'm not a virgin." He repeated.

Fred, George, and I just stared at Oliver, dumbfounded. Then Fred started cracking up and a few seconds later George followed his lead.

"Very funny Oliver." Fred said in between giggles.

"Yeah." George said, laughing uncontrollably. "You almost had us there."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm not a virgin!" He insisted.

I snorted. "Oh yeah? Who'd you do it with? Your broom?"

The twins burst into laughter again at that but Oliver just continued to glare at us, well at me specifically. Whatever no one appreciates a good joke anymore. Except the twins of course.

"Effie Devereux." Oliver said his face serious. "Summer of sixth year."

"Nice try Oliver." George said wiping a tear from his eye. "There's no one by that name in Hogwarts."

"That's because she doesn't go here." Oliver said irritably. "She's my neighbor, goes to Beauxbatons."

I smirked. "How convenient."

"It's true! I'm not a virgin!" Oliver said, exasperated. When me and the twins still looked up at him skeptically he said, "Look. Do you want a play by play or something?"

"Yes." The twins said eagerly.

"Ugh. No!" I said at the same time. Really, I had better things to do than discuss Oliver's sex life.

"We need some kind of proof that he is in fact telling the truth." Fred said hushing me as George prodded Oliver to tell the story.

What a bunch of horn-dogs.

"Well, as I said it was the summer of sixth year," Oliver began. "I was just practicing my starfish and stick maneuver, which by the way, even though it's an extremely difficult move to master I perfected mine in a span of only a week. Practice makes perfect is what –

"Yeah, yeah, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. Skip that part and move on to the shagging." Fred said.

Oliver glared at him but started up again. "_Fine_. Well it was extremely hot that day and all that practicing was making me thirsty so when I flew back down to get a drink, Effie was there and she…well she sort of jumped me. One minute I had the broom between my legs and the next I had –

"Alright!" I said covering my ears. "I don't want to know the rest!"

"We do." The twins told Oliver enthusiastically.

I shot them a look.

"Okay. So you're not a virgin." I said. "But I bet you've never had a girlfriend before."

"I've had a girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Some girl throwing herself at you for a quick shag doesn't count."

"Speaking of shagging. Was this Beauxbatons girl any good? Because I've heard quite a few people say that the French are the best at – I mean…" George said, trailing away as he saw the look on my face. "What I meant to say was, uh, Oliver you need to get a girlfriend. You know start dating and whatever."

"No dating during the Quidditch season." Oliver said automatically, which is like his default response anytime the word 'date' comes out of the mouth of one of the team members.

"Yes, yes, we know the rules Oliver. But you know, cut yourself some slack." I said to him.

He shook his head. "I don't need a girlfriend."

"Maybe. But we all know you want one." Fred said.

"No, I_ don't_."

I sighed, exasperated. He's so fucking stubborn. "Can you just meet the girl?" I asked. "I swear Oliver you'll like her."

He shook his head again. "All that girl and boy nonsense throws off your game which is why I made the rule in the first place. I'm the captain, dating during the season is forbidden. If I break that rule, everyone's going to think they can too. And when they do, our team will fall apart." He said edging away from us. "Now if you don't mind I need to get some plays done before dinner."

I watched him as he walked away.

"So now what do we do?" George said.

"Love potion?" Fred suggested.

"Wicked." George said. "I've been dying to see how it works."

"No, no love potion. Now we do things my way." I said.

George frowned. "Your way?"

I nodded. "Since your plan worked so well." I said sarcastically.

"Well how were we supposed to know Oliver's such a prude?" Fred said.

I rolled my eyes again. "Maybe 'cause he's been one since the first time we've met him?" I said. "Look, Oliver may be able to say no to us, but he definitely can't say no to a nice girl like Annabel."

"What're you talking about? Don't his fan girls ask him out all the time?"

I scoffed. "No they just pathetically drool from afar and dare each other to steal his underwear. I don't think anyone's actually asked him out before, hinted and flirted yeah, but Oliver's too dense to notice that kind of stuff. But even he can't misread a direct question."

Fred and George still looked a bit unconvinced.

"Do you have any other better ideas?" I prompted.

"Love potio – "

"For the love of _God_ George," I said cutting him off and shooting him an annoyed look. "Can you drop it? We're not going to give Oliver a fucking love potion!"

xxx

"Oh! Now I remember who you are. You're the Gryffindor seeker right?"

I nodded. "That's me." I said. "So listen, are you going to make a move or not?" I asked bluntly, only realizing I sounded exactly like Alicia.

Annabel raised her eyebrows at me. "Well…" She trailed away hesitantly. And I had to lean forward to hear her better amidst the loud chatter of her Ravenclaw classmates.

I sought her out during dinner, excusing myself from my own friends so I could sit next to Annabel at the Ravenclaw table and have a little friendly girl-chat.

"I really don't know him all that well." She said.

"Oh, but he knows you." I assured her. "Oliver's not one to talk much about his feelings, but he just fancies you_ so_ much. It's hard for him to keep it in."

"Really?" She said, her cheeks flushing a flattering pink that brought out the strawberry tinge in her hair.

"Absolutely." I said trying to keep a straight face. "He just can't seem to stop talking about you. Bit like a lovesick puppy he is. But I bet _you_ know all about that." I went on, even faking a girly giggle. "I mean, you're really pretty. That's why Oliver was attracted to you in the first place." I told her. "But now, of course, he doesn't only fancy you for your looks. He's _completely_ infatuated with your personality too."

"Oh wow." Annabel said. "I honestly didn't know he felt that way. We've only had a few classes together and he never talked to me once!"

"Yes. Oliver's painstakingly shy. That's why I decided to confess his affections for you for him. Out of the kindness of my heart." I said placing a hand over my chest.

"Well…if he really fancies me that much." Annabel said. "I guess I could give him a shot. He is quite the catch I here."

"Yup number one guy at Hogwarts!" I said biting my cheek to keep from laughing.

"But," She said. "If he's that timid, does that mean I have to ask him out myself?" She asked.

I nodded. "The last time he tried to confess his feelings to you, he broke out into hives in a very uncomfortable spot if you know what I mean." I informed her my voice even, but in my head I was snorting with laughter.

Annabel's eyes widened. "You don't say." She said.

"It was horrible for him, he was so humiliated." I said trying to pull of a sympathetic look on my face but I think it just came out as a grin. Thankfully she didn't notice. "So I think it's for the best if you do ask him out yourself. Like to the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Alright. I will." She smiled at me. "Thanks."

I felt a little guilty for tricking her at that. She actually thanked me all nicely for setting her up and she was smiling at me like I was a freaking saint or something. But what's done was done. And besides, it's not like I hooked her up with a complete troll like Marcus Flint, actually the opposite. Oliver's an okay guy. He's handsome, smart, and talented. All you had to do was get passed the whole Quidditch mania-obsession-thing he has going on…Which is basically near impossible to do.

…

I'm sure Annabel won't mind it too much.

"You're welcome." I said smiling back as I got up from the bench. "I'll see you later."

Annabel nodded. "Alright. It was really nice talking to you. Bye!"

Merlin. She really was nice. Ugh. Oliver better not mess this up or else I'll feel even more guilty for lying to her.

"So?" George said as I took a seat across from him. "What'd she say?"

"She's going to ask Oliver out for Hogsmeade." I said, immediately reaching out for a plate of food. God, I'm starved, all this deceitful lying and scheming sure works up an appetite. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? I'm always hungry.

"How'd you manage that?" Fred asked, impressed. Either by my wit or by the fact that I can fit a whole chicken wing in my mouth, I didn't know which.

I shrugged. "I told her what she wanted to hear." I replied simply, my mouth full.

"And what's that?"

I swallowed before talking again. "That Oliver's madly in love with her because she is just so totally awesome."

Fred and George laughed.

"This is why we recruited you for this." Fred said shaking his head at me. "You're absolutely diabolical."

I rolled my eyes at him but the corners of my mouth twitched upwards against my will. "I try." I said sarcastically.

"And you've succeeded." George said raising his goblet of pumpkin juice in the air. "I say this calls for a toast."

Fred enthusiastically tapped his goblet against his brother's spilling some juice from the sides. They both looked to me next. I sighed and reluctantly held my goblet up too.

"To the end of the Quidditch Nazi's reign!" Fred and George said loudly causing some third years sitting around us to look at us weirdly. The twins looked to me again to say something.

"Here, here." I said unenthusiastically as Fred and George then proceeded to gulp down their pumpkin juice noisily, some of the liquid escaping their mouths and running down their chins. They slammed their goblets down and high-fived each other.

I sighed again as I took in the twins ridiculous, broad grins and the pulp sticking to their chins.

I_ really_ needed to stop hanging out with these two.

xxx

"Leanne's becoming so overly paranoid lately. It's driving me _mad_." I said kicking a pile of snow with my boots. "And it's all thanks to that slimy prick Davies."

"Roger isn't _that_ bad."

"You're joking, right?" I said turning my head to glance at Cedric. "First he completely brainwashes my friend into thinking he's some kind of Greek god or something, publicly snogs her every five seconds, takes her away from her friends so they can spend more lovey-dovey time together. And now, he's getting cold-feet and is supposedly shagging Marietta Edgecombe."

"Okay, maybe he is that bad." He agreed.

"I just don't see what Leanne saw in him in the first place. I mean, she knew he was a two-timing man-whore and yet she went out with him anyway!"

"Maybe she thought she could make him change his lecherous ways."

I shook my head. "Well she can't. And now she's learning that the hard way. I give it two more days tops before Davies calls it quits."

Cedric raised a dark brow. "You're being too negative." He said stepping aside so I could enter the warm castle first.

"No, I'm just being prepared." I replied unraveling my thick scarf from my neck. I shook some snow out of my damp curls and sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'll try to be a little more positive."

Cedric smiled at me.

"I'll give him _three_ days tops before he breaks the news to Leanne." I said smiling as Cedric let out a laugh.

"But really, I am sorry." I said. "Our afternoon walks should be about catching up with one another. I haven't talked to you in ages and all I've been doing is complaining about – "

"Charlie!"

I turned away from Cedric in order to see Fred and George practically sprinting towards me.

"Charlie!" Fred called followed by another, "Charlie!" from George.

Really now? Couldn't they leave me alone for like a second?

I shot Cedric an apologetic look before asking the twins in an annoyed voice, "What is it now?"

Fred and George stopped running abruptly and instead started to pant uncontrollably, fighting for breath. "He's – he's coming." Fred wheezed out.

"What?" I said, confused. "Who's coming?"

"_Him_." George said pointing behind him.

I looked up from the two idiots to see a glowering Oliver marching towards us.

Oh, fuck. I'm guessing Annabel asked him out.

"Um. Cedric?" I called.

"Yeah?" He said.

I glanced at him, he was looking at the approaching prick in surprise. I guess he's never really seen Oliver _that_ angry before. Lucky for me. _I_ have. "I think it would be for the best if you, uh, left. You know, for your safety and all."

Cedric's eyebrows rose. "But – "

"Move it or lose it pretty boy!" Fred said shoving Cedric away from me.

"Yeah, if you value your life, run. _Fast_." George said pushing him away even further.

"Uh – I guess I'll see you later!" Cedric said as the twins gave him a final shove round the corner.

I shot the twins another annoyed look.

"What?" Fred said. "If Oliver sees us with Cedric. He'll kill him _and_ us."

"Granted he doesn't now." George muttered as Oliver finally reached us.

"Oliver." I greeted casually. "Hey. What's up?"

"_You_." He growled, glaring at me. "And _you_ and _you_." He said fixing his eyes on Fred and George. They squeaked and scampered away from Oliver's reach to hide behind me. Gryffindor bravery indeed.

"What's the matter Oliver?" I asked still in a calm manner, my face innocent.

"You know perfectly well what the matter is." He said his face contorted with anger.

"I really don't." I said.

"Annabel Lefevre just came up to me a few minutes ago and do you know what she did?"

"I absolutely don't kn – "

"She asked me out to Hogsmeade!" He yelled a bit crazily, tugging forcefully at his hair.

I raised my eyebrows at the seething Oliver before me. "Wow. Lucky you, she's really nice." I said conversationally, ignoring the threatening death-glare on Oliver's face.

"I specifically told you I didn't want a girlfriend and what do you do?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer and just continued in the same heated voice. "Set me up with one anyway."

"Honestly Oliver I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, cut the bullshit Staunton."

Damn, I'm in the last name territory, he's really pissed off.

"Okay." I said raising my hands in defeat. "I may have told Annabel you sort of, maybe fancied her."

"_What_?"

Whoa, I think a vein just popped.

"Look Oliver it was our idea in the first place." George said piping up from behind me. Wow. Real brave, sticking up for me whilst hiding behind my back out of harms way.

"Were you the ones who told Annabel I was 'too painstakingly shy to admit my feelings towards her'?" Oliver asked.

I heard Fred snort, which he immediately tried to disguise as a cough. "Well…no. I didn't say _that_."

Oliver fixed his glare on me again.

"Oh, Oliver calm down. No harm done alright? All you had to do was say no to her and she would've gone away...You _did_ say no, right?" I asked innocently raising an eyebrow for an added effect. Inside though, I was basking in the glow of victory. Of course Oliver didn't say no, all that my-heart-is-as-hard-as-a-bludger-act is a bunch of bull. In reality Oliver's just a big, socially-awkward, softy.

Oliver was quiet for a long time, Fred and George even peered behind my shoulders to figure out why the yelling stopped.

I smirked. "You didn't did you?"

Oliver pointed a shaky finger at me. His eyes were sort of bugging out and his hair was sticking up in all different directions. Fuck, he looked completely barmy. "You – You – Aurgh!" He let out in frustration.

"If you didn't want a girlfriend Oliver, you should've just told her so." I said simply.

Oliver tugged at his hair, making it even more disarrayed.

"Practice tomorrow! For the whole bloody day!" He roared suddenly. "Wait 'till I'm done with you Staunton." He said threateningly, his still shaky finger practically jabbing me in the forehead. "You won't be able to feel any part of your body until your _dead_!" He spat.

I raised my eyebrows at him, amused. What he said didn't make sense at all. Ha! He's totally gone nutty. Way to go Staunton. "Um, I think you're forgetting something Oliver."

"Yeah?" Oliver said, his eyes narrowing even more. "And what's that?"

"It's Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"…"

"Aurgh!"


	11. Eleven

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Eleven_

"Up! Down!"

"_Fucking_ good idea Fred and George." Alicia hissed from next to me, her breathing labored.

"Up! Down! Come on you lot! Go all the way down George! Knees off the ground Alicia!" Came an obnoxiously loud, stupidly Scottish, voice from above me. "Up! Down! Up Down!"

"Seriously," Alicia went on. "You two are fucking _geniuses_."

"Alicia!" Wood called, hearing her amidst the pained grunts and panting.

"_Shit!_" She muttered.

I heard Oliver's ginormous, heavy feet stomp towards Alicia. He stopped right in front of me, so I had to look at his bloody shoes instead of the white snow, while I did the remainder of my push-ups.

"You know the rules Alicia." Oliver said looking down at her. "No talking during the warm-ups. That's twenty-five more push-ups for you."

I glanced to my right. Alicia let out a very loud, very menacing growl. But as everyone sat up, she stayed down, lifting her body off the ground with her arms before going back down, all while muttering profanities under her breath.

"Okay, the rest of you, ten laps around the pitch!" Oliver commanded.

I groaned, as did everyone else. Ten laps around the field are like five miles give or take.

"Would you like it to be fifteen?" Oliver asked, glaring at us. Our complaints immediately died down and we all fell silent. Oliver smirked. "Alright then! Let's get a move on!

No one said anything as we trudged through the snow groggily. Angelina had this pinched, sour look on her face, while Katie was barely awake, her eyes drifting close every few seconds. Even the twins were affected by this sudden early (_early_) Quidditch session. Their usual, crooked, loopy grins were wiped off from their faces, replaced by deep frowns. And you can probably guess how annoyed Alicia is.

"Twenty-_five_ Oliver!" I heard her scream.

I saw Oliver shake his head at her. "I didn't see the last five, drop down and do five more." He said.

I winced as Alicia let out a high pitched shriek, before dropping to the ground again with a loud thud to do more push-ups.

"She's going to bloody murder us isn't she?" Fred said in a panicked voice as he and George fell into step beside me.

"I'm guessing you guys more than me." I replied. "I mean, it was your idea in the first place, you just dragged me into the whole mess." I said lying through my teeth and watching in satisfaction at the shocked look on their faces. What they don't know is that Alicia really_ was_ going to kill all three of us, in an equally brutal and excruciating manner when she finds out I helped carry out their dim-witted plan. But, I wasn't going to tell them that. This _was_ mostly their fault. And thanks to them this is the worst practice I've ever had in my entire life.

I wiped the sweat off my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. It was about twenty degrees, but I shed my puffy coat a long time ago. Now I could barely feel the cold slap of wind across my face as I stretched a bit, putting my arms over my head, before leaving Fred and George behind as I started to jog slowly, setting a pace for myself.

My legs were already trembling a bit after just two laps, my ragged breath as loud as my feet thumping across the snow.

Oliver really outdid himself this time. He caught us all by surprise this morning. He had gone to our dormitories (he entered the girl's courtesy of his new Nimbus 2001) to wake each and every one of us up at three o'clock. _Three_ bleeding o'clock. This session wasn't even considered a dawn practice because the sun's not even up yet!

To think that I actually thought that setting Oliver up with Annabel _against_ his will, would benefit me. Honestly, this wouldn't even be happening if I hadn't gone through with the twin's stupid, stupid plan. God, how can I be so_ thick_? If I hadn't set them up the whole Gryffindor team wouldn't be here right now, awake since three, sleepy, tired, and running in three inches of snow. Now, if you don't think that's intense, than I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you.

"Let's move! Come on you lot, pick up the pace!" Oliver yelled as he watched us. "Fred, George! Don't cut corners!" He scolded. "I want you running in a circle not a square! And Katie! Are you _sleeping_?"

As I past Oliver, he glared at me, but didn't say anything. Bloody tosser, damn straight I'm not doing anything wrong.

"Alicia, that's enough of the push-ups! Go join the rest of them!"

Alicia grumbled getting off the ground. Her gloves and her coat were soaking wet from the snow.

"Aye, aye, _Captain_." She snarled as she walked away.

"That's another ten laps for cheek, Alicia!" Oliver called after her.

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't turn around to face him, choosing to flip him the bird instead. Shit, she was really pissed. She hates Oliver's Quidditch tyranny as much as I do, but unlike me, she's never really shown her detestation in front of him.

"Make that twenty more laps, Spinnet!" Oliver shouted, undeterred.

Another growl emitted from Alicia's throat. She looked about ready to kill. Her walking turned into a jog, which turned into running, a second later, she was full-on sprinting, her eyes dead-set on two red heads. She passed me easily and caught up with them. Just as she was about ready to pounce, Fred turned around, saw her, and let out a high-pitched scream. As I ran past the three of them, I saw Alicia practically tackle the twins to the ground.

"Oi!" George yelled, struggling to keep an infuriated Alicia from beating the living shit out of him. "_Help_!"

"Oliver! _Fuck_! Oliver! Alicia's gone bloody mad!" Fred hollered as he warded off Alicia's blows.

I heard Oliver yell for Alicia to control herself as I continued running, gaining speed. As I rounded a corner, I saw that everyone else had stopped jogging and went over to witness the massacre of Fred and George at the hands of Alicia. Katie stood off to the side, just staring, wide-eyed (she's definitely awake now), at the scene unfolding before her, while Angelina, along with Oliver, was actually trying to hold a seething Alicia back. Bloody brave of them.

God, what a sodding day. And it's only five in the morning.

I turned away from the commotion, instead focusing on the white expanse of snow before me. The wind whistled in my ears and the cold wetness of my gloves was numbing my fingers as my legs started to cramp, but I didn't stop. I still had six more laps to do and I wanted to get it over with quick.

Bloody good thing Hogsmeade's today, I can forget all about this morning and lose myself in the warm, sweet-smelling room of Honeydukes. Oh, the creamy fudge, and delicious chocolate, the sugary goodness of sugar quills. I felt myself start to smile and started to run even faster, the thought of Honeydukes filling my mind and motivating me. I finished the rest of my laps in bliss, thoughts of sweets still swirling through my head. Once I finally stopped and cleared my head I realized I was the only one still on the pitch.

Well, the least someone could have done was tell me to stop running. Honestly, so-called friends that whole lot is.

I was breathing hard from the exertion of the workout when I reached the locker room. As I took off a glove from my hand and turned the knob I heard Oliver's resonating voice even before I could open the door.

" – the matter with you?"

I raised my eyebrows, as I caught sight of Alicia sitting down before a scolding Oliver, a lot calmer than she was before, but still pouting slightly, as I passed by.

I reached my locker the same time Alicia was dismissed. She didn't say anything as she opened the door and left. Oliver came in behind her, his eyes closed, tugging at his hair, a stressed look on his face.

"What's she in for?" I asked, pulling clean clothes out.

Oliver's eyes snapped open, realizing there was still someone in the locker room. When he saw it was only me, he glowered.

"She's got to come early every practice from now on, help me set up." He said curtly, turning away from me and opening his own locker.

"That's it?" I said surprised, ignoring Oliver's cold demeanor. "I mean if I pulled that kind of shit today, I'd probably be suspended from the team." I remarked seriously pulling a jumper over my head.

"This is Alicia's first offense and_ she_ hasn't been talking back to me from day one." Oliver replied gruffly pulling off his sweaty shirt, revealing his broad back.

I looked away, focusing instead on tying my trainers. "Not to your face." I said not bothering to whisper.

Oliver flicked me an annoyed glare over his shoulder, but I merely rolled my eyes and shrugged in a well-it's-true-way.

I straightened up after tying another knot on my shoelaces. "Aren't you leaving yet?" I asked him heading for the door and eyeing his already-dressed self.

Oliver didn't say anything as he pulled out numerous pieces of parchment from his locker, Quidditch plays.

I stopped just short of the doorknob once I saw Oliver making no move to join me. "You're going to be late for breakfast and Hogsmeade." I told him leaning against the doorjamb, waiting for him. "And your _date_."

He didn't turn to me, instead, still shifting through those stupid plays of his.

"Did you hear me?" I said loudly, even though I knew perfectly well that he did.

I stood there for a long time waiting for him to say something or at least get a move on, with my arms crossed, getting more annoyed with each second that passed.

I mean, I get that he's cross with me, but really. It's not like Annabel's the absolute worst I could do. There are far more girls in Hogwarts who'd fancy the idea of spending the day in Hogsmeade with Oliver making his life a living hell. I actually went out of my way to find the most compatible girl for him. So, he should actually be thanking me right about now.

"You are_ not_ going to show up that girl, Oliver." I threatened as the thought of him doing exactly that crossed my mind. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to, he looked pretty set on not going last night.

Oliver just scoffed, not even bothering to turn around as he did so.

"I'm serious." I said. "Annabel's too nice and too good for that. So you had better not skive off from your date."

Shutting his locker closed, Oliver finally faced me. "I wasn't planning to." He said seriously.

"Oh," I said lamely. Well now I felt like a bitch.

I stayed where I was, unsure of what to say. I glanced up then, taking in Oliver and the way he was tugging at his already disheveled hair. He fidgeted slightly under my scrutiny, clearly uncomfortable. But I didn't look away. There was something off about him today, and it wasn't the usual I-am-Quidditch-_crazy_-off. It was something else…

And then it hit me. The twitching, and the hair tugging it made perfect sense. I fought to hide a smirk on my face as I looked up at Oliver. "You're – you aren't…_nervous_,are you?"

"No." Oliver said coolly and a little bit too quickly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure?" I asked biting my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"_Yes_. I am." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

I raised my hands in defeat, a small smile still on my face. "I'm just asking." I said innocently as I leaned back against the wall again. "You just seem a bit fidgety is all." I added.

Instantly Oliver froze up and resembled the movements of a sort of robot to keep himself from twitching so much. I rolled my eyes at his behavior, boys are such prisses.

"I'm fine, alright?" He said with a severe tone and I just shrugged when he fixed me with another one of his steely glares. I didn't say anything else so Oliver didn't either, choosing to, instead, resume shuffling his precious plays that he still had in his hands. I didn't move from my spot, waiting for Oliver to turn around and acknowledge me again. After a few moments he did so, albeit with an annoyed look on his face.

"_What?_"

I ignored his exasperated tone and shrugged again. "When's the last time you've been on a date?" I asked.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of topic but answered anyway. "Last summer." He replied, shrugging, stacking the plays one on top of the other neatly on the nearest wooden bench.

"Isn't that when you were shacking it up with that Effie girl?" I inquired as I walked over, bent down, and picked up a few papers that dropped out of the stack of plays. I handed it to Oliver and he took it putting it on the very top of the pile.

"Yeah, that's who I went out with." He said grimacing at the very mention of his hookup.

"Bur, you said you've never had a girlfriend before." I said a bit puzzled.

"No, _you_ said I've never had a girlfriend before." Oliver corrected. "I tried to tell you, but you were too busy thinking up demented ways to ruin my chances of ever winning the Quidditch Cup."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "Going on one date won't suddenly make us lose the Quidditch Cup Oliver."

"But going on dates do take time away from practice." He said picking up the organized heap of plays and placing it inside his locker again. "Which is why you and the twins thought up this stupid plan."

"Correction, which is why the_ twins_ thought up the stupid plan." I said following him to his locker and sitting down on the bench behind me. "I had nothing to do with the whole thought-process."

"So?" Oliver took a seat next to me. "You were the one who got Abigail to ask me to Hogsmeade."

"It's not my fault I'm so convincing." I said. "And it's Annabel, Oliver." I corrected, rolling my eyes. God, he can't even get her name right. I don't know why he's worrying about dates taking up practice time. He's obviously going to ruin his chances with Annabel as soon as he opens his mouth.

"What?' He said looking confused.

"Her name's Annabel, not Abigail."

Oliver looked down at me, still a bit puzzled. "Right, Annabel." He said. "That's what I said."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes again as I reached up to ruffle his messy brown hair. He pulled away shooting me an annoyed look. But I could tell he wasn't mad at me anymore. Good thing, I hated having to deal with a menstruating Oliver.

We sat there for a while in a comfortable silence before my stomach released an earth-shattering growl, informing me how hungry I was.

"Merlin, Charlie. What the hell is with you and your stomach?" Oliver said looking down at my stomach as if the giant squid would suddenly pop out from it.

"Shut-up." I said standing up. "Come on, lets go to the Great Hall, hopefully there's still some seats left for us."

"Yeah, alright." Oliver said standing up too. He closed his locker shut before following me to the door.

I zipped my coat up, bracing myself for the harsh winter cold, before I walked out. Oliver closed the door behind him and we both trudged up the snow together.

"You know, you were absolutely mad for scheduling practice today. All this snow is completely dreadful." I said almost slipping on a patch of ice, cleverly disguised as snow. But Oliver grabbed my elbow and my waist beforehand, preventing me from full-out falling on my ass.

"_God_." I said my heart racing. I was _this_ close to breaking all the bones on my butt. I owe Oliver one, saved me from the outmost displeasure of visiting dear, old, nutty Pomfrey. "Thanks." I told Oliver sincerely.

"Sure." He said looking down at me. His hand was still pressed tightly against my waist and I could feel the slight warmth from it underneath my heavy coat. He sniffed and I noticed that his nose was slightly pink, as was his cheeks. He lost the bronzed color from his summer tan a long while ago but he still had a touch of brown, making his face stand out against the bright white of the snow covered everything behind him. He let go of me suddenly, and I broke out of my stupor, not even realizing I was in one until right then.

Oliver's hand reached up to his hair and he tugged on it for a short second, before resuming walking to the castle again. I trailed after him, looking down at my feet and not saying anything, this time careful not to be deceived by the seemingly innocent layer of white underneath my trainers.

xxx

"So…Why is it that I'm hanging out with you guys again?" I asked moodily as I fiddled with the ends of my scarf.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" George asked surveying the snow covered street filled with Hogwarts students in front of him.

Fred closed the door to Zonko's Joke Shop behind me. "Basically, all your friends ditched you. And out of the kindness of our hearts, we've graced you with the golden opportunity of spending time with the best looking blokes in school." He said walking away from me in order to stand next to his brother. "You should be honored."

I rolled my eyes and when he was about to pass me I stretched my foot out in front of his gangly legs, and Fred not seeing it, stumbled forward and landed face-front on the cold ground. "Umph." He let out, not moving.

The sad thing was Fred was right. Not about the hanging-out-with-the-best-looking-blokes-in-school-part, but about the my-friends-totally-ditched-me-part. Katie was out on a double date with Leanne and Davies and his mate, whose name I have momentarily forgotten, but that doesn't matter anyway since any friend of Davies has to be a total prick just like he is. But still, Katie agreed to it, since Leanne was complaining about how low in the dumps her and Davies' relationship seemed to be in. She was some sort of wingman or something along those lines. In any case, I didn't want to intrude on this little love fest and become the fifth wheel so I set out to find Alicia and Angelina. Alicia, typically, was out on a date with a very handsome Hufflepuff in her year. And Angelina was with her own mates. With no other choices left, I was about to set out back to the castle, specifically the kitchens, when I had the unfortunate luck in bumping into the twins.

"Cfan sumfone helph me uph?" Fred said from his spot on the ground, his voice muffled from all the snow probably wedged up in his obnoxiously big mouth.

George merely glanced at him before resuming scanning the streets. I stepped up to him, ignoring Fred as I did so.

"Who're you looking fo – " Was all I could let out before George suddenly shushed me rather violently, with spit flying from his mouth and landing on my face.

"Oh God, gross!' I said wiping my cheek with my gloved hand as George grabbed the other and kicked at Fred (who was _still _on the ground). Fred immediately leapt up, snow falling off his coat and very red face. They both steered me quickly to a wooden bench and crouched down behind it.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked incredulously looking down at Fred and George huddled together. Instead of answering Fred yanked me down and I was forced to squat next to him.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said glaring at Fred. George turned to me and shushed me again, and I turned my glower on him instead. "I swear to God George, if you spit on me again I'll – " I said before Fred covered my mouth with his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled, but he didn't look terrified like he usually does when I unleash my inner evil on him, in fact, he wasn't even paying attention to me. Both Fred and George had their heads turned away from me and were looking at something in the space between the seat of the wooden bench and its recliner. Curious, I stole a peek too.

I couldn't see anyone worth noticing at first, just a group of giggly third years arm-in-arm on their way to Honeyduke's, and a few couples scattered here and there wandering around aimlessly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone walking in the distance. I turned towards the figure and realized it was Oliver…with Annabel.

By that time, Fred's hand dropped from my mouth in order to lean forward more to see the couple.

"We are _not_ spying on them!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around so fast that I smacked George in the face with my hair. (Hmph, serves him right; he needs to keep his saliva to himself.) I made to get up, but Fred pulled me back down. And before I could scream, both Fred and George put their hands over my mouth.

"Mmph!" I let out. Fred shot me a pleading look but I chose to ignore it letting out another 'mmph!' while I was at it.

"Sorry Charlie." I heard George say and before I knew it he was pointing his wand at me.

"Silencio."

Their hands dropped from my mouth and I stared wide-eyed at them. I opened my mouth and released a bloodcurdling scream, but no sound came out and now my throat was hoarse.

I was going to bloody _kill_ them.

"George did it, not me!" Fred squeaked, horrified by the look on my face.

"Shut up Fred!" George said equally frightened. He began to scamper backwards away from my grasp. "_You_ were the one who wanted to spy on Oliver and Annabel in the first place!"

"Yeah, well, _you _agreed with m – They're coming!"

I looked behind me and there was Oliver and Annabel headed straight for the bench all three of us were hiding behind.

I tried to scramble to my feet, but Fred and George put their hands on either side of my shoulders keeping me down.

The expression on my face was one of pure malevolence.

"Um, do you want to sit for a while?" I heard a soft feminine voice say from afar. It was Annabel and she was waiting patiently for Oliver's reply with a shy smile and a pink flush to her cheeks. It seemed she was completely infatuated with him.

Fred and George sensing that my curiosity was getting the best of me, let go of my shoulders and sunk down lower on the ground to keep hidden from the couple's view. I found that I was doing the same while I watched as Oliver agreed.

They walked towards us and I was able to get a better view of them as they drew closer. Annabel looked pretty as usual with her strawberry blonde hair in a wavy, side-ponytail. She was wearing a pleated skirt and a fitted coat, the colors of both, matched her Puddlemere United scarf and gloves. Oliver was wearing the same scarf; it draped loosely around his broad shoulders and over his coat. It looked like he actually took some time to become presentable for his date since I could see no hints of the ever-present stubble on his face.

As I looked on, I noticed that even though they weren't holding hands or anything, the two of them were walking pretty close to each other, and neither seemed to mind it. I looked away from their obvious proximity and realized they were dangerously close to our hiding spot now. I grabbed the twin's attention, signaling them to move to the small alley offered between Zonko's Joke Shop and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop behind us.

The twins nodded, they both slowly and quietly crawled away, glancing every few seconds behind them making sure they couldn't be seen. I trailed after them, equally as slow and silent. (Not like I had a choice on the latter, though. Bloody silencing charm.)

When I was finally hidden from view thanks to the building I was leaning on, I peeked over the corner of Zonko's, as did Fred and George, in order to see better.

Oliver and Annabel had finally sat down, with Oliver seated rather far apart from Annabel. Which would explain the small trace of disappointment shown on Annabel's face as she glanced at Oliver and then at the giant gap between them.

"Oliver's an idiot." George whispered to his twin as he nodded in the direction of the unhappy couple.

"At least Annabel isn't." Fred said, still watching.

Surprisingly Annabel had moved closer, closing the space in between her and Oliver.

Well, at least someone was making an effort. If only Oliver would just –

"Grow some balls and snog her already!" George whispered exasperatedly from next to me.

Right you are George. Right you are. Couldn't have said it better myself. I mean, honestly, it was obvious the poor girl had it bad, and they've just only met! The least Oliver could do was show a little bit affection, hand-holding, arm-around-the-shoulder, anything along those lines would suffice.

"Merlin, Oliver's such a prude." Fred turned to his brother. "Mate, if I was with a girl like that, we'd be doing more than just snogging right now."

I snorted out loud and rolled my eyes at Fred. "Like any girl would ever let you." Was what I would've said out loud if I didn't have a fucking silencing charm on me. I swear I'll kill George.

Fred smirked at me as I seethed soundlessly. He was enjoying this whole silence thing a little too much if you asked me.

"You say that now Staunton." He said reading my previous thoughts. "But, I know that late at night, when no one's looking, you picture my gorgeous-self while you do the dirty deed of self-pleasur – "

Oh, my God! I covered my ears to block out the rest of the sentence. Could Fred _not _tell me all the disgusting, perverted workings of his mind?

Fred placed a hand on mine and tried to pull it away from my ear. "Come one, Charlie! You know it's true!" Fred said winking suggestively as he laughed.

I, however, didn't find it at all funny, just plain disgusting. And for the love of all that is holy, if Fred keeps on yanking at my hand like that I'll –

"Ow!" Fred shouted out. He released his hold on me and clutched his nose with both hands.

I shook my stinging hand to ease the pain a bit before turning to George.

"Eep!" He squealed as I let out a menacing growl and made a fist again with the same hand.

Before George could make a run for it I grabbed a hold of his coat collar pulling him back. I drew back my fist just as George let out "Not the face!" before punching him right there.

_Bitches_.

Serves them right.

xxx

"Okay, so…Why are we _still _following them?" I asked.

The silencing charm was finally gone and I reveled in that I could actually talk out loud again. I hate inner dialogue. I feel completely mental talking to myself.

I took a chocolate frog from inside the paper bag in my hands and popped it into my mouth before it could jump away and escape.

"We're waiting for Oliver to get laid." George answered from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yes, because they'd totally do it right here and now in the snow." I said sarcastically. "Honestly, can't we do something else?" I asked taking a bite off another chocolate frog. I sighed as the chocolate smoothly melted in my mouth.

"Like what?" Fred said and I glanced over at him. I winced as I saw the dried blood on Fred's face and the bruise that was already beginning to form around George's eye.

"Um, I really am sorry Fred, George." I apologized sincerely. "I honestly didn't know I hit you guys that hard."

"Yeah, well, I honestly didn't know you _could_ hit that hard." George replied.

I grimaced again. "Well, you know, you kind of deserved it!" I defended, trying to get rid of the guilt.

George winked at me and gave me a little smile. "Yeah, yeah, I know love." He said putting an arm around my shoulder good-naturedly. I smiled back, glad that he could see the humor in all of it.

"Well, _I_ for one am not entirely sure I should be as forgiving." Fred said loudly, pouting as he rubbed his nose. "That hurt like hell." He complained.

I rolled my eyes, but put my arm through the crook of his. "I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, I swear." I promised him. Even though I absolutely detested that barmy place, it was the least I could do. "She'll have you sorted out in no time." I said to Fred and George.

"I'll hold you to that." Fred said steering me and his brother, who still had an arm around me, away from the Honeydukes Sweetshop behind us. It was like a human chain between all three of us. "But for now," he continued, "we got to find Oliver and Annabel."

I let the twins lead me on their search for the couple as I contentedly munched on my chocolate frogs. I wasn't really up for arguing or anymore punching. Chocolate makes me a softie.

"It's a miracle, Oliver hasn't found out about this whole spying thing yet." I said.

George nodded. "Yeah, bloody miracle he and Lefevre left that bench before that whole row of ours happened." He agreed.

"I kind of wish they didn't, though." Fred said. "Maybe we could've told Oliver to man-up and snog the girl already."

I snorted. "If only it were that simple." I said, looking around for any sign of either Annabel or Oliver.

It was George who spotted them, about to come out of a very crowded Three Broomsticks. All three of us hurriedly hid behind a corner as they came out. I peered around the building, watching them. They stood in front of the shop, chatting, until Annabel nodded her head agreeing with something that Oliver had said. As they began to walk down the street in the opposite direction from us, my eyes widened as Annabel took hold of Oliver's gloved hand. I saw Oliver's head turn to her, an eyebrow raised, as she did so, but Annabel refused to look at him and even I knew, without even seeing her face that a very pink blush was beginning to form on her cheeks. After a while Oliver eventually turned away from her and faced front, not talking or retreating his hand.

"Well," I said to the twins. "Now we know who's going to have the pants in this relationship."

Fred grinned at me and glanced back towards Oliver and Annabel. "Looks like they're headed back to the castle." He observed.

I nodded and pulled out the last of my chocolates. I stuffed it in my mouth and crumpled the empty paper bag in hand, shoving it into my coat pocket. "Alright." I said mouth full. "Let's go."

We stepped behind the Three Broomsticks and started to follow the couple a very safe distance away. Only once did Oliver turn around to glance behind him when the twins started getting too rambunctious again, good thing there was a very conveniently placed bush nearby we could hide behind or else we would've been in for it.

Annabel and Oliver finally reached the entrance to the castle and the twins and I stopped in our tracks peeking around an ivy-covered statue. This time we were close enough to hear the two's conversation.

"I had a really, really good time." Annabel said that flattering flush still on her face as both she and Oliver stopped before the oak front doors. She fiddled with the ends of her scarf shyly as she smiled at him.

Oliver nodded. "Me too." He said, and he didn't even look like he was lying. I knew they were compatible. "I guess we should go in?" Oliver said nodding to the double doors before them.

"Alright." Annabel agreed. "Oh, um, wait a moment." She said gently grabbing hold of Oliver's sleeve before he could enter the castle. The pink color on her cheeks turned to red as she murmured something, looking down at her shoes.

I saw Oliver look confused and stepped closer to hear her better. "What's that?" He asked.

"Um...I said," Annabel started, finally looking up at him. "You can kiss me if you want to."

I raised my eyebrows just as Oliver did. And my eyebrows rose even higher when Oliver took another step forward to Annabel, inclining his head slightly as he did so. I heard Fred and George shuffling beside me, trying to get a better view, but I paid them no mind, my eyes, instead, on the couple before me.

Not saying anything, Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets, he was close, way close to Annabel now and for a quick second, I thought he was actually going to really kiss her. So did Annabel it seems, since she was already tilting her head to meet his, her eyes already closed. And then Oliver kissed her…

On the cheek.

"What the fuck was that?" Fred and George exclaimed loudly.

_God_, I couldn't agree more.

Annabel's eyes fluttered open. And to my surprise, instead of looking disappointed by the total lack of actual snogging, she had the warmest smile on her face. She let out a final word to Oliver before turning away and walking through the doors happily. Before he stepped after her though, Oliver turned his head, surveying the layout behind him. He glanced at the statue the twins and I were hiding behind and I could've sworn he caught my eye. But then he was turning back around, closing the oak doors behind him and disappearing from sight.


	12. Twelve

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Twelve_

"_Oooh darling who needs love?  
Who needs a heaven up above?  
Who needs the clouds, in the sky, not I,"_

"_Oooh darling who needs the rain? Who needs somebody that can feel your pain?"_ Leanne wailed out in a stuffy voice, in time with the music. She hiccupped before starting up again with even more vigor. _"Who needs the disappointment, of a telephone call, not I! No, I don't need that at all, not I!" _

I sat in silence, with Katie beside me, as we both watched Leanne blow her nose loudly into a tissue Katie just handed to her. When she was done, she sniffed as she cast the grimy tissue aside and proceeded to bawl once again.

"_I'm, tired of love!  
Yeah, sick of love!  
I've taken more than enough,"_

God, I didn't even have it in me to roll my eyes anymore. No matter how much I despised and abhorred the fact that a single tear was being shed for a stupid git like Roger Davies, I knew that that said git kept Leanne absolutely ecstatic this past month.

Now though, she was bloody miserable. Her school robes were abandoned on the floor. Her white oxford was untucked and was covered in several unidentifiable stains and her usually neatly pleated black skirt was folded and creased oddly. She hadn't her scarlet and gold tie, due to Katie making her take it off as soon as soon as we got back from this afternoon's classes. She thought Leanne would try to strangle herself with it. Yes, just a bit over-dramatic, but better to be on the safe side when it came to a heartbroken Leanne. All in all, she was looking a bit worse for wear.

_"Oooh darling who needs the night?  
The sacred hours, the fading life,  
Who needs the morning, and the joy it brings, not I!  
I've got my mind on other things, not I!"_

I winced as Leanne let out a shriek as she sang along to the song. I suppose it was meant to be some sort of high note or something.

_"Oooh darling who needs joy?_  
_Who needs a perfect girl or boy?_  
_And who needs to draw, that person near, not I!_  
_Because they always disappear, not I!"_

Grabbing another tissue from the box between Katie and me, I reached down and handed Leanne one. She took it, without looking up, but she let out a very watery, high-pitched thanks as she blew her nose again. She then opened her mouth, the napkin still stuck to her face, getting ready to belt out the last verse of the song.

_"And you know, I'm, tired of love, yeah! Yeah, I'm, sick of love, yeah! You give me more than enough!" _Leanne sang deafeningly.

I fought the urge to cover my ears and, instead, busied my hands with grabbing hold of the wireless on the floor. It was charmed, thanks to Katie, to have the volume reach enormous heights, and I had to hold it at an arms-length since it was playing so bloody loud.

_"I'm gone!"_

After that last line, there came a guitar solo and I struggled to not say 'Thank you Merlin!' out loud. I mean, I was all for comforting a heartbroken Leanne, but she wasn't exactly the best singer, and that was when she _wasn't_ crying her eyes out.

But now that there were no lyrics to sing along with, Leanne had to engage herself with flooding the whole dormitory with her tears. Again.

"Oh, Leanne!" Katie exclaimed, standing up from her bed and kneeling down on the floor, in order to sit beside her. "It'll all be alright!" She said comfortingly, hugging the trembling girl.

Leanne wailed even more at that. "No, it won't!" She said shifting away from Katie. "I _love_ him!"

_"Oooh darling who needs love?_  
_Who needs a heaven up above?_  
_Who needs all the arguments, who needs to be right, not I!_  
_But I just can't give up without a fight, not I!_  
_No, I just can't give up without a fight, not I!_  
_No, I just can't give up without a fight, not I!_  
_No, no, no, not I!_  
_Ooh, no, no, not I!"_

The song finally ended, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Just before I was about to finally switch the wireless off, Leanne raised her head abruptly from her hands and yelled, "What are you doing?" She said, looking at me as if I was Satan himself.

"Um…" I trailed off, freezing. My finger was hovering right above the dial labeled OFF, but I didn't dare press it. I looked blankly at Leanne, wondering what I should do, and took in her puffy, red eyes, running mascara, and smudged eyeliner.

I _really_ didn't want to upset her more.

"Um." I said again.

"Leave it alone!" Leanne said, crawling in a somewhat creepily, fast-paced, determined way towards me. I swear it looked exactly like a scene from the _Exorcist_ or something. And let me tell you, that movie scared the living shit out of me.

I immediately handed her the wireless when she reached me, completely freaked out. She instantly cradled the electronic as soon as it was in her hands, and retreated back into her corner between Katie's bed and the window.

Another sad love song came on, this time by Celestina Warbeck. And you know how much I loved her.

Not.

Ugh, I knew this would happen. I _so_ knew this would happen! I said it would take three more days before the son of a mother-flipping-git Davies lived up to his sodding name and breakup with Leanne. And look where we are now, six days later and three days after the very public, very humiliating (on Leanne's part) breakup, listening to a marathon of heartbreak love songs.

Bloody fantastic.

"I – I just – I don't understand!" Leanne wept, her voice muffled somewhat as she cried heavily into her hands. She dropped her arms, and curled her legs, bringing it to her chest before folding her arms around them. She then dropped her head to her knees. "Why?" Leanne moaned. "Why? Why? _Why_?

Katie looked helplessly at her. She still hadn't moved from her spot she had sat on the floor to comfort Leanne. After a while of just staring at Leanne's shaking form, Katie again joined Leanne, putting her arms around her as Leanne turned and cried into Katie's shoulder.

I remained seated on Katie's bed, unsure of what to do – I was never any good with the whole comforting a menstrual-heartbroken-girl-thing – that is, until Katie glanced up at me and gave me an earnest look. I began to roll my eyes, and then stopped as I cast a downward look on Leanne. I begrudgingly stood up and walked over to where the two were seated.

"Um," I began. "Leanne?" I inquired.

Leanne raised her head slowly, to look up at me and I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stuck, at a loss for words. She didn't say anything as she waited for me to say something else.

"Uh…" I started up again. "Um, do you…need food?" I finished lamely.

I winced as Leanne's eyes began to water yet again.

Shit.

Katie gave me another look, just as tears erupted from Leanne's already red face as Leanne buried her face into her shoulder again. Katie rolled her eyes at me, doing a pretty decent impression of yours truly.

I shrugged feebly in a what-did-I-say-way, but Katie already turned away, back to taking care of Leanne.

I tucked a curl that was in my eyes behind my ear and shoved my hands in the back-pocket of my jeans as I continued to stand where I was, watching Katie soothe Leanne.

God, did I really need a break from all this.

"Um." I cleared my throat. "I think I'm going to go and get Leanne some of that food, yeah?" I whispered to Katie as Leanne continued to cry, oblivious to me and basically all of her surroundings. "You know if she changes her mind or something."

Katie's eyes widened. "Wha – Wait!" She said quietly and a bit frantically, trying not to disrupt Leanne.

"I'll be right back, I swear." I lied, starting to back away, eyeing my goal as I took a quick glance behind me: the exit.

Katie knew I was lying, of course. She knew me all too well. "Don't! Don't leave me with _her_ – I mean, don't leave!" She said glancing quickly at Leanne, but her cries were so loud she couldn't hear anything from our discourse.

One more step back and I finally reached the door to the staircase. I handled the knob behind me, ready to turn it.

"Don't you dare!" Katie warned, but she said it in an almost desperate way, not at all menacing.

It was a feeble attempt on her part, and I was this close to finally getting out of the estrogen-congested room, that even my best friend couldn't stop me from sprinting out of there.

"Good luck!" I let out quickly in an apologetic tone, right before I practically bolted out the door.

As I walked down the stairs slowly, contemplating whether or not I should go back up to the dormitory, I did feel a little guilty, leaving Katie, all by herself with Leanne. Honestly Leanne's not usually a nice, sweet cup of tea, whether she's crying or not.

I was already at the last flight of stairs, four steps, three steps to go – I jumped down, skipping the last two steps, finally reaching the bottom of the staircase. I experienced the greatest euphoria to be standing there in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room and nowhere near the dormitory upstairs with a distressed Leanne. Now that I was finally away from her and her tribulations, I knew I couldn't walk back up there no matter how much anyone begged or bribed me with all sorts of delectable sweets.

Still, Katie did need some sort of backup, preferably not me. No one sane can handle a brokenhearted girl alone, especially if that girl was Leanne. I looked up glancing about the common room looking for a worthy candidate and finally spotted just the ticket I needed.

"Hey! Angelina!" I called out from across the room. She was by the fireplace talking to Alicia.

I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure if Alicia was still cross with me, after that whole Fred and George fiasco at the last practice, Alicia's been cold-shouldering me for some time now.

I really didn't want to deal with a pissy Alicia after having dealt with an uncontrollable Leanne.

"Yeah?" Angelina inquired looking up from her conversation.

After mulling it over, I finally walked the distance of the room until I reached the both of them.

"Hey." I said to both Angelina and Alicia.

Angelina greeted me back, but Alicia narrowed her eyes at me slightly before turning away, nose in the air, obviously snubbing me.

I rolled me eyes. Well, that answers that question.

Whatever, she'll get over it. Alicia's not one to hold a grudge…Well, that is, unless your name is Robert Jennings and you dumped her after about a minute of going out, in favor of a certain Marietta Edgecombe, then your safe from Alicia's true wrath. I swear, every time she sees that bloke she gets all Amazon Warrior-like and hexes him until someone has enough backbone to stop her.

"Listen," I started, ignoring Alicia's attitude. "Leanne's upstairs and – "

"Oh, yeah, I heard what happened!" Angelina said, looking sympathetic for Leanne's plight. "Is she okay?"

Oh, thank God. That means she'd be willing to help out.

"Yeah," I said, "Uh, no. She's practically bawling her eyes out...Um, do you mind if –

I didn't even need to finish the sentence before Angelina held out her hand, quieting me. "I've got it." She said, already turning towards the girl's staircase.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at Angelina. Bless her and her motherly instincts. "Merlin, thanks so much." I said.

Angelina just nodded before jogging up the staircase, leaving Alicia and me behind.

Awkward…

But as I turned back to Alicia, I was surprised to see her expression had changed from indifference to one of interest.

"What's all this about?" She asked curiously, her hunger for some good gossip completely overshadowing the fact that she was supposed to still be mad at me.

I didn't point this out however, glad that Alicia had finally stopped being so cross. "You didn't hear?" I said surprised, the news of Davie's and Leanne's breakup was circling all of Hogwarts the past few days due to the fact that Davie's had made the whole thing public in the first place. They became an infamous ex-couple, the two more popular now than when they were actually still dating.

Alicia shook her head and prompted me to tell the story.

"Well," I started, "They've been rocky for a while now but on Saturday they got into this massive row, because Leanne thought Davies was cheating on her with Marietta Edgecombe –

"The slut!" Alicia gasped. "Fucking home-wrecker!"

I honestly couldn't agree more. "I know. Anyway they both ignore each other for the entire day on Sunday, and then on Monday, during breakfast, Leanne tells me and Katie that she decided to forgive Davies, because she said she didn't have any proof." I said as Alicia snorted. "Seriously! Katie and I tried to tell her that she didn't need proof, it was pretty obvious Davies was cheating. Leanne wouldn't listen of course, said that we didn't understand their 'love' and just as she was saying this Davies shows up, and right there in the Great Hall with everyone watching, the git dumps her!"

"Fuck." Alicia said. "That's fucked up."

"Yeah, Davies is such a fucking ass." I said the very mention of his name making me angry.

"He's a downright prick." Alicia agreed. "Dumped the bloke last year. Got on my fucking nerves. Thought he was the complete shit. Don't know why he thought that though, couldn't even snog properly. He was like a damn ten year-old kissing for the first time, with all that tongue and saliva." Alicia informed me, shivering a little and the thought. "Still, poor Leanne."

I nodded. "She's inconsolable." I said. "I honestly couldn't take it anymore, so I left to go on a food-run."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Alicia offered. "I'm going through there anyway to meet up with someone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ravenclaw again?" I asked walking across the common room and stepping into the portrait hole.

"Nope. The blokes there are either completely arrogant or dreadfully boring." Alicia said as she followed me out. "I'm sticking to Hufflepuffs for now."

I rolled my eyes at her, but there was a grin on my face. Alicia may be a serial dater, but she was nothing like Marietta Edgecombe. She had respect for other people's relationships.

We chatted animatedly as we walked through the corridors.

"Oh Merlin."

I looked over as Alicia groaned, but she didn't say anything only made a face at something in front of us.

I faced forward and a smile immediately stretched across my face. It was Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best mate, and who I liked a great deal more than the twins. "Lee!" I exclaimed happily as he reached us, a broad grin matching mine.

"Charlie!" He greeted and then turning to Alicia his smile grew wider. "Alicia." He said taking her hand for him to kiss, but she scoffed and snatched her hand away.

"Where've you been Jordan?" I asked. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Lee laughed. "Where'd you think?"

I didn't even have to give it a thought. "Detention." I said automatically.

He nodded. "Got myself landed in detention for a whole month. Couldn't even go to Hogsmeade." He said shaking his head sadly.

Alicia snorted. "Detention? How not typical." She sneered sarcastically.

Lee grinned at her. "I'll try to surprise you next time love." He said winking.

Alicia made another face, not even bothering to whisper as she said in a disgusted voice, "Ew."

Ignoring Alicia's snide comment. "What'd you do this time?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

Lee shook his head. "All I'm saying is that it was bloody brilliant. Could've gotten away with it too if I wasn't so fucking clumsy."

I raised an eyebrow, but this time I didn't bother to ask what he was talking about.

"You spend all your time pulling pranks that you can't even get away with." Alicia drawled as she appraised Lee with a bored countenance.

"Alicia, come on. Don't be like that." Lee said smiling charmingly at her as he yet again tried to reach for her hand, but she easily sidestepped away from him.

"Well this has been absolute fun." She said unenthusiastically. "But I've got to go." She turned to me, "Scrumptious Hufflepuffs aren't going to wait forever you know." She said smirking.

I immediately glanced at Lee to see how he was taking this newfound news of Alicia going off with some other bloke…again, but he seemed hardly bothered. Which always confused me really, that he took Alicia's various boyfriends so casually. I mean, you would think a boy who's been chasing a girl for five years, after laying eyes on her that very first train ride to Hogwarts, wouldn't be so calm with the fact that his dream girl was about to go off and snog someone else. But there he was, still looking lovingly into Alicia's eyes as she cringed under his gaze. Now that's what I call true love.

Except, you know, not.

"Seriously I'm leaving now, because _someone_ can't stop gawking at me." Alicia said turning to me. "I'll stop by your dormitory to visit Leanne later." She told me as she said goodbye. She only flashed a snotty look at Lee as an acknowledgment before hurrying away from him before he could make any sort of move again. Lee watched letting out a low whistle, his eyes were obviously on Alicia's bum as it swayed with every step she made, but you couldn't deny the loved-up stare or the silly grin plastered across his face – his go to expression when it came to Alicia. It was when she finally turned a corner and disappeared from sight that Lee's attention went back on me.

"So anyway," He started, as his face finally went back to normal. "You know where Fred and George are? I know you've been hanging with them a lot lately."

I snorted. "Unfortunately." I said. "But no I haven't seen –

"You called?" Sang a voice from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Speak of the devils." I said dryly as I felt one arm go around my shoulder as another went around my waist. "How is it that you always magically know where I am?" I asked looking up at one freckled face to another.

"Shh." George said putting a finger to his lips. "Secret." He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Prat." I said but all he did was tap my nose with the tip of his finger. I swatted his hand away and stepped out of the twin's hold. "Well, if you would excuse me gents, I'll be going now."

"But we just got here!" Fred complained.

"Exactly!" I called over my shoulder, walking away. "See you lot later." I said to the three blokes and I waved a hand goodbye as I walked along the corridor.

I let out a sigh of contentment when I couldn't hear the twin's and Lee's excited chattering (probably plans for a new prank) anymore.

Ah, peace at last.

I walked to the kitchens without any more surprise interruptions. Not even Peeves, who usually pestered me without end during my trips to the kitchens was nowhere in sight.

Moments later I finally reached the fruit painting, standing up on my tiptoes to scratch the pear. As the painting swung open I felt giddy with excitement. I couldn't wait for me to get my hands and mouth on that leftover chocolate cake from the other night – so gooey and delicious – my mouth was watering just thinking about it. I stepped inside the kitchens ready for the house-elves to swarm around me in all there chipper, cheery glory (I honestly don't know why Leanne thought them creepy.) But instead of the mass of big tennis shaped ball eyes I was expecting to face, I was met with the sight of Oliver and Annabel…snogging.

Bloody hell. _My eyes_.

They immediately flew apart when they heard my footsteps and Oliver's eyes widened when he saw it was me, his hand immediately going to up to tug at his hair, as Annabel stepped back from him, her already pink face turning red with embarrassment.

No one said anything as I stood there frozen in my spot, gaping at them.

Merlin! I had to snap out of it! It's not like I've never seen people snog before (believe me, Hogwarts' students can barely keep it in their pants.)

I literally shook my head trying to get rid of the mental picture I had of Oliver's hands around Annabel's dainty little waist as her own long graceful fingers were around his neck pulling him closer as they kissed. Fucking hell.

"Uh." I heard someone say, and I looked to the two only to realize I was the one who had spoken. I cleared my throat. "Well, uh, don't mind me." I let out awkwardly. "You guys carry on, um, whatever it is you were doing. I'm just going to get some food…all the way over there." I slowly said pointing across the room as a sort of emphasis.

When no one still said anything, and I still hadn't moved, even though I said I would, I quickly backtracked. "Actually! You know, I should just go." I said inching towards the exit. "Yeah…okay bye!" I let out lamely dashing out of the kitchens so fast it was as if I had just walked in on my parents doing 'The Deed.'

…

Fuck! Why the hell did I even think of that! Argh. Just what I need: more mental scarring.

NOT.

xxx

Half an hour later, I was trudging up the stairs to the fourth year girl's dormitory. I had finally calmed down enough to realize that what I had just witness was no big deal at all! So what if Oliver took Annabel to the kitchens, a place that _I_ had shown him? I mean it wasn't like I made a rule that he can't show the place to any of his friends…and Annabel. And sure they were snogging in said place, but it's whatever! They did go to Hogsmeade after all! And Annabel was completely infatuated with the bloke. I should be proud that Oliver finally decided to grow some balls and snog her already! Good for him! And that means, the twin's and I plan worked! Oliver was actually doing something other than things related to Quidditch! …Like snogging Annabel. Great!

"There you are!" exclaimed a frazzled Katie immediately after I opened the door. "What took you so long?"

I was trying to recover from being mentally scarred from witnessing Oliver and Annabel sucking face.

"Erm, sorry. Must've lost track of time."

Katie stared at me curiously, but thankfully she didn't press on it. "Well, where's the food?" she asked noticing my empty hands.

"Yeah about that. I couldn't get any." I said, but before Katie could ask me my not, I walked past her entering our dormitory.

Leanne was still in the same spot I had left her an hour ago, as well as still bawling her eyes out (Merlin, does she have an endless water supply in her tear ducts or something?) Angelina was there trying to soother her as well as my other two dorm mates: Sandy Filberts and Joyce Marie Hatcher who I was assuming had just joined in on the efforts of trying to console Leanne.

I sighed at the display in front of me and before I knew it I was making my way towards my trunk, pulling it open. I pushed aside various articles of clothing and schoolbooks until I revealed a tin box. I grabbed it closing my trunk, before joining the rest of the girls on the floor. "Here Leanne." I said offering her the box in my hand and giving her a small smile when she looked up. Hesitating, she took it from me and opened it. Her watery eyes widened.

Inside was my own personal and completely off-limits collection of prized sweets and chocolates. And I do emphasize on the off-limits part (the last person who tried to get ahold of the box got landed in the Hospital Wing for a week. Freaking Fred.)

Leanne knew all this and she looked up at me her eyes watering even more. "I love you guys!" She wailed before attacking all of us with a group hug.

"I might've given her just a bit of Firewhiskey. You know, to calm the nerves." Joyce Marie whispered.

"It was a whole bottle." Her best friend Sandy informed me.

"It was a sacrifice I was willing to make." Joyce Marie said all nobly flipping her long, shiny, auburn hair back, as if giving up one bottle of Firewhiskey made her some kind of saint. _Hello_? I gave up my collection! My collection that took me years to perfect!

"A lot of good it's doing her." I said sarcastically as I watched Leanne pull Katie and Angelina towards her an arm around each of their shoulders. "You guys are such great friends!" She cooed, right before hiccupping.

Oh Merlin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given her the whole bottle." Joyce agreed.

We both watched as Leanne promptly burst into tears again reaching towards Sandy with a hysterical look on her face. "Why?" She howled shaking Sandy's shoulders rather forcefully. "Why would he dump me?"

As Katie and Angelina tried to pry Leanne off of Sandy while Joyce Marie was hurriedly searching for more Firewhiskey in her trunk (Jesus, how many bottles did the girl have?) I just sat there watching the scene unravel before me. I let out a dejected sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

xxx

I awoke to a growling stomach. Mine specifically.

I groaned as I sat up. Around me the dormitory was shrouded in darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, I began to make out the sleeping forms of Sandy and Joyce Marie on their poster beds, while Katie and Angelina were on Leanne's most likely the last ones to fall asleep and the last ones who had enough drive to still comfort Leanne after a whole day of doing just that. Speaking of Leanne I couldn't really see her, but I assumed she was in the middle of Katie And Angelina, sleeping off the massive amount of alcohol Joyce Marie had fed her throughout the night.

I quietly pushed back my scarlet comforter, flinching as my bare feet felt the cold wooden floor below me. I conjured my slippers silently then placed my wand between my waist and the band of my pajama bottoms before I tiptoed across the room. The door creaked as I closed it behind me, making my way down the girl's staircase. The common room was completely deserted, the remnants of the fireplace casting a dim orange glow across the whole room. I glanced at the grandfather clock along the wall. It was already two in the morning. I slowly stepped through the portrait hole and was quiet enough to not wake up Sir Cadogan.

"Lumos." I murmured, my wand before me as I walked through dark corridors. I figured it was too late for prefects to be out patrolling, but I was still careful not to make a sound as I made my way to the kitchens.

All the girls and I had skipped dinner that night in favor of being with Leanne. And I really hoped Leanne would remember, after all that Firewhiskey, that I had given up both dinner and my sweets collection. Now that was a sacrifice. Saint Charlie did have a nice ring to it.

It was so late when I entered the kitchens, that it was empty of house-elves. The fire going on in the huge brick fireplace was dying down but there was enough light for me to navigate my way through the room.

Ahh, cake. To think I almost didn't have it today for a reason that will currently not be mentioned because I'm still recovering from the mental scarring it has bestowed on me.

I was helping myself to large amounts of the delicious dessert when I heard it. A watery sniffle. One that I knew for certain belonged to…Leanne.

"Leanne?" I said squinting as I made out a form leaning on one of the four tables in the center of the room. "Is that you?" I stepped closer and there she was sitting on the floor a tub of ice-cream on one side of her and a bottle of Firewhiskey on the other. "Oh, Leanne."

She looked up at me, her shoulders trembling as she heaved a sob. Her face was flushed and a bit ruddy, while her eyes were extremely puffy and red. "You – you – probably think I'm pathetic d – don't you?" She mumbled, turning away from my gaze, ashamed.

And that was when I was fully hit with the realization that this wasn't like any ordinary breakup Leanne's had. I watched as Leanne's lower lip trembled as she fought another sob from letting out.

This time, as I looked down at her, I actually took the time to get passed her messy appearance, from her tear-stained face, to the smudge of chocolate ice-cream on her chin. And that's when I saw it.

Behind the tears, and the puffy eyelids, there was pure sadness in Leanne's eyes. And I finally understood that, crazy as it seems, she in fact did love Roger.

I'll kill the prat.

"I don't think you're pathetic Leanne." I finally said, plopping down next to her.

She snorted loudly, wiping a hand over her dripping nose as she did so. "Yeah right. I know you and I know the way you think. You're probably thinking how much of a priss I am." Her eyes filled with tears again. "I am a priss." She said scooping out a big spoonful of ice-cream and shoving it in her mouth.

"I'm not thinking that." I told her honestly grabbing the bottle of Firewhiskey between us. I studied the bottle hesitating (there was class tomorrow, it was probably already three in the morning) but after all I'd been through today I thought I deserved just a little. "I'm not saying I didn't think you were a few times." I said after taking a swig. My throat burned a little, but the liquid snaked through my body and settled in my stomach making me feel nice and warm. "But I don't think so now."

We sat in silence, Leanne putting spoon after spoon of ice-cream in her mouth, me taking small swigs from the bottle.

"I – I started, breaking the silence. "I don't know…firsthand what you're feeling Leanne." I said struggling to put together something comforting. "But I get it…you're sad…and heartbroken…and I'm sorry."

We fell back into silence and I gazed at the dying fire taking some more sips.

"Thanks." I glanced at Leanne and she gave me a feeble smile. She looked back down at her hands and a tear dropped on them. "It…hurts." She said in a watery voice. "It may sound stupid, but my heart really does hurt. And I know we've been only together for a month but it was the best month of my life Charlie. It really was." The last part came out high-pitched as Leanne began crying again.

I let her lean on my shoulder, already her tears soaking through the old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey I wore to sleep. I patted her hand consolingly.

"I know Leanne. I know."

* * *

If you are familiar with this fic as AIWMLU, then turn back! This is now Unraveling Version 2.0 of AIWMLU! Actually, if you wanted to not reread it over again it really wouldn't make that much of a difference. I just made the chapters better, in my opinion. But still, it wouldn't hurt to refresh your memory! Seeing as how I haven't updated in a year...sorry.  
Song mentioned in the beginning of the chapter is by Razorlight! Terribly good song, the beginning totally did not come from personal experience...don't judge.

Anyway leave a review if you'd like! Favorite quotes are love!

_MAR_


	13. Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Thirteen_

It took a whole week, constant self-esteem building, and truckloads of sweets for Leanne to eventually become semi-presentable. At least she stopped crying every time we had a class with the Ravenclaws, albeit there was a sniffle or two. By week two, she began to actually brush her hair again (it was turning into quite a Hippogriff's nest) and remembered to occasionally wear a clean uniform. Week three was when Leanne finally started to act like herself again. And when the end of the month rolled around she was almost entirely back to normal, a bit more dramatic, but normal…ish.

"Come one Leanne." I huffed adjusting the two schoolbags on my shoulders. "We're going to be late for breakfast."

"Just a sec!" She exclaimed. Leaning closer to the bathroom mirror as she applied more mascara.

I rolled my eyes. Leanne was very careful and critical of her appearance lately, all thanks to the advice of one Alicia Spinnet. And I quote, 'If you look hotter than usual, then there's more to be missed.' Leanne, of course, took this advice to heart, waking up extra early in the morning to do her hair, and going to the loo between classes to freshen her makeup. I admit it was pretty sound advice. And I was all for showing Davies that he missed out on a great, slightly nutty, girl. But Leanne was taking Alicia's advice to the extreme.

I made a face as I watched Leanne hike her skirt up even more before fluffing her brown hair. "All set!" She said flashing me a lip-glossed smile.

I handed her her bag and we both stepped out of the dormitory

When we reached the common room I looked over at her again. She was winking at a passing seventh year who smiled appreciatively at her as we passed by. I tossed him a dirty look but he was too busy admiring Leanne's nearly-there-skirt-clad bottom.

"Honestly Leanne." I sighed as we passed another group of blokes in a corridor, all of whom wolf-whistled as they past us.

"What?" She said glancing at me. She saw the look on my face and immediately stopped flirtatiously twirling her hair. She rolled her eyes. "What?" She repeated.

"You're acting like a Grade A-Slut, that's what." I said without thinking. I immediately regretted saying it when I saw the hurt expression on Leanne's face.

Ugh. Why am I so tactless?

"Sorry." I said meaningfully. "But…there is this thing called a little too much. I mean, really?" I said motioning to her micro-miniskirt. "It's only the beginning of March don't think you'll be too comfortable outside in that."

Leanne didn't look at me, so I rolled my eyes again and walked on through the corridors.

"I got a little carried away didn't I?" She said meekly after a bit of silence.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she was coming to her senses. "Just a bit."

Leanne made a face as she looked down her skirt. "I look a bit like that skank Marietta Edgecombe don't I?" She asked as she pulled her skirt down.

"It's an uncanny resemblance." I said. A bit surprised she even mentioned the Floozy-Home-Wrecker. I took it as a sign that she was definitely on the track to full-recovery.

Leanne sighed after she fixed her skirt to normal. "It's just," She started, "Why can't I have that!" She whined pointing to the end of the corridor. I looked over at her direction expecting to see the git Roger Davies. Instead I found myself looking at Annabel sitting on the ledge of an open archway window.

I was confused by what Leanne meant until I saw Oliver walking towards Annabel, a small smile on his face. I watched with Leanne as Annabel looked up as Oliver leaned against the stone wall beside her. She positively beamed at him while he said something to her. She nodded while he held out his hand. She took it, letting him help her get up (as if it was such a grand feat to stand), and then slowly she brought her lips to his, a sweet kiss.

Leanne sighed, turning back to me as Oliver and Annabel left hand in hand for the Great Hall. "I hate them." She said to me without any real malevolence.

It was hard to hate Hogwarts' newly deemed It Couple.

Annabel and Oliver have been going on strong for almost a month now, yet Hogwarts was still going crazy over the two. Still it was nothing compared to when they first started out. The school almost exploded. No. Seriously. When Fred and George found out that things with Oliver and Annabel were official they planted a mass of Caliente FIRE-Crackers from Zonko's Joke Shop to go off as celebration. McGonagall got word of the whole fiasco though and put a stop to it right away. She gave them a whole months' worth of detention seeing as how the quantity of firecrackers they had would've set the entire Great Hall on fire.

Even without the visual entertainment, things went nutty. I couldn't step one foot somewhere and not find a delirious Oliver groupie crying in a corner. Everywhere I turned there was talk of the new couple. It didn't help that both Annabel and Oliver were extremely popular. Both seventh years it was natural that the lower classes looked up to them. Annabel was a triple threat: intelligent, sweet and completely gorgeous. 'Leggy Lefevre' was what she was dubbed by the male student population (I mean have you seen her legs? The girl's like a freaking gazelle.) Guys wanted her, girls wanted to be here. She was Hogwarts' It Girl. Who better yet to match her desirability than alpha male Oliver Wood? Contrary to Oliver's surprising modesty, I found out that, besides Potions, Oliver was a pretty good student. So he was smart, Quidditch Captain, and if his fan-group didn't make it obvious, apparently he's a fitty. Together they made Hogwarts' very own power couple.

To think I set that up. My match-making skills are AWESOME.

I rolled my eyes as I glanced at Leanne, she was still pouting. "Come on." I said exasperated, grabbing her arm and dragging her to breakfast.

We walked between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house tables looking for an empty spot. I was glad to see that Leanne was steadfastly avoiding looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Davies and Edgecombe were always playing tonsil hockey in public whenever they got the chance. I mean, _we get it_, you guys are floozies no need to remind all of us self-respecting people.

"Hey guys." Leanne said a bit too cheerily as she took a seat with the other fourth year girls.

"How you doing Leanne?" Katie asked kindly offering a consoling pat on her hand while Sandy Filberts and Joyce Marie Hatcher looked on with empathetic faces.

"Fine." She replied breezily as she dumped oatmeal into her bowl.

I shrugged when they all turned to me for assurance. "You heard her." I said as I wolfed down a corn muffin. "She's fine."

They all looked doubtful but chose to not say anything as they went back to their food.

"Would you get a load of those two." Joyce Marie motioned her head to something behind me. I looked back not surprised to see the Golden Couple again. Annabel was waving goodbye to Oliver as he walked away from the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor's. "Of all the birds in this school, he had to choose _her_." Joyce Marie said with a crinkle of her slender nose. "She's bloody perfect! How can you even compete?" She pouted as she stared lustfully after Oliver who sat down at the other end of the table.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, like you were ever his type."

"At least I'm someone's." She said haughtily, throwing her sleek auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, Charlie's someone's type alright." Katie snickered. I swear the girl is secretly evil.

Joyce Marie dropped the attitude at the sound of new gossip. "Oh really?" She said eyes wide as she stared at me.

For one I found her surprise to be insulting. I may not have the biggest breasts at Hogwarts but I could sure as hell get a bloke if I wanted to. Apparently Cedric Diggory fancied me. So take that and stick it up your boobs Joyce Marie!

"And who's this someone?" Sandy asked excitedly.

"It's Ce –

I cut Katie off. "There is no someone." And when Katie opened her mouth again I motioned pointedly Leanne, who with all the love-talk had gotten quiet. Katie immediately shut her mouth reaching for Leanne's hand again for comfort.

I didn't mean to use Leanne's heartbreak to get out of an uncomfortable conversation but I couldn't help it. Besides, if Katie only knew the whole truth about Cedric.

Honestly, Cedric had been getting a little too close for comfort lately. Even I, who's been living in the land of denial this whole time, was starting to see it, and it made me very, very nervous.

Yes, Cedric is fit, and smart, and sweet, and talented, and everything you would want in a world full of suckage. But did I really have the hotts for him? Did I want to rip off his shirt with my bare teeth and pour chocolate on his chest and lick it all off, something I had the misfortune of hearing Alicia wanting to do if she ever got her hands on Cedric? Did I really want any of those (shudder) things? Honestly?

No.

Yeah, go ahead and have a dramatic gasp about that.

But I knew what fancying someone felt like. (I had a crush on Todd Stinkowitz for a whole year back when I was still in muggle primary school. Yeah, his last name's really Stinkowitz, but he had this really great blonde hair! And his mom always packed him different kinds of sweets for lunch like every day! How can a seven year old sugar crazed girl whose mum doesn't let her eat candy refuse that?) And I did not get the same butterflies in my stomach when I was with Cedric like when I was with Todd Stinkowitz.

I enjoyed Cedric's company a lot. I even considered him one of my best mates! Which is why I'm dreading the day when he finally decides to ask me out.

"Hey Charlie. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Merlin, seriously? Well this is just my fucking luck.

I turned away from my plate to look behind me. "Hey Cedric." I said, forcing myself not to cringe. "How's it going?"

Cedric looked down at me, a few locks of his brown hair in his face. "I just wanted to ask you something, if you're not busy that is."

Before I could say, "Yes, actually, I am busy eating this delicious corn muffin which I can't possibly tear myself away from at this moment, or ever."

Katie piped up across the table. "She's not busy!" She blurted out.

I shot her the evilest look I could ever manage to give Katie, but she wasn't even looking at me. She was gazing up at Cedric, practically hopping up and down. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave birth to kittens on the spot. I looked to Joyce Marie and Sandy, hoping they could get me out of this rut, but they too were distracted by Cedric, too busy trying to catch his attention and giving him suggestive looks. I didn't even want to look at Leanne who this whole time hadn't even looked up from her uneaten plate.

No one can save me now.

"Tomato twins! Jordan!" I called spotting Fred George, and Lee getting up from the table. "Wait up!"

The twins turned to each other. "Are we the tomato twins?" They asked Lee while he shrugged in response.

"Yeah, you are." I said getting up from the table. I turned to Cedric. "Sorry Ced, I promised the mates I'd hang with them today starting, right now!" I lied ambling over to the guys as I shot an apologetic look to Cedric.

"Uh yeah, that's fine. But, um, could we talk later?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure!" I said nodding with forced enthusiasm and a fake cheery smile as I shoved the three boys forward much to their protest. "Bye!" I exclaimed as I made a beeline for the exit, boys in tow. I glanced back and saw Cedric still standing there watching me with a confused look in his face and Katie pouting disappointedly.

Ha! You can never set me up! Never!

"Merlin, I know it's easy to miss all of this," Fred said once we finally stopped walking outside of the Great Hall, motioning to his body. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as he did so. "But if you wanted to be with me you could've just said so instead of dragging me all the way here." He swaggered to me putting an arm around my shoulder and winking suggestively at me.

"Ugh, get off." I said shrugging his arm off then continued to walk down the corridor.

"Don't you want some of my lovin'?" Fred called after me before him, Lee, and George jogged to catch up. "Hey where're you going? I though you wanted to hang out?" George said as they walked in pace with me.

I snorted. "You're sorely mistaken. I just needed an out back there. So, thanks!" I said.

"Glad to be of service!" Lee said grinning as he put his arm around my shoulder. "How come he gets to put his arm around you and I can't?" Fred exclaimed affronted.

"An out for what?" George asked as we all ignored Fred.

I sighed. "Cedric." I answered truthfully. It felt nice to be away from high levels of estrogen for once so I decided to humor the boys.

"Aw, did the lovers have a little quarrel?" Fred teased.

Before I could answer Lee cut me off. "Since when did you have a lover?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Jesus. What is with the tone of surprise?

I said this out loud, "I can get a lover if I wanted to!" I said huffily and then stopped. Bloody hell, I sounded like an insecure boppy tween.

"It's _me_. I'm her _lover_." Fred said seductively as he pushed Lee's arm away from me and replaced it with his own. I shot him a glare, but he grinned cheesily at me then puckered his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not saying you can't." Lee said his hands up in a no-offense-way. "Believe us we think you're bloody well-fit." Lee winked. If I didn't know any better that Lee was madly, ga-ga-in-love with Alicia, I would've slapped him for gawking at me like that.

"We also think you should wear low-rise jeans every day." George added, eyeing my clothes.

"Oh! Oh! And we also think you're ass looks mighty fine when you're up on that broom – Ow!" Fred whistled before I kicked him in the shins.

"Too much dude." Lee said shaking his head as we all watched Fred cry in pain while hopping on one foot. He stopped abruptly. "Oi!" He called out looking over our shoulders. We all turned. It was Oliver walking towards us from the Great Hall.

"Anything you might like to add mate?" Fred asked pulling Oliver into a Bro-Hug. "Add to what?" Oliver asked as Fred manipulated his hand into a Bro-Handshake. "On what makes Charlie such a fox – Ow!" Fred yelped in pain when I kicked him in the shin again. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Not until you stop being a moron." I snapped. I avoided Oliver's glance and shrugged off Lee's arm around my shoulder. "I've had enough testosterone for the day." I said stalking off.

"Look what you did!" I heard George say. "You're the reason she never wants to hang out with us!"

"What are you talking about? She loves me!"

Lee snorted. "Yeah that's why she runs away every time you open your trap."

Fred gasped. "How dare you!"

There was a sound of a slap and another dramatic gasp as I walked away. I smartly chose not to turn back around even when I could hear an all-out slapping war going on behind me.

"Yo Charlie! Wait up!"

"Oh hey Oliver Whipped – Oops! Wood."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Hahaha. How funny. What a comic you are."

"Don't I know it." I replied ignoring his sarcastic tone.

"So where've you been?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked in step with me.

"Around." I answered. "Except you've been too busy to notice lately now that you have Leggy Lefevre."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" -

I snorted. "Look who's the comic now." I didn't say anything else as we walked further along. We were nearing the staircase by this time and I made my way to it.

"Hold on." Oliver stopped me. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"

Yeah right, and risk the chance that Cedric will track me down and profess his affections for me underneath the fluffy decorations of Madame Puddifoot's? No thank you. Instead of saying this however I simply said "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Uh, I just have some homework to catch up on." I said, actually I did have some essays to do so it really wasn't a lie at all.

"You're skipping out on Honeydukes for essays?" Oliver said dubiously.

I rolled my eyes. "What's the pouting for? It's not like you were going to leave Annabel to hang out with little old me anyway."

Oliver raised a brow. "So tell me again how you're not jealous?" He said a smirk forming across his pompous face.

"In order to be jealous I would actually have to want your company." I countered. A smile was tugging at the corners of my mouth but I held it back trying to make my face indifferent. "Now as much as I want to continue this battle of wits which I'll remind you I win every time, I gotta go."

Oliver shook his head, a real smile on his face this time and he opened his mouth to say something, but a call interrupted him. "Annabel." He said instead as she joined us. Her hand slipped through his when she reached him and then she smiled at me. "Hi Charlie." She greeted warmly.

"Wotcher." I greeted in an equally friendly tone.

We all stood there awkwardly for a moment. Annabel and Oliver hand-in-hand, me fiddling with the hem of my black jumper. Fun times.

"Well I best be going." I said finally putting an end to the exciting conversation as the chatter of students grew louder signaling that breakfast had just come to an end. From the corner of my eye I could see a flash of brown hair and broad shoulders not far from where we were standing. I had to get out of there fast.

"Have fun in Hogsmeade!" I said about ready to bloody sprint up the stairs once I saw Cedric had noticed us.

"You're not coming?" Annabel asked.

I inched towards the steps behind me. "Uh, no." I said steadfastly avoiding Cedric's gaze as he began to walk towards us. "Got a whole bunch of homework to do. So yeah…Okay! Bye!" I let out quickly turning around and making a run for it.

"Charlie! Wait!"

"Bloody – " I muttered between gritted teeth. There were just four steps ahead of me. Four steps and I would've been in the clear. I turned around. "Cedric! Ha! Hey!" I let out nervously. I stood there for a bit, torn between booking it and finally facing Cedric. He was staring at up at me, confused.

Ugh. Why must I always behave so saintly?

I slowly descended the stairs in silence and defeat, making sure to not look at anyone as I did so. After the last step I sucked in a breath and looked up.

"I thought you were with Fred, George, and Lee?" Cedric asked.

I guiltily looked off to the side, but that just led me to the sight of Oliver practically glowering at me and Cedric. Oh boy, how freaking deep is this hole I dug myself in going to be?

"I was with them." I started to explain, "But then I remembered all the homework I needed to do!"

"Oh, well what subjects? I could help you with it." Cedric said not even doubting my weak excuse.

"Uh…but then!" I blurted out scratching my head, "Oliver wanted me to come with him and Annabel to Hogsmeade so I changed my mind! Just now…" Oliver immediately stopped glaring at Cedric and snapped his attention back on me. As if Cedric's puppy dog eyes weren't enough, now I had Oliver shooting daggers at me.

Annabel, who this whole time just stood there watching me dig myself into a fucking crater, finally spoke up. "Oliver? I just remembered that Charlie and I wanted to get to know each other better. So do you mind if we go to Hogsmeade for a little girl time?" She said her eyes still on me. Oliver's glower was replaced by a confused look. "I'll just meet up with you later." She said turning to give him a peck on the cheek. "Let's go?" Annabel asked glancing back at me.

I don't know why the hell she was helping me but I wasn't about to question the actions of my savior. "Sorry Cedric." I said meekly as Annabel looped her arm through mine and began to lead me to the hall doors.

Cedric frowned but still he waved goodbye. "I'll just talk to you later, I guess." He said as Oliver just stood there still trying to piece together how I was the one going to Hogsmeade with his girlfriend.

"You are a saint. You're Saint Annabel." I proclaimed letting out a sigh of relief as we finally stepped outside. Annabel giggled. "Seriously, thank you."

"No problem!" She said cheerfully. "But I really did want to get to know you better. I never did thank you for setting me up with Oliver." She glanced at me with a smile. "I kind of figured out he wasn't too painstakingly shy to admit his feelings towards me, but actually didn't have feelings for me at all."

I winced. "Um, yeah sorry about that."

Annabel shook her head. "It's fine really. I think it was sweet that you and your teammates care so much for him that you would offer to find him a girlfriend."

I squinted at her to see if she was joking or not. "Uh, yeah that's why we did it." I said when I saw she was actually serious.

"At this point I honestly don't even care why we got together, just that we are. So thank you."

"No problem." I said. "You – You really like him, don't you?"

Annabel giggled again as a flush rose to her cheeks. "I do." She admitted.

When we finally reached the busy streets of Hogsmeade we both agreed on The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

I made my way through a throng of people trying not to spill the two butterbeers in my hand as I rejoined Annabel at a table she saved.

Once I sat down and we both had a couple of sips she finally asked me about Cedric. "Don't you fancy him back? He's quite a catch."

"It's just – there's nothing there." I said shrugging. "You can't force something you can't feel."

"Well, you also never know if you don't try." Annabel countered.

"I don't know." I said uncertainly, wiping off the condensation from the bottle on my jeans.

Annabel fiddled with a piece of her strawberry blonde hair thoughtfully. "It's your call. But you can't keep stringing him along like that. You have to break it to him sometime. And the sooner the better." She advised.

I groaned. "But, I'm not good with all that mushy stuff."

"You don't have to be. Just tell him the truth." Annabel glanced over me. "Oh! There's Oliver!"

I turned around. He was chatting with some other seventh years by the doorway before he noticed us.

"Sorry." Annabel apologized. "Do you mind?"

"'Course not! Go ahead!" I said getting up to leave. "Thanks for the advice."

Annabel stood up too giving me a quick hug before Oliver joined us. He was frowning at me as he greeted Annabel. I knew he was going to start giving me the third degree so before he could even open his mouth, I had said a goodbye and was out of there.

I wondered around Hogsmeade by myself for a bit. The weather was actually pretty decent. The winter's snow had melted away just a few weeks ago and now the sun was shining brightly, casting a twinkle across the cobbled streets and windows of shops.

I enjoyed the weather on a bench outside of Honeydukes and happily munched on a recently purchased sugar quill. That's when I saw Cedric coming out of Zonko's Joke Shop with a couple of his mates. This time, instead of steadfastly avoiding him, I stayed put and watched as he looked up at me. His friends roared with laughter and pushed him towards me wiggling their eyebrows and smirking.

"Hey." I said once he managed to get his friends to move along. They waved and winked at us as they moved down the street.

"Sorry about them." Cedric said grinning as he stood in front of me.

"S'alright." I said smiling back. I shook my head as I buried my face in my hands. "Ugh." I groaned, my hands muffling the sound. "Sorry about earlier." I finished finally looking up to face him.

"Kind of seemed like you were avoiding me." Cedric replied not even slightly offended. He was just watching me good-naturedly. Which made me groan again.

"I think I can take a hint." He said putting me out of my misery as he took a seat next to me.

I glanced at him. "It's not that I don't like you!" I tried to explain.

"You just don't like me." He finished.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Right now?" He said jokingly as his mouth formed a sparkling smile.

I laughed, my nerves melting away. "You could be right." I humored him. "You are a real charmer."

"That's right, I am." Cedric said. "I'll sweep you off your feet one day."

I snorted. "Is that so?" I said turning to face him.

"Yeah, it is." He said quietly this time his face suddenly serious as his eyes watched me bite my lip. And then, he tilted his face closer and suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. He was totally coming at me. I told myself not to panic, and tried to calm down, so I took in his brown hair shifting slightly from the breeze, his strong jawline, and finally his grey eyes which were focused solely on me, and I muttered "Oh, what the hell."

* * *

Woah there! Where did that come from? I don't know! Honestly, I don't know, it just typed itself out guys!  
For anyone still out there, I bet you want to know where I've been for, oh I don't know, a year? And the answer to that is hell. Oops! I meant college. Haha! just kidding, but no. Really. Workload is massive and high school is easy cheesy in comparison.  
But, I'm here now! And I still have more time to write before I go back to the inferno that is schoolwork, so no worries!

Anyway, in short: sorry I've been away so long, and sorry I surprised attacked you with the ending of this chapter! But, there's more where that came from!

See you soonish, hopefully next week? If I buckle down for the next chapter that is. Don't worry I'll try! ^^

_MAR_

BTW: I've been gone so long I totally missed out on the book cover thing happening! It's totally cool! Now I can finally show you how Charlie looks like in my head: Phoebe Tonkin! Charlie always has that kind of fierce look on her face, rawr.


	14. Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Fourteen_

"You reckon he's on his man-period?" Alicia wondered out loud as we both watched Oliver yell at Fred and George. He was waving his hands in the air franticly as his face started turning red.

"I bloody well hope not. Our game's tomorrow and if he keeps this up our practice will be complete shit."

"Spinnet!" Oliver bellowed when he finally noticed us hovering on our brooms just staring at him. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing up there, but the quaffle's down here." He shouted motioning to Katie and Angelina practicing maneuvers with the quaffle below us.

Alicia glanced at me and gave me a look before she slowly started to descend to join the other chasers. "Bloody prat." She muttered on her way.

Oliver still watching her adopted a scowl. "What was that Spinnet?" He growled menacingly.

"Nothing!" Alicia let out innocently before accelerating her speed so she could most likely put as much distance as possible between her and our Captain.

As soon as she had gone Oliver looked back at me and I immediately braced myself for the worst. But he didn't say anything, only gave me the dirtiest look possible before zooming away towards the goalposts, leaving me absolutely baffled.

Since when did Oliver ever pass up an opportunity to boss me around? He practically lived for it every practice.

"Katie! What the hell – Come on!"

And Oliver most certainly never yelled at Katie like that before, it was impossible to. I mean, come on, it was _Katie_.

"Angelina! Pass the damn ball already! Bloody hell! Look alive team! We have a game tomorrow!" He roared zooming about yelling at everyone. Of course this only caused them to lose their concentration which made Oliver yell even more.

"Merlin, I think Oliver's finally had too many broomsticks shoved up his ass." I said flying over to Fred and George. They were both glowering at Oliver.

"That must be why he's acting like such a bleeding prick." George said grouchily as he swung at a bludger too harshly and it swerved into an entirely different direction he was aiming for.

Oliver didn't miss this and immediately flew towards us.

"Fred! George! You better get that bludger back here before I make you hit the ground and do so many suicides, you'd want to _commit_ suicide after I'm through with you. You got that?!" He barked heatedly.

"I already want to commit bloody suicide." Fred murmured as he and George flew away in search of the missing bludger.

Yet again I waited for Oliver to turn to me and start cursing me to oblivion for my lack of catching the snitch yet, but this time he didn't even glance at me as he went back to watching the chasers with a critical eye.

Seriously? What in merlin's name was with the cold-shouldering?

With an annoyed huff I turned away from Oliver and flew further up. The afternoon sunlight was pouring across my face and I had to squint as I continued to ascend higher. Maybe if I found the snitch Oliver would finally end practice and get a freaking tampon already.

I stopped once I was significantly above everyone else. From where I was, the field and stands looked so small they would be just an inch between my forefinger and thumb. I surveyed the layout before me, my eyes trained on the slightest hint of a glimmer or movement. I figured it wouldn't be that hard to spot what with the bright sun casting a sparkle on everything that would reflect it. I circled the premises, trying to focus on catching the snitch but I would get distracted by Oliver's hollering every few minutes. Even with the distance between us I could hear his yells, albeit faint, but still distinct and sharp.

I closed my eyes for a moment blocking out Oliver's voice and focusing instead on the slight hum of the wind and the melodic calls of birds soaring through the air. I opened my eyes again, and this time it only took a few seconds for my eyes to find it, glittering beautifully against the green grass of the field beneath it.

I took off immediately, gaining speed as I dived towards the ground. The snitch was hanging by Angelina who was unaware of it as she passed the quaffle to Katie.

I was making my way to the chasers when there was a sudden whooshing to my left. I looked away from the snitch just in time to duck my head as a bludger that was headed straight for my face whizzed past me. I only looked back for the snitch once I was sure the bludger wasn't coming back anytime soon as it disappeared into the sky.

This time the snitch was zipping just above the ground and once again I lunged for it, keeping my arms tight against my side and back low for maximum acceleration. I was so close to reaching it until it changed its mind and decided to take flight again. I gritted my teeth and pulled out of the dive sharply, not even stopping for a moment's breath as I zoomed past the chasers, all of whom were cheering me on.

The snitch was trailing a path against the walls of the stands and I followed it close behind. Now it was just an arm's length away so I reached my hand out as I willed my broom to go faster. I was stilling following it as it made its way down to the field. In the distance I could see Oliver's figure growing bigger. I only had a few moments to reach the snitch or else I would go hurtling into him. With this in mind, I let go of my broom with my other hand stretching both arms to reach the snitch. And with only a few feet away from Oliver, I managed to close my fingers around the little bugger, just in time to swerve away.

The whole team erupted into cheers as they flew towards me. My face broke into a wide grin as I breathed heavily, my lungs were practically fighting for oxygen at this point. To think some people think there's no effort in riding a broom.

"That was bloody freakin' brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

"Best catch I've ever seen you do!" Angelina said enthusiastically.

We all talked excitedly amongst each other, expressing our confidence in the game tomorrow especially if the weather was as good as today.

"Hit the showers team!" Oliver barked still at the same spot where I had caught the snitch not bothering to join our circle. He didn't even glance behind back at us to see if we were following as he descended to towards the ground.

I turned back to everyone, my smile gone. "Is he fucking kidding me?" I said. No one answered as they too began to fly down to the pitch, their faces just as upset as mine. Only Katie looked back at me giving me a small smile and a 'good job,' before flying down.

I looked down at my hand. The snitch had quieted down and stopped struggling, admitting defeat. All that work and not even an ounce of acknowledgement. It made me angrier just looking at it, which is why I opened my hand and let it go. It regained its energy and whizzed around me for a few moments as it exercised its wings before shooting up towards the open blue sky, reveling in its freedom. I watched it until it disappeared and then when I couldn't see even a glint I followed my teammates to the pitch.

I landed with a loud resounding thud and trailed quietly after everyone. At this point I was fuming.

The locker room was empty once we got there but the sound of water running in the boy's shower room told us we still weren't in the clear.

I passed everyone taking off their Quidditch gear to my locker. I opened it forcefully and it hit the empty locker next to it with a loud bang. I went through my gym back blindly for a second before pushing it away angrily. I stood there, my blood practically boiling as I heard the shower turn off and minutes later footsteps entering the locker room.

Everyone was still at their respective lockers. Not talking, not moving, just waiting for Oliver to say something, anything. But nothing came.

I heard him open his locker and sift through his things not saying a word to anyone.

And that was the final straw.

"Look." I said whirling around to face him. "I don't know if it's that time of the month for you, but you should still show your team some bloody respect." I spat out as Oliver didn't even turn around and merely continued to go through his gym bag. "Especially," I continued even more heatedly, "Since we have a fucking game tomorrow."

Oliver stopped what he was doing and there was a moment when we all held our breath, waiting for it. The inevitable Oliver Wood Volcano Eruption.

But he just stood there. Finally after what felt like the longest silence ever he went back to looking through his bag.

I clenched my fists. Still angry but also confused. I wasn't used to this. Oliver never gave the silent treatment. He always fought back, pushing me as much as I pushed him, sometimes even more. I looked to my teammates and they looked as confused as I was.

I turned back at Oliver when I heard his locker close. He was pulling a t-shirt on and finally he turned to his right looking at everyone but me. "Team dismissed." He said evenly.

I shook my head scoffing. Unbelievable.

This time, finally, Oliver reacted. "Team dismissed." He barked loudly, his voice echoing through the still locker room. He turned to me for the first time since the beginning of our practice. A look so furious it actually took me by surprise. "Except you." He said in a low voice. It was the first words he had said to me today and actually all week. I now realized why I hadn't seen him at all the past few days. It was because he didn't want to see me. Because he was angry at me for what, I didn't know.

"I said team dismissed." Oliver said again, his eyes now never leaving me.

Everyone was still there watching us. Katie stepped forward. "Oliver." She started.

But I stopped her with a shake of my head. Alicia took the hint and she grabbed Katie's hand and motioned for everyone to get going. Katie glanced back at me worriedly but she let Alicia lead her towards the door. Alicia was the last to file out and she mouthed a good luck as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed I turned back to Oliver.

"So, what?" I said, my eyes narrowing. "_What_ the hell did I do this time?"

"Please" He spat acidly. "Don't act like you didn't do a bloody thing."

"Uh, no it's not acting Oliver." I retorted. "I actually didn't do any –

"I saw you!" He roared.

I gaped at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled, now absolutely furious.

"Diggory!"

My ears vibrated at the loudness of his voice, my mouth parted slightly from the look of ferocity on his face, and my eyes widened at what he had just said. He couldn't know. I closed my mouth trying to make my face indifferent. "What –

Oliver shook his head vehemently. "I saw you." He repeated his voice low. "I saw you at Hogsmeade." He continued his voice building up in volume again when I still hadn't said anything. "I saw you fucking snogging him!"

I looked away from him down at my dirty trainers for a second before looking up. "Alright, it's true." I admitted looking up at him. My anger was diminishing away replaced by slight guilt. "But, you don't have to go ape shit on me!" I defended walking around the bench between us to get closer to him, trying to explain. "It's really not what you think!"

Oliver scoffed backing away out of my reach.

"Honestly, Oliver you've got it all wrong! We're just –

"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit excuses." He said harshly looking down at me with disgust.

God, why can't he just hear me out and listen? I was starting to get more annoyed than guilt-ridden now. "It's not an excuse!" I said exasperated. "We're not –

"You know the rules!" His voice drowning out my own. "No dating during the Quidditch season. Especially when that bloody someone is the fucking captain of another team!"

_Unbelievable_. "Right of course. I guess you're the only exception to that rule than huh?" I scoffed my temper rising rapidly. If Oliver wanted to go there, I bloody well will too.

"I mean, I guess it's all fine and dandy that _you_ can date. You are the captain of course." I sneered at the word captain, my sarcasm and resentment practically dripping off my words.

Oliver glared at me, mouth tight and body rigid. "Staunton." He warned through gritted teeth.

We were on last name territory now, our rage coming to a boiling point. But I didn't back down I was too fucking angry.

"Who cares if _your_ girlfriend is a Ravenclaw, you know the house we're playing tomorrow?!" My voice was getting louder and louder with each word as I stepped closer to him, my fist practically shaking. "Because you're so above the rules aren't you?!"

"The _only _reason why I'm even dating her is because _you_ forced me too!" Wood snarled out.

"HA!" I laughed, fake and loud. "And I suppose I forced you to _snog_ her too!"

"ENOUGH!" Wood bellowed.

"Face it Wood!" I screamed infuriated. "You're a filthy hypocrite!"

"And you're –" He started taking heated steps towards me but abruptly stopped. Instead he clenched his fists tightly and then just looked down at me with those same fired-up eyes, dark with absolute fury and yet his face had become indifferent and cool, like he was trying to keep his anger in check because I wasn't even worth the fight anymore. "You know what? Piss off. I've fucking had it with you." He said turning away from me, dismissing me as he gathered his gym bag off the floor.

I threw my head back and screamed to let out the fire dangerously swallowing all of my insides. Breathing hard, I adopted the same look when Wood didn't even glance at me. "Yeah? Well, fuck you too." I said harshly my voice husky from the anger, and the yelling, and the hate. I shoved him roughly as I passed by and he barely budged which infuriated me even more. Before I reached the locker room doors I turned around. Wood was still at his locker, bag in hand glaring at the space in front of him, refusing to look at me, as if I was just that vile.

"For the record," I spat acidly finally setting it straight even though he didn't even deserve the truth. But I sure as hell wasn't going to look like the bad guy here. "We're not together. We kissed. I didn't like it. We're just friends." I said watching as his eyebrows began to un-crease a little. And that's when I took the opportunity to say coldly: "So next time before you jump to your deluded conclusions actually give a person a fucking chance to explain."

Wood slowly turned towards me and this time I was the one who couldn't stand to look at the other. I turned back around before I could meet his eyes and violently swung the door open.

In came the whole Gryffindor team, tumbling one after the other. They were clearly listening the entire time.

There was a moment of silence as the team looked up at me and I looked down at them.

"This isn't what it looks like." Fred finally said from his sprawled position on the floor.

"Er, yeah." George said backing up his brother. "We uh – that is the whole team – forgot our – uh –thing." He finished lamely resulting in a really-that-was-the-best-you-could-do-look from Fred.

I ignored both of them as I stepped over all of them and went out the door.

"Charlie!" Katie called as she rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" She asked concernedly. That's when I realized I hadn't told anyone about the Diggory incident never mind Katie, my best friend.

I looked at her guiltily. "I was going to tell you." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe in the next millennium." She said, but she was smiling so I knew she didn't hold anything against me. As we made our way to the castle silently I couldn't help but notice with each gradual step Katie seemed to practically bounce off the ground. When we reached the front door she was hopping up and down. Her mouth was pursed and I knew she was trying to give me some time to cool off before she gave me the second degree.

"Go ahead." I sighed when I couldn't take her shiny googley eyes trained on me any longer.

Katie immediately let out an excited squeal and then proceeded do a little dance jig around me, which consisted of more bunny hopping and googley eyes.

"You know me and Cedric aren't together right?" I asked as she continued to skip around even when we reached a crowded main hall. It was late afternoon now and everyone was getting out of their last classes and practically celebrating the weekend in the corridors. It was a pretty good weekend considering the big Quidditch game tomorrow.

"I know." Katie giggled as we pushed past some rowdy seventh years shoving each other. "But still!"

I rolled my eyes but my shoulders had finally stopped tensing thanks to Katie being such a wonderful human being.

"I can't believe you finally gave into his charms!"

Okay, maybe not that wonderful.

"What do you mean give into his charms?" I said incredulously.

"You let him kiss you!" Katie excited shriek did not fall on deaf ears. I put a hand over her mouth as people started to glance at us.

"If I let go do you promise to not screech like a banshee this time?" I asked. Katie nodded her head enthusiastically. Which obviously meant that she was going to scream even louder, but I took my hand away anyway.

"Why _did_ you let him kiss you?" Katie asked curiously. "You always insisted you didn't fancy him."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it was worth a shot." I said remembering the conversation I had with Annabel prior to the whole shebang.

"Well was it any good?" Katie exclaimed wide eyed and gripping my arm eagerly.

"Katie, you are not fooling anyone with your girl next door disguise. You are full on pervy."

Katie widened her eyes and a blush of embarrassment filled her face as a couple of boys passing by overheard us and gave Katie the old once-over.

I laughed out loud while Katie scowled at me. She pinched my arm as we stepped off a staircase and onto a less crowded corridor. But she did giggle with me when I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Seriously though!" Katie said. "Tell me!"

I rolled my eyes at her but I couldn't help but remember the way Cedric held the back of my head gently and just so. "Well, let's just say his looks shouldn't be _all_ that he's known for." I whispered with a wiggle of my eyebrows before I gave the password to the portrait and stepped into our common room. Katie let out a scandalized gasp as she crawled in behind me.

"There you lot are!" Katie and I turned to see Angelina walking towards us mother-hen face on. Behind her sitting by the fire was the rest of the team minus Biggest Asshole to Walk the Face of the Earth. "Where've you been?" Angelina asked as she looked at me concernedly.

"Sorry. We took the long way here." Katie replied assuring Angelina with her smile that I was not about to spontaneously combust.

Although I wish I could spontaneously combust all over Wood and his stupid egotistical pig-headed face. That was a sacrifice I would be willing to make.

"Well are you sure you're alright Charlie? Because Oliver was a right prick today." Angelina said.

"Who cares about Charlie's _feelings_!" Alicia exclaimed joining us along with Fred and George. "She bloody snogged Cedric Diggory! After _that_, you're good to go for the rest of your life!"

"Bloody hell, shut your trap Spinnet." I hissed looking around the room to make sure no one had heard.

"We need to get you a muzzle." Angelina agreed.

"I will help you get one!" Fred piped up.

Alicia glared at him and then barked in his face. Seriously, she did. She sounded like a chihuahua.

"I guess there's no trouble in paradise after all?" George said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. "There is no bloody paradise!" I said exasperated. "We're not together!"

"What a heartbreaker." Fred muttered to George. "Heartless." George agreed.

I raised my hands in defeat. "I give up on this day." I left the common room and made my way up the girl's staircase with Katie behind me.

"Oliver really was out of line." Katie said to me once we made it into our dormitory.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I replied coolly rummaging through my trunk finding clean clothes to change in for dinner. My smelly and sweat-covered Quidditch robes were getting uncomfortable and kept reminding me of my terrible day and how much I hated He Who Must Not Be Named. And I was not talking about You Know Who but about Prick Who Goes Around Accusing People as Couples with No Proof.

"Mind if I go first?" Katie asked her bath things and change of clothes already in hand.

"Go ahead." I said finally finding a white t-shirt and some jeans.

As Katie closed the door to the loo behind her, I set my clean clothes on my bed and forced myself to lie down on the floor instead of stinking up my sheets with my smelly self.

Lying down on the floor I couldn't help but go back to the prior events of the day. My knuckles scraped against the wooden floor as I clenched them as I remembered his face. Glaring at me: furious, disbelieving, unwavering. And yet there was something. Something I couldn't quite name or understand that was mixed with his anger. It looked a lot like—

"Wotcher!"

I tilted my head back to see an upside down Leanne entering the room. I rolled over onto my stomach and Leanne became right-side up again.

"Yo." I greeted.

Leanne placed her school bag on top of her trunk and looked down at me. "What're you doing on the floor?" She asked giving me a weird look.

"Oh, nothing. Just counting the days until I die because of Quidditch." I said rolling back unto my back.

"What's with her?" Leanne asked Katie as she emerged from the bathroom.

"She got into a row with Oliver." Katie replied grabbing her wand and performing a spell to make her hair dry.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "Surprise, surprise." She said sarcastically. "What about _this_ time?"

Katie glanced at me and I took that as my cue to go to the bath. "Knock on the door when you're done." I called out before closing the door.

I heard them murmuring as I began to take off my clothes, then a loud shriek that not even the running water could muffle.

I sighed heavily as I sank down into the tub.

I was so in for it.

xxx

Before every game Wood has this weird tradition. Every morning before a match we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast and Wood being the crazy that he is, is always at breakfast before any of the other team members and possibly the entire student population and staff. Once the whole Gryffindor team is down, Wood gathers all of us and makes us sit at the very end of the Gryffindor table nearest the door. Normal enough? Yeah, just getting started.

Once we are all seated we are not allowed to talk, only eat. One peep and Wood shoots a look of fury at you that could make even me shut-up (I know from experience because I have broken this rule countless times only to be silenced from a stink-eye across the table.)

Wood calls this whole thing tradition and the area we sit sacred. _I_ call it bullshit.

As nutty the whole thing is he has made it very clear that that part of the table has a radius in which no one but our team players can set foot on on game days. And everyone knows that you shouldn't make a psycho mad, especially on his unstable days (Quidditch days,) so people actually listen to Wood and avoid that part of the table like it's the plague.

But, there was this one time. Oh my god. It was horrible. One morning there was this puny, innocent, unsuspecting first year who made the mistake of putting like a toe on Wood's invisible and imaginary line that separated the "Sanctuary," as Wood has taken to calling it, from the rest of the hall. And bloody hell the kid didn't even know what hit him before Wood pounced on him like a freaking guard-dog. It's disconcerting, to say the least, how easily Wood can make a little kid cry.

Today was different though. Because now I knew firsthand what full-blown Wood pratness was like so instead of joining everyone else in the Sanctuary I sat next to Leanne on the opposite end of the Gryffindor table.

"Why are you sitting with me and not with the rest of the team?" Leanne asked as she buttered her bread.

"Because," I began, grabbing a chocolate muffin and an apple from the plates by me. "I would like to win today's game. And I very well don't think we can do that if our keeper is dead and buried deep within the Forbidden Forest." I said calmly taking a loud bite from my apple.

Leanne giggled. "As long as your homicidal thoughts are kept within your head, I am not worried." She stated.

"They are." I said and then flashed her a cheeky smile. "For now."

"Cue the maniacal evil laughter." Said a voice behind me.

"Morning Cedric." I said tilting my head back to look at him. That's when I noticed not far from where Cedric was standing, Wood was frozen in place. It looked like he was on his way to get me and force me into the Sanctuary.

What a prick. Like I was going to go anywhere near him and his precious _Sanctuary_ after what he said to me.

"Hmph." I turned away from Wood, my nose in the air obviously snubbing him. I stood up from my seat and stuffed my half-eaten muffin in my pocket. "I'm going to head out." I told Cedric and Leanne. I glanced to my left and Wood was still there gawking at me, so I leaned over and gave Cedric a big ol' hug.

"Boy, you sure are the greatest friend Cedric." I said loudly enough for Wood, and most of the entire hall, to hear. "Hope no one thinks our relationship is anything but platonic just because we're hugging!"

"What a great hug!" I continued just as loudly as I patted a confused Cedric on the shoulder.

"He's gone you know." Leanne pointed out. And much to my happiness Wood was in the middle of storming off. Yeah, take that and shove it up your sacred Sanctuary.

"Sorry." I said to Cedric.

"Glad to help?" Cedric said uncertainly.

"I honestly don't know why you put up with me." I told him.

"Yeah, me neither." He agreed. "Especially since you're not even letting me snog you."

"Cedric!" I gasped looking around for any busybodies. He hadn't said it loudly but still.

He laughed. "Too soon?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Merlin, you are fit." Leanne sighed dreamily as she looked up at us from her seat. And then realizing what she had just said turned red. "Shit, I bleeding said that out loud!"

Cedric laughed again. "Thanks." He said smiling at her. She all but melted into her porridge. "Can I walk you to the field?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure." I turned to Leanne, "See you after the game." I said but she was still a pile of I Love Cedric Goo, and probably didn't understand a word I said.

We made our way out of the Great Hall and I steadfastly avoided looking at the end of the Gryffindor table as we passed by.

"So what's with you and Wood?"

I heaved a breath before I looked at him. "He saw us." I admitted.

Cedric made an uh-oh face. "Yeah, I know. He totally thought we were together." I said snorting.

"Salt on wound." Cedric said.

I winced. "Sorry." I apologized.

He shook his head good naturedly. "S'alright. I'll get over it."

An awkward silence fell between us as we made our way through various corridors leading us to the nearest exit to the pitch.

It's the truth when I say I have absolutely no idea what is wrong with me. I am as confounded as everyone else has been that Cedric Diggory does not make my heart aflutter or my hormones so insuppressible that I can't stop myself from blurting "you're a fitty," out loud. Nor that I am not completely taken with his very skillful technique of the art of snogging. I guess this is what I get for fancying boys with names like Stinkowitz.

"If it's anything to you," I started finally. "Leanne will totally trade an arm and a leg to have you, as well as the entire student population. And I am including blokes for a reason." I said winking.

Cedric chuckled. "That's enough out of you." He said motioning to the approaching grassy field ahead. The weather was completely different from the last match. It was a cool day, with a little breeze, but the sky was clear.

"Good luck out there." He said once we had to separate, me to the locker rooms, him to the stands.

"Thanks." I said with a smile before he turned to go. I watched him walk away towards a growing crowd. I noticed with a raise of a brow when he accidently bumped into Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker I was up against today. And I most definitely noticed the smile they exchanged. And I guess that's all it took, an encounter and a glance, for someone to move on.

Before turning back to the locker room another couple caught my eye: Annabel and Wood. They were holding hands and I could see she was trying to get him to relax as he ran his free hand through his hair over and over again. When talking didn't seem to help she placed both hands to either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. She stared at him intently saying something, and then when he finally nodded, pulled him in for a kiss.

I pulled a hair tie from my wrist as I turned around and tied the curls that were long enough to pull back, which, honestly, was barely anything, and headed over to the team locker room. Surprisingly I was still the first one to show up. I went to my locker and grabbed my protective gear. I was going through my routine of putting on my equipment and pumping myself up when the door opened and Wood came in. It was obvious he hadn't expected me to be the only one there and I watched him silently, my face indifferent, as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. He was about to open his mouth and say something, and in turn, I was about to completely shut him down, when the rest of the team came spilling in.

"Who is ready to kick some Ravenclaw ass?!" Fred roared before he proceeded to give everyone a chest bump. As Angelina tried to swat Fred away, Katie walked over to me pulling her hair into two blonde pigtails. "Everything okay?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Fine." I replied bending down to re-lace my shoes.

"Alright team." Wood began once everyone was all geared up and seated. "This is our last chance to be in the running for the cup." He went on, pacing in front of us, brows furrowed. He was quiet for a minute before he turned to face us. Yet again he pulled at his hair. He looked straight at me when he dropped his hand. "Yesterday's practice was brilliant." He said continuing to stare. I averted my eyes my gaze resting instead on my fingernails as Wood continued. "So, let's just fly like we did yesterday and we'll win this!"

Fred and George began to whoop and stomp their feet simultaneously. Before getting up and grabbing their beater's bats. Katie, too, was totally in the zone, her stern face, the look she only adopted when there was a match to win, counteracted greatly with her sweet pigtails.

I followed her out of the locker rooms and unto the field the stands erupted into deafening applause as the Ravenclaw team entered the pitch too. We all lined up facing our own opponent respectively. Cho Chang gave me a tiny smile when we faced each other. She was definitely the kind of pretty that blokes took notice too, hopefully Cedric felt the same.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands." Madam Hooch said briskly to the team captains. I had almost forgotten that Roger Davies was head of the Ravenclaws. I watched the two shake hands and made a face of disgust as I saw the slimy smirk on Davies face as they did so. Git. That reminded me.

When Hooch blew the whistle for the match to start, before I shot up further into the sky, I took a detour by Fred and George.

"Oi!" I yelled catching their attention. "Give Davies hell will ya?" I said thinking about Leanne.

"Baby I love it when you talk revenge to me!" George replied before he and Fred exchanged grins and zoomed for the bludger.

In a matter of seconds I heard Jordan's booming voice over the commentary stating that Davies had taken a bludger to the arm and that the twins had the bludger in possession for round two.

I smiled to myself as I accelerated further up. As I scanned the pitch for the snitch I heard Jordan's voice again. Katie had just scored the first goal of the game and as the Gryffindor side of the stands went wild, my excitement level was going crazy with them.

I was making quick rounds around the pitch when I noticed Chang tailing me. I glanced behind me and I saw the look of concentration on her face as she made sure she followed my every move. Well, if that's your strategy.

I rose up in the air higher and higher, my curls and robes thrashing violently behind me as I sped faster and faster. A whooshing below me told me Chang wasn't far behind so I veered off to the left sharply. But another glance behind me showed she was still there tearing after me. I had to hand it to her, she was a pretty good flyer. But I was sure I could out-dive her. Dives were, after all, my specialty.

I dove for the ground keeping my body tight and taught as I spiraled downwards. I dodged players and a bludger but once I was below the actual ongoing game I could easily regain speed as I headed for the ground. Once I was a mere several feet above the field I pulled out of the dive sharply, keeping my head down as I shot up once again into the sky. Chang came hurtling down past me and a loud crash told me she couldn't pull out of the dive fast enough.

With her out of the way I could search for the snitch in peace. But just as I thought this Jordan had spoken up again. "Chang took a nasty hit to the ground but looks like she's climbing back on that broom!"

I looked down and sure enough she was putting a leg over her broom slowly. She winced as she did so which meant she probably sprained her ankle or something. I let out a curse as I looked across the field for gold to catch my eye. I had to find the snitch fast. Ravenclaw was catching up, with Gryffindor only fifty points ahead. I couldn't let Chang catch the snitch or else we'd lose even with the lead.

I scanned the field quickly hoping for a glint of gold to pass. And there it was! Just like yesterday hanging by Wood and the Gryffindor goal posts.

Chang noticed it before I did and she zoomed past me racing towards it. I tore after getting a flashback of the last game when I couldn't catch up with Cedric and he clamped his hands over the snitch just as I was about to fall to the ground. I narrowed my eyes shaking off the thought and gained speed. Even though she wasn't that much taller than me, I still had a couple of inches off her so I knew if I put enough effort in I could reach the snitch before she could.

The stands were going completely wild as everyone watched the two of us race it out. I was right behind her now, but the snitch was looming closer and closer. Suddenly there was a great whooshing in my ear to my right and I knew it was a bludger before turning to look at it. Chang noticed it too and she frantically looked from the bludger to the snitch and then the bludger again before finally swerving out of harm's way. I, however, kept going, even with the bludger dangerously close to hitting me in a matter of mere seconds.

If only I could just speed up I could pass it before it hit me and grab the snitch. I gripped my broom tighter and took the chance. Tightening my thighs against my broom I braced myself for impact just in case as I zoomed forward for the snitch with an outstretched arm. The bludger was right there now and I sped forward even more and thankfully it narrowly missed my leg as it hurtled against the end of my broom. I heard a few broomsticks breaking and I swerved slightly to the left from the collision, but I was able to recover quickly just in time to grasp the shiny snitch.

The crowd erupted in cheers even before Hooch blew the whistle signaling the end of the game. All of a sudden I was tackled by Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, all of whom were screeching in my ear. I glanced over Angelina's shoulder to see Wood trapped between Fred and George's arms as they did a dance around him still on their brooms. He didn't seem to mind since he was actually laughing. I turned back to the girls and we made our way down to the field still attached together. Immediately after we touched ground we were engulfed by a huge crowd of Gryffindors all yelling and shouting. I yelled with them as I punched my fist in the air, the snitch still in hand. When they saw it the crowd erupted into louder cheers.

"PARTY! PARTY!" Fred roared to everyone as he joined us. If the screaming could get any louder, it just did. George riled everyone up repeating the word party over and over again and soon enough everyone was chanting it.

It was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

What? a party? OH YEAH! A teenage fanfic is never complete without a raging party!  
And yeah, that's it for the short-lived and one-sided love story of Cedric and Charlie! He was never supposed to be a main love interest anyway but hey! Who knows what I come up with in later chapters!

Also, a new chapter coming very soon, sometime next week! I want to get at least one more chapter in before I have to go back to hell - ahem - school! But nevermind my impending doom! I am really very excited for this next chapter! It was one of those chapters I had all planned out from the beginning. So! See you then!

_MAR_


	15. Fifteen

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Fifteen_

I idly flipped through yet another Witch Weekly magazine, my eyes barely glancing at the text. I had already found out in the _Beauty Do's and Don't's_! of a past issue that coral lips were in. '_totally_ in!' And in this month's issue my results in _Does He Fancy You? Take this Quiz and Find Out_! said that 'although I was a total hottie pants, I was way too passive-aggressive to snag any cuties!'

…Right.

I looked away from a section of _To Wax or Not to Wax? That is the Question! _And I was met with yet another boring sight. My dorm mates getting ready for the big Quidditch victory party tonight.

Yawn.

Honestly I didn't get the big deal. I mean, I get the whole drinking-enough-alcohol-until-you-puke-because-yay-we-won! That I'm totally fine with especially since this is the first full-blown party of the year since we didn't win the last match. What I don't understand is the importance of getting all made-up and dressed up if, in the end, you're going to be totally shit-faced and a complete mess by the end of the night. Or morning if this is a rager. And considering the Gryffindor student body will finally let out all their pent up hormones in a full out drinking/snogging fest, it is _definitely_ going to be a rager.

Anyway, I pointed all this out to everyone but they basically just ignored me.

I watched as Leanne, sitting indian-style on the floor, had her hair curled by Katie via wand. She was flicking it just so, the way Witch Weekly claimed would get the best results for voluminous curls.

Yawn.

I glanced away to the other side of the room where Joyce Marie Hatcher was adjusting a very low-cut sparkly black top. She actually put her hand down the front of her shirt and scooped her boobs up.

That does not even deserve a yawn. That was an ick.

I rolled over on my bed unto my back, having enough of Joyce Marie's boobs to last a lifetime. Instead I was content with zooning out as I stared at the cracked ceiling.

"You know, you wouldn't be so bored if you actually did something besides lie on your bed." Katie chided, breaking me out of my stupor.

"That would mean I would actually have to get up." I replied lazily.

"She wins one match and she thinks she can hole up inside this room for the whole day." Joyce Marie said hands on her hips as she looked down at me. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she studied my outfit for the night: an old Puddlemere United t-shirt and jeans.

"You wouldn't be dressing up for this party if I hadn't caught that snitch Hatcher." I said grouchily.

She only made a tsk-ing noise in reply as she went over to the mirror hanging over her bureau. "At least change out of that ratty old top." She said pulling half of her auburn hair into a clip as the rest of her pin-straight hair hung down her back.

"This shirt is perfect for tonight's events. It even has a little snitch on it." I sniffed even though, looking down at it, it looked a little worse for wear.

"I saw you wear that to sleep the other night." Sandy Filberts remarked as she entered our dormitory. The hot pink blouse she claimed her younger second year sister had stolen in hand.

"Figures you'd take her side Filberts." I said to her frowning.

Sandy laughed. "Just being honest."

"Biased is what you are."

"They're right Charlie." Leanne said standing up and pulling a hand through her now curly hair. "That shirt is hideous."

I looked to Katie who was smoothing down her lacy cream-colored dress for some support but she too made a face at my shirt when she glanced away from the mirror.

Okay, so there was a questionable stain on it! So what?

I groaned loudly in defeat but I did start to get up slowly, very slowly from my all too comfortable bed. Honestly I'd rather be asleep by now, I was dead tired. But the whole team would throw a fit if I didn't show up to a party being held in our name.

I threw open the lid of my trunk and stared at the contents for a minute before groaning again.

"Oh move over." Joyce Marie said hip-bumping me out of the way. With a critical eye she looked down at my clothes. "Merlin, are you a freaking prude? All you have are t-shirts and jumpers!"

"Well, I guess it's this shirt it is!" I snapped through gritted teeth, shutting my trunk close and motioning to the shirt I had on.

"Definitely not!" She exclaimed and went to her own trunk and began looking through it.

"Nuh-uh." I said as she grabbed a slinky tiny something and started towards me. "No way am I wearing whatever slutastic top you conjured up."

Joyce Marie rolled her eyes as she unfolded the offending clothing and held it up to me.

It actually wasn't that bad. It was a simple silky black top with delicate spaghetti straps. The only problem was that its hem looked like it would barely cover my belly button.

"Why's this so tiny?" I said incredulously holding it against my chest.

"Duh, it's lingerie." Joyce Marie said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I am _not_ wearing lingerie to a party." I said deadpanned handing it back to her.

"It's just a camisole!" She argued. "And you have to show off at least a little bit of something_ something_. And since you're clearly part of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee your stomach will have to do."

"My breasts are perfectly adequate, thank you very much." I said between gritted teeth.

But she was having none of that as she started to make her way towards me, a very determined look on her face. "No." I said shaking my head vehemently as she drew nearer. "No!" I shouted but Joyce already pulled my shirt off (bet she had a lot of practice with that, if you catch my drift) and pulled hers over my head. In my defense my muscles were still sore from the game today, and she was almost a foot taller than me, and I would've totally clocked her in the face if I knew she wouldn't go crying to McGonagall if I had.

I was fuming. I mean, I had just been assaulted and my so called friends didn't even come to my aid to help me ward off the cow.

Joyce Marie smirked at me and nodded in approval at my new outfit. "You're welcome!" She said turning away to apply lip gloss to her pursed lips. "It barely fits me anymore so it's a good thing you're so flat-chested."

"Okay!" Katie said putting a hand on my shoulder stopping me before I could tackle Joyce Marie, who was too busy batting her eyelashes at the mirror to notice she had merely escaped a brutal and nasty death. "I'm about ready to go! How about you Leanne?"

I glowered as Katie led me to the door, but begrudgingly let her steer me away.

"You can keep it if you want! It's a big improvement to your wardrobe after all!" Joyce Marie called out after us.

"That's it!" I growled whirling back around, but Leanne and Katie clasped both of my arms immediately and held me back dragging me down the stairs with them.

I huffed in annoyance when we finally reached the common room. In contrast Katie and Leanne were breathing hard from the labor of forcing me down the stairs and preventing me from killing anyone. Basically, we all needed a fucking drink.

We were still a little early. It was only a quarter to ten after all, but there were still a good amount of people who had come down already, including the twins.

"Ah! Ladies you all look lov – woah, Charlie!" George exclaimed, a smirk on his face as he gawked at the exposed skin of my waist. "_Nice_." Fred whistled low as he looked at me appreciatively.

I rolled my eyes. "Piss off." I said smirking at them.

"Touchy, touchy." George said putting an arm around Leanne and Katie.

"Why not have a butterbeer to cool off?" Fred suggested, handing each of us a bottle.

I stared at mine suspiciously. "This is spiked isn't it?"

They both looked at me innocently. "What?" Fred said looking to his brother in mock shock. "Spiked?! You mean with _alcohol_?!" George countered back, his expression matching his brother's. "Absolutely not!" They said in unison. "That would be underage drinking!" George said. "And that's a no-no!" Fred scolded wagging his finger at us.

I narrowed my eyes at them but put the bottle to my mouth anyway, taking a sip. It tasted exactly like butterbeer and it could've fooled anyone until you swallowed. "Is that Firewhiskey?" I said trying not to sputter as the liquid burned a path down my throat.

"Ogden's finest!" Fred answered cheerfully.

"Where'd you get a hold of this stuff?" I asked. "Of all of this stuff?" I motioned to the various tables stacked high with sweets from Honeydukes and assortments of bottles filled with different colored liquid. George winked at me tapping my nose with the tip of his forefinger. "Secret!" He said giddily.

Katie let out a cough and winced as she tried to gulp some of her bottle down.

"Ah, yes these are not for the faint of heart." Fred said taking the bottle from Katie's hand and replacing it with a cup filled with red liquid. "There you go! Absolutely no trace of that icky alcohol taste! Brewed it myself, you know."

Katie drank from it. "Mmm." She commented smacking her lips. "It tastes like punch!"

"Good huh? But be careful, it might not seem like it, but there's a shit load of alcohol we put in that." George warned.

"And we must be off fair ladies!" Fred said grabbing hold of George's arm, distracted by something across the room. "We have matters to attend to." He grinned mischievously while George wiggled his fingers as a goodbye before they both took off. We watched them practically skip away as they disappeared into a crowd.

"Well." I said turning back to Katie and Leanne, still too annoyed to even bother to guess what they were up tothis time. I would probably find out soon enough if any of their plans had to do with me, and I cringed at the very thought of the worst they could be doing. But for now I decided ignorance was bliss. I raised my bottle up to Leanne's and Katie's. "Cheers."

xxx

"I mean, I think I'm attractive! I'm motha-freaking hott!" Leanne shouted right in my ear. "That Roger is as dumb as dirt for breaking up with all o' this!" She slurred as she motioned wildly to herself. "I'm a hottie mc-hott hott pants!"

Katie giggled from beside her, nearly splashing her cup of punch onto her dress. Even, when drunk, she was graceful.

It had just turned midnight and the party was now in full swing. The common room was completely crowded. People kept bumping into each other spilling drinks everywhere. Someone had brought down a wireless and magically enhanced the volume filling the entire room with the bass pumping music of the Weird Sisters to accompany all the loud conversations and shouting. There we girls dancing on tables, couples grinding and making out everywhere you turned. People kept on chanting about the most random things ranging from chug, to Gryffindor, to chicken? I don't even know, apparently someone transfigured something into a chicken. Time went by as a blur as we did rounds around the room, each time meeting an entirely new set of drunken people and getting handed drinks left and right.

I paced myself. I was only working on bottle number three. But Leanne had already chugged her three bottles in the first hour and continued on with an assortment of drinks from there. Katie being a lightweight and easily queasy when it came to alcohol stuck to the twin's concoction, and had only two cups before she was giggling and hiccupping simultaneously.

"Whatever!" Leanne continued throwing her hands in the air, almost slapping me in the process. "I don't need that bozo!" She shouted struggling to stand up. She teetered slightly in her strappy black heeled sandals and I reached up to help her right herself and pull down her miniskirt before she could flash her knickers for the whole common room to see.

"Leanne?" I said exasperated as she flipped her long hair back and surveyed the room. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to dance sexily on top of that table over there and prove to everyone that I am a bajillion times hotter than that bimbo Marietta!" Leanne announced.

I rolled my eyes. "Come off it Leanne, of course you're prettier than Edgecombe."

"Then why isn't he with _me_?" Leanne murmured, eyes suddenly becoming glassy.

I sighed. "Leanne," I started in a softer tone, reaching out to take her hand and get her to sit back down, but she pulled back her arm, tears gone she had a determined look on her face. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!" She yelled loudly before grabbing another bottle of spiked butterbeer and downing it.

"Bloody hell! Leanne!" I called out to her as she started to clumsily make her way to the table where Joyce Marie and some of her tasteful friends were dancing on top of.

"What is happening?" Katie said just noticing that Leanne had gone. Her bright blue eyes were wide as she stared in awe as Leanne began to do a sort of sexy shimmy, which in reality wasn't really sexy at all, quite the opposite actually. It looked like she was convulsing.

"That is Leanne trying to be sexy." I told Katie relaxing against the couch. It was a relief that Leanne's attempt at being a sexpot was a total failure since I was about to go over there and totally go into Angelina Mom Mode, cut her off, and send her back to the dorm. End of discussion.

Speaking of Angelina.

"Hello, hello, the champions have arrived!" Alicia sang as she came down the girl's staircase and made a beeline for us, Angelina in tow.

I rolled my eyes as Katie got up excitedly and greeted them. "Took you guys long enough." I said grabbing two unopened bottles of butterbeer from the table in front of us and handing it to them. "Don't worry it's spiked." I reassured Alicia as she frowned at the bottle. She flashed me a smile. "That's what I like to hear!" She said popping the cap. "By the way, I am loving the outfit Staunton. Welcome to the dark side."

I rolled my eyes, but pulled the hem of the blasted silky top down anyway. "What took you guys so long?"

Angelina shook her head. "It took this one an hour to find a pair of earrings to match her outfit. An _hour_."

"And wasn't it worth it?" Alicia said batting her eyelashes and doing a little twirl to show off her slinky black sparkly dress.

"No." Angelina said flatly. In contrast she was a lot more casual with her white flowy top and jeans.

"Whatever." Alicia said breezily. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Well," Katie began loudly. But she didn't continue only stared at us with a huge smile before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Katie, how much did you have to drink?" Angelina asked a hint of concern.

"Like two." Katie said before bursting into another giggle fit.

"She's had three cups of some punch." I elaborated when Angelina turned to me confused. "And she's officially cut off." I decided just then as Katie began hiccupping in between laughing.

"I can totally handle my liquor, thank you very much Charlize!" Katie exclaimed wagging her finger at me, while her other hand held unto her cup.

I looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're right I can't." Katie admitted after none of us said anything. She pouted. "…I hate alcohol." She said handing her cup over to me.

"Me too." Angelina agreed putting her bottle down. "Come on let's see if we can find some water."

"What!" Alicia exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in disbelief. "I thought you were finally cutting loose tonight? Get stupid crazy drunk? Hook up with some hotties you'll never remember hooking up with?!"

Angelina snorted as she and Katie began to walk away. "As I recall you told me that's what _you _wanted to do."

"Johnson you grandma!" Alicia shouted after her, but they had already disappeared behind a throng of people lining up for straight up Firewhiskey shots. Ah, warms my heart to see alcoholic teenagers.

"Don't tell me you're not drinking either Staunton." Alicia said narrowing her eyes at me, already finishing off her first bottle.

I motioned to the butterbeer in my hand.

"Doesn't count."

I raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh, please, these are entirely tame!"

"Then why are _you_ drinking them?"

"This is a warm up!" Alicia said with a smirk. "Now quit drinking that pansy drink and take a shot with me!"

I snorted. "I'll pass."

"Nuh-uh. Too late!" Alicia said before promptly yelling at the top of her lungs, "I need some shots!"

Immediately a handful of nearby blokes, who up till then were checking her out, surrounded Alicia with their own glasses.

"Thank you!" She said grabbing the nearest two with a smile and a wink and handing one to me.

"Oh, come on!" Alicia said exasperated when I didn't immediately take the drink. "You had a real shitty couple of days! And what have you been doing just now? Looking out for Katie and Leanne the whole night? Merlin, if I were you I would be completely sloshed!"

Well, she did have a point. And we did just win a match that's keeping us in the running for the cup.

I sighed heavily but took the drink. "Fine," I said, a little surprised that I had given in so fast or at all even. But Alicia was right. With everything that happened with Cedric, and then Wood, and then there was a game to win, even just thinking about it now seemed way too overwhelming, "Fine." I said again with less reluctance. "But only one." Alicia whooped triumphantly. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two- "Alicia gulped it down immediately not even waiting for the three. She slammed the empty glass on the table. I need two more shots!" She hollered, another set of boys fighting for the divine right of providing Alicia with alcohol surrounded her with glasses. "Okay." She said after handing me another one. "This time on the count of two."

Two more shots later, I was kind of, just a wee bit tipsy? Alicia had disappeared somewhere with some Gryffindor in her year, leaving me by myself. I didn't mind though, it didn't hurt to be alone sometimes, not that much.

I bobbed my head to the music. It was one of my favorite Weird Sisters' song. It had a killer bass solo. I raised my hands over my head, stretching, before leaning against the back of a sofa. The alcohol in my system had made me relaxed, everything felt a little heavy and heady. It was a feeling that I embraced, it wasn't often that I could lower my guard and just breathe, albeit the only reason why I could was under the influence of a few spiked butterbeers and shots of firewhiskey.

"Wotcher!" George greeted strutting over. I laughed loudly as he wiggled his hips for extra emphasis. "How's my favorite seeker doing?" He asked sliding an arm around my shoulder. I smiled widely at him. "Uh-oh." He said looking down at my face. "Someone's a little drunk!" He sang. "Am not." He snorted. "Right, like you always greet me with such a sunny countenance." He replied sarcastically.

I grinned, running a hand through my curly tresses. "What are you talking about? I'm a ray of sunshine!"

"Alright miss sunshine, wanna see something mighty hilarious?" He asked eagerly.

I raised a suspicious brow. I might've been drunk, but I still wasn't that gone to be stupid enough to not be wary. "What is it?"

"Oh. Trust me. You will love it. Right after you piss your knickers off from how funny it is."

I made a face at the mental image, but put an arm around George's waist letting him lead me to the other side of the room. Maybe I was getting a little stupid. Merlin, I was drunker than I thought.

We walked to a secluded area where Fred and Lee were standing, backs turned away from us.

"What're you lot doing?" I asked as we drew closer. They both turned around, and I could see both of them trying to fight the urge to laugh. "What's going on?" I said really suspicious now.

George let a giggle escape before raising his arm in a flourish. "Behold."

"Oh my god."

There in front of me was Oliver Wood playing the bass solo of the Weird Sisters' song on his imaginary guitar, completely plastered. Head banging and hands wildly swinging, just by looking at him, I felt sober.

"Hilarious huh?" Fred said as all four of us watched Wood play on not even aware of our presence.

"What the bloody fuck did you guys do?" I asked incredulously.

Lee shook his head. "The bloke did this to himself. Well sort of. We might've made a batch of extremely dangerous alcoholic punch that we might have given Oliver by accident."

I raised a brow. "By accident." I repeated flatly.

"It was." George said. "Honest."

I studied him for a bit and he looked like he was telling the truth or maybe the alcohol was clouding my judgment. To close to tell. "Why would you even make something this strong anyway?" I said motioning to Wood who was now going down on both knees going all out on the air guitar thing.

"I don't know man, we're blokes and we're stupid?" Lee said and I snorted in agreement.

"We were gonna save it for the end of the year when we win the cup. But I guess we mixed it up with the rest of the drinks." Fred said raising a brow as Wood collapsed face first on the floor. "He drank like half of it. Surprised he didn't keel over, it's meant to be shared. Must be the Scott in him."

If half of whatever the Tweedle Trio brewed was enough to make Wood think he was a rockstar on par with the Weird Sisters, I cringe to think what might've happened if he drank the whole thing.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I said as we all watched on as Wood didn't move, even when George kicked him a little.

"I don't know? Nothing? We just wanted you to appreciate it." Lee said nonchantly, shrugging before yelping in surprise when Wood suddenly hopped back up, a maniac look in his eyes.

We all stepped aside as Wood began to march off into the middle of the common room, not saying anything to us as he passed, but muttering incoherently to himself.

"You guys were right though," I said as we watched Wood go into the middle of a group of people dancing and begin doing the robot. "This is pretty fucking hilarious."

xxx

"Merlin." I said eyeing a still very smashed, very disoriented Wood as he tripped on air whilst doing some kind of Scottish jig around the room. It had been over an hour, and Wood was still bouncing off the walls like a monkey high on crack bananas. As for me, I was coming to my usual senses, unlike everyone else who was pretty much on the same level as Wood, bananas and all.

"Quite a sight huh?" Said a voice from next to me. I glanced up. A bloke that looked to be a seventh year was looking back down at me. "Never knew Oliver was such a lush." The guy went on. He was very tall with blonde hair and an easy smile.

I snorted. "Wood is not a lush." I informed him.

"Yeah, I know, just joking. But really, what_ happened_ to him?" He asked eyebrows raised, as he watched Wood get back up and commence with his little dance.

"Fred and George." I answered simply.

"Ah." The bloke said nodding, familiar with the twin's exploits, as well as anybody who went to this school. "I'm Nate by the way." He said offering his free hand, the other one occupied by a bottle of butterbeer. I shook it. "Charlie."

Nate grinned. "I know your name." He said. "Hell, the whole school knows your name after that match today. That was a brilliant catch."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_. I made a bet with one of my mates in Ravenclaw, would've lost fifty galleons if we didn't win."

I laughed. "Good to know I could help." I said glancing back at Wood. "Oh, bloody hell. Here he comes." I exchanged looks with Nate, but he just seemed amused.

"My head feels like it's about to explode." Wood said once he reached us. It looked like he was finally starting to snap out of it. Sort of. Well at least he was forming a coherent sentence, although he was still slurring his words.

"You are shit wasted mate." Nate said putting an arm on Wood's shoulder.

"Shut up Nate." Wood groaned slapping a hand to his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows.

I raised a brow. They were mates? I didn't know Oliver had any friends. He was too busy being a pompous git who jumped to conclusions when someone did something he even remotely disapproved of.

Hmph, pricks shouldn't have any friends.

"Pricks shouldn't have any friends." I repeated out loud. Then after a moment of silence, another groan from Wood, and a confused look from Nate, I walked away without another word.

"I like her." I heard Nate say before I was out of earshot.

As I walked across the common room sidestepping grinding couples, loud giggly girls, and blokes about to pass out, I suddenly felt very weary under all the commotion. There came a rush of thoughts to my head, overwhelming me, which meant I was positively sober now.

One nagging thought took over as I leaned against a wall, flattening myself against the cement out of anyone's way and anyone's reach. I realized that I was so close to losing that match today. If that bludger hadn't come and I didn't take that inkling of a chance, the Ravenclaws would have been the ones celebrating tonight. I knew I couldn't always count on sheer luck to get me through, and it especially wouldn't when it came to the final match. I had to be on top of my game. I sighed heavily as I scanned the room for the git. Unfortunately, being on top of my game included playing nice with Wood.

Frowning, I folded my arms across my chest when I spotted him. He was still talking to that Nate guy, laughing at something he said. He was definitely more than a little drunk, but apart from his crumpled shirt and his more than usual mussed up hair, he still looked a lot more put-together than every other sloshed person in the room. His movements were languid yet they still seemed to have a set purpose, even his posture, although relaxed, there was still a tenseness to his shoulders, as if at any moment something big would happen. If someone were to chuck a quaffle at him, even at this state, he still looked like he could catch it without even turning around, easily.

I pulled a hand through my limp curls eyes still on him. He must have sensed my stare and he turned around, eyes finding mine over the sea of our fellow Gryffindors. He looked at me, and I held his gaze as long as I could before an unsettling feeling came over me and I had to look away. I straightened up, pushing off the wall. This was my queue to get to bed. It had been too long of a night. But before I could find an opening in the overly crowded common room, Wood had managed to reach me.

He was smiling as he looked down at me. "What do you want?" I said without looking at him, instead I was still trying to find a space to escape through in between a group of rowdy blokes.

"Nice shirt." He said smirking, taking a quick glance before setting his eyes back on mine. I pulled the hem of the stupid top, annoyed, but it only stayed where it was: nowhere near the waistband of my jeans.

"I don't have the energy to deal with you right now." I said between gritted teeth. Maybe I could just push past the boys over there. I wasn't sure, they looked the type to totally make a grab for your ass if you passed by.

"Jeez, I'm just trying to apologize here Charlie."

"You said while slurring." I replied dryly. I perked up when I saw a group of girls go up to the blokes, catching their attention, now that they were distracted I could make my escape.

I sidestepped Wood, darting through the clearing in the throng of people. A quick glance over my shoulder showed Wood following after me and I increased my pace. But even with me practically sprinting away from him, he had still managed to keep up with me, what with all the people I kept bumping into, slowing me down.

"Leave me alone Wood." I said sharply turning back to glare at him once I reached the stairs to the girl's dormitories and he still hadn't let up.

We were far away from the commotion now, and I could finally hear myself think. And I was thinking I was really pissed off.

"You think you can apologize to me for being a straight-up asshole, _drunk_, and expect me to actually forgive you?!" I said incredulously as I took a step up the stairs. "Merlin Wood you are –

Wood cut me off as he meant to follow me, but stumbled instead, landing straight into me.

"Unbelievable!" I finished angrily as he steadied himself by gripping my shoulder. "You are unbelievable!"

I muttered obscenities under my breath as Wood did nothing to extricate himself from me. Drunk or not, he was going to have to get the hell off me. I mean, there's such a thing called sexual harassment.

"You smell like chocolate. Hot chocolate." He mumbled, not budging.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks, I've always wanted to be told I smell like a beverage."

I was about to push him off, completely fed up, when he turned his head suddenly, and I felt his lips abruptly brush against my bare shoulder. My breath hitched as he sighed and I felt his warm breath against my already hot skin.

I could smell the Firewhiskey on him, but I could also note the clean scent of fresh soap and broom polish. All three scents mixed together and enveloped my senses, making my head feel heavy.

"Wood." I exhaled. I was getting dizzy and the close proximity between us made my heart pound against my chest uncomfortably. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I knew this for sure: he needed to get off of me. _Now_.

He lifted his head once I called his name, leaving a coolness behind where his lips previously were. His hand was still on my shoulder and his fingers tangled with the tiny, silky strap of my top.

"Sorry." He said quietly. I could feel his gaze on me and I took a breath to steady myself. It didn't work. My face felt hot, and it felt like my whole body was breaking into a cold sweat. I was beginning to feel more than a little light-headed. When I looked up at him, it made everything a lot worse.

His gaze was dark, his eyes a deep brown, almost black. I gulped audibly as I felt his own hand stop fiddling with my strap, leaving a warm path as he trailed his fingertips from my shoulder up to the sensitive skin of my neck. While doing so his eyes never left mine.

"That was some stunt. You pulled today. Bloody fucking dangerous, could've gotten yourself injured." He murmured absently as his thumb grazed the back of my neck.

"You never had a problem with my tactics before." I replied slowly, my voice coming out hoarse.

Oliver shook his head slightly, face inching towards mine, slow, excruciatingly slow. "Yes I have."

I was faintly surprised at his admittance, but I couldn't dwell on it for long because I was too busy trying not to press myself against him. We were already far too close, I could feel the heat radiating from his body against my naked arms.

When he had stopped his slow descent, his face was still a ways above my own. I tilted my head up to fully look at him. The tiny inkling of anger I still harbored was starting to cease, replacing it was… was disappointment. I realized I didn't want him to stop. But by then Oliver was backing away, removing his hand from my neck, taking away the heat.

I abruptly placed a hand against his chest and my fingers tightened around his shirt on their own accord. "I-I-" I stuttered, not knowing what the hell came over me, but for some stupid reason I was going with it. I stood on tiptoes and pushed against Oliver's hard chest tilting my face up to his. My mind was beginning to blank as I took in his face, his chiseled jaw, the small crook on his nose from that bludger incident a few years back, the tiny bristles of hair he had forgotten to shave, and then finally his eyes, still dark, pupils dilated, looming closer as he bent down to me. Everything about him was familiar, four years I had known him, but now I felt unsure of everything.

My eyes were fluttering close as his warm breath tickled my nose as his lips inched closer and closer to my own. I sucked in a small breath just before his lips could brush against –

There was a loud outburst from somewhere in the room and I immediately jumped back. My arms outstretched, pushing Oliver away from me. Frazzled, my head feeling like it had just slowly emerged from some sort of deep slumber, I looked about and recognized where we were and what I was about to do.

My eyes went wide as I stared at Oliver across from me. His hair tousled, and his shirt creased from where I had clasped my hands around, he looked confused too. Confused and drunk.

Oh my god. What the fuck did I almost just do?

My mouth hung open. I stood there gaping as panic settled in my stomach replacing merlin knows whatever that was. I hurriedly pushed past Oliver making sure not to look at him as I did so and hastily left the dimly lit staircase, making my way back into the midst of things. I let the crowd swallow me as I went further into the room.

I stopped abruptly. I ran a hand through my hair as people bumped into me, slurring a sorry as they went. I stayed put, frozen in place as my head filled with an overflow of panicked thoughts.

Oh my god. Oh god. What the hell was that? _What_ was that? What _was _that? What was _that_? What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking! Bloody hell right you weren't thinking you stupid bint. God I couldn't even blame it on the fucking drinks either. I wasn't even close to drunk anymore,not even tipsy, but there next to him, It felt like I was all sorts of intoxicated.

I closed my eyes trying to recall what had triggered everything to go to hell. I shivered when all I could recall was his warm lips on my shoulder, the feel of his cool, somewhat rough hands on my skin. My eyes snapped open. Shut-up Charlie you hoe!

"Charlie!" Someone called out and I looked up to see Katie coming towards me. I hadn't seen her all night since she had gone off with Angelina, but she looked perfectly sober now. "Where've you been?" She asked cheerfully once she had finally gotten to me. I managed a small noncommittal shrug whilst in my head I was having a mental episode. _Bloody about to snog Oliver Wood that's where! _

"Alicia and Angelina are over there by the fire." She said not noticing my own downward spiral into a psycho as she led me to the couches.

I didn't say anything as we walked, I didn't trust myself. Who knows what I would do next? Maybe start dancing on the table with the bestie Joyce Marie.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked glancing at me with a curious face.

I held the panic attack down as I forced a smile. "Fine!"

Katie didn't look convinced so I quickly changed the subject. "What have you lot been up too?" I called out looking to Alicia and Angelina. Alicia looked up from her conversation when I reached them. She sighed dramatically. "Nothing interesting. There was this one bloke but he had a girlfriend."

My eyes went wide. Bloody hell. Annabel. Oliver's going out with Annabel. And I had almost- we had almost—

"What's up with you?" Alicia said.

"Yeah Charlie, you look a little flustered?" Angelina agreed.

Katie still had that strange look on her face as she studied me as well.

"Where've you been this whole time?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"I-

"No effing way!" Alicia screamed out suddenly. "Merlin's lacy knickers! You snogged someone didn't you?" She accused excitedly. Angelina eyebrows rose while Katie nearly had kittens on the spot.

What the fuck Spinnet? How did she even— "I did not!" I said quickly, the panic attack I had tried to subside was now building up again.

"I knew it! You totally did!" Alicia exclaimed laughing. "Believe me, I know _the look _when I see it and you totally have it right now! Merlin, you're even blushing!"

I fought the urge to feel my cheeks, as Katie jumped up to have a closer look.

"I'm going to bed!" I announced hotly turning away, practically sprinting away from all of them before Alicia could open her big fat gob again. "Don't follow me Katie!" I yelled over my shoulder.

As I neared the girl's staircase I slowed down and proceeded with caution, I had left Oliver – Wood here after the whole…bloody hell, that _thing_. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw no one in sight.

I marched up the stairs two at a time and once I reached the fourth year dormitory I swung the door open loudly. The only person in the room was Leanne, who was basically passed out on top of her covers, makeup and party clothes still on and snoring loudly, she stirred slightly at my entrance, but thankfully didn't wake up.

I ran a hand over my face wearily. I had almost hooked up with a bloke who had a girlfriend. I looked down at Leanne guiltily. Merlin, I was no better than Marietta Edgecombe.

I sighed heavily as I swept passed Leanne to my own poster bed. I started to take off my shoes, then my jeans, switching them for a pair of warm pajama bottoms. Finally I took off the blasted top holding it by the straps. I looked down at it as it glinted evilly in the semi-dark.

The memory of Oliver looking down at me checking me out, and then later fiddling with the strap, took over my thoughts. Fuck.

I shook my head, trying to get the mental picture of his dark gaze on me, eyes quickly taking in my form, out of my head.

I walked over to Joyce Marie's trunk and placed the damned thing on top of it. As I turned back, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror across from me.

Shit, I thought as I looked at myself. I really was blushing.

* * *

Hello all!  
So, I did promise a new chapter before I went back to school, and here it is... after the semester is over ^^ Sorries!  
But look here! A kiss?! I mean, an almost kiss?! And it only took like 15 chapters!  
Hahaha what's going to happen now, you say? You're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out! Coming soon to a fanfic near you!

_Mar_


	16. Sixteen

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Sixteen_

"So who was it? Huh? Who was it?"

"Bloody hell Spinnet, for the hundredth time I didn't bleeding snog anyone!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Something happened. I know something happened!" She said waving her arms about wildly as she stepped into my field of vision.

I averted my eyes as she pushed her face all up in my grill and proceeded to glare at me.

"Quit it before I strangle you." I said darkly as I tried to push past her.

She let me pass but followed right on my heel. "You're getting all defensive." She observed annoyingly.

"Am not." I muttered quickening my pace.

Alicia snorted. "Right," She said sarcastically before continuing with her stupid assumptions. "So this is why you didn't go for Diggory. You fancy someone else!"

"I don't fancy anyone! And if this conversation doesn't end now I will bloody castrate someone!" I yelled loudly giving a puny first year the evil-eye. He yelped and rushed out of my way.

This threat didn't faze Alicia though she just laughed her obnoxious laugh before flashing a smile. Her sparkling white teeth looked more like fangs to me as she, yet again, invaded my personal space. "I _will _find out." She said mischievously before drawing back. And with an evil cackle she was off.

I let out a sigh of relief once she had gone, but I couldn't help but still be on edge.

I had purposely slept in and missed breakfast, sneaked into the kitchens while everyone was away to have some pancakes, and carefully made my way to the library to get some schoolwork done. I was doing alright until Alicia, the freaking hound dog, managed to find me. You'd think she'd be a lot less interested in this seeing as what happened last night.

Apparently, a short while after I had gone to bed, Fred and George's younger brother Ron, came down, hysterical, saying Sirius Black was standing over his bed with a knife. That sure killed the party. McGonagall came in, Fred and George were smart enough to banish all the drunken people to their dorms and hide all the liquor, and assessed Ron. Turns out the kid was telling the truth. Our idiot of a portrait: Sir Cadogan had let him in because he had a bunch of Gryffindor's passwords written down on a piece of paper. Poor Neville Longbottom, that kid was practically peeing his pants when he confessed that those passwords were his.

I walked past Filch who was boarding up a mouse hole. It was a form of security, which had gotten a lot tighter. Portraits were shown a picture of Sirius Black so they could recognize him if he ever got back inside the castle, and Sir Cadogan was obviously fired. Students weren't allowed outside without a professor or someone to watch over them. I knew this would prolong any attempts in scheduling a Quidditch practice so I didn't really mind this rule as much as other students did. Honestly, the longer I didn't have to see _him _the better.

I had reached the library, making my way past study groups, who weren't actually studying just whispering about the news of Sirius Black, and chose a secluded section to set up. I took a seat piling my school books on top of the table as I took some parchment and a quill out.

As I began writing an introductory paragraph on the importance of yellow-bellied toad gonads in antidotes for Potions, my mind wondered to the amount of homework I had waited till the last minute to do. As I thought about all the Arithmancy homework that had to be done I felt a twinge of regret for not taking an easier elective like Divination. But then I immediately remembered how utterly useless that class was and didn't mind the extra work that much.

I sighed as I had a momentary brain fart on the most effective way to castrate a toad. I looked up from my paper and scanned the library absent-mindedly as I tried to remember whether or not you should twist the gonads to the left or to the right for better extraction. As I thought about this appealing topic my eyes landed on a table not far away from mine. It was a bit obstructed by a bookshelf but I could see the familiar head of strawberry blonde hair.

My eyes widened. No. Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to – and at that exact moment Annabel looked up from her books and noticed me – yes, what a bitch karma is.

I managed a weak smile as Annabel first waved, then stood up and walked over.

Please just Avada me now.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you!"

"Oh, um, not at all." I said in a semi-convincingly chipper voice as I motioned to the seat across from me.

She took it, all while never dropping her ever-present smile. "I was just wondering if you've seen Oliver anywhere?"

Bloody thank Merlin I haven't. "Nope." I said aloud.

"Oh." She said looking a bit disappointed. "I didn't see him at breakfast either…usually we spend all of Sunday together! Since it is the only day of the week he isn't busy with something or the other…" She trailed off and then as if suddenly realizing who she was talking to, she blushed. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to ramble off!" She apologized with an embarrassed smile. "I hope you don't think I'm one of those girls who gets all nutty when she gets a boyfriend!"

I laughed. "Believe me you are not one of them." I assured her thinking of Leanne. "But Oliver partied a wee bit hard last night, so he's probably still in his dorm nursing a massive hangover right about now."

"Oh." Annabel said a little surprised. "I didn't know he was the type to –

I cut her off abruptly. "He definitely is not!" I assured her. "Believe me this is the first time I have ever seen Oliver go completely mad much less drunk at all. The whole thing was due to a big mix-up with the bottles and the Weasley Twins' and fellow dum-dum Lee Jordan's stupidity."

Annabel gave a small sigh of relief, but a frown was still on her face. "I know next to nothing about him." She mumbled.

Well that came out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say about that so I just stayed quiet.

"It's just," She started up again, "Oliver's so great, you know?"

Oliver? Great? No, I didn't really know that.

"He's so well put together –

I almost snorted out loud. Oliver was as put together as a chimpanzee swinging around the jungle with five bananas in his mouth. Yeah, not very composed.

" – And his passion for Quidditch, it's just, really…kind of sexy actually!"

Something tells me Annabel has a weird fetish for _crazy_.

"And he treats me so well, like a gentleman. He's just the best and I fancy him quite a lot." She confessed to me, her cheeks reddening.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. She didn't just like him she was practically in love with him. And I… well, I was an asshole.

"But he's just so serious sometimes and never opens up about anything. I only found out about the scouts because he and Nate were talking about them coming to see him play for the Quidditch final –

"Wait, what? Scouts?"

"Yes. For Puddlemere United! Can you believe it?!"

"Wow." I mumbled as I felt an odd sort of pride for Oliver.

"Yeah, it's amazing really. You'd think he would want to share the good news with me. But he doesn't tell me anything." She finished glumly.

She didn't say anything else after and it took me a minute to realize that I should be comforting her. I mean, she did just pour out her heart and soul. But the best I could do was reach out and pat her hand rather awkwardly. Merlin, I really was shit at being empathetic.

"Sorry, you feel that way." I finally said after I patted her hand about a hundred times before figuring out what to say. "But, honestly, you kind of have to get used to it. I mean, it's Oliver, you know. I've known him for three years and he's still a mystery to me. And the thing about him is he's always so focused on one thing he kind of forgets everything else. I mean, he's practically the spokesperson for obsessive compulsive disorder."

Annabel laughed a little in agreement at that last part.

"It's hard to break someone out of that mindset." I told her. Annabel nodded, looking sad but still lovely. This was the first time I ever felt a pang of jealousy for her. Graceful even in defeat.

I pushed the nasty thought away. "But, if anyone could do it, it would be you." The jealousy wasn't gone still and I had to swallow the bitter taste in my mouth several times before giving Annabel a reassuring smile.

Annabel smiled at me gratefully. "Thank you." She said sincerely squeezing my hand fondly. "For listening and the advice. You're absolutely right. I just have to be a little patient with him."

She gave my hand a final squeeze before letting go and standing up. "Anyway sorry again for bothering you with this, I should let you get back to your work."

"No problem. And besides, you helped with the whole Cedric Diggory mess," And I did almost snog your boyfriend, "Let's just say this is the least I could do."

She turned away, taking a couple of steps. "Oh!" She turned back around. "I almost forgot to congratulate you! That was a great game yesterday! I know I'm supposed to be rooting for the home team, but that catch was just– wow, you really are an amazing seeker." She finished enthusiastically before giving me another undeserved smile.

I smiled back weakly. I should eat shit for my crimes.

I sighed heavily when she finally disappeared behind the bookshelf once again. I looked down at my parchment, the words I wrote a jumbled mess as I tried to refocus.

…

I groaned again as I face-planted on top of my parchment.

Oliver was definitely hungover right? It wasn't like he was avoiding Annabel right? And even if he was avoiding her, so what? I mean, there are plenty of reasons why he would hypothetically avoid her. Plenty of hypothetical reasons that don't have to do with almost snogging the vain of your existence/frenemy the night before.

…

Mother-freaking bullocks.

xxx

So, I might've gathered my things and promptly left the library after that whole conversation with Annabel in order to stuff my face with chocolate cake so I could enter the world of sugar oblivion and get rid of feelings of overwhelming guilt and downright suckiness.

But, like, whatever.

Anyway, I always have a merry time in the kitchens. It's always cozy and warm, with the fireplace, and all the house-elves loved me as much as they loved feeding me (if you want an exact measurement of their love: they would feed me the whole kitchen if they didn't have to feed the rest of Hogwarts. Yeah _that_ much.)

I licked vanilla ice-cream off my spoon before taking my quill in my hand and revising my conclusion to my Transfiguration paper. I had managed to finish my Potions essay, half-ass my Care of Magical Creatures homework, Hagrid's such an easy grader, and complete my complicated Arithmancy number chart, which took up almost three servings of mashed potatoes to complete. Now I was putting the finishing touches on my Transfiguration paper and I would be done.

There was no clock down here and I had no watch but I could guess by the bustling of the house-elves it was lunchtime. I put my quill down and rolled up my parchment, putting it in my school bag and making sure my books wouldn't squish it. I put my elbows on the table before me and rested my head in my hands as I watched the house-elves carry trays of food unto the respectable house tables. I was tucked in a corner table of the kitchen, so as to not bother the elves from their work. But every now and then one of them would pass by with trays of food and offer me something.

As I was seated there munching, on a celery stick, the only healthy food I had probably eaten today, I debated whether or not I should spend the whole day here. I mean, I was still trying to avoid the girls, especially that chit Alicia…and some other people—person. I made a face. Yeah, I think it'd be best if I just stay down here.

I folded my arms and put my head down on the table. Maybe I could take a little nap…

My eyes drifted close as soon as the thought entered my head. As my full stomach practically lulled me to sleep, the scent of warm bread lingered in my nostrils before I fell asleep.

xxx

When I woke up it had felt like I was asleep for only a few minutes, but as I blinked away the sleepy blurriness in my eyes and stretched out, my back ached, telling me I was out for a while. I yawned as I looked about me. The four tables in the center of the room were completely cleared already.

As I stretched some more I heard some of the elves chattering. I glanced over and was immediately jolted awake when I saw who was leaning against a table eating a bowl of ice-cream as he smiled at the elves surrounding him.

Are you bloody kidding me?! First Annabel and now _him_?! Karma, you fucking wench.

And of course, before I could pretend to be asleep still, Oliver just happened to look over and catch me staring at him.

I swear karma must be some kind of titchy, giddy, little priss of a girl, who likes to cause drama all around her.

He cleared his throat, "Um, hey." He half coughed, half muttered. He ran a hand through his hair tugging chunks of it forcefully in his grip.

I, myself, had my own nervous tic: cursing like a mother-freaking sailor under my breath which I was currently illustrating as I let out a stream of profanities.

"Hey." I said in between the cursing.

I got up and grabbed my bag from the table, scanning for the quickest route out of this place. I was going to make a run for it. No way was I going to stick around and find out just how much Oliver remembered from his night of epic drunkenness.

"Charlie." He called out before I could even come close to escaping. He sighed folding his arms across his chest with a frown. I just froze in my steps and braced myself for the worst.

Here we go.

"I can't believe you're still mad at me about Diggory."

Wait, what? My shoulders relaxed a little as I was taken aback. Why was he talking about that? Between what happened last night that whole fight we had was miniscule in comparison.

…Unless he didn't remember anything from last night?

…_Oh my god!_ He_ didn't_ remember anything from last night! HA!

I resisted the strong urge to dance a little jig of relief. Instead I maintained my composure, adopting a nonchalant attitude. "You were a complete asshole to me based on your delusions that I was gallivanting with Cedric." I replied, my voice cool and collected. Oliver rolled his eyes. "But," I continued, pretending to examine my fingernails with a bored countenance and a raised chin. "I suppose I could forgive you if you apologized nicely." I looked back at him trying not to crack a smile and maintain my poise. But, honestly, I could care less if Oliver thought I was bloody shagging Cedric! It had felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Fine." Oliver muttered gruffly completely buying my icy act. "Sorry alright."

I pretended to assess him for a moment, taking my time so I could see him grow even huffier. "Alright." I finally said. This time I did let myself smile. And I did widely. I had my mate back _and_ said mate didn't remember I had tried to snog him! Now we could go back to our awkward friendship and I could blame my mental episode on the toxic fumes from the hormone and alcohol filled Gryffindor common room! Yay!

The corners of Oliver's mouth tilted upwards as I positively beamed at him. As he went back to his ice-cream, I bounded over to him, practically skipping.

"Now that you're talking to me again can you please tell me what the hell happened at that party last night?" Oliver asked as I hopped onto the table next to him.

"You were mighty wasted." I said with a laugh.

Oliver shook his head as he looked down at the bowl in his hands. "All I remember is that one minute I'm only having one bottle of butterbeer and the next I'm waking up on the floor of my dorm. Head's been killing me all day."

I reached over and dug a finger into his bowl, scooping up some ice-cream for myself. I licked a bit off, tasting the subtle sweetness of the vanilla flavor, as I contemplated what I should and shouldn't tell him. I think everything before the whole…_incident_, was good.

I explained to him what happened in his cracked out state, laughing as I told him about the Scottish dance he did practically the entire night and how much respect I had lost for him when he tried to do the worm on the dance floor.

Oliver ran a hand over his face warily as I snorted over my own bowl of chocolate ice-cream the elves had given me.

"I think I sort of remember bits and pieces, but most of it's just a blur– bloody hell what kind of brew was that?"

"Fred, George, and Lee's." I replied, my eyebrows knitted as I had a momentary brain freeze.

He shook his head. "Is that all I did?" He asked a bit unsurely.

Well, we also almost snogged. "Yup."

Oliver nodded setting down his now empty bowl beside him, his other hand reaching upwards to run through his hair.

"What?" I asked him finishing my last spoonful and putting my bowl beside his.

Oliver just shrugged. "So, Sirius Black again huh?"

I nodded leaning towards him as to hear him better over the cackling of the fireplace in front of us. "Like how does this guy keep doing it? Getingt inside the castle, I mean." I wondered out loud.

Oliver began to say something but suddenly stopped, a weird look on his face.

"What?" I said again tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

Oliver just stared at me, his eyes now going wide.

"What is up with you?" I said incredulously.

"Nothing." Oliver said shaking his head, the same strange expression still on his face. "Just remembered I've got an essay I forgot to do." He said abruptly.

I raised a brow. "Well, hold on. Is it potions? I could help?" I offered, about to grab my school bag.

"No, I'm good." He said a hand shooting up to tug at his hair. "Later." He let out and before I could say anything else he had sprinted out the door, this time both hands on top of his head pulling at his hair. He looked positively mental.

In utter confusion I turned to an elf collecting our bowls. "This is why I'm always here."

xxx

At dinnertime I finally emerged out of the safe haven that was the kitchens and made my way to the Great Hall.

Hoping I could avoid Alicia and the other girls a bit longer, I chose to hide myself between Fred and George's lanky forms

"I take offense to this!" George said. "I'll have you know I am very bodacious!"

I ignored him as I gorged on a chicken wing. "Do you know where Oliver is?" I asked Fred who was laughing at something Lee said.

"I don't know, shagging Annabel? Ow!" He yelped when I elbowed his scrawny side.

"Annabel's over at the Ravenclaw table with her friends." I snapped pointing to where she was.

Fred held his hands up to ward off any more future elbowing. "Jeez, how am I supposed to know?!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to George on my other side. "I haven't seen him either." George replied, also shielding his sides. "Why the sudden interest?" He asked eyebrows raised.

I shrugged, taking a sip from my goblet as to help swallow the mouthful of chicken down. "He apologized about the whole Cedric thing if that's what you're getting at."

"Not what I meant." George said biting out of an apple, a knowing look on his face.

I raised a brow at him. "Uh, he was just being weird when we hung out earlier so, I don't know I want to know why he was being weird?"

"Also not what I meant!" He sang.

I looked at him completely confused. "What're you going on about Weasley?"

George wiggled his eyebrows and I watched his eyebrows do the worm on his face. "I'm not saying anything, love." He said ruffling my hair. "Nothing at all."

I slapped his hand away, but he just laughed and went back to his apple.

"I should've eaten in the kitchens." I muttered to myself.

The kitchens! Ha! That's where that little twit was hiding!

With one last bite of chicken, I let out a quick bye to the mates before getting up and heading out.

I reached the place in a matter of minutes. I impatiently tickled the pear and waited, with foot tapping, until the pear turned into a doorknob. I let myself in hastily.

Just as I thought. Oliver was there at the corner table I had slept on previously, eating some drumsticks and mashed potatoes, holding a piece of paper up and reading it.

"You know, if I knew you were going to come and invade _my_ secret hideout, I would've never shown you this place." I called out startling him.

He dropped the paper he was holding in favor for pulling his hair out.

I walked over to him ignoring his nervous habit. Instead I looked down at the piece of parchment he was so intently staring at.

I immediately grabbed it when I saw the fancy emblem of Puddlemere United. I read it quickly, getting more and more excited with each word I skimmed over.

"Christ Oliver. This is for real." I said once I was done. "Annabel mentioned the scouts, but I thought they were just dropping by." I told him incredulously glancing at the paper again. "They seem genuinely _really_ interested in you. Like interested enough to put you on the team!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help the huge smiling spreading across my face as I looked at him.

But instead of breaking into a goofy grin and saying 'I know!' all giddily, he snatched the letter from me. "Don't be ridiculous. No one gets on the team unless they try out. And even then you need to get invited to try out."

"Uh, hello?" I grabbed the paper from his hands again. "This looks like a bloody invitation to me."

"It's not." He said seriously taking the letter back and this time putting it in his pocket.

This time I didn't try to counter him. I recognized that look on his face: the self-conscious what-if-I'm-not-good-enough-face. I was familiar with it enough to know to change the subject.

And I did right away. Good thing I still had to ask him why he acted all nutty before. "How come you acted all nutty before?" I repeated out loud.

He dropped his pouty face and instantly became a bunch of nerves. And what I mean was he was pulling out all his hair again.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop that." I said reaching up to pull his arm away.

He withdrew his arm before my fingertips could even graze him.

I gawked at him, offended. "Quit being a prat!"

"Sorry!" He said a little exasperatedly as he tugged at his hair more forcefully.

"Since when do you apologize when _I'm_ being a prat?!" I said, now completely taken aback.

Oliver stared at me, hands still in his hair. "Are you mental?!"

"Are you?!" I shot back. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Oliver went completely berserk at that. I really thought he would have tufts of his hair in his hands by now. He didn't say anything to me but was muttering to himself as he passed, grumpily making his way to the door.

"Are you seriously ignoring me right now?"

Oliver shot me a what-do-you-think-look over his shoulder as he made his way down the corridor.

Well, look who was suddenly all sassy.

I made a face at his back as I followed behind him. As he continued to run a hand through his hair, I trailed after him, up the steps and through several corridors. It wasn't until we were on the moving staircase that Oliver turned to me with an annoyed expression. I looked innocently up at him from the step below.

"Stop following me."

"Not until you tell me what's gotten you all riled up."

"I'm not riled up."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! – Wait what floor are we on?"

Oliver turned away from me, looking about us. "I think the sixth? Look, there're stairs over there."

We went up the staircase still bickering until we reached the top step. We stopped abruptly when we saw there in front of us was Filch's mangy cat: Mrs. Norris.

Oliver swore as I realized that it was well past curfew. And if the dustball was around then Filch couldn't be far away. We would get detention for sure if we were caught, especially since they've become a lot stricter with the rules.

"Come on." Oliver said grabbing my wrist and we both quickly turned a corner. We had just passed a hideous tapestry of a man and trolls doing the ballet when Oliver abruptly stopped. "I hear footsteps." He whispered to me.

We quickly turned back to where we came from but Mrs. Norris had apparently been following us and stood in our way.

"Stupid cat." I muttered as I pulled on Oliver's sleeve going back the opposite direction.

"We can't go there." Oliver hissed sharply. "That's where Filch is!"

"I don't know maybe it's not him!"

"My sweet?" Called out a voice in a wheezy grunt that unmistakably belonged to Filch.

Oliver shot me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes and raised my arms in defeat.

"No way in hell I'm getting detention before the Quidditch final." He said fiercely before pulling me to a door opposite that same ugly tapestry, which I could've sworn wasn't there a moment ago.

As Oliver entered the dimly-lit – whatever this was – a broom cupboard? – I came tumbling in after him, tripping on an empty bucket. I yelped in surprise, but before I could fall flat on my face, Oliver caught me by the waist, pulling me up against the wall. "Bloody hell." I let out, my heart racing from just narrowly missing the floor.

Oliver moved a finger to his mouth signaling for me to be quiet as I heard Filch through the door.

"What's this my sweet? There's no one here my delectable pussycat."

My eyes went wide. I didn't know whether to puke in my mouth or double over in laughter. I glanced at Oliver and he too looked as confused with which emotion to express as I was. The moment our eyes met though, we both couldn't help crack a grin.

The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as he tried to hold in a laugh. I did the same, holding the bridge of my nose so I wouldn't snort.

"Come on my little sweetums, papa needs to tuck you into bed now."

I could hear Norris meowing loudly, either protesting being called 'sweetums' or Filch calling himself 'papa,' both were debatable.

When Mrs. Norris' cries for help could barely be heard, I figured it was safe to talk now, or laugh. Hysterically.

"Oh my god." I let out in between giggles as Oliver laughed with me.

"Weirdest thing ever." I said as I finally settled down.

A smile was still on my face as I leaned my head against the wall and looked up at Oliver. Even in the semi-dark I could see him quite clearly as he stood only a few inches apart from me. The last time we were this close was when—

I cleared my throat abruptly and looked away—down—at that mop over there—honestly my eyes swept through the entire room thoroughly before there was nothing to do but finally settle back on Oliver.

He was staring back at me. Hand unsurprisingly attached to his head. I hesitated for a moment before, against my better judgment, I slowly reached up and placed a hand over his forearm. This time he didn't pull away. Instead, he just watched me as I carefully slid my hand up his arm before folding my fingers around his, lifting his hand away from his hair and dropping it to his side.

There was a moment of complete and utter silence, as I held my breath. Hands still intertwined, I could feel his warm and calloused palm against mine. The smell of him, of broom polish, grass, and soap, surrounded me once again. I just stood there breathing it in when finally, he drew closer to me.

But, with every inch that was closing between us, the feeling of panic that had appeared as soon as he took that first step towards me, began to build up as I realized yet again what the fuck I was doing.

As if sensing my uneasiness, Oliver abruptly stopped and quickly began to draw away. As I looked closer he seemed even more nervous than I was. He tried to pull his hand away but I found myself wrapping my fingers around his tighter, not letting him go.

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. I tried to get my brain to think rationally instead of hormonally. I mean, this was a state of emergency! I was beginning to think like one of those girls. You know what I mean, the horny, hormonal, estrogen-filled girls who get all kinds of kinky in broom closets. _Broom closets_! A place where girls like Joyce Marie routinely visit and just as often get caught in, _half naked_.

Bloody hell, I was gonna turn into a slag.

I had to stop this.

I tried to force myself to let go of his hand, but I couldn't…I wouldn't.

I didn't _want_ to.

His smell was too enveloping, his touch too warm, his eyes, on me, too dark and heavy.

I wanted this.

I wanted him.

* * *

Teehee, this isn't a cliffhanger!  
Hahaha, sorry guys! But it felt right to end it here!  
Don't worry, a new chapter is coming very soon since I know exactly what I want to write. Only problem is actually writing it ^^

Reviews are appreciated!  
_MAR_


	17. Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Seventeen_

"There you are! Where've you been?!" Leanne exclaimed, immediately bounding over to me as soon as I stepped out of the portrait hole and into the common room. She gave me a curious look as she took in my heated cheeks. "What's up with you?"

I tried to look as impassive as I could before opening my mouth, but Leanne hurriedly cut me off. "Never mind!" She said taking my hand and pulling me towards a sofa by the fireplace. She forcefully sat me down then plopped in the seat next to me, peeking over her shoulder at something.

"Okay." She said turning back to me, a serious look on her face. "So, don't look but – Hey! I said don't look!"

I stared wide-eyed as I saw Katie in the middle of the room with Nate?

"Come on! I wanted to be dramatic about it!" Leanne whined from next to me.

I shushed her, watching with keen eyes as Katie and Nate continued to talk, unaware of their audience.

I felt strangely relieved as I watched Katie laugh at something Nate said. It was selfish to say, but their unexpected encounter provided a pleasant distraction from, well, everything.

"They've been talking for ages now!" Leanne whispered excitedly in my ear. "He just came up to her twenty minutes ago and they haven't stopped yapping since."

"Really." I murmured curiously.

Even with Leanne and me basically gawking at the two of them, neither one of them looked over, completely engrossed in their conversation.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Leanne sighed as she looked dreamily at the clueless couple. "He's probably telling her how pretty she looks, and how he's been meaning to talk to her since he first laid eyes on her, but never had the chance because he was far too shy and smitten with her beauty, but now he's finally gotten the courage to confess his unrequited love!"

I frowned at Leanne's rather distasteful fantasy, I turned my head, ready to tell her how idiotic that story sounded, but one glace at her hopeful face shut me right up.

I wasn't the only one who was using this incident as a distraction. Albeit Leanne was trying to forget how much of a prick Roger was, and renew faith in her idea of love, unlike me, trying to forget how much of a prick _I_ was and the fact that I just stomped on and spit all over the idea of love in general.

"Oh!" Leanne exclaimed thankfully breaking me out of my inner angsty turmoil. "He's leaving!"

Sure enough Nate was already heading up towards the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

As soon as he was out of sight Leanne immediately pounced. Grabbing Katie by the shoulders, claws out and all, she squealed loudly, talking a mile a minute. Katie, for her part was quiet, trying to pass off as nonchalant even though a hint of a blush was creeping up her cheeks. I raised my eyebrows at her but she just fought back a smile.

It was no secret that Katie was something of a romantic, but in actuality she preferred other people's romances, real or fictional, over her own. I think she was afraid of not having her high standards of what she thought love was met. I mean, I couldn't blame her. Hogwarts wasn't exactly known for its long-lasting relationships. The student population leaned more towards the train wreck side of that spectrum. So, I could totally understand why Katie was wary of any opportunity to potentially—most likely—ruin her idea of love.

"What did you guys talk about?!" Leanne had finally slowed down her speech and I could actually understand what she was saying now.

Katie shrugged casually, trying to break free from Leanne's death-grip. "Just Astronomy."

Leanne dropped her arms at that. Her excitement was wearing off, instead she was beginning to frown. "Astronomy?" She said incredulously.

Katie nodded, smartly taking the chance of escaping Leanne's hold, to give a little distance between herself and Leanne's claws.

"Who talks about _Astronomy_ for half an hour?"

"Astronomy is actually a very interesting subject!" Katie defended.

I made a face too. I knew it was her favorite class, but I couldn't see the appeal either. I mean, what was there to discuss? The radius of Jupiter's moons?

"But you must have talked about something else!" Leanne said earnestly.

"Not really." Katie replied going over to her schoolbag on the floor by the couches and picking it up. "He was actually asking for Charlie."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "Me? Why?"

She hauled her bag over her shoulders as she started to make her way up to the girl's staircase, Leanne following close behind.

"I think he was looking for Oliver, he thought you might've seen him."

I froze for just a second on the third step, but regained my composure when Leanne and Katie turned to me expectantly. "No," I managed to let out. "I haven't."

They turned back away from me proceeding up the stairs. As Leanne was chatting animatedly about how Katie should ask Nate out to Hogsmeade, I was debating whether or not to throw myself off the four flights of stairs.

"The year is almost over. He'll be gone in a few weeks, so the sooner you make a move the better!" Leanne was saying as we entered our dorm.

Katie shook her head as she dropped her bag on her trunk. "I don't think so Leanne. It's like you said. He's leaving Hogwarts."

Leanne exhaled dramatically as Katie turned her words against her.

"Oh be a bit realistic Leanne." I said opening my trunk to find some pajamas. "They've only just met."

Leanne shot me a look before theatrically plopping down on her bed. "You know," She started up again, her voice muffled by a pillow. "This is the problem with you two."

Katie and I exchanged a look as we got ready for bed.

"You guys don't know anything about taking chances."

I snorted as I exchanged my jumper for a tank top. "Leanne, Katie and I play Quidditch. I think we know a thing or two about taking chances."

"On love?" Leanne interjected from her sheets.

I rolled my eyes at her clichéd words as I climbed into a pair of pajama bottoms.

Leanne sat up suddenly in bed, narrowing her eyes at Katie and me. "You," she began pointing to me. "Think you're too good for something as "demeaning" as being in love!" I scoffed in reply. "And you," She turned to Katie this time, who was innocently tying her hair into two plaits. "Are way too chicken to actually go after what you read about in your trashy romance books!"

Wow, even Leanne knew that Katie's "novels" were an abomination of literature. That definitely said something about Katie's choice of books.

"You two are so caught up in playing it safe. I mean, I know I look like a right moron at times but at least I _try_. But, no! You two wouldn't be able to do anything remotely daring if it—

"It's Oliver." I let out abruptly. And then my eyes widened with shock at the realization of what I had just abruptly blurted out.

Leanne was wrong. I didn't have a problem with taking chances, from that night at the party to today in that broom closet, and now with my sudden outburst. I was taking far too many chances.

"What?" Leanne said, turning to me confused. Katie was studying me as well.

"Last night at the party." The words were tumbling out of my mouth before I could even process what I was doing. I could care less about proving Leanne wrong, so why the hell was I not shutting up? "I almost kissed Oliver." I confessed. Of course, right after, this was also the time that I gained back control of my mouth. I promptly closed it.

There was complete silence. Katie's mouth was wide open as she gaped at me while Leanne's eyebrows were knitted seriously together, and then, "Oliver. Oliver Wood? But he's…" _Taken._ Leanne stopped, turning her head away from me.

"I swear nothing happened!" I burst out, the word vomit coming up again. "I mean, it almost did. But we—" I cringed at the word. "_It_ stopped before—it won't happen again. I mean, today—that's beside the point. Nothing happened." Even with the apparent pleading and guilt in my voice, Leanne still refused to look at me.

And why should she?

I fell silent finally as Leanne slowly got up from her bed, and without a word or even a glance, went into the loo, closing the door shut behind her.

Katie, snapping out of it, looked to the bathroom door worriedly, then back at me, then the bathroom again, before making her way urgently towards me. "Charlie, what happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know!" I let out frustrated. "I can barely stand the bloke half the time!" I ran a hand through my disheveled curls, something I couldn't help but recall Oliver doing moments before.

"She hates me." I said miserably looking towards the loo.

"No she doesn't." Katie assured me gently.

"Yes she does, I did _exactly_ what Edgecombe did to her, except to Annabel."

Katie put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't you go comparing yourself to that girl, you're nothing like her."

"More or less." I muttered.

"Like you said, you didn't go through with anything."

"That doesn't make much a difference, though, does it?"

Katie didn't have anything to say to that. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you and Oliver—

"Nothing's going on!" I interjected. But Katie just fixed me with a serious look, shutting me up. "But one of you has to tell her." She said firmly.

"Annabel? What am I supposed to say? Hey, how's it going? By the way you're boyfriend almost cheated on you with me? God, I gave her advice on her freaking relationship today!" I said exasperatedly.

"You can't not tell her." Katie said, her blue eyes fixating on me, her mouth forming a stern line. "I know it was a mistake, but it happened and—

"I have to fess up and face the consequences." I finished solemnly.

Katie nodded. Her mouth broke into a small reassuring smile as she pulled me into a hug before making her way to the bathroom door.

I watched her as she knocked softly on the door, saying her name to ensure Leanne wasn't letting the home-wrecking slut in. The door cracked open a bit and Katie entered, leaving me alone in the dormitory.

I waited there for a bit. And when it seemed like they were never coming out I changed out of my clothes into my pajamas. I climbed into bed pulling the sheets over me. I lay there in silence, barely making out the hushed voices of Leanne and Katie in the room over. When they still hadn't come out, I reached over and turned the lamp off on my bedside table. I pulled the covers over me. My eyes still wide open I stared at the black nothingness. Finally, I heard the creak of the bathroom door opening and then two pairs of footsteps making their way into their individual beds.

I closed my eyes. And even though my guilt was still filling my stomach with uneasiness and dread, I had no control over where my thoughts led me: not to the consequences of tomorrow, or Katie's disappointed look, or even the possibly that I had just lost one of my best mate's, no, it all, unfortunately, led to Oliver.

xxx

When I woke up the next morning –first to sweet ignorance, then overwhelming anxiety– Leanne was nowhere to be seen.

I looked to Katie, who was already dressed and brushing her golden blonde hair. I didn't have to ask as I looked to Leanne's already made bed.

"She just went to breakfast early with Joyce Marie and Sandy." Katie said adopting a casual manner as I just stood there.

I didn't say anything as I made my way to the loo. Turning on the shower and letting the water rush out loudly before I let out a loud 'FUCK.'

As we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast half an hour later, I was still letting out a stream of profanities under my breath. They weren't very original, just a bunch of shits and fucks. A whole lot of fucks.

Since my mind was mainly focused on my limited vocabulary for the day, I didn't really take notice to the passing looks I kept getting. When we reached the great hall, I kept accidently catching people's eye over a basket of muffins, or goblets of orange juice. I didn't make much of it, especially since I was too busy trying to get Leanne to look over at me while also watching out for Oliver.

It was only until my first class of the day: Arithmancy, with the Ravenclaws, that I noticed the whispers that came with the stares. Leanne hadn't signed up for this class with Katie and me, since she had opted for Divination instead, so I wasn't focused on trying to get her to forgive me for being such a slag. Instead I was completely aware of the sidelong glances, the obvious murmurs and giggles. Even the Ravenclaws, who usually kept to themselves, were shooting me the nastiest looks. Katie noticed it too, and she glanced at me confused. I shrugged at her, trying to focus on Professor Vector as she wrote down the magical properties of the number seven on the chalkboard.

When class was let out, the snickers followed us. As Katie and I made our way through the door a snooty looking Ravenclaw and a group of her friends nudged me as they passed, practically pushing me over.

"Oi! Watch it!" I said loudly, but they merely turned back, smirking. "Sorry." One of them let out, not sounding sorry at all.

"What the hell?" I said turning to Katie.

"Charlie, I-I think I know what's happening." Katie said with a worried expression on her face as she looked behind her.

"What?" I asked turning back as well.

My eyes immediately landed on Marietta Edgecombe and her posse, striding down the corridor like they bloody owned the place.

"I think people _know_." Katie whispered urgently to me.

Of course they do. And judging by the gleeful smirk on Marietta's face, one guess told me who was responsible.

"Edgecombe." I said curtly once she was done with her bloody catwalk and had reached me.

"Wotcher." She said, flashing me a particularly hungry smile. That's Marietta Edgecombe. Just a drop of blood and the shark comes ah-swimming.

"Now that we've all said our hellos, would you excuse us Marietta, we have Herbology." Katie calmly interjected.

But Edgecombe promptly ignored her, raising her voice so the people beginning to surround us could hear. "So, last night I happened to stumble across something _absolutely _astonishing."

Well, she was sure milking it for all it was worth. And from the large crowd beginning to form, it was working. Hogwarts always did love a good show, although this was more of a slaughtering than anything.

"I bet _you_ know what I saw, right? Charlize?" Edgecombe continued stepping even closer to me. I almost got poked in the eye with her giant orange hair in the process. Was she trying to blind me as well?

I didn't say anything as I took a step back from her and her blinding hair. Literally.

"Oh come on, you do _know_ what I'm talking about, don't you?" Edgecombe said practically leering at me. She was baiting me, I knew. I refused to say anything. If I did it'd only encourage her.

"Well if you're not going to fess up, then _I'll_ do it for you!" She said practically giddy with excitement. It was a little disconcerting, to say the least, that Edgecombe took so much joy in selling people out.

"Last night, on the sixth floor corridor," She began. And I braced myself for it. Here it comes… "I caught Charlize Staunton and Oliver Wood—

"It's not true!" Katie blurted out abruptly.

Edgecombe turned to her immediately, pissed off her dramatic drum roll was disrupted. "Oh really?" She snapped. "Then why did I see them come out of a broom closet together practically disheveled!"

There was a collective gasp from the throng of students. And I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Hogwarts' students and their theatrics. I mean, what were they all gasping for? They probably already heard the entire juicy story whenever Edgecombe told it this morning.

Obviously pleased with the crowd's reaction, she smiled triumphantly. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"A little bit of a hypocrite aren't you, huh, Staunton?" She said amidst the murmurs of the people around us. "Knocking me down when Roger chose me instead of your friend Leanne, while you're off snogging a bloke who's already taken by the school's sweetheart: Annabel Lefevre!"

I averted my eyes at that. No matter how many jokes I crack in my head about Marietta and all this, there is still Annabel.

Edgecombe noticed the look of guilt on my face and practically ate it up.

"Yeah," She said stepping towards me at the same time Katie took my hand in hers. "So next time you judge _me_, why don't you take a look at yourself?" She sneered. And with that she turned away from me, but not before muttering. "Slag."

"Charlie is as much of a slag as you are not." Someone called out from behind me. I turned and to my absolute surprise I saw Leanne, stepping out of the horde of people, she came and stood beside me. "Oh!" She said feigning shock before setting a steely gaze on Edgecombe. "But wait! You are. The biggest actually."

My jaw dropped open as a round of "ooh, burn" came from the crowd circling us.

"You've got to be shitting me." Edgecombe let out as she glared at her. "Are you actually defending her?" She said with a laugh. "Merlin, you're daft, no wonder Roger left you."

"Watch it." I growled.

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Oi! What's going on here?" I saw a familiar mop of brown hair and soon enough Cedric's handsome face appeared through the crowd. "Charlie?" He said reaching me. "What's happening?"

Before I could answer him, Edgecombe immediately sidled up to him. "Oh nothing Cedric! Nothing's going on, except for the fact that while you were trying to woo old Staunton here, she was too busy shacking it up with Oliver Wood to notice."

"Marietta!" A girl in her clique hissed. Upon closer examination, I was surprised to see it was Cho Chang. Someone I would've never pegged to be mates with someone like Edgecombe. "Cedric, everything's fine!" She said moving closer to him.

Cedric glanced at me before looking back at Chang and then Edgecombe. "Stop spreading rumors Marietta." He said finally, gaze calm.

"But it's not a rumor! I saw it with my own eyes, they were getting out of a broom closet together! _After_ hours!"

"Charlie said nothing happened. So nothing happened, alright?" Leanne snapped.

"Oh shut-up!" Edgecombe exclaimed.

"Back off Edgecombe." I snarled.

"Make me." She sneered.

Katie's grip on my hand grew tighter. "She's not worth it." She whispered to me.

I exhaled deeply, my temper still boiling, but I allowed Katie to lead me and Leanne away.

But right before we could leave, Marietta couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Roger was right, Leanne really is a –

I didn't let her finish the sentence, because as soon as she said Leanne's name I immediately broke free from Katie's grasp and lunged at her.

xxx

"Did you see the look on her face when Charlie came after her? She practically peed her knickers off!"

"Honestly, I think you dislocated her nose!"

I couldn't help but smile as Fred and George guffawed loudly.

"Serves her right." I said. "The bitch practically scratched my face off."

That's why I was in the Hospital Wing. Besides some minor scratches and bruising on my knees (more from rolling around on the stone floors than Edgecombe's sissy fists) and a long scratch on the side of my face (the claws on that girl, honestly), I was fine. Apparently, though, Edgecombe had a terrific bloody nose!

She had been treated first, while I was scolded by McGonagall, I guess they didn't think it wise to put us in a room together again. Sucks, I couldn't see my handiwork for myself.

"I worship you!" Fred said practically kneeling on the floor and bending his arms and waist to the ground. "All hail the nose-cracking queen!" George added joining Fred in his bowing.

Katie, from beside me, shook her head at them. "Don't encourage her." She told them, and then looking to me. "If Cedric hadn't pleaded for you, you'd be in a lot more trouble than you are now."

I sighed as I rested my head on a pillow. That's right, I have to remind myself to thank Cedric later. Speaking of thanking…

"Hey." I said turning to Leanne who was sitting on the edge of the bed giggling at the twins still bowing. "Thanks for defending me…" I started timidly, and then in a much louder voice, "I didn't deserve it, but…it really meant a lot to me." I told her sincerely.

Leanne nodded slowly. "I know you're not that type of person, which is why I couldn't believe that you would even come close to doing something like that."

I swallowed. I couldn't bring myself to give her an explanation. I didn't have one. "I'm sorry." I repeated.

Leanne didn't say anything for a bit, just studied me. "I know." She said finally.

I smiled at her, and thankfully she smiled back.

"Make-up, make-out sesh?" Fred interjected hopefully wiggling his eyebrows at us.

I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at them. George easily caught it. "You really do have the worst aim."

"Doesn't she?" Katie joined, with more enthusiasm than was necessary, I might add.

"Oh, please it was going to hit you, if you hadn't caught it!" I said.

"It would've if he was all the way over there." Fred said pointing over to the far right hand of the wing.

I tried throwing one at Fred again. Leanne caught it instead. "Wow, even I can throw better than you and I'm anything but athletic." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I was all out of pillows, but that didn't matter anyway, because apparently my aim was a little off. I rolled my eyes as everyone was still laughing at my expense.

"Well it's a good thing I can aim when it comes to punching things." I let out grumpily.

"Oh, yes, my little boxer." George said as he patted my head sympathetically. "You're the best at that." I frowned slightly as he continued to pet me.

"What're you lot still doing here?" Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office, taken aback when she saw us. "I will not have you all loitering here when you should be in class! Get!" She said shooing Fred and George out of her way. "You two." She pointed to me. "You're perfectly fine now." She tsked giving me a look that told me she was totally judging me.

With great fists comes great responsibility, I suppose.

I flashed old Pomfrey a smile and a thanks before quickly following the others out. As soon as we entered the corridor, however, George abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing me to accidently bump into him.

I looked up at him. "You forget to walk?"

He didn't reply just gave me a pointed look before motioning his head to the side.

I glanced in the same direction and immediately flushed.

It was Oliver, pacing about in the corridor over, hands in his hair and unaware of our presence.

I turned back to George, the others hadn't noticed anything. I shrugged at him. He grinned in return, his hand reaching out to ruffle my hair before joining the rest of the group. "Did Fred ever tell you about his deep, rather disturbing obsession with—

"What the hell George! You promised to never tell anyone!"

With George thoroughly distracting everyone, I fell back as they walked on without me. When they had rounded the corner I turned in the other direction.

As I walked up to him I watched him run a hand through his hair, staring at the ground with furrowed brows before I called out to him. "Visiting hours just ended, you know."

Oliver looked up, startled. He was even more bewildered when he saw it was me.

"Hey." I said quietly, nervously even. I cleared my throat. "What're you doing?" I asked him in a much more controlled tone.

He didn't say anything for a while, just gaped at me, a hand still clutching a fistful of hair. "Nothing." He finally let out after a long silence. "I mean, I was just, um…" He trailed off, looking a bit disoriented as he gawked at me some more.

I stood there awkwardly waiting for him to continue whatever it was he was going to say. But he just stared…and stared…and stared, until finally I had enough of everything.

"Can we just not make this bigger than what it is?" I snapped. "This whole thing," I began pretending to look up at him, but, instead I was really focusing on a brick on the wall behind him, jutting out far more than the others. "It was obviously a lapse in judgment on both our parts. That party, you were drunk, I…was drunk," I lied, still looking at that brick. "And yesterday was just—stupid. None of it meant anything!" I finished with a nonchalant shrug.

When I finally faced Oliver, for real this time, he looked immensely relieved. Letting out a gush of air, his hand finally dropped from his hair.

"Right then," I said curtly, crossing my arms, as I made to leave. "Glad we can agree on this."

"Charlie." Oliver called out.

I turned back slowly. And for a split second I thought he was going to say something he wasn't supposed to. But that was stupid, I knew, even as I still held my breath.

"…I'll, uh, see you at practice, yeah?"

I exhaled. "Yeah, see you."

Stupid.

xxx

"I heard he ditched her so he could be with that Staunton girl."

"No way! I heard she dumped him right before kneeing him in the groin!"

"You're both wrong! They're still together…right?"

Basically no one knew the status of Annabel and Oliver's relationship. But, that little detail didn't stop people from talking about it. _All the time._

"Like, what kind of person would do that to Annabel? She's such a sweetheart!"

"Annabel is so brave to be facing all this right now."

"Watch out, here comes the she-devil."

Believe it or not, comparing me to the devil was the nicest comment I had gotten all week.

I had to hand it to the Hogwarts' student population, some of them came up with some pretty original insults. I mean, if I ever came across a home-wrecking midget hoe-bag, I would totally call her that.

That was the best one I've gotten so far, it actually made me double-take. But, I guess it's pretty hard to get creative with the word 'slut' so people usually left that alone.

When it got really bad (i.e. when the whole school found out about my whoreish ways) my mates took it upon themselves to walk me to classes, meals, even the loo. They thought they were really casual about it, but I found out what was going on even before it was Alicia's turn and she bluntly said, "Katie's making me do this."

It was a sweet gesture, but, bloody hell, I never got a moment's peace with myself!

Leanne and Katie accompanied me to breakfast and most of my classes, seeing as they were the same year as me, and had almost all the same classes. But sometimes, they were busy with something or the other and called on Angelina, or Fred and George, or Lee, and when everyone else was busy, even Alicia begrudgingly followed me around.

Not to say I didn't enjoy their company, (Every time someone would call me slut or something or the other, Fred and George would pipe up and exclaim, "Who me?!") or appreciate their efforts (Angelina barked at anyone who gave me a dirty look) but, honestly, I was a big girl (not a midget fyi, I'm well past the height range, I'll have you know) and I could very well take a derogatory remark or two…hundred.

"Katie knows you can handle yourself," Angelina assured me as we made our way through the portrait hole.

Even though Angelina and Alicia were a year ahead of me, it turned out we had the same free period. Today we had decided to chill out in the common room before our next round of classes.

The room was mostly empty, save for a few other students who were hanging around. Lee Jordan was leaning against a wall by the staircase smiling at a blonde girl giggling at something he was saying. He noticed us come in, and made to walk over, but Alicia made a face at him. "Don't even." She said all snobbily. I glanced at Lee, but he just shook his head, shrugging as he went back to the girl.

Turning away, my attention was snapped up immediately. _It was free_. I made a beeline for the comfiest chair in the room, the one right before the fire. Usually some seventh year was always hogging it, but since the majority of people were still in classes, the prized chair was all mine.

"Anyway, yeah, I think Katie just takes you being called a slag personally." Alicia said sitting down on the sofa by me as she took off her jumper.

I snuggled into the chair, the cushions practically enveloping me in its feathery soft coziness.

"Yeah, the first time Alicia was called a slag, I was like her? No! And then…mm, yeah." Angelina said snorting.

I laughed loudly as Alicia narrowed her eyes at the both of us. "You two are bints." She said chucking her jumper at us. It arced smoothly in the air before smacking me right in the face.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Alicia cheered as I scowled.

I handed the piece of clothing to Angelina, not in the mood to have my aiming skills be mocked again. She balled it in her hands before flicking her wrist sharply, it shot out of her hand and hit the side of Alicia's head.

"Merlin Ange, you throw like a bloody troll!" Alicia glowered rubbing a hand against the cheek it hit.

Angelina smiled broadly before pulling her feet up on the arm of the sofa. Alicia lied back too, putting an arm over head as her feet dangled on the opposite side. I sank further into the couch, enjoying the occasional crackle of flame from the fireplace. It was only until I heard a slight snoring to my right a few minutes later that I realized I was in a sort of daze.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked looking at Angelina who had her eyes closed and mouth open slightly.

Alicia glanced over at her too. "Yeah." She said turning away and putting a hand over her eyes again. "She's been doing that everywhere."

"Sleeping?"

"Mhm. She's been studying furiously for our OWLs at odd hours."

"Really? Aren't they not until the end of term?"

"Yeah, we're taking them in June. But Angelina is going barmy over getting Outstandings in everything."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, she's really going for it."

"Yeah, real ambitious that one, but you kind of have to be if you want to work for the Ministry." Alicia sighed heavily. "As for me, I figured I'll just try to get as many OWLs as I can and see from there." She said shrugging. "Haven't really thought about it further than that."

"Well, you are only a fifth year." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Alicia said a bit dejectedly, before sitting up suddenly. "Ugh, but Merlin, everyone seems to have it all figured out, you know?!" She said a bit frustrated as Angelina stirred a little from next to her, but didn't wake.

"Ange wants to work in the Ministry." Alicia continued nodding her head to the sleeping girl's direction. "The tomato twins have been talking about opening up this joke shop or something. Even that moron, Jordan wants to be a Quidditch announcer! –

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you always do that?"

Alicia blinked, stopping mid-rant. "What?"

"Lee, why do you always put him down so much? He's a good bloke."

Alicia blinked again before scoffing, turning away from me. "You're one to talk." She muttered.

I raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alicia looked at me pointedly. "I'm not gonna go there if you don't want me to." She said bluntly.

I didn't say anything as I avoided her eyes, glancing at the fire instead.

"Sorry." Alicia said after I didn't say anything for a while.

I shook my head. "No, I'm an idiot." I finally said. "I can't believe I messed up so bad." I said my voice muffled as I ran a hand over my face tiredly.

"Yeah what you did was pretty fucked up." Alicia agreed frankly, and I looked up at her, giving her a look that clearly said she wasn't helping.

Alicia sighed. "Listen, you're human, right? You're allowed to make some mistakes now and then," she said, "as long as you know they're mistakes. And you do." She finished, right before the blonde girl still chatting it up with Lee broke into a round of loud giggles.

Watching as Lee made the girl laugh, "People can be really stupid you know." Alicia said quietly. And this time I wasn't sure if she was taking about something or someone else entirely.

But she quickly snapped out of it. Turning directly back to me, "Get over it." She stated. "If you don't, no one else will."

I looked over at Lee, he was watching Alicia as he said something to the girl next to him.

I glanced at Alicia. She had layed back down on the couch, her eyes closed again. "You don't really hate him, do you?" I asked.

Alicia didn't say anything. Either she was sleeping or ignoring me, I couldn't tell.

I focused my attention back to the fire.

Get over it, huh?

I shivered slightly as I remembered something I definitely wasn't supposed to.

Right, I was definitely over it.

* * *

Ah! Finally finished!  
Might be a little sloppy at the end, but it's like two in the morning and I just really wanted to get this out already!  
So, I apologize for that!  
Anyway, thanks as always for reading! You guys are the absolute best!

_MAR_

PS. I was thinking I make a tumblr for this fic and my writing in general? I could post what the characters look like in my head? Give a few snippets of future chapters? Answer questions? Just a thought! Let me know if any of you would be interested ^^


	18. Eighteen

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Eighteen_

It was coming. The day where Hogwarts' female population went absolutely bonkers with lovesick delusions, heartaches, and hormones. Lots and lots of hormones.

_Valentine's Day_. Grimace, gag, and repeat.

Now, don't get me wrong. I have nothing against the actual holiday. I'm all for people practically shagging in the hallways, crying girls in bathrooms, annoying giggly hordes of giddy little prisses, and blokes who think that this is the only day they actually have to treat their girl right.

…Basically, I'm in it for the chocolate.

And Katie gets a load of them every year. So I'm just going to shut-up, put the chocolate where the mouth is, and get through it.

"Alright, so this is what you're gonna do."

Leanne had taken it upon herself to coach Katie through the process of wooing Nate on the magical day that is Valentine's Day, never mind the fact that Katie had no intention of doing anything Leanne was suggesting. Katie, on her part and much to my chagrin, was humoring her, nodding along as Leanne went on about this new pushup bra Katie could borrow specifically for tomorrow. How kind.

"Oh, and I was also thinking you guys could go up to the astronomy tower!" Leanne said excitedly as Katie just nodded and nodded as she began to pack up her things, gathering her textbooks and quills.

"You both are into that whole thing." Leanne said unaware of Katie's actual lack of interest. "And it's absolutely romantic! I remember when Roger took me up there once—Leanne abruptly stopped talking as she looked at me and Katie apprehensively, realizing what she was saying.

"How about we grab dinner, yeah?" Katie interjected, quickly steering the conversation away from the topic of Git.

Leanne let out a small smile as she looked at Katie gratefully. "Yeah," She agreed. "Let's go."

"I'll meet you guys in a bit." I said, motioning to the unfinished Transfiguration essay before me.

"Later!" Leanne called back.

I gave a little wave at them before focusing my attention back on my Transfiguration textbook. I dipped my quill in ink and jotted down a few sentences. I kept a steady pace trying to finish the last few paragraphs quickly as my stomach began to growl.

Ten minutes later I was more focused on food than anything (my conclusion was probably complete crap) which is probably why I didn't notice someone had taken a seat right across from me.

I jumped in my seat when I heard a clearing of a throat. "Bloody hell." I muttered, looking up. My eyes widened. "Bloody hell." I said again as Annabel sat there staring right back at me.

"Annabel." My quill dropped from my hand and I almost knocked down my ink as well as I pulled a nervous hand through my curls. "Hi." I said stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

Truthfully, I have a whole speech I've had in my head for a week: something about me being a giant douche and a potential future slut. But, I never really got to tell her ay of it, I mean, it's not like we ever bumped into each other. Not that I was avoiding her or anything. Per say…just the Ravenclaws weren't exactly on the Charlie bandwagon at the moment. Every time I saw Annabel she was surrounded by them and they didn't exactly give me a chance to get near her enough to spew out an apology.

Now, with Annabel right here and no furious Ravenclaw in sight, I didn't know what to say.

"Annabel, I-I –" I swallowed, tucking my hair behind my ear, struggling to form an actual coherent sentence. "I'm really—

Annabel hadn't said a word yet, but she held up a hand to silent me and my voice immediately died down.

"You fancy him don't you?" She said suddenly.

"What?!" I sputtered out, gaping at her. But she was unwavering. Her grey eyes steady on me as she waited for me to stop gaping like a bloody fish and say something.

"No." I said adamantly, shaking my head. "Of course not!"

Annabel didn't miss a beat. "So why did you almost kiss him?" She asked calmly.

I didn't know how she was doing that, looking so serene, I was having a bloody World War III in my head while trying to wrap my mind around her question.

Why did I kiss him? _Why_? I tried to rack my brain, but, I've been doing that all week, fat lot of good that did me, I still had no answer.

I glanced at Annabel. She was still sitting there, patiently waiting for me to say something.

There was this one time I had seen her without her mates, instead she was with Oliver. It was a few days after the news blew up and I was hiding from Katie and Leanne in the loo in desperate need for some alone time. When I came out there was Oliver and Annabel, in the deserted corridor, talking. Oliver had his hands in his hair as Annabel looked away from him, eyes glassy.

I shut the door immediately, before either one of them could see me, retreating back into the loo. When I poked my head out a few minutes later, they were both gone.

The next day, breakfast was filled with loud and constant chatter as the news that Annabel and Oliver were officially still together filled the hall. I lost my appetite when I found out.

Why?

"I don't know." I finally let out quietly.

Annabel didn't say anything, but seemed to mull it over in her head for a bit as she appraised me for what felt like forever. Eventually she stood soundlessly, her seat making a small screeching noise as it slid against the wooden floor. "Okay." Was her simple reply and with that she began to walk away without another word.

"Wait!" I blurted out.

Annabel turned her face even as her eyes locked on mine.

I stared right back at her, this I was sure of: "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything and I didn't expect her to. I watched her walk away until she disappeared behind a shelf of books leaving me alone in the library with nothing but guilt for company.

xxx

"Isn't Valentine's Day the best?!" Leanne squealed as she watched a bloke hand an absurdly gigantic bouquet of red roses to a girl who was squealing equally loudly (louder.)

"No."

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed, watching the disgustingly extravagant display of affection unraveling before us with a wide smile.

Merlin, it was too bloody early for this.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I said grabbing both Leanne's and Katie's arms forcing them away for their morning entertainment and leading them to the Great Hall.

Which wasn't any better. There were far more couples snogging here than in the corridors. I made a face as one Gryffindor twosome was particularly enthusiastic in their tonsil hockey. I took a seat furthest away from them and the other love festivities as I could. But, it was hard escaping it when it was going on _all around us_.

I groaned once I was seated, spotting a plate of heart-shaped pancakes. I flopped one unto my plate and immediately cut it in half. That was better.

"Um, Katie?"

Katie turned in her seat from next to me.

A freckly sandy haired first or second year was blushing from head to toe as he thrust a box of chocolates in Katie's face. "Thanks for tutoring my in Astronomy!" He stammered out.

Katie positively beamed at him. "It was my pleasure Marvin! Thank you, these are lovely." Once Katie took the box from him, the kid totally bolted, scramming away back to the Hufflepuff table where his mates were waiting laughing at his red face.

"Marvin is so sweet." Katie said placing her present off to the side.

"So is his chocolate. This is some bloody expensive muggle stuff!" I said glancing at the label.

"Ooh! I'm definitely having a bite of that later!" Leanne said leaning forward to see it also.

"I second that!" I said grabbing a mouthful of pancakes with my fork.

"Get your own chocolate."

I looked up as Alicia sauntered over to us her arms full of chocolates and flowers.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Good haul this year?" I said motioning to her full hands.

Alicia shrugged. "Same as always." She said dropping a box of chocolates in mine and Leanne's lap.

"I hate Valentine's Day." She said plopping down on the empty seat next to me, splaying out all her love-offerings on the table before us.

"What?! How?!" Leanne exclaimed, taken aback by someone, other than me, actually hating her favorite "holiday."

Alicia fiddled with the petals of a daisy. "It's kind of lame." She replied, plucking a petal and throwing it over her shoulder.

"B-But, all these presents!" Leanne motioned to her enormous pile in shock.

"Meaningless if you think about it." Alicia said throwing another petal. "Tons of girls everywhere getting the same gift as you? Kind of takes the romance out of things."

"I concur." I agreed munching on some bacon.

Leanne looked a little deflated as she studied the box of chocolates Alicia gave her.

"Don't listen to those two," Katie told Leanne. "I still think Valentine's Day is wonderful! A day meant to celebrate love isn't lame at all." She finished matter-of-factly.

"Well, have fun spending your 'day of love' at Quidditch practice." Alicia said, her flower just a stalk now. "Oliver just told me we're having one after our classes."

"What?" Katie pouted completely dismayed.

"Captain's orders!" Alicia proclaimed getting up and gathering her bouquets of flowers in her arms.

"What about the chocolate?" I asked her staring hopefully at the massive pile.

"Oh, you can have it." Alicia said nonchalantly, her entire upper body covered by roses, tulips, daisies, and baby's breath. She moved down the table to where Angelina was clearly flirting with a seventh year whose arm was around her shoulders. "See you at practice."

"Best day ever!" I sang happily putting the load of boxes into my schoolbag. Katie frowned at me.

"Oh, come on." I said, trying to fit another box in but to no avail. "It'll probably be a short practice seeing as how Annabel will probably want to celebrate with Oliver or something."

I shoved the box in, trying not to think about what sick lovey-dovey plan Oliver had in store for Annabel.

Katie stopped pouting, her expression amused as she watched me jostle my bag a little to find some empty space to fit more chocolate. "Aren't you going a little overboard?"

I shot her a grin. "No such thing on Valentine's Day." I replied jerking my head to an overly giggly girl at the Hufflepuff table who had magically enlarged a heart-shaped card to enormous proportions to give to what looked like a very nervous slightly scared looking boy.

Before leaving breakfast a couple of minutes later, I passed the same girl. This time she was hysterically crying, her friends surrounding her with words of comfort as her crumpled card lay forgotten on the floor.

xxx

"You're the absolute best!"

"No! You are!"

"No you!"

I groaned loudly, my pace quickening as to get out of the stupid corridor already. I passed by the canoodling couple, resisting the urge to mock gag at them. I didn't have time anyway I was already running late as it was.

It took forever to get out of my last class of the day: Arithmancy. The blokes in the class were falling over Professor Vector even more than usual. I mean, I know Vector was one hot tamale, but the class is hard enough to get through without having some smart ass professing his lover for her every five minutes. Her and her hip hugging robes and red lipstick. Power to a woman with sex appeal and a higher education, but I just don't think blokes my age can handle all o' that.

I exited out of the front doors, my school bag clanking against my back as I walked over the rocky terrain of the hill leading to the pitch.

It's been a week since any Sirius Black attacks, but I couldn't help but look over my shoulder every now and then, who knows where the deranged maniac could be. Security was still pretty tight around the castle and with going outside out on the grounds. I'm surprised that Oliver actually managed to convince McGonagall to let him schedule a practice today.

Just as I was thinking this, I spotted him outside of the locker room, by the entrance. I was about to call out to him once I got closer but my voice died in my throat when I rounded the corner. Annabel was there with him.

I immediately ducked out of view before either one of them could see me, really getting the sense of déjà vu as I did so. I also felt utterly ridiculous. I mean, what was I even bloody afraid of?

I peeked behind the corner of the building, about to march over there and go inside that locker room goddammit!

Right then. I straightened up taking another glance at the couple.

…Maybe not.

What? Their conversation looks kind of intense you know, too intense for me to interrupt.

I looked back again noticing now that Annabel was really the one doing all the talking.

"I just don't get why you'd schedule a practice. It's Valentine's Day." She was saying. "We had plans, remember?"

Oliver ruffled his hair nervously as she folded her arms over her chest and looked up at him, upset.

"It slipped my mind." Oliver said weakly.

Annabel didn't say anything just looked at the ground with a frown.

Oliver let his hair go finally after they had stood in silence for a while. Slowly, he reached a hand out to her. She didn't pull away as his hand wrapped around her waist, but instinctively stepped closer to him.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Annabel didn't say anything, refusing to look at him, but not pulling back either.

"After practice alright?"

This time Annabel did look up. "Five o'clock." She said seriously.

Oliver nodded. "Five o'clock." He repeated.

Annabel took it, tilting her head up. Oliver met her halfway and their lips touched for a moment before he turned to go inside.

I stood there, still hidden, as I watched Annabel walk back up to the castle. I sighed heavily as I realized what I was doing.

I trudged up to the locker room mentally kicking myself.

First I almost kiss her boyfriend, now I'm practically spying on her? Best freaking human award goes to this one ladies and gents!

Heaving a sigh I swung the door open, the chatter of my teammates surrounding me as I headed for my locker. I felt Oliver's eyes on me as I took out a jumper I always kept in here for practice and threw it on. I bent down redoing my shoelaces avoiding any eyes.

Practice couldn't start any sooner.

"Alright." Oliver called out loudly. "Team meeting!"

I straightened up, closing my locker door before making my way over to the set of benches along the wall reserved for pep talks and team meetings. I took a seat next to Katie as Fred and George fought for the right to sit on my other side.

Oliver came forward, "This is it you lot." Oliver said sternly, jaw set, hands clenched tightly at his sides. "Our last game's only two months away. That may seem like an awful lot of time, but it's not and you all know it." Even though his tone and posture was serious and rigid, if you looked closely his eyes were particularly bright with urgency as he paced quickly back and forth in front of us. He was getting in the zone now.

"Angelina, Alicia, Katie." He began stopping before them. "You have to be a lot tighter with your passes. I don't want Slytherin intercepting that quaffle, _ever_."

The girls nodded, faces stern.

"Fred, George you know Slytherins play dirty every bloody chance they get. Stop it before it happens and Knock. Them. Out."

"Aye aye Captain!" Fred and George saluted.

Oliver now looked to me.

I stared back at him, focusing on his determined expression, the blazing light his eyes held. Up until now I've been avoiding his gaze, not just here, but this whole week. But, it was time to get my shit together.

Oliver was right. Six weeks was not enough to prepare for a game that could cost us the cup. We _had_ to win. And we very well couldn't do that with me being in stuck in the middle of a freaking badly written daytime soap opera.

"What do I have to do?" I said

"You need to catch that snitch before those bastards even know what they're in for." Oliver replied fiercely.

I nodded. "Will do Captain."

"Brilliant." Oliver took one last look at us before he grabbed his broom. "Let's get out there then!"

xxx

"That was _the_ best practice ever." I said absolutely beaming as I grabbed the quaffle off the ground.

Oliver grinned at me. "If we keep playing like today, we'll have those slimy bastards by their scaly necks."

Oliver and I were the only ones left on the field while the others had already made their way back to the locker room. Too hyped up on excitement and adrenaline to go back inside, I had stayed behind and offered to help gather the equipment.

I happily dropped the quaffle into its trunk as I remembered the ace catch I had made just a few moments ago.

"Hey," Oliver called out breaking me out of my Quidditch Cup winning stupor. "Help me with bludger, will you?" He had managed to grab a hold of it but it wriggled violently in his arms, trying to escape.

I hurriedly made my way back to the trunk and swung it open. "Okay, ready!" I said bracing myself.

With gritted teeth Oliver struggled to place the bludger back in its spot. "The latch!" He said and I snapped it over the ball quickly. A little too quickly as I slipped on the slick ground and fell on my knees into the mud.

I made a face. "Ugh, yuck." I said wiping down my joggers with my sleeve. "Oh, you think that's funny?" I snapped looking up when I heard Oliver snort.

"Not my fault you're so clumsy." He smirked.

I raised a brow. "Clumsy huh?" I asked taking a handful of mud still sticking to my pants in hand.

Oliver's eyes widened but it was too late, I had already reached up and wiped my hand all over his face.

"Pfft! Ha ha! Sorry!" I guffawed, not sorry at all. "How clumsy of me!"

Oliver wiped his face with a sleeve but mud still clung to his face. "Alright." He said taking some more mud off his face. "That's it." He raised his dirtied hands to me.

"Oliver." I warned, backing away from him. "Don't do it!"

I yelped as mud splattered across my face and on my jumper. "You are so paying for that!" I yelled as he just laughed at his handiwork.

I bent down grabbing a big fistful of mud. "Wha— I let out as Oliver began to sprint away from me.

"You bloody coward!" I called to his retreating back. "Come back!" I shouted as I went running after him.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Oliver gather some mud of his own from another puddle. I immediately started to run the opposite way. Oliver, with his annoyingly fit body, caught up with me in moments (curse my short legs!) and grabbed my hand. I yelped as he pulled me against his chest before placing his dirty hand right on my face.

"Oliver!" I exclaimed in protest. I couldn't help but laugh as I stood there squirming as he held me hostage in his arms.

"Oliver?" A voice called out.

We both looked up.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was through the mud obscuring my vision. I pushed Oliver's arms off me, immediately distancing myself from him as I looked down at my grimy trainers.

"Annabel, hey!" Oliver said still laughing as he ran a hand over his face to try to get some mud off. "We were just joking around."

He was oblivious, of course. But when I stole a glance at Annabel I recognized the look: hurt.

"You were supposed to meet me back at the castle half an hour ago." She said watching us.

"Damn, sorry I lost track of time. I'll just shower and then we can go yeah?" Oliver said to her grabbing his broom still unaware of the forming tension. "Come on Charlie." He said as he started to make his way to the locker room.

Annabel silently turned to me and I froze up, not daring to follow. "Um, actually, I, uh, I'm just gonna head back to the castle."

Oliver stopped in his tracks turning back to me with raised brows. "Looking like that?" He said in an amused tone. "You look like a mud troll."

"Um, yeah." I said with a nervous laugh, running my hand through my hair, only to have it get tackled in the dry mud. "It's fine, I'll just have a bath inside."

"Don't be ridiculous. I know you're a priss with the water in the showers but you can't go around looking like that."

"Seriously Wood. It's fi—

"Oliver we need to talk."

My voice died down in my throat as Annabel's serious tone sliced through my weak excuses.

Oliver finally realized something was wrong when he finally actually looked at Annabel and took in her stern face. I met his gaze for a split second before I started to walk away.

I tried to get out of their way fast, but I couldn't help hearing "We're just mates," as I stumbled up that damn hill.

xxx

"Hey!" Alicia said spotting me from where she, Angelina, and Katie were chatting on the couches. "Saw you and Oliver having oodles of fun chucking dirt at each other."

Angelina and Katie giggled with her but I just passed them without a word as I made my way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Charlie?" I heard Katie call out questioningly. I ignored her as I climbed up the stairs.

Thankfully there was no one in the dormitory when I reached it a few seconds later. I immediately went into the loo discarding my dirty clothes and throwing it in the wash bin. I passed my mud-splattered reflection as I climbed into the tub, turning on the shower, since I really didn't care for soaking in dirt-infested waters.

I let the hot water pour over me as I was enveloped in steam.

"Charlie?" I heard Katie's muffled voice through the running water and closed door.

I sighed as I rinsed off the shampoo in my hair and washed off the soap from my face. I threw on a bathrobe wrapping my wet hair in a towel before reluctantly opening the door.

Katie immediately got up from her bed and rushed towards me, concern etched across her face. "Charlie, what's wrong?" She said worriedly.

I opened my mouth about to spew some lame excuse about how I was just tired or Valentine's Day just made me bitterer than I already was, or, you know, something like that.

But, instead I found myself actually blurting out the truth to my best friend. The truth about everything. How things went down that night at the party, and then the next day in the broom closet, the run-in with Annabel in the library, and again today out in the pitch. It all came out in one big pile of word vomit.

When I was done I looked expectantly at Katie.

Her face held no judgment or disappointment. She just looked deep in thought as she took everything I said in.

"Do you fancy him?" She said suddenly after a long pause.

I looked up from the pile of Alicia's chocolates I was devouring. "What?" I said completely startled. Out of everything there was to say, this is what she came up with?

"Do you fancy him?" She repeated blue eyes focused on me.

"_Oliver?!_ No! No, _no_, absolutely not! God, Katie why would you even ask me that?"

Katie looked doubtful (Merlin knows why) "I think you do." She let out gently.

"You could also think I'm half hippogriff, doesn't mean I am!" I said sarcastically.

"It just explains a lot." Katie went on ignoring my comment. "The random bouts of wanting to kiss him, not having a go with Cedric."

"I didn't _want_ to kiss him."

This time Katie did give me a look.

"What? I didn't!" I said defiantly. "And just because you snog someone doesn't mean you fancy them, look at Joyce Marie!"

Katie opened her mouth about to say something but I cut her off.

"And don't give me a speech about not knowing what fancying someone feels like, because I do! There was this one boy, his name was Todd—

"His name was Todd Stinkowitz and he had chocolates in his lunchbox every day and gave some to you. I know you've told me." Katie finished as I frowned at her. "Besides, I hardly think a romance between five year olds counts." She went on.

"How would you know, you weren't there." I said under my breath.

"You're getting quite defensive." Katie observed. "And snarky, you're two defense mechanisms."

"I'm on the defense because you're telling me I fancy someone when I don't!"

Katie sighed but raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, you don't fancy him." She said.

"That's right I don't." I stated firmly.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't be as strange as you think. You've known Oliver for a while now."

"So have you." I pointed out wearily.

Katie shook her head. Sensing the end of the conversation, she stood up from my bed "Not like you." She said managing the last word in as she bent down to give me a small hug before grabbing her schoolbag and heading out of the dormitory.

As soon as she was gone I flopped back onto my bed, my eyes squinting at the ceiling as I lay there.

_Not like me?_ What was that even supposed to mean?

I heaved a sigh as I reached out and grabbed another chocolate, stuffing it in my mouth. As the delicious caramel filling exploded in my mouth, I said out loud. "I hate Valentine's day."

* * *

Happy start of summer everyone!  
So, I apologize again for the long wait. *insert excuse here*

The chapter's a little bit iffy, I think, I just couldn't get it right. But my need to tinker was overshadowed by me wanting to put up the chapter as soon as I could!

As always reviews are love and thanks for reading!

_MAR_


	19. Nineteen

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Nineteen_

Oliver and Annabel broke up that night. The news spread that following morning and for the second time this year I was met with countless stares and whispers as I walked down the aisle of tables in the Great Hall. Of course everyone thought I had something to do with the whole split, what with my harpy ways and all. Katie was quick to remind me that this time I hadn't actually done—well more like _almost_ done—anything…not really (unless you count hurling mud at each other as some kind of new love ritual or something.) I tried to keep that in mind as I avoided my fellow student's gawking that morning/the rest of the day/the next few weeks.

Hogwarts' school population was unrelenting in their obsession with the fallen Power Couple. Some people thought they were meant to be together, because, really, two people that awesomely hott couldn't possibly be _not_ destined to be with each other! That would be preposterous! Counter argument for that: others thought that Oliver and Annabel didn't work out _because _they were both too hott to touch.

Yeah, I know. What a load of horseshit.

Honestly and sadly, in the midst of all this theoretical jibber jabber that is 'Oliver and Annabel,' the only group that actually made any sense was the Oliver Wood Fan Club. They were just happy they got their "Sex-God" back.

I pity us all.

Does that make me sound bitter? Because I'm not taking it back.

Okay fine. So I might be feeling a bit guilty over the whole mud-chucking incident but, how was I supposed to know that flinging dirt at a taken bloke was a no-no? Apparently it went against some kind of girl code since the Ravenclaw girls were all up in my grill again. Not saying I don't deserve it, but girls can be vicious, just ask Marietta Edgecombe. Apparently she caught her Roger Davies in a broom closet with one of her very own inner circle. Oh, the irony.

After the scandal broke out and a huge, full-fledged, very public, spat between the dysfunctional couple (resulting in Roger calling Marietta a tease, Marietta slapping the bejesus out of Roger, and the banishment of her ex-crony into social Siberia) most people actually moved on from the breakup of Oliver and Annabel and devoured the tacky entertainment that was Roger and Marietta duking it out (that's what they get for having a relationship that depended on two things they had in common: hormones and general suckiness.)

By now more than a month had passed since Annabel and Oliver split and what with Hogwarts having like a two second attention span and all their attention now focused on the shit-show that was Edgecombe and Davies, I barely got more than a cold-shoulder nowadays.

Although, even without the constant sneering and snubbing, I still couldn't shake the guilt I felt. Not even when I caught a glimpse of Annabel entering the Great Hall with her friends, smiling and laughing. I mean, how happy was she really? Sure it's been a while since they broke up but Leanne took forever to get over Davies, how could I tell that Annabel wasn't just smiling through her pain? She broke up with Oliver for Merlin's sakes! She about told me she bloody loved him! No way could she get over it that fast.

There was no way of really telling though, since, you know, I couldn't go up to her and _ask_ her. I am kind of the one to blame for everything. That didn't stop me from wanting to though. The guilt was practically eating me up inside!

Which wasn't doing very good things for me, let me tell you. I was basically _stalking_ Annabel trying to figure out whether or not she was genuinely cheerful. And if that doesn't tip you off on how mental I've gotten I was also avoiding Oliver. Pretty typical behavior for me usually, but we had a game, _the_ game, in like a month, and I was avoiding my captain? Idiot is not enough to describe my present state.

He did manage to get me to talk to him once, sort of. It was after a practice, a few days after the news of Annabel and him blew up.

I didn't make eye contact the whole practice, focusing my gaze on whatever was behind him when he was talking to me and giving him short, one-worded answers when I had to reply. It was a relief when Oliver didn't push it, he seemed to be uncomfortable too, constantly running a hand through his hair and leaving me alone for the most part.

In the locker room after practice I had finished packing up before everyone else and I was leaning against my locker waiting for Katie to come out of the loo. The only one not in the showers besides me was Oliver who had just come in from putting away the equipment. I looked to my trainers as Oliver silently rummaged through his stuff from across me. I saw a flash of skin out of the corner of my eye and with his back to me I quickly stole a glance at him.

He was peeling of his sweaty shirt, his jumper already discarded on the floor. His back gleaming with sweat, his muscles taut, as he bent down to gather his clothing in his arms. I looked away quickly then when I realized I was actually staring.

I grabbed my gym bag off the floor, and without a word I hastily made my way to the exit, feeling Oliver's gaze on me as I left.

Even though it was already halfway through March the wind was still as biting as it was in February. I crossed my arms across my chest and ducked my head down. I stood there, still waiting for Katie, basically suffering in the cold in the clothes I had practiced in which was soaked in sweat. I looked back at the locker room, completely tempted to go back inside, but then I remembered Oliver and his half-naked self and thought better of it.

And here I'll interject story time to say: honestly, what's Hogwarts doing having coed locker rooms? I mean, sure the showers are separated boy/girl but what if you want to have a nice, warm, calming bath back in your dorm but everyone else doesn't mind having a shower, so you have to wait for them for all of eternity and this annoying bloke is in there parading around like a bloody Burberry model with his shirt off! Honestly Hogwarts, get your shit together.

But, I digress.

"Charlie."

My eyebrows rose a little when I recognized the Scottish lilt.

I turned to Oliver who, look at that, did know what a shirt was.

A hand immediately flew to his hair as he stepped away from the doorway letting the door close behind him as he came forward. He fidgeted slightly in place as I stared at him, waiting for him to spit out whatever he had to say, probably how good of mates we are.

Thankfully, I thought I was spared this friendly talk when I saw Leanne walking down to the field, waving a hand at me as she went down the hill.

I took a step forward in her direction, but Oliver reached out a hand to stop me.

I looked down at his warm hand wrapped around my wrist and then up at him.

"Erm." He let out before quickly releasing me. He ran a hand through his hair as he opened his mouth to say something.

I stood there, tapping my foot impatiently as I crossed my arms. Behind him, Leanne was shooting me a questioning look as she edged closer to us.

I tuned back to Oliver, who still hadn't said anything but looked a little taken aback by my obvious agitation. He looked down at me awkwardly, both hands now tugging at his hair, completely at a loss of what to say.

When Katie had finally came out of the locker room I moved to join her and Leanne. "Well nice chatting with ya." I called back to him and that time he didn't stop me.

…Yeah, not much of an actual conversation when I think about it. But either way, a month later, we haven't made much progress since.

I have stopped trying to avoid him at practice though. After all, it was getting close now. In a few more weeks we would be facing Slytherin for the Cup. I wasn't about to let some petty school drama get in the way of training for that. Neither was Oliver.

"You've got to be careful with the bludgers." Oliver was saying to me as we walked along the corridor together.

Apparently he memorized everyone's time table and when he had a chance he would follow us around babbling on about Quidditch tactics before he had to get to his own classes.

I had just come out of Arithmancy when Oliver appeared out of nowhere and bombarded me with advice on how to avoid bludgers.

"I know how fast you are and you've been lucky in the past by narrowly missing them, but you really cut it close most of the time. I can't have you injured in the middle of a game."

I nodded and let out an "Uh-huh." My go-to reply when Oliver's talking to me in full-on Captain Quidditch Mode. He didn't even mind my unenthusiastic response most of the time. His mind probably didn't even register me talking as he ran a hand through his hair for the bajillionth time, a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he kept on muttering.

"Damn." He said breaking out of it when he heard the bell signaling for the next class to start. "McGonagall's gonna kill me." He swore again before turning back to me. "Don't forget what I told you." He said pointing a warning finger at me as he quickened his pace.

I rolled my eyes. "Aye aye captain." I called back to him but he already broke into a jog and quickly disappeared around the corner.

"Looks like you two are mates again."

I jumped slightly as I whipped around to see who was breathing down my neck.

Fred and George. Typical.

"How do you always do that?" I said frowning at them.

"Do what?" Fred asked amused.

"Pop up out of nowhere! Don't tell me you two memorized my time table too."

George laughed as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "What are we, some kind of nutty, Quidditch-crazed, socially awkward people?"

I snorted at his spot on description of Oliver. "What do you want?" I asked as I started up a staircase. "It's my free period and I want to get a nap in before my next class."

"Silly Charlie!" Fred exclaimed loudly. "This is no time for _napping_!"

"What are you on about? Actually, don't tell me." I stopped him thinking better of it.

Fred continued on anyway, "Answer me this: what is the most magical moment that's happened in history thus far?" Fred asked me giddily.

I raised a brow, pretending to think for a second. "Let's see, technically the right answer would be when Harry Potter defeated You Know Who as a baby, but, I think the answer you're looking for is your birthday." I finished with a knowing smile.

Fred and George squealed and I had to cover my ears from the surprising shrillness of their pitch. "Oh, Charlie! George cried. "You remembered!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. "Like I can forget the day you two wreak havoc on the entire school." I said as we reached the portrait. I gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room, the twins in tow.

"So what extravagantly idiotic prank have you two come up with this time?" I asked dropping my schoolbag on the ground before lying down on a loveseat. I knew the twins wouldn't be leaving me alone anytime soon, so I had given up on the nap, but that didn't stop me from getting comfortable. I snuggled into the plush upholstery as my head rested on a cushion. "Are you setting off some fireworks in the Great Hall again or maybe turning the great lake into a giant hot tub?" I guessed.

"Hey that idea's not half bad!" George said lifting my legs up to sit in their place. I gave him a little kick on his side before he let plop my legs unto his lap.

"Hot tub, huh?" Fred pondered on it as he took a seat across from us. "Totally doable." He muttered to himself.

"So spill what's the big plan this year?" I asked George.

"We're actually downsizing this time around." He told me.

"Yeah, kind of can't risk it this time with the match close after." Fred said.

"How noble of you."

Fred snorted. "If you count wanting to bash those Slytherins in with the Cup as noble, then we're pretty fucking gallant."

"So exactly how small are you going? Terrorizing a first year-small?"

"More like throwing a raging party-small."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed." George said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I contemplated it for a moment. "I guess that's pretty tame for you two."

Fred nodded. "That's what I said!"

"Which is why we decided to invite all the houses." George added.

My eyes widened as I sat up in my seat. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Why not?" George shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"After all April 1st is the day in which we graced the world with our beauty and sense of humor. Why can't everyone have the chance to celebrate our awesomeness?" Fred said equally nonchalant.

"I don't really think that's considered downsizing." Was all I could say as I stared at them in shock.

Fred chuckled as he shook his head at me like I was some kind of clueless first year. "Silly Charlie, we're downsizing our chances of getting _caught_, not our plans altogether."

I stared at them dumbfounded. "And how exactly are you not going to get caught with Hogwarts' _entire_ student population living it up in the middle of the night?"

George waved his hand in the air carelessly. "Technicalities."

"And where exactly are you even going to fit two-hundred plus sloshed students?" I went on.

"That's what's giving us some difficulty." George said.

"Yeah, that hot tub thing you suggested is pretty awesome but kind of can't work out right now, what with this Sirius Black prancing around grounds. Not too safe." Fred said apologetically like I was really upset they weren't going with my idea.

"Well if you can't have it off grounds then there's no way your party can happen. I mean, no room in the castle is big enough to fit everyone." I pointed out. "Unless you have it in the Great Hall." I said jokingly.

Fred and George glanced at each other, eyes twinkling as their lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Wait, I wasn't serious." I said, but they continued to do their twin telepathy thing all while sporting Cheshire grins. "What you're thinking is impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible love." George said flashing me a wicked smile.

"I think you're forgetting about your brother Percy? You know _Head Boy_." I pointed out. "And the Head Girl? And all the other prefects for that matter!"

Fred scoffed. "They can be handled."

George nodded. "Yeah prefects can be bribed and bought easily."

"As for Victoria," Fred said. "Well, George's been snogging her all year."

I quickly turned to George, my eyes wide with surprise. "You've been hooking up with the Head Girl?"

George let out a full on pervy smile. "She gave me a detention back in October. Sweet justice was served that day." He said with a wink.

I made a face at him. "Fine. But there's still Percy to worry about. You can't honestly think you can pull off a party of this magnitude under his nose."

"Leave that old booger to us." Fred said leaning back in his chair not looking worried at all.

"If you get caught, that's it for the Cup. McGonagall would have you in detention till summer!" I said but the twin's weren't having any of it as they stood up from their seats, clearly anxious to start planning.

Normally I kept my nose out of the twin's business. After all, most of their plans were pretty thorough and well thought out, mostly thanks to George, the more level-headed of the two. Fred was the one who usually had the wild colossally tacky ideas and George was the one who set the ball in motion. But this was too big of a risk.

"You guys can't seriously think you can pull this off?" I said incredulously.

Fred and George exchanged one final mischievous look before they turned back to me.

"Watch us."

xxx

"Ugh." Alicia groaned as she stopped for the hundredth time in the middle of the darkened corridor to lean against the wall and take her feet out of her strappy stilettos. "Why did no one stop me from wearing these blasted torture devices tonight?" She said to all of us as she examined an already forming blister.

"I told you you needed to break those in first." Angelina chided as she paused also.

"Guys we really can't keep stopping like this." Katie said looking over her shoulder nervously.

"Yeah seriously guys. Let's go." Leanne agreed as she bounced up in down in her wedges anxiously.

"They're right. At this rate we'll reach the party by dawn if we're lucky." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, we're almost there!" Alicia snapped putting her shoes back on and striding past us, the clacking noise her heels made echoed along the deserted corridor.

I followed her, making sure my own heels weren't as obnoxiously loud as hers. Unlike Alicia I was trying not to get caught here. I mean, this was the one time I had dressed up all year. I even dug up the only dress I packed from the bottom of my trunk and let Leanne put bloody mousse in my hair. Putting that much effort, I'd rather not have Filch be the only one to see me looking like the "bomb-diggity" (Alicia's words not mine) tonight.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Katie whispered to me, fiddling with the yellow ruffles of her dress fretfully. "I know Fred and George said we'd be alright, but…" She trailed away uneasy. She had a right to be though, seeing as how her school record's squeaky clean. No creepy detention sessions with Filch in sight.

Although, I wasn't feeling too sure about this either. Every corridor we'd gone through had been dim and eerily quiet, but I still couldn't help but think that at any moment some prefect or another would pop out from some tapestry and drag us to the dungeons where Filch and his manacles and chains would be waiting for us.

"We're good." I assured her as confidently as I could before taking a quick glance behind me just in case.

"Don't worry." Angelina told Katie. "Patricia, the prefect in our year, is going to be at this party too."

"So are all the other prefects from what I heard." Alicia added adjusting her slinky halter top.

"What if they spill to the professors?" Leanne said equally as worried as Katie. She's never gotten a detention either.

Alicia snorted. "Please, then those brown-nosers would be in as much trouble as everyone else, if not worse."

"No one's snitching on anyone. Fred and George said they'd make sure of that." Angelina said.

"Yeah, Fred and George don't mess around with that shit." Alicia agreed.

"We can't back out now." I said to Katie as the massive oak doors to the Great Hall loomed into view.

I didn't know what I was expecting. I obviously knew there wasn't going to be a long line of Hogwarts students waiting impatiently to get into the raging shit-fest with Fred and George as bouncers, but I still felt everything was a bit anticlimactic when we all stood there in front of the doors surrounded by absolute silence.

Alicia stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

She knocked again, this time louder.

"What the hell?" She said when the door still hadn't opened. She pressed her ear against the wood. "I don't bloody hear anything!" She exclaimed. "Holy shit!" She turned to us her eyes wide. "What if those two tossers are pranking us?!"

"What?" Angelina said monotonously picking some lint off her black miniskirt.

"What if those two made up this whole party scheme so they could trick us into coming down here? To play a prank on us!" Alicia explained. "I bet that bastard Jordan is in on it too." She muttered to herself.

Angelina squinted at her. "Have you already had something to drink?" She asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"No!" Alicia snapped.

I snorted. "She said with her flask in her pocket."

Alicia shot me a glare. "Fine! So maybe I had a couple of sips!" She admitted begrudgingly.

Angelina opened her mouth to retort but Alicia immediately cut her off. "For the last time Johnson, I am not a paranoid drunk!"

Angelina scoffed. "Yeah, sure, it's not like you spew out conspiracy theories like it's your job whenever you've had too many shots."

"They're not theories! I have legitimate proof!"

"You are so weird." I said.

"What theories?" Katie asked a little too curiously.

Alicia turned to Katie. "Dude, you don't even know."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to that nutter." She told Katie.

"Don't listen to that cow!" Alicia countered testily.

"Um guys?" Leanne piped up from behind us, interrupting Alicia and Angelina's bickering.

We all turned to her.

She pointed behind her. "The door's open."

True enough the door was slightly ajar, enough to see the pitch black of the Great Hall.

"Well this isn't suspicious." I said taking a peek behind the doors only to see nothing but more inky blackness.

"I'm telling you this is all a big prank!" Alicia hissed as she followed me in. Angelina shushed her as they all trailed after me.

Once we were all inside the door behind us began to creak close.

"What the fuck!" Alicia all but screeched before practically lunging for the exit.

I swore as I made a grab for the door handle. But we were both too late. The door shut tightly with a resounding thud locking all of us in complete darkness.

"What the hell did I tell you bints?!" I heard Alicia shout.

I was starting to think she was right when all of a sudden a loud pop came from above us and a sprinkle of glitter and confetti came down, and then the entire Great Hall became visible and – merlin's balls – audible.

My mouth dropped open as I stood there gaping as I took everything in.

The entire hall was jam-packed with Hogwarts students completely plastered and going ape-shit. There was a giant banner stretching from one side of the hall to the other with 'Happy Birthday' misspelled, also there was an unsavory drawing of a certain male body part at the end for an exclamation point. All the house tables but one were pushed to one side making room for the biggest dance floor of gyrating people I have ever seen. The only table not against the wall was piled high with cakes with Fred and George's faces on them and endless amounts of bottles of various types of alcohol. As for the professor's table in front, a countless number of half-naked girls were dancing on top of it chugging full bottles of Firewhiskey. Even the enchanted ceiling, its twinkling stars the only source of light, was going wild as every few minutes the serenity of the night sky would be interrupted by a supernova, covering everyone in glitter and confetti.

"Fucking hell." Alicia muttered from next to me.

"Ladies!" Fred and George stumbled away from an extremely large crowd of dancing people and staggered over to us. On top their ginger heads were matching glinting gold crowns covered in plastic jewels spelling out "Birthday Boy" on it. Their grins were so wide they were definitely a hundred percent sloshed. I mean, George just stopped for a minute to do a jumping jack.

Once they reached us Fred immediately put a hand around Angelina's waist as George slung a careless arm around my shoulder, at least that's what I think he was trying to do, but somehow his hand landed on top of my head instead.

"Glad you gorgeous birds could make it!" George yelled in order to be heard over the bass pumping music coming from –above us? I couldn't tell it was just deafeningly loud.

"Yeah, sorry about the wait!" Fred slurred spilling some of his drink from the huge bedazzled goblet in his hand. "Lee's supposed to be in charge of that, but, well," He giggled as he pointed over to where Lee was busy doing the cancan with some girls right where Professor Snape usually sits and eats his meals. "He's a little preoccupied at the moment."

"That's revolting." Alicia said flatly. "I'm gonna need a drink to unsee that." She made to leave but Fred stopped her.

"Now now," Fred said wagging a finger at Alicia as she rolled her eyes. "Before you lot can run along and play we have a few rules. George."

George was zoning in on the curly tresses of my hair, mouth open and eyes wide in complete amazement as he twirled it around his finger. "Oh right!" He said snapping out of it. He cleared his throat. "Rule number one: _This. Party. Never. Happened_." He emphasized each word by poking Leanne on the nose.

I snorted as she tried to swat him away.

"Rule number two!" He all but yelled in my ear. "No one leaves until they're sober! Or at least like, seventy percent sober. Fifty? Or, you know, sober enough to get back to your dorms."

Alicia tapped her foot impatiently, eyes narrowed as she glanced back at the professor's table.

"And finally rule number three: Seriously guys follow these rules." George attempted to glower at us but it only took a second before he started snorting. "No, but really." He said adopting a stern face again. "You can't break the rules, 'cause if you do – let's just say you've entered a sort of agreement by being here." If he had a mustache he would be twirling it evilly by now. "Anyway, ya'll kids have fun now, I've got a head girl to snog!" And with that George skipped away merrily.

"I haven't got anyone to snog." Fred said suggestively to Angelina.

Angelina scoffed. "With good reason." She said extricating herself from his arms.

"Are we done here?" Alicia snapped. "Can I please get plastered now?" She stalked off, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"I'm going with her." Leanne said heading over to the drinks.

"Careful, she's a bit stroppy!" Angelina warned Leanne.

"Fred, this is brill." Katie gushed, her nerves gone now that we were safe inside this overcrowded hormonally alcoholic infested room.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I honestly thought you wouldn't be able to pull it off."

"Oh ye of little faith." Fred smirked. "But we couldn't have done it without you Charlie!" He put an arm around me dragging me towards him. "After all this was your idea!" I could smell Firewhiskey and something vaguely fruity as he got too close and personal and breathed directly on my face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me, but Fred was undeterred.

"Everyone!" He said putting his wand close to his mouth and using it as a microphone as his voice boomed loudly over the hall. "To Charlie!" He yelled raising his goblet in the air.

"To Charlie!" The whole room roared back.

Well, I quite like the sound of that.

"Now that, I could drink too."

"Here! Here!" Fred shouted.

"You guys want anything?" I asked Angelina and Katie.

Katie shook her head. "We're gonna go dance!" She said excitedly grabbing Angelina's hand and disappearing into the dance floor.

"How about you Birthday King, wanna refill your goblet?" I said turning to Fred.

"Well it's not empty..." He tipped his goblet over spilling its contents on the already sticky floor. "Okay, all set!"

"Maybe a refill isn't such a good idea." I observed as Fred sloppily swaggered forward. "What about a cake replica of your face instead?" I suggested motioning to the table.

"Aren't those the coolest things you ever did see?"

I smiled as I reached out and drew a mustache on one of the cakes. "Pretty cool." I admitted licking the frosting off my fingers.

"Yeah, the house elves made them, they're such sweeties—Oi! Stop drawing those everywhere!" He hollered at some Ravenclaws blokes snickering over some cakes.

I made a face as I looked down at what they drew (you'd think the whole 'wit beyond measure' applied to their humor, but apparently not, ugh, it was even hairy) as Fred went and chased them away.

"Those pricks ruined my banner and now they're after my beautiful cakes!" Fred said pouting as he looked down at his ruined face. "This king shall not allow it!"

I raised a brow grabbing a bottle of whatever and studying it before taking a small sip. I sputtered a little. "This is straight firewhiskey?"

Fred was adjusting his crown still keeping an eye on those Ravenclaws. "Oh, yeah, they all are. Saved some money to just brew it ourselves—Ravenclaws! You're not funny! Stop trying to be funny!" He shouted. "My fair lady, I am terribly sorry, but if you will excuse me I need to shove stink pellets up those dung-eaters' nose."

"If you must my liege." I sighed dramatically, grinning as I did a small curtsy as Fred took off.

I leaned against the table looking around for Alicia and Leanne but didn't spot them. They probably went and joined Katie and Angelina on the dance floor. I turned back around setting my sights on a George Cake.

Huh. The elves' have really outdone themselves. They even added in that weird splotchy birthmark on George's left ear. I frowned as I looked down at George's frosted smile. Would it be weird if I took a piece of George's face and ate it? I mean, I know it's just vanilla cake with buttercream frosting and strawberries (the twin's favorite) and not actually like skin and flesh and eyeballs…God, I really need to stop picturing what I think.

I took a big gulp of firewhiskey trying to dissuade my thoughts away from cannibalism. A hot trail snaked its way down my throat and then settled into a warm fullness in my stomach. I took another sip as I eyed the cake again. Eh, whatever. Creepy or not, I do like strawberries.

I reached out about to grab a knife to cut a slice, but someone had already reached it first.

"Oh, sorry." She said glancing at me. Her eyes widened a little. "Oh, hi."

Alright, more alcohol it is.

I chugged half of my firewhiskey down before facing her again. "Hullo Annabel." I said my throat burning.

She looked gorgeous, like always, her hair a wavy mass of strawberry blonde and her pale powdery blue mindress perfectly showed off the feature that dubbed her the name "Leggy Lefevre." I looked down at my own legs, which although they were nicely tanned, were nowhere near as endless as Annabel's. Yup, just a short distance down there's my high-heeled clad feet, painted red toenails and all.

I gulped down some more of my drink. "Um, sorry, I'll go." I coughed out.

Annabel looked up from cutting the cake. "You don't have to." She said genuinely.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to do but drink. So I did.

"You want one, right?" She asked me, motioning to the cake.

"Um, yeah, thanks." My bottle was now empty and my throat on fire.

She nodded, cutting me a slice and then handing it to me. I expected her to walk away then but she stayed put, taking a bite of her cake, completely at ease. "So, how are you?"

Was this a trick question?

"Fine…?" I said fiddling with my fork as I glanced at her nervously, unsure if this conversation was going to stay so pleasant. But, Annabel was the picture of tranquility as she just continued eating. "And practice? Is it going well?"

"Uh, yeah, it's okay."

"Good, I really hope you guys win the Cup. You all deserve it."

"…Thanks." I couldn't help the tone of surprise in my voice.

Annabel noticed it and she looked at me, "You know," She began and I braced myself for whatever she had to say, an apology already ready to form on my lips. "I'm not cross with you or anything." She said. "Not with Oliver either."

What?

I stared at her, not expecting what she said at all. "Why not?" I blurted out incredulously.

She shrugged looking down at her plate. "I was at first," she admitted, "But, I thought about it and…well, it's simple really, Oliver just didn't really fancy me, at least not as much as I did him." She said thoughtfully, "And…it would be irrational of me to blame you for that."

I didn't say anything as she put down her now empty plate. She straightened, up brushing some crumbs off her dress, ready to leave.

I opened my mouth, not wanting her to go without me saying something. "You—You're really cool." I told her lamely.

But Annabel seemed to take it for what it was worth, giving me a small smile, before walking away.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I brought my bottle to my lips.

"I think you're really cool too." A voice suddenly whispered in my ear.

"Bloody hell!" I jumped spilling some of my drink unto the floor. I whipped around to see George chortling as he held onto a tipsy Head Girl.

"George, shit!" I said hotly, glaring at him as he continued to laugh. "How long were you there for?"

He snickered. "Long enough to hear that the Ravenclaw ban on you has finally been lifted." He tapped me on the nose. "Congrats."

I rolled my eyes reaching out a hand to shove him slightly. George being 101% firewhiskey still, practically collapsed, almost taking down the Head Girl with him.

"Merlin." I muttered helping them both up.

"You know Victoria right?" George said grinning, completely undeterred as he regained his balance.

"Vicki." She corrected, slightly annoyed as she straightened up.

"Sorry about that." I gave an apologetic smile at the Head Girl, who decidedly didn't look very Head Girl-ish in her tube top and miniskirt, an enormous bottle of firewhiskey in hand.

She ignored me throwing her arms around George's neck. "C'mon Georgey, lets daaanceee." Vicki pouted up at him, fully recovered from her almost wipeout.

Eyebrows raised I mouthed "Georgey." But George just wiggled his eyebrows at me, sending me a wink before he wrapped his hand even more tightly around Vicki's waist before disappearing into the dance floor.

I dropped my plate onto the table, grabbing another bottle of firewhiskey to replace my empty one. I walked along the edge of the hip-shaking crowd trying to spot any of my friends, but the horde of people was too dense to see past no more than two people. I debated whether or not to brace myself and go in, but decided against it. You don't go into that big of a crowd and expect to come back out in one piece.

I turned back around, taking sips from the bottle, dodging completely plastered people as they decided to destroy their liver's some more and get more alcohol.

I was dealing with a particularly sloshed bloke, who apparently didn't realize he was not on the dance floor anymore and was doing some sort of hip-hop-breakdancing-seizure-_thing_ all over the floor before me, blocking my path. I looked up from the moron aggravated, and that's when I spotted a familiar head of disheveled brown hair.

I stepped over the guy, now passed out, and made my way over to Oliver.

"Hey." I called out.

Oliver turned around his face relaxed into an easy smile, but when he saw it was me his expression turned to surprise. I didn't blame him, we haven't had an actual conversation in weeks. I don't even know why I'm talking to him now.

"Charlie!"

I glanced away from Oliver to see Nate leaning against the table, grin a mile wide.

"How's it going?" I greeted.

"Fabulous." He replied enthusiastically.

"He's a little drunk." Oliver informed me.

"Nah." Nate said standing up and clapping Oliver on the back as he looked down at me. He whistled. "You sure clean up good." He said looking down at my simple, black, off-the-shoulder dress.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Nate smiled his easy-going smile. "I try." He said smile growing wider as he glanced from me to Oliver. "Well go on and chat. I'm off." He said inching away from us.

"Hey, lay off the booze!" Oliver called after him but he was already engulfed by the crowd.

Oliver shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he tipped his bottle to his lips. "That bloke's completely wasted."

"He didn't look too bad to me." I said.

"Wait 'till the end of the night."

I pushed some empty bottles back along the wooden table, making enough room to sit down and clearing some more bottles for Oliver too. I avoided his gaze as he sat down next to me. We sat there in silence taking in the chaos surrounding us. Together we watched as a bloke held his girl close as they swayed slowly to the fast-paced techno music blaring, as a group of obnoxious boys bothered some girls pretending to giggle at the things they said, as one of the girls that was dancing on top the professor's table threw up right by the Headmaster's chair, as Fred and George were raised up on someone's shoulders as the people surrounding them chanted their names.

My eyes flickered to Oliver, wondering if he was seeing what I was seeing, thinking what I was thinking. Probably not.

My cheek rested against my hand as I continued to study him. The sleeves of his dark grey shirt were pushed back, his hair was barely ruffled for once, and I was surprised to see that when it wasn't sticking up in all sorts of directions it actually curled faintly, his dark brows were furrowed slightly as he focused on the scene before him, his eyes a warm brown with flecks of gold illuminated by the orbs of light above us, he looked serious and relaxed all at once, something that only Oliver made possible.

That look made my stomach hurt. Or maybe it was the firewhiskey, I couldn't tell.

I closed my eyes for a second, it was past midnight and the firewhiskey had an opposite effect on me than it did on everybody else. Whereas everyone seemed particularly charged with heightened energy, I felt tired and sleepy.

When I opened my eyes again, I flinched slightly because this time Oliver was gazing at _me_. I let him, watching him watch me, until my face felt hot and I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. I tucked a curl behind my ear, opening my mouth to say something, anything, to stop him from looking at me like that.

"S-So." I cleared my throat. Jeez, Charlie get a hold of yourself. "So, I'm surprised you let all this happen." My voice controlled and even this time. "Considering this is the biggest worst idea ever."

Finally, Oliver turned away and my shoulders relaxed now that his eyes were no longer on me.

"Fred and George's plans are solid." He said, shrugging. "Made sure of it when I found out about all this."

"So you're positive this won't blow up in our faces?"

"Would I let my team, be here if I wasn't?"

"No, I guess not." I said picking at the wrapper of my bottle. "I'm still surprised _you_ showed up though."

"Why's that?"

I scoffed and when Oliver just sat there waiting patiently for a reply, I looked at him in disbelief. "Oliver, you're a stick in the mud on a normal basis, and with the big game in a couple of weeks, how is your broom not stuck up your ass?"

"I'm ignoring that." He said frowning.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, sorry. But, really, you're the last person I'd expect to come here, with the exception of Percy Weasley."

"Like you said, the game's coming up, might as well make the most of tonight." Oliver shot me a rather maniacal grin. "Because after this, you lot are dead."

I snorted. "Yippee, can't possibly wait for my imminent doom." I drawled sarcastically, already picturing the hell Oliver was about to put us all through.

We settled into silence again as Oliver studied his bottle of firewhiskey and I finally spotted Katie, dancing with none other than Nate.

"What's up with th—" I began but stopped abruptly when I saw the expression on Oliver's face.

"Charlie." He said quietly staring hard at me, his eyes a molten brown. "We have to win."

I raised a brow. "You're telling me."

He shook his head, bringing his bottle to his lips and taking a long swig as he looked out to the crowd, eyes unseeing as he concentrated on his thoughts. "…The Puddlemere scouts are definitely coming." He said slowly. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly. "I got the letter this morning."

My eyes widened. "That's a good thing." I told him.

He brought his hand to his face, rubbing his jaw wearily. "It is." He confirmed in a tone that wasn't agreeing at all.

Ignoring my better judgment, I reached out, my fingers brushing against his hand. "It is." I repeated firmly.

Only when he nodded did I retreat my hand.

"Did I ever tell you, you are a bloody good captain?" I asked him after a pause.

Oliver shot me a suspicious look. "Not once."

"If we win this game," I began, a sly smile forming on my lips, "I will." I promised.

He shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "You're such a smartass."

I grinned cheekily. "I'm _your_ smartass." And then, after realizing what I had actually said, I froze, eyes locked on Oliver's as he stared at me, startled, my words not lost on him.

"I mean," I backtracked quickly, a blasted flush making its way up to my cheeks, making everything a million times worse. "You know, since I'm your seeker…" I trailed away absolutely mortified at my stupidity.

Oliver just blinked, his face unreadable, but—there it was—his hand lifted, going straight for his hair.

"I didn't—

Oliver nodded slowly, eyes on the ground. "Right."

"Bloody hell." I muttered. I slid off the table then, not keen on sticking around after this moronic turn of events. "I'm gonna go find my mates." I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Charlie." He called out, stopping me and leaving me no choice but to turn right around.

I waited, sucking in a breath and crossing my arms over my chest, feeling like a right wanker as I willed my still present-flush to take a hike already.

Hand still attached to his head, Oliver opened his mouth, but before he could say anything there was a loud crackling from above us. We both looked up to see a bright orb of light hovering near our heads becoming brighter and larger by the second, and then, when it couldn't possibly become any bigger, it suddenly exploded with an earsplitting pop, showering us in heaps of glitter and confetti.

"Well that was kind of overkill." I shook my head, gold and silver sparkles sprinkling down to the ground.

"Tell me about it." Oliver grumbled.

I looked over at him and promptly burst out laughing, the butterflies in my stomach completely disappearing as I took in his appearance. He was practically glistening from head to toe in glitter.

"How awfully pretty you look!" I said in between snorts. "All you need is some wings and a wand and you'd be absolutely fab-u-lous!"

Oliver shot me an annoyed look, dusting some glitter off as I continued to snicker. "Shut it will you?" He said blowing what had gotten stuck on his hand right in my face.

"Oi!" I sputtered as it was his turn to laugh

"You look exceptionally radiant yourself." He smirked.

I rubbed my face to get rid of the sparkles and also to cover the blush beginning to form again.

Merlin Charlie, he's just bloody teasing you, you daft bint. What do you care if he thinks you're bleeding _radiant_ anyway? Who even calls people that? No one, that's who.

"Whatever." I said gruffly brushing myself off.

"Hey…" I froze as Oliver placed his hand on my bare shoulder, his eyes on mine. "You missed a spot." He murmured.

My brows furrowed in confusion at the same time my heart started beating rapidly, an annoying thump against my chest as Oliver's fingers trailed up my neck, then my cheek, his calloused thumb brushing against my hot skin.

"What're you doing?" I choked out his close proximity about to send me into bloody cardiac arrest.

His eyes shifted from my eyes, then to my lips, and back again. "I don't know." He replied simply.

I parted my lips, words that shouldn't be said forming on my tongue anyway.

"Charlie?"

I looked up startled, jumping slightly as I created distance between us, while Oliver immediately retreated his hand, going straight for his hair.

"Cedric! Hi!" I let out, my voice on par with that of a freaking chipmunk (For Merlin's sakes. Pull. Your damn self. Together!)

Cedric looked from me to Oliver face totally unreadable. "Sorry…Was I interrupting something?" He asked nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No!" God, with that tone I might as well have said yes. "No you didn't," I began again, finally getting my pitch in check and not sounding like I engulfed a vat load of helium. "I had something—some stupid glitter on my face—he was just…getting it off." I mentally slapped myself as I trailed away. Everyone, round of applause for Charlie Staunton and her brilliant linguistics.

Cedric raised a brow, but thankfully didn't push it, he glanced at Oliver instead. "Alright Wood?"

Wood all but glared at him, grunting something incoherent in response.

I shot Oliver a look, about to nudge him when I noticed Cedric's eyes following me closely. I immediately dropped my arm before it could reach Oliver's side. "I gotta go." I blurted out, scanning the crowd trying to relocate Katie and Nate.

"Oh, hold on," Cedric said his hand wrapping around my wrist.

Oliver stood up abruptly.

"I actually came over here to ask you to dance."

I looked back to Cedric, my face incredulous. "Dance?" I repeated.

Oliver scoffed, arms folded across his chest, practically sneering at Cedric.

"Okay." I said.

"What?" Oliver snapped.

I ignored him.

Cedric smiled. "Okay."

His hand moved from my arm to the small of my back as he led me to the dance floor. The music had slowed down for once and all around us people were coupling up and practically mashing their bodies together in a fit of true love and passion.

"So," Cedric said as he placed both of his hands around my waist and I reached for his shoulders. "How are you?"

I shrugged, "Alright, I guess." I said glancing back at Oliver, still standing where we left him, watching us with an irritated expression. "What about you? How've you been?" I asked my eyes meeting Oliver's.

"Good." Cedric said. "…I've missed you though."

I turned my attention back to Cedric. "I've missed you too." I said. "Sorry we haven't gotten a chance to hang out recently. Oliver's been on our case about the whole match—

Cedric just shook his head. "No." He said and I looked up at him confused. "I've _really_ missed you." He said in a low voice, holding my waist more firmly.

My eyebrows rose, drawing back a little as I finally noticed the haziness in his grey eyes. "Are you…drunk?" I said incredulously.

Cedric exhaled and I smelled the strong scent of firewhiskey on his breath. "Those Weasley twins really know how to make a strong brew." He admitted after a pause. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said eyes on the floor as he let me go.

"What?" I gave him a small smile as he looked up. "That you missed me?" I placed his arms back around my waist. "What's wrong with saying that?" I said nonchalantly.

Cedric didn't reply, but he did start dancing with me again. We swayed to the music in silence.

"How's Chang?" I asked in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness.

"She's here…somewhere." He said. After a pause his eyes met mine. "We've hung out a lot recently…I really like her." He told me.

My eyebrows rose at his confession as he twirled me around. When my left hand met his again I looked up at him in confusion. "Then what're you still doing here?" I said.

It was like a sudden epiphany came over Cedric as he realized that there he was wasting his time dancing with me, when he could very well be getting pretty lucky tonight.

Grinning I gave him a playful push away. "Beat it."

He nodded taking a few steps before turning back to me. "You two," He started, his mouth tilting into that award winning smile of his, twinkling teeth and all, "You look good together."

I kept my face even as I scoffed. "Right." I said rolling my eyes as I felt heat rise to my neck.

Cedric didn't say anything else, just sent another wink my way before turning away in search of Cho, leaving me on the dance floor alone.

Around me couples were still attached limb to limb, a voice crooning about love winding its way through the hall, between the breaths before kisses, the minute distances between lovers' chest, in the musty air before a whisper made its way to an awaiting ear.

My eyes traveled across the room until they reached the spot I had last seen Oliver staring intently at me, unwavering.

He was gone.

* * *

Done! Phew! Let me tell you, this monster of a chapter was a complete pain to write (writer's block left and right.) But, hopefully it turned out okay!  
If you think it did (or did not :( ), why not leave a review to let me know?

Next chapter's already in the process of being written, it's going to be pretty long so please bear with me as I, yet again, take too long to update!  
See ya next chapter (in a couple of weeks? maybe? hopefully?)

_MAR_


End file.
